


What I Used To Be

by Jawnlock123, ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dissociation, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Forced Pregnancy, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Post Mpreg, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, References to Knotting, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>警方发现在Alexander Pierce的住所地下室里有一名饱受折磨的omega和他的三个孩子。<br/>Bucky从Stark Omega康复机构里挑选了Steve作为帮助他康复的义工。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/gifts).
  * A translation of [What I Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



为了孩子们，Bucky尽了一切努力把这间十来平方的肮脏的地下室布置得像一个家。孤零零一个昏暗的电灯泡挂在天花板，照着他自从被关在这里——不知多久——以来，艰难获得的少许物品。至少这期间他已经三次怀孕生产，不过，Bucky怀疑远不止这么点时间。

他把旧T恤和毛巾打结连在一起做铺盖，做洋娃娃给宝宝们玩；这些东西都被堆在房间的另一角，远离地上某块硬梆梆的被褥。也许他应该给孩子们睡真正的床，但Bucky没有勇气让他们的小脑袋靠在自己被Pierce操干并强行结合的地方。

每次Pierce下来Bucky都叫他们闭上眼睛，但他觉得孩子们未必每次都听话。

一串沉重的脚步声使天花板开始震动，灯泡摇晃着，灰尘散落在他们四个人身上。

出事了。

“大家，”Bucky说，伸手把小家伙们搂到一起，“到我背后去。”

要是Pierce又带朋友们来——

Pierce不会玩弄他的亲生孩子吧？他们还那么小，比Bucky被Pierce从街上掳走关在这个冰冷的地下室那时候还要稚嫩。最年长的——George，Bucky叫他George，可是Pierce不允许他们有名字——握住两个妹妹的手，把她们都拉到Bucky瘦得像根电线杆的身体后面。

Bucky其实也没法怎么保护他们，但有他拦在前头总比没有好。

难以辨认的叫喊声传到房间里，脚步迫近了。然后，天花板上的方形门板发出咔嚓的声音仿佛有什么东西跌在上面。有人骂着脏话，声音完全不像Pierce，Bucky张开双臂护着孩子。

更多叫喊声，门板又咔咔地响。

然后那块该死的木头就裂开了。Bucky抬手遮挡，在突然照进昏暗地窖的强光中眯起眼睛。前方出现一个模糊的男人的黑影，比Pierce高而且瘦削，而且随之而来一阵属于alpha的担忧的气息，像软和的棉被般铺散在室内。

“这他妈，”黑影说，“这他妈是怎么回事儿？”

“你他妈又是谁？”Bucky问。

黑影跳了下来。一个黑皮肤穿着防弹衣戴着警方标志的男人说：“我是Rhodes警官。你——你已经安全了。”

“噢。”Bucky说。他松了口气，像心口一块大石头被搬走了。他觉得头晕目眩，艰难地说：“太好了，终于。”然后就眼前一黑，倒下去不省人事了。

——

有节奏的嘀嗒声穿透了Bucky脑海中的迷雾。他正漂浮在一个遥远的地方——嘀——一个远胜于他和孩子们居住的肮脏地窖的场所——嘀——孩子们都是他被强暴怀上的，可他还是爱他们——嘀——

该死，他的宝宝。

Bucky猛地睁开眼睛。头昏眼花地，他打量起四周。灰褐色墙壁。心电监护仪。手肘里打着静脉点滴。他躺在一张医院的床上，长久以来最舒服的一张床。但他看不到宝宝们的踪影。他一个人在房间里，天啊，该死的，糟透了。Bucky勉力将两腿往床下挪，踉踉跄跄地往门口走去，抓着他的输液支架——

一个穿白大褂的卷发男人拦住了他。

“哇哦，哇哦，”医生说，“你会把输液针拉出来的。可别自己逞强，先生。请坐回床上去。”

“拉出来又他妈怎么了，”Bucky恶狠狠地说，“我的孩子在哪？”

“孩子们很安全。”医生说。

Bucky恼怒地瞪着他，说：“看见了他们我才会相信。我的孩子在哪？”他不想大喊也不想这么用力地推搡医生，但他的宝贝孩子们都不见了，还叫他如何拘泥于细节。他扶着墙不稳地走出房间，来到走廊，可惜这番拼命的举动只持续了十秒钟就有两个穿着制服的护士过来把他拉回去。Bucky挣扎着，大声喊叫把孩子还给他，但是没人理会。

医生在Bucky的点滴里注射了什么东西，如同魔法般一切又变得梦幻，美妙，也不那么让人害怕了。

“我的宝宝。”Bucky在被护士弄上床的时候还一直喃喃。

“孩子们在你隔壁的房间。”医生说，“你很快就会见到他们。但我需要你回答一些问题。你知道自己叫什么吗？”

“我的名字叫Bucky。”

他有很久很久没有说过自己的名字了，Pierce管他叫James，因为他的高中学生证上那么写。

医生沉默了一下。

“我是Dr.Banner。”他说，“Bucky——是什么的缩写吗？”

“Bu……Buchanan。”

Dr.Banner的脸色变得十分苍白。他吞咽着，说：“你的全名不会正巧是James Buchanan Barnes吧？”

“就是我。”Bucky说，对医生露出温顺的，傻气的笑容。

“你知道你被关在那个房间里多长时间？”Dr.Banner问。

Bucky摇头。他含糊地回答：“我最后一次出门是2005年。在那里我生了好几个孩子，所以我只知道现在肯定不是2005年了。”

Dr.Banner清清嗓子，说：“今年是2016年。”

“靠，不会吧。”Bucky说，“那就是11年。啊。我25岁了。”

Bucky以为还会有更多问题，但是接着Dr.Banner就离开了房间。没过几分钟，他和一名衣着入时，一头红发略带金色的beta女性走了进来，还有——

“我的宝宝，”Bucky小声自言自语，“他们没事。”

“Daddy！”最年幼的孩子喊道。只有她发出声音，但所有的孩子都跑向Bucky，小小的个子都穿着过大的病号服。看着他们那么瘦弱的小身板，强烈的负罪感仿佛把Bucky生生一劈为二。他很努力了。他努力给予他们所有的一切。当George降临这个世上时他就理解了母亲说的话：她会为她的宝宝们付出全部。

孩子们扑到他床边拥抱他。Bucky也努力地拥抱他们，但他还吊着点滴，自己都虚弱得不行。孩子们的头发都是干净的，被梳理过，他们闻起来有香皂的味道，不再是平常和Bucky相似的气息了。日光下，孩子们看起来和Bucky相似得令他震惊。他从来没有在白天好好打量过他的孩子们。也许是药物让他感情用事了，但能这样在自然的光线中看着他们，Bucky感到从体内深处暖了起来。

“Mr.Barnes。”Beta女性问候道，“我是Pepper Potts。来自Stark Omega医院。我们希望你能告诉你的孩子们的名字。他们似乎不知道。”

Bucky伸出手揉了把脸，才沙哑地回答：“好的。Alpha不想让他们有名字，不让我用名字称呼他们。但他们的确有。我起的。”他指着最大的那个。“George。”然后是第二个，“Rebecca，”接着最年幼的那个，小脸上一双眼睛显得特别大，“Winifred。”

“你知道他们几岁吗？”Pepper问。

“嗯。”Bucky感觉大脑动起来像浆糊，思维运转格外迟缓又转瞬即逝。他说：“George的话……大概2005年9月时我怀了他9个月。所以我想他十岁吧，大概？那里很混乱，我都不再计算时间了。不清楚女孩们多大。”

Pepper和Dr.Banner互相交换了一个眼神。

“谢谢你，Mr.Barnes。”Pepper说，“接下来几天在这里你会经常见到我。来吧，小家伙们，我们回房间去。”

“不，”George说，“我要和daddy在一起。”

“我不想走。”Becky说。

Win只是紧抓Bucky的病服不放，好像松手了他就会飘走。

到最后，他们把孩子安置到了Bucky的房间。他们告诉他，小宝宝们的营养不良和脱水并没有他那样严重。Bucky回答说那可能是因为他总是给他们先吃饭喝水，除非自己饿到快要死。他死了就没有办法照顾孩子了。

许多人在房间里进进出出，检查Bucky的情况，检查孩子们的情况，带来清淡的，他们能够下咽而不至于立刻呕吐出来的食物，还给Bucky的静脉点滴里加了许多东西——Bucky完全不知道这是怎么回事。他不知道自己在哪，只知道这显然是一家医院。他更不知道自己该做什么。

但他很清楚一件事，就是他的宝宝们都很安全。十年来的第一次，Bucky的宝宝们没有危险了。

那才是对他来说至关重要的。

——

Steve用毛巾擦掉脑袋上的汗，正当他去拿冰箱里的果汁时花岗岩柜面上的手机开始振动。他没认出号码，不过还是接起来夹在耳边说着“你好”，一边从碗柜里取出玻璃杯倒上一杯橙汁。

“请问您是Steve Rogers吗？”电话那头传来一个低沉的声音。

“是的，”Steve回答，他慢慢喝着橙汁，胸口仍因晨跑而起伏。

“我的名字叫Nick Fury。我们——在Stark慈善捐助会上——见过一面。”

一个很有气势一身黑衣的男人身影浮现在脑中，Steve回答：“对，我记得。我能帮您什么吗？”

“几年前你登记成为Stark Omega医院非住院病人的义工。今天我打电话是因为最近有一名病人挑选了你的信息素，所以如果你不反对，我们想在医院尽快安排一次会面。”Nick说。

Steve茫然地舔了舔嘴唇。

“Rogers？”当Steve沉默太久时Nick问道。

“我在，”Steve说，“只是很吃惊。我需要知道什么？”

“现在我只能给你基本信息。”Nick回答，“之后，如果那位omega愿意选择你作为他的支持治疗同伴，要办进一步手续的时候，我会给你他的资料。”

“那就先基本信息。”Steve说。

“男性omega，25岁。有三个孩子。都是强暴怀孕。”Nick说，“所以你需要帮助的不仅仅是一名omega，还有他的家庭。”

“天啊，”Steve喃喃，“你要我什么时候去医院？”

“方便的话越快越好。”Nick说，声音好像松了口气——他是不是以为Steve会拒绝这件事？Nick继续说：“我们得在可行的情况下尽快开始。”

Steve想了想自己的行程安排，然后回答：“今天可以吗？我得先洗澡，然后喝个咖啡，一两个小时后就能到。”

“那就再好没有。我会通知医院等待你的到来。”Nick说，“Rogers……谢谢你。”

一片茫然中Steve喝光果汁，脱掉运动服。他开始淋浴。水流冲到背上，Steve一边抹肥皂一边思考着，选择接受自己的信息素的是怎样一个omega。

遭受过精神创伤的omega会在Stark Omega医院里选择复健方式，最严重的案例通常需要一名alpha支持治疗同伴，提供一个安全的场所，帮助omega重新回归社会。当时Steve的专利动画技术已经走上正轨，赚了不少钱，然后他去登记成为alpha义工，并留下信息素样本，接受必需的审核过程。他是真心想帮助需要帮助的人。

如果那名omega和他的孩子们在见过Steve后愿意接受他，他也不会食言回绝。

太期待会面的结果就是Steve连咖啡都没喝，直接坐进他的老式VW甲壳虫直奔医院。他想给他们留下好印象，穿着整洁的长裤和格子图案的领扣衬衫，然后再披上皮衣抵挡春寒。四十五分钟后，Steve将车开进医院的停车场。他松开方向盘，发汗的掌心在长裤上蹭了蹭。

医院所在的大楼有点老，科罗拉多河淘金浪潮留下的纪念建筑。老旧的砖墙和倾斜的屋顶正对与之毫不相称的现代化停车场。这大楼一开始就是医院，几经易手，最终来到Maria Stark手里，她决定将家族财富用于更好的事业，于是重新整修了大楼，提供给需要帮助的omega。

现在是Tony在管理医院。利用自己的人气。

穿过停车场走向大门，Steve的恐惧却开始蔓延了。

如果那个omega不喜欢他怎么办？

如果他的孩子不喜欢他怎么办？

他闻起来一定和他的心情一样糟。Natasha——一名防身术教练，和Steve频频在Tony的派对上相遇后也成为了朋友——在医院大门口拦住他，说：“你得冷静，Steve。这是我这辈子见过的受创最严重的病人，如果你流露出紧张就无济于事了。”

Steve用手抓抓头发，吸了口气。他说：“你说得对。抱歉。我只是——太意外了？”在无数个信息素样本里，这个omega选择了他。原本Steve会真正成为义工的可能性很小，而且有越来越多alpha登记在案，会挑中他的可能性就变得更加低。

“我明白。”Natasha说，搭着Steve的胳膊。“但你一定做得到。Pepper在那边——她会带你过去。他们在院子里。”

“早安。”Pepper招呼道。她说：“事先告知你，如果孩子们不喜欢你，那一切就到此为止。所以请一定尊重他们和Mr.Barnes。”

“当然。”Steve回答，“我绝不敢做其他的事。”

他的回答使Pepper露出欣然的笑容。她在通往医院内部大厅的彩色玻璃门边止步，手掌按着Steve的胸口。她说：“显然，我还不能给你细节资料。但这是我们开始运营医院以来遇到的最严重的案例。你要承担的将是很巨大的责任，如果做不到，我希望你能现在就退出。”  
Steve抬头，挺了挺胸，说：“夫人——Pepper。我愿意尽我所能，提供一切帮助。”

Pepper点点头，说：“我知道你会这么回答。我们走吧，快点。”她推开门。

阳光穿透树木往下洒落，绿色的草地周围，新种上的一圈花儿显得明暗斑驳。一些穿着白色病服的omega坐在外面，两人在下棋，一人在角落的长椅上看书，还有一人蜷缩在草地上。吸引Steve注意的是孩子们——他们有三个人，穿着白色病服在草地上互相追逐。他们身后，一名长发omega表情温柔地望着他们。

他看起来像经历了地狱的折磨。他那么瘦削，光是用看的就让Steve胃痛；他的颧骨在苍白的脸上显得突兀。他支撑身体的姿态犹如在等待什么人动手打他似的，即使在这个医院，这个安全的地方。

Steve踏进院子时每个人都转过脑袋——除了工作人员外很少有alpha能够进入这个避难所，而Steve，毋庸置疑，是一名alpha。

Pepper的高跟鞋踩在庭院的石子路上，她带领Steve来到嬉闹的孩子们和那名应该是omega父亲的憔悴男人跟前。一停下脚步Pepper就抬手指着Steve，说：“各位，这是Steve Rogers，你们从信息素手册里挑选的alpha。”

Steve跪坐在草地里和孩子们保持相近的水平。他露出微笑，说：“你们好，我是Steve。你们叫什么名字？”

“我叫Win-i-fred。”最年幼的那个结结巴巴地说。

“很高兴见到你。”Steve回答。他伸出手想握手问候，但Winifred盯着看了半天，好像碰一碰就会被咬到。所以Steve收回手垂在身侧。他向另外两个孩子眨眨眼睛，问：“你们叫什么名字呢？”

没人说话。那个omega插进他们中间。他保护性地分别搭着两个孩子，说：“这是George，这是Becky。我们还不习惯说自己的名字。”他叹道，“我叫Bucky。”

“很高兴见到你。”Steve说。

是的。——上帝，就是这样。Steve早知道如果他的信息素能被omega接受，那对方的也同样会令他沉迷。可是Steve没有心理准备会感受到Bucky身上如此完美迷人的气息。哪怕隐藏着虚弱和惧意，Bucky对他来说也如同天堂。他闻起来像雨天的土壤，像寒冷时一杯热咖啡。Steve为了克制自己吸鼻子差点咬破嘴唇。

“你们可以随意向Steve提问。”Pepper在Steve背后说。

Steve尽可能让自己显得无害，他抬头露出脖子，垂下肩膀让自己看起来小一些。Bucky挑眉，不过孩子们仍然没有反应。

“你有工作吗？”最终是Becky问。

“我有工作，”Steve说，“但我的工作可以在家里完成。我是个画家。”

“你有花园吗？”Winifred问。她胆子比家人们大，往前踏出了一步。

“我有花园。”Steve回答，“你们可以想种什么就种什么。”

“种花花？”Winifred问。

“可以，什么花都行。”Steve告诉她。

“黄色小花花？”她继续问。

Steve微笑了。“没问题。我喜欢黄色小花。”

“你会伤害我父亲吗？”

所有人的注意力转到George身上，他表情凶猛，充满保护欲。Steve甚至才注意到George将自己瘦小而营养不良的身体横在他和Bucky之间，好像万一Steve要做什么奇怪的事他就可以为Bucky抵挡下来似的。Steve摇摇头，说：“我永远，永远不会伤害你的父亲。”

“如果你伤害我的父亲，我也会伤害你。”George说。

Bucky伸出手惊慌失措地抱回孩子。他说：“好了，到此为止，我们一起决定的，我们喜欢Steve，还记得吗？还记得你们说喜欢他的味道吗？”

“没关系，”Steve说，“George，我从不会故意伤害任何人。但如果我无意间伤到了谁，我们也一定会确保你们的安全。”

提心吊胆的Bucky松了口气。他对Pepper说：“你们能给我们一点时间吗？我想和我的宝宝谈一谈。”

“当然，”Pepper说，“Steve？”

Pepper带他走到院子另一边，保持安全距离。Steve在那里看着草地上的Bucky和孩子们说话。原本听到那样质疑人品的问话Steve应该会觉得气馁才对，但他发现，在这饱受折磨的一家人面前，他自己的难堪完全不值一提。漫长的几分钟之后，Bucky招手示意他们过去。

“我们决定选择你。”Bucky对Steve说。他并没有与Steve视线相对，总是望着Steve的左边。Steve皱了皱眉，心想这不知是不是他以后需要解决的问题之一。

“好极了。”Pepper说着双手合十，“我会开始准备文件。Steve有四十八小时准备住所以达到标准，当一切就绪，我们就送你们去他家，确认你和孩子们都能得到妥善的安置。”

Bucky点头，目光遥远，小声地回答：“好的。”

Pepper戳戳Steve，喊他：“Steve？”

“好，听起来很好。”Steve说。

Steve将要成为一名努力想回到这个世界的omega的救生索；尽管这个世界对待他的方式，怎么说呢，糟透了。不仅仅是那名omega，还有他的孩子也一样。这份责任太过重大，但Steve望着Bucky和孩子们的时候，他却意识到自己这一生都没有比这更坚定的时刻。


	2. Chapter 2

结果，Steve就有点走极端了。

“你这样不行，他们一下子接受不了太多东西，”Sam说着打量起居室中间Steve买来堆得小山般的玩具，“让他们一点一点开始，以后可以增加。那些孩子从小到大除了手工娃娃什么都没接触过，这么一大堆会过度刺激他们的，老兄。”

于是Steve把绝大多数玩具都放回箱子搬去地下室，在宝宝们的卧室里留下几个毛绒玩具，一些填色图本和比较粗的那种蜡笔（“他们还不太能做精细动作，”Sam告诉他，“所以今后得每周和Thor上几次课以达到与年龄相称的程度。”），还有一个书架，摆满儿童书。宝宝们不识字，Steve将与Bucky以及医院方面合作教导，让他们赶上同龄人的知识水平。教育Win最简单，但George，十岁了，相比之下差距非常的大。

当Steve阅读Bucky的资料时，他很想吐。

之前他就觉得Bucky这个名字有点耳熟。

然后他看见Pepper给他的资料里写着James Buchanan Barnes，他想起多年前自己还是个为艺术学位努力的大学生时，曾有一桩失踪案件。从朋友住处回家的James Barnes失踪了。那孩子才十四岁，长相隽秀的一名omega少年。媒体舆论顿时波涛汹涌。

但几个礼拜后这件事就冷却了。几个月过去，几年过去，每个人都以为那孩子死了。

事实真相究竟算不算比死亡更惨烈，Steve说不出来。

Alexander Pierce因偷税漏税而被逮捕起诉；Rhodes警官被他地下室的地毯绊了一跤，然后发现一扇门，通往囚禁着那个omega和三个孩子的更下一层的地窖；这完全只能说是撞大运。万一Rhodes没有发现那扇门——想到这里Steve的胃都在翻滚。

Bucky还那么年轻就生下第一个宝宝；Steve也不觉得Pierce会提供他什么医疗护理。该死的人渣。

被囚禁了11年，被残忍地强暴过折磨过，Bucky竟然还生存了下来。

Bucky与宝宝们的供述让Steve喉咙发堵。最小的Win，还不到三岁，说“Daddy告诉我们，Alpha下来的时候，不要看他”。Alpha下来会发生什么事吗，Sam问。“Daddy会受伤。”

囚禁期间多次骨折和受伤的Bucky没有很好地愈合。他的左臂再也不能像右臂那样活动自如。

对宝宝们来说，他们想到Alpha，就想到Alexander Pierce，想到Omega父亲受伤害，想到痛苦和折磨。Steve的任务是纠正他们的认知——这将是无比艰巨的重任，但Steve已经决意要付出一切努力。

“他们会靠你的信息素和肢体触碰得到安慰。”Sam说，让Steve一下子从自己的思绪里回到现实。

“那个我懂，”Steve说，“我上过课。”

“你要明白自己在做什么。”Sam说。

“能学的我都学了。”Steve低声，“感觉过程中总归会有需要我随机应变的时候。”

“那是肯定一定以及确定的好吗。反正，你有我电话，随时可以打给我。我这就把你的家记作合格了，他们明天就到。”

Steve问，“Bucky的家人呢？不是指他的宝宝，我是说，以前的。资料写着他的家人还活着。”

“当Barnes清醒时Pepper给他两个选择，”Sam回答，“他可以回到家人身边，或者去一名alpha义工家里以后再自行决定何时联络亲友。他选择了你。从我和他谈话的情况看，我怀疑他对自己遭遇的一切都感到羞耻。他认为那都是他的错。”

“他那样说过？”Steve问。

“没有说得这么明白。”Sam说，“但我的工作之一是洞察人们没有付诸语言的想法。Bucky没能上完高中。老天，他才上过几天高中啊。才他妈十五岁就生了第一个孩子。撇开客观因素，他觉得这种描述听起来仿佛是他自己的人生选择很有问题。”

“上帝。”Steve说。

“是吧。”Sam附和道，“在他们明天来之前，你得讨一份Bruce的食物营养成分表。Happy会给你的。Bucky和孩子们还不能一下进食太多东西。”我知道，Steve想说，资料上也写着那些。Pierce只给他们吃垃圾，残羹剩饭，不管有没有坏掉。

然后Sam就走了。Steve坐在起居室里，呆呆地看着没有打开的电视机。最后他就那样倒在沙发上睡了过去，Bucky的资料让他噩梦连连，翻来覆去辗转反辙。

Alpha义工的课程教了Steve他将面对什么：沉默和恐惧。Bucky选择Steve，并不意味着他相信他。不论以后会发生怎样的事，Steve心想，这都将是他要攀登的最艰难的高峰。

——

那个alpha的房子真是太大了。

刚抵达时Bucky感受到的安心荡然无存（因为宝宝们不停在玩汽车窗户控制开关，他又实在不忍心制止他们探索这个被剥夺许久的世界），他来到的是自己有生以来见过的最大的房子之一。这个住宅区位于距离市中心很远的地方（丹佛，他知道。离家还挺近的），还不至于偏僻到路面都未修整开发，不过周围也没有邻居。

司机停车的时候，房子的浅蓝色大门打开了，Steve出现在那里。他宽厚的肩膀挡住了大半个门，脸上温柔的微笑让Bucky心跳加快。Steve很英俊，闻起来也很棒。他们在医院见面时Bucky就发现了这两点。Bucky和孩子们选中的那份信息素样本与真人完全不能比——Steve的气息是放大无数倍的，感觉奇妙，舒适，又非常有alpha特征。

Bucky不知道怎么面对。他非常害怕这一切都只是自己在Pierce关押他的房间里昏过去以后做的一场美梦，就像他曾经失去意识又醒来的许许多多次。

Happy，他们的司机，带着一个文件夹下车交给Steve；三个孩子还坐在后座。

Bucky感觉他的宝宝们突然都很紧张。虽然自己的状态也好不了多少，但为了孩子他硬是保持冷静。

“没事的，”Bucky对他们说，“我们会没事的，我保证。”

其实他自己都不相信。但即使Steve的真面目是个混蛋，Bucky也觉得他可能不至于像Pierce一样混蛋。所以，Bucky不算对孩子们说谎。咬着牙，Bucky将三个小孩搂在身边，一起走到门口。

Steve又对他们笑了笑。孩子们更紧地依偎在Bucky身上。

“嗨，各位，”Steve声音温和，“准备要看看你们的新家了吗？”说完这个，他又说：“谢谢你，Happy，接下来交给我。”

Bucky最后又望了一眼那辆车。

就这样吧，他心想。

他吸了口气命令自己坚强起来，跟着Steve踏进屋子，示意孩子们都跟上。

Steve关上门，随后他露出更加灿烂的笑容。他说：“好了，这就是你们的新家。这边是卧室，那边是厨房。我有许多电影可以给你们看，还有，嗯，如果你们饿了，冰箱和点心间有很多吃的。不过我还是先看看Dr.Banner的营养表比较好，不能让你们吃坏身体，是不是？”

Steve喋喋不休的时候Bucky正在打量房子；圆形天花板，开放式房间布局，还有典雅的家具。沙发的一条扶手上搭着一根手工编织毯。墙上的画看起来都是真的。的确，不是吗？Steve说过他是个画家。

“让我带你们看看你们的房间。”Steve最后这么说，他领着大家穿过一条走廊，然后打开左边一扇门；Bucky的心差点从胸膛里跳出来。

儿童房的墙壁涂成奶黄色。靠墙放着三张小床，上面铺着枕头和毯子。房间一角有小桌子，还有小小的塑料椅子和绘画用品。每张小床的床头都有一只不同的毛绒动物玩具。这个房间，是Bucky窝在阴暗的地窖里和孩子们在一起的时候，全部的梦想。他想象那些自己能够买给孩子们的玩具，想象从窗户透进来的阳光，想象他们有非常柔软的小床。

这是他一切的幻想成真，甚至比Bucky梦寐以求的还要好。

“这是你们的房间。”Steve又蹲下来，对孩子们说。

“我们的？”Becky怀疑地打量着Steve，问。

“你们的。”Steve保证般地说。

事实证明Win是最勇敢的一个孩子。她摇晃着走进房间，爬上离门最近的一张床。她把枕头上的毛绒玩具拉下来，带回到Bucky身边。她问：“我的吗？”

“是的，宝贝，是你的。”Bucky回答，痛恨自己破碎的声音。

“这是什么？”George问。

“玩具熊。”Bucky告诉他。

“熊是什么？”Becky问。

“啊，是一种动物。”Bucky说，“它们生活在树林里，我觉得。”

“来，我可以给你们看照片。”Steve说。

Steve从口袋里掏出一个长方形的东西。屏幕亮起来显示数字，Steve输入密码。

“那又是什么？”Bucky结巴着问。

“呃，”Steve想了想，“手机？”

“这东西是手机？”Bucky难以置信，“按键呢？”天啊，他错过的东西远比他预想的多。

Steve看起来有点不好意思，真莫名，又不是他把Bucky在地窖里关了11年夺走他的少年时光。然后Steve移开视线，他在那个神奇手机的屏幕上又点开了什么东西，飞快输入一串字。当他把屏幕转过来时，已经搜索好熊的照片了。

“这就是熊。”Steve举着屏幕给孩子们看。

孩子们的好奇心得到满足，Steve把手机放回口袋，带他们回到大厅。他说：“你可以自己选择哪个房间做卧室，Buck。有一间房是为你一个人准备的，还有……”他推开一间看起来一直有人住的主卧。墙上挂着许多画。房间闻起来是Steve的气息。里面有两张床，普通的大床和特大号床。前者崭新而带着木头的香气。

“这是我的卧室，”Steve解释道，“如果你想来这里睡觉，也有两个选择。如果只需要我的信息素可以睡小床。要是想到大床上睡一起也没问题。我的床够大。”

Steve继续带他们去看房子的其他地方，他们走过浴室，客卧，去到走廊尽头Steve的办公室——从那里可以眺望非常美丽的后院的风景；他们还上楼看了好几个房间（“等孩子们长大点可以有单独房间，”Steve对Bucky说，“但我想现在他们可能更愿意待在一起。”Steve说得对。），以及颜料乱七八糟，墙上挂着画布的工作室，里面有许多小玩意儿，营造出一种奇妙的氛围。

“有什么地方是我和宝宝们不能去的吗？”Bucky问。

Steve摇摇头，说：“一切都是你的，你想要什么，我都可以给你。”

“比如那种神奇的手机。”Bucky开着玩笑。

但Steve当真了，他说：“完全没问题。”Bucky听了觉得自己很混账。他不想太过分，不想对Steve要求太多。要是Steve觉得Bucky和孩子们不值得他付出怎么办？那Bucky就不得不爬回曾经的家人身边。Bucky不想那样。

只要想到被Pierce掳走的那天晚上妈妈说的话，Bucky就被羞愧折磨不已。她叫他别抄近路，那里没有街灯。她叫他走大路回家。但Bucky没听她的话，看看他都遇上了什么。Pierce用他alpha的力气和声音硬把Bucky塞进车里，当Bucky再睁眼，就在那个地狱般的地方了。

Pierce第一次强暴他时Bucky哭了。过去他有过几次接吻经验，或者生涩的少年之间的拥抱。但是除了偷摸在电脑上看点黄片之外他从没思考过性。Pierce身材高大举动又粗鲁，当他侵犯Bucky时，Bucky痛得以为身体都要裂开了。

之后几次Bucky也哭。

然而一段时间之后他学会了不要哭泣。他学会让身体瘫软，让思绪漂浮到其他地方去，回想和家人的感恩节，度假，甚至和朋友们一起上课。除了这个地窖之外任何地方。

Bucky才上了一个月的生理健康课，但他知道自己开始呕吐意味着什么。他感到了从来没有过，后来也不曾经历的恐惧。十四岁，他就要大肚子生孩子，他可能会死，他的宝宝就要落在绑架他的alpha手里——没有任何事物能与他当时灭顶的，深入骨髓的恐惧感相比。

George出生时Bucky流下几个月来第一次眼泪。太痛，比什么都痛，比被压在地上强暴和成结还要痛。但他活下来了，奇迹一般。他把婴儿用T恤擦干净，抱在怀里，然后决定不能就此放弃。Bucky会拼命坚持下去——不是为了自己，是为了他的宝宝。发生的所有事都不是George的错。他值得与其他孩子同等的爱。

Bucky爱他的宝宝，硬撑着也要活下去。

他最恨的是明明孩子们就在旁边看着听着Pierce也要强占他。他不想让孩子们记得那种恶心事。他痛恨自己在他们面前大脑放空思绪漂浮，必须在Pierce离开他的身体，离开这个地窖很久以后才能清醒。

Pierce的信息素也糟糕透顶，象某种腐烂的气息，让Bucky窒息，血液凝固。

Bucky，Bucky，嗨。

你还在吗。

辛辣而好闻的味道，木头味道，alpha的味道。一个好alpha。意味着安全，可靠，无害。

Bucky眨眼。他的鼻子埋在Steve颈窝里，Steve双手扶着他的后腰。他从这个宽松的拥抱里挣脱出来，往后退了两步碰到George，后者抓住Bucky的手。

“Daddy？”George小声喊他。

“嗨，宝贝，”Bucky呼吸急促，“对不起我又走神了。”每次他清醒过来之后总会这么说。对不起我走神了。

Steve双手拧在一起，眉毛也拧在一起。他上下看着Bucky，问：“你还需要什么吗？”

“休息。”Bucky艰难地挤出回答，“需要——睡觉。闭上眼睛。”

“好的，”Steve说，“你想在哪里睡觉？”

“你的房间。”Bucky说。

Steve带Bucky下楼，Bucky浑浑噩噩地跟着，让Steve带他睡到那张崭新的、仿佛才搬进主卧的小床上，让Steve给他盖好棉被。孩子们也爬上床围着他。Bucky朦胧地想，他是那么地爱他们，也许他把这句话说出口了，因为Becky抚摸着他的头发（洗干净，也梳过了，比以前长了很多很多的头发）说：“我也爱你，Daddy。”而同时Win则钻进他完好的右胳膊里。

——

Bucky已经睡了五个小时了。

孩子们一声不吭。

Steve想过他们也许会不说话。资料写着——“Alpha”出现时，孩子们不得出声。但这片寂静让Steve很不自在。最后，Steve再也无法忍受他们无声的玩耍，就敲了敲大门敞开的儿童房门框，问：“大家想看电影吗？”

“电影是什么？”Win问。

“唔，一个你可以在电视上看的故事。”Steve回答，“电视就是起居室里那个黑色的大东西。”

“故事？”Win重复着，“像灰姑娘？”

“对对对，灰姑娘。”Steve说着感觉轻松了点，“我们可以看灰姑娘。”

Win是唯一一个走出房间跟他回客厅的。她把她的小熊玩偶抱在胸前，呆站着仿佛在等待指令。于是Steve拍拍沙发，说：“可以坐这儿来。”

Win爬上沙发垫子沉默不语地等待，Steve则打开电视机，调到亚马逊账户。他事先就想过给他们看电影，基本上把所有能想到的迪斯尼动画片都买下来了。他用遥控器点开灰姑娘开始播放。Win还是坐在沙发上一动不动，Steve转身时她瑟缩了一下，像是怕他找到自己哪里做得不对似的。

Steve与她保持开安全距离，指指沙发扶手上的毯子。他说：“如果你觉得冷，可以用那条毯子。我去给你们弄点吃的，好吗？”

米饭容易消化，因此Steve用了足够三个孩子加上Bucky（以防万一）的量，打开炉子煮饭。可能是他在厨房里忙碌或者是电影的动静，另两个孩子也从房间里出来了——等Steve从厨房探出脑袋察看Win的情况时，Bucky的三个孩子都挤在了沙发一角。

他们被电视里的内容吸引太入迷，甚至没人抬头看一眼Steve。当然。他们过去从未见过电视机这玩意儿，在医院里也没见过。“每一样东西，”Sam曾告诉Steve，“对他们来说都像魔法。他们对这个世界的认知是如此有限，不管什么都是新的。你的任务就是让所有的一切都不那么令人害怕。”

煮着饭，Steve打开Happy给他的文件夹。Bruce的食疗方案在第一页，后面是几张他们的相关资料，比如孩子们（和Bucky）躯体治疗状况，以后的随访计划，眼睛以及耳朵的检查（医院会定期检查孩子们的视力），还有Bucky和孩子们共同参与的，医院提供给精神创伤病人的康复课程。

然后Steve看见里面还有Bucky父母和妹妹们的联系方式。

Steve把米饭盛在三个塑料碗里，再放上塑料小勺子。这食物淡而无味，但孩子们还不能吃太多别的，否则会不舒服。

他端着碗出来，说“给，小家伙们”，递给每人一碗。George用拳头握着勺子，往嘴里塞了一大口，吃得像明天就吃不到饭一样。米饭都洒在他的腿上，沙发上，可是Steve问“有人需要帮忙吗”的时候，George却很凶地瞪着他，大喊：“不！”

Steve也不知道该怎么做。他们的言行举止Steve都难以立刻理解。孩子们牢牢抱着吃光的碗，直到被他收走放进水槽。灰姑娘放完他们也什么都不说——Steve看见他们凝视亚马逊菜单仿佛它会自己动。

无从参考的Steve又点开超人特攻队，然后回去洗碗。

等到看完几部电影，孩子们睡着了，Steve一个个地抱他们回床上，盖好被子。

许久之后，Steve准备上床睡觉。在旁边的新床上，Bucky仍然昏睡着。他一整天都没有醒，但呼吸还在，Steve决定让他睡到明早，要是继续这样就打电话给Bruce或者Sam。

Steve闭上眼睛，却闻到omega的一丝一丝的气息，像缎带般缠绕住他，紧紧系成一个结。Steve以前也和别的omega睡过。真的，他有帮omega度过发情期。来自omega的气息如同具有魔力的咒语。

没有任何人像Bucky的这么浓郁而动人。


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky翻了个身。他感觉大脑混沌发胀，一阵一阵的钝痛仿佛脑壳里塞满棉花。他活动着僵硬地顶着口腔上部的舌头，强迫自己坐起来。好一会儿他才能看清周围环境：一间洒满阳光、四周墙上都贴着画作的卧室。alpha的气息和干净床单的气息像毯子似的包裹住他，让他的头痛略微好转。

Steve。

Bucky在Steve的家里。

他拼命思考自己上床前发生了什么。

他失神了。然后他需要休息。

那到现在他睡了有多久？尽管在一个不见天日的地洞里住了十一年，Bucky还是知道这阳光的斜照是属于早晨的。清晨时分。

Bucky脚下不稳地站起来，扶着床头支撑身体。他一步一步艰难地走出主卧来到走廊里。走廊尽头传来电视节目的声音，还有咖啡的苦涩香味也笼罩了过来。可恶——咖啡。Bucky不知道Dr.Banner准不准他喝咖啡。也许不行吧。但问问也无伤大雅。他想死咖啡了。

当Bucky出现在客厅，Becky整个扑到他怀里。她的两条胳膊抱住他的腿，大喊：“Daddy醒了！”

“早安宝贝。”他含糊地说着用手抹了把脸。他向厨房望去，Steve拿着一杯咖啡站在那边。Bucky稍微提高一点儿声音，问：“我睡了多长时间？”

“22小时。”Steve回答。

“这么久。”

“对。孩子们很担心你。”

Becky听见Steve提到自己，抓住这个机会说：“Alpha让我们看了灰姑娘。”

Bucky眨眼，随后才意识到Becky口中的“Alpha”是指Steve。他的心往下沉，他的宝宝还是只把Steve看作一个无所不能的支配者。

“Steve给你们看灰姑娘，嗯？你喜欢吗？”Bucky问。

“比起她的蓝裙子我更喜欢她那条粉红的。”Becky说，“但是她的坏姐姐们把粉红裙子弄坏了，所以她只好穿蓝色的。你给我们讲那个故事的时候都没有说。”

“我肯定讲过，”Bucky说，“只是忘记了颜色。你得放开我了，宝贝，我需要吃点东西。”

Becky放开Bucky，但跟着他一起跑进厨房。Bucky在距离Steve还有几步的地方停下来，问：“早餐吃什么？”

“我在做米粉。”Steve回答。

Steve有一张很英俊的脸。看起来十分诚挚的长相。那位医院的负责人，名叫Pepper的女士，将Steve带到后院里与他们见面时，Bucky本能地就喜欢上了对方。但上一次听从本能带给Bucky的是11年折磨，而且，他也不想让自己太投入到无法自拔的地步。Steve很好——目前还是很好——只是Bucky认为和他太过接近不是明智的主意。

Pepper告诉Bucky，在选择alpha义工进行支持治疗的omega中，有74%的人最终与对方结合成为配偶。她说Bucky可能会找到自己的另一半。但Bucky决定成为剩下那26%，得到必需的帮助，然后离开对方自己坚强地生活下去。他不需要另一个alpha对他发号施令了。

“医生同意我喝咖啡吗？”Bucky问。

“呃，”Steve越过Bucky从料理台上抓起一份文件，翻了翻说：“Bruce的指导上写着‘不推荐’，但没有严格禁止，所以你要来一杯吗？我再去给你倒杯水。Bruce写了许多你必须补充的微量元素，昨天就没吃。”

Steve递给Bucky一个杯子。当Bucky慢慢挪到咖啡壶边给自己倒上一杯香浓四溢的咖啡时，Steve已经又放好一杯水和一把药片。看到那些Bucky叹了口气，问：“我的孩子也要吃这个？”

“他们已经吃过了。”Steve回答说，“他们的身体状况比你好，所以吃的也比你少。而且他们的药片都是软糖型的。”

“好吧。”Bucky说，他将药片抓在手里一把倒入口中，吞咽下去。他心想，如果这是什么迷药，如果Steve是个大混账，起码他闻起来很好长得也很帅。所以被他强占或者成结可能感觉没那么糟糕。但是Bucky一边喝着咖啡（上帝，真要命，咖啡太好喝了），始终没有觉得头晕和神志不清之类。也许那药片真的只是维生素吧。

顺从地，Bucky吃掉了Steve端过来盛给他和孩子们的米粉。他不时小口小口地啜饮咖啡，几乎在浓郁的咖啡香味中心荡神驰。

等到一碗吃光，Bucky就清清嗓子，问：“那个，嗯，我们该做点什么吗？”

“你想做什么都可以。”Steve说。

“想做什么都可以。”Bucky平淡地重复道，Steve点头。

他想做什么呢？被他藏在脑海深处的愿望浮现了出来。那些如果有机会和孩子们逃出去，一定要一起做的事；那些他放进记忆的盒子，只在需要的时候拿出来反刍的事。现在，愿望能够成真了。Steve似乎对一切都了如指掌。

Bucky想着自己是多么渴望给孩子们洗泡泡浴，和他们用粉笔画画，一起喝可可看动画片，爬树，看漫画，看大海。

当Bucky还坐在那个地窖和孩子们挤在一起时，一切都仿佛像天边的月亮那么遥远。而现在他却可以随便挑出某一条，Steve也总有办法实现。Steve给Bucky的印象是他是那种要么不做，要做就全力以赴的类型，这件事上Steve绝对是后者。

“我们能出去吗？”最终，Bucky问。

“当然可以。”Steve温和地说。Bucky不知道自己对Steve这温柔的声音有何感想，那么小心翼翼，仿佛Bucky随时会破碎一般。话说回来，那也是事实，不是吗？Bucky随时可能崩溃，Steve是照顾他那不正常的大脑的人。

Steve和Bucky端着喝到一半的咖啡来到房屋后沿占地巨大的院子，孩子们也踩着重重的脚步跟了出来。后院景色是那么优美，简直像假的。杨树在晨间微风里轻轻抖动，花朵摇晃着，草地也低伏了一片。Steve把后院绝大部分都用于园艺，不过仍有足够空间给孩子们奔跑。院子里并不是每株植物都经过修剪。在园林后方，有一丛密密麻麻的松树拔地而起，长得却歪七歪八。

Bucky身边，Win拉了拉Steve的裤子，问：“Alpha，我们能玩捉人游戏吗？”

Steve的舌头舔过嘴唇，说：“我不是这里的老大，你daddy才是。得问他才行。”

Win的脸上闪过迷茫。Bucky看着她努力地思考，得出结论是这里，这个地方，alpha不会对他们大呼小叫地施令，不会用属于alpha的怒吼强迫他们服从。这里，这个alpha尊重Bucky的意见。

当然，除非Bucky无法正常思考。

Win将注意力转到Bucky身上，问：“Daddy，我们能玩捉人游戏吗？”

“去吧，宝贝。”Bucky说着拍拍她的背。她没有穿白色病服，而是一件条纹的棉布裙子。Bucky意识到他的宝宝们都不再穿医院里的病服。George穿着牛仔裤和长袖T恤不过似乎上衣穿反了。Becky穿着鲜红色毛衣和牛仔裤。

孩子们冲向草地，而Bucky则坐到门廊的吊椅上。

Steve问，“介意我一起坐下吗？”

“这是你的房子。”Bucky说。

Steve皱眉，回答：“也是你的。整个房子，不单单是地下室。”

有那么一秒钟，意识到自己说了什么的Steve一脸惊恐。

Bucky爆发出沙哑的大笑，笑到肚子痛。谢天谢地Bucky挑的这个alpha还有点幽默感。他不知道要是自己得面对一个整天不苟言笑的alpha该怎么办。Bucky双手将头发往后拢，然后说：“谢谢，我就是想笑一笑。没事。来，坐吧。”

让Bucky既放心又同样不爽的是，Steve坐在吊椅上也尽可能与他保持了距离。Steve端起咖啡喝了一大口，视线追随着在草地上乱跑的孩子们。当Steve转过头发现Bucky在凝视自己时，Bucky就垂下眼睛，望着自己那杯漆黑的咖啡。

“我想问你件事。”Steve说。

听起来，有点糟。Steve想知道地下室里的各种细节吗？他想问被绑架是不是Bucky的错吗（的确是）？或者他已经知道了。Pepper说过Steve会得到一份相关资料以更好地帮助他们。

“问吧。”Bucky说，声音比自己希望的更紧张。

“医院给我的资料里有你父母的联系方式。”Steve说，“我想问你是否要我做些什么。我可以给你父母打电话，告诉他们你还活着，还是你自己打——我们不必和他们见面之类，单纯打个电话而已。但如果你没准备好，我也能理解。我只是认为他们会很希望知道你还好，还活着。”

随着Steve的话语，一阵旧痛袭上Bucky。在Bucky刚被抓走的日子里，他前所未有地思念着妈妈，幻想着有她温柔的omega气息包裹自己，有她的智慧指引自己，有她的手臂环抱住自己。最后见她那次，她亲吻Bucky的脸颊但Bucky只是翻了个白眼把她的吻抹掉。Bucky简直愿意付出一切让时光倒流。

在Pierce第一次让Bucky怀孕时，Bucky多么希望妈妈能在身边告诉他怎么做，能陪伴他生产，能抱住她的外孙。天啊，那时Bucky自己也是个孩子，一个恐惧，害怕，想要妈妈的孩子。

但过了一阵子……他觉得累了。他不再有那样的幻想而是接受了现实。Bucky转而认为他的家人会因为他的遭遇而失望，没有他在家里破坏，反而会更好。

“Bucky？”

Bucky又喝了一口咖啡，试图忽略咖啡因像一把重锤似的砸中他这个事实。他的手都在发抖。

他猜想，他的妈妈至少会乐意知道他没死。哪怕他是如此令人失望的儿子，他该死的为什么不听她的话。

“我想……你可以打电话，”Bucky说，“告诉他们我还活着——他们想知道什么你都可以说。”迟早都要经过这一遭，还是早点扯掉遮羞布承受父母的厌憎好了。

“好的，”Steve说，“想要我告诉你他们说什么吗？”

Bucky耸肩。“为什么不呢？”

他还不如从Steve口中得知这些，Steve会将Bucky父母的鄙夷话语用漂亮的包装纸裹起来鞠躬奉上。Steve会假装一切都很好，当然他的努力必然失败，但他的心意会让Bucky感觉好很多。Bucky叹息，看着Becky脸朝下跌在草地上还笑得浑身发抖的模样。他的孩子们值得有人为他们付出。Bucky已经不值得了，可孩子们不一样。

——

Steve一直等到晚上。Bucky发现儿童房里的书柜有图画书，于是他坐在房间一角念给孩子们听。Steve逗留许久，听着Bucky从一开始几个单词的结巴到后来的逐渐流利，随后，他从门口悄悄走开，溜进厨房拿Bucky的资料。

他拨打Winifred Barnes的号码——现在该叫她是，老Winifred Barnes了。

电话铃响了两下，然后那边有个声音说：“哪位？”

“你好，”Steve说，“请问是Winifred Barnes吗？”

“是的，”Winifred回答，“请问你是谁？”

“我叫Steve Rogers，”Steve开口，又踌躇着思索该如何说下去，他清了清嗓子，“我打电话是为了说一些有关你儿子Bucky的事情。”

电话那头安静了。当Winifred Barnes再度说话，口吻变得十分讽刺，她说：“我已经被记者们骚扰得非常疲惫，让我的孩子安息，可以吗？我要挂电话了——”

“不！等等！”Steve说，“我不是记者，夫人。”

“那你他妈是谁，想干嘛？”她问。

“我来自Stark Omega医院，”Steve继续说，“我是一名alpha义工。我们帮助身心受创的omega康复并重返社会，以及——”

“我知道那是什么，Mr.Rogers，请说重点。”

“我负责治疗你的儿子，Bucky。”Steve直言。

“不可能。”

“不，我真的是。几周前，警察在一个名叫Alexander Pierce的男人住处发现一个地下室，里面囚禁着你的儿子和他的孩子们。为了他的安全这件事没有让媒体知道，但得到他的允许后，我想联系你，告诉你他和宝宝们还活着，住在我的家里。”Steve说。

Winifred再一次沉默了。然后她鼓起勇气，声音颤抖地，就问了一句：“宝宝？”

“Bucky在被囚禁期间生了三个孩子。他们大约是十岁，六岁，和三岁。”Steve回答。他们也非常地勇敢。这句话他没说。

“他们叫什么名字？”一再地哽咽着，Winifred开始哭。电话另一头的抽泣让Steve心碎。这位母亲失去了她的孩子，而现在Steve却在告诉她这些事——好吧，Steve也只是尽量在叙述客观事实。他不明白Bucky为什么不愿意和家人说话。不管怎么看，Barnes一家感情都非常好，但真相可能与表象不同，所以Steve持保留意见，并把最终决定权交给Bucky。

“最大的名叫George，”Steve说，“当中的叫Rebecca，最小的名叫Winifred。”

老Winifred啜泣着。

“我并不想让你难过，夫人。”Steve说。

“我没有——难过。我很高兴，我太高兴了，”Winifred说，“或者说我虽然难过，但也很高兴。他自己都只是个孩子，我的孩子啊——我能和他说话吗？”

“Bucky让我先和你们聊，”Steve说，“他似乎不愿意亲自和你以及你的配偶交谈。”

Winifred又哭了一小会儿，在电话那头吸鼻子。她问：“你能给他传个口信吗？”

“我可以试试。”Steve说，“我不会说任何对他康复不利的话。”

“请你——请你告诉他，我们爱他，我们非常非常爱他。我思念他胜过世上所有，要是他能愿意和我，或者我的丈夫，或、或者他某个妹妹说点什么，对我而言那就意味着一切。”Winifred说。

“我会转告他的。”Steve回答，他一定说到做到，“他允许我，不管你们问什么都可以回答，所以如果你有任何问题……”他说不下去了，不知道怎么继续下去。问什么呢？发生什么事？让人怎么对一位极其悲伤的母亲讲述他儿子被残忍囚禁的细节？

“我，我，我——只有一个，我有一个问题。”Winifred猛地吸了口气，问，“这个叫Alexander Pierce的——会受到惩罚吗？”

“请尽管放心，夫人，那家伙绝对不可能逃脱制裁。”Steve说，Pepper和Tony告诉了他——Rhodes警官从地窖里找到足够铁证，可以让Alexander Pierce把牢底都坐穿。

“好。”Winifred说。

“如果还有什么需要我回答的，你可以通过这个号码联系到我。”Steve说。

“谢谢你，”Winifred勉强地回答，“谢谢，谢谢你……非常感谢。”

Steve不知道怎么说，所以他选择那句简洁而有力的回答：“不用谢。”

当Steve与老Winifred Barnes道别并挂掉电话，他抬头看见的是Bucky立在厨房门口。早晨Bucky发觉孩子们都穿了新衣服，于是他问有没有能给自己穿的，随后就换上了柔软的长裤和宽松T恤。衣服套在他瘦削的身体上显得沉重，但让他整个人感觉健康了些，不再那么一尘不染，显得更为居家了。

“孩子们怎么样？”Steve问。

“睡着了。”Bucky说，“我以前常常讲故事哄他们睡觉。就是，在Pierce那里的时候。我以为新的故事能给他们提神，不过他们接触到的新东西太多，把自己累坏了吧。他们直接就上床了。”

Steve微笑着，说：“毕竟他们在院子里跑了大概十英里呢。”

Bucky嗯了一声算作同意，他又往后拢了拢头发，然后说：“你刚刚打过电话了。”

“是的。”

“给我的家人吗？”Bucky问。

问完这句话的Bucky缩起身体，他拱着肩膀佝偻起来让自己显得更小。Steve走近他，说：“我和你的母亲谈了谈。”

“她恨我吗？”Bucky问。他双眼模糊但没有哭，只是颤颤地吸气，望向Steve却不与他对视。

“不，Bucky，她不恨你。”Steve说，“听到你还活着的消息她高兴得哭了出来。她问你的孩子叫什么名字。她告诉我，她很想你，她爱你，如果你愿意和家人说话，对她来说意味着一切。如果你不愿意也没关系。全由你决定。”

“但是，”Bucky说，“她不失望吗？”

“失望？”Steve重复道。

“对我。”Bucky继续着，“我没听她的话，被绑走了，也没有像计划的那样打棒球，上大学。我没有像她希望的那样做到任何一件事。”

“我想只要你活着她就十分高兴了。”Steve说，“你是她的孩子。没有任何东西可以改变这一点。如果换做你在她的立场，你有一个孩子——”

“我会爱他们。别的都不重要，什么都不重要。”Bucky说，意识到这一点让他皱起眉，“我依然会爱着他们，只希望他们平安。该死的。也许我应该给妈妈打电话。我想先考虑一晚上，你觉得她会介意吗？”

“你应该仔细想想，不管需要多少时间。”Steve说。

Bucky无言地点头。然后，他问：“今晚我能睡在你的房间吗？”

“当然可以，”Steve回答，“你想睡小床还是和我一起？”

“嗯……”Bucky犹豫着，有点局促，“我想今晚和你一起。也许。你的信息素让我不那么紧张，我——嗯。和你一起。”

在刷牙和梳头等一系列睡前流程之后，Steve躺到床上等待Bucky行动。起先，Bucky坐在床垫的边角，把玩睡裤的抽绳。过了几分钟，他开始靠近Steve，再过一会儿，他就也躺下了。

然后Steve逐渐进入了梦乡，在半睡半醒之间，他感到Bucky将身体依偎在自己胸前，于是他抬起一条胳膊搭在Bucky的身上。Bucky蹭着他的脖子隐约说了什么，但Steve没有听见，他睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

每当孩子们和那位名叫Thor的大块头金发alpha进行物理治疗，Bucky就会去以谈话为主的康复治疗。结束后两边再互换，Bucky做理疗，孩子们则和Sam聊天。Bucky觉得两种治疗都很辛苦，谈话的要更加辛苦那么一点点。不过至少Bucky喜欢Sam Wilson，Stark Omega医疗中心的另一名alpha员工。

“你过得怎么样？”Sam问。

Bucky耸肩。“我睡很久。”

“对，Steve告诉我了。”

“他和你说我的事？”Bucky问。

“不，伙计，他是担心你。”Sam说，“所以他打电话来问是否需要叫醒你或者请医生过去，还是送你去医院之类白痴问题。我们告诉他你可能只是需要大睡一觉然后放下过去重新开始。除了睡觉之外，过得怎么样？”

“Steve让我喝咖啡，也许他不该答应的，”Bucky说，“我感觉我的身体什么养分也接受不了。”

Sam挑眉，说：“听起来你最近是不想碰咖啡了。”

“我可不想再吃苦头。”Bucky回答，“嗯……”他犹豫着要不要对Sam说Steve打电话给自己母亲的事。不过他早晚还是会得知。于是Bucky叹了一口气，坦白道：“我让Steve打电话给我妈妈。就是，告诉她我还活着。”

Sam的表情没有泄漏任何一点内心想法。他问：“然后呢？”

“我——我，嗯，我以为我妈妈会恨我。”Bucky结巴地说，“因为我没听她的话，没做好一件事，没有任何我原本应该有的样子。但Steve告诉我，妈妈说她爱我，她想和我说话。唔，你——你觉得我应该和她说话吗？”

“这是应该由你自己决定的事。”Sam回答。

“你一点都不帮忙。”Bucky嘀咕着更深地陷进沙发里。

Sam沉默着，让这安静又延长了一会儿，随后改变话题：“听上去你适应得不错。这么短的时间你进步非常大，Barnes，我为你骄傲极了。”

“真的吗？”Bucky问，“没感觉有进步。我睡太久，有时候还会失神……到别的地方去。”

“那不意外。”Sam说，“你经受的痛苦太多了，伙计。”

“这说得还算含蓄。”Bucky说着双手抱胸。他的脚趾在网球鞋里扭动。这么长时间以后重新穿起鞋子感觉很奇怪。被Pierce关在地窖里至今Bucky的鞋子尺码大了许多，个子也长高了。因为瘦骨伶仃营养不良，他鼓起勇气照镜子时里面的人看起来远不止25岁。总是有阴影在他眼睛下面——哪怕他只是看着自己的倒影，目光也感觉那么虚无，那么遥远。

相对真正的生理年龄Bucky既感觉自己太过苍老，又感觉太过年轻。有的时候他醒来，会觉得他还是那个笑容夺目拥有未来的14岁少年。而有的时候他又很清楚地明白自己的人生随时可能会结束。管理自己的大脑对Bucky而言就像走平衡木，他还没有掌握个中方法。自从搬去他的alpha义工家里，他又有过好几次神思恍惚仿佛灵魂出窍，每一次都把Steve吓到半死。

不过Bucky没事。他总是能清醒过来，鼻尖拱在Steve的颈窝。

接下来他和Sam又聊了些不那么沉重的话题。Bucky对Sam说他真希望自己的胃别再那么敏感，因为他实在想念披萨，咖啡，还有加了很多酱汁的美味早餐。可惜半杯咖啡就让他的胃翻江倒海，Bucky再也不敢不按照Dr.Banner的营养建议吃东西了。

然后Sam塞给他一本医院的康复治疗小册子，告诉他参加一些课程或许有助于他恢复。Bucky不确定编织和防身术会有什么用，但绘画和手工课似乎很有趣，可以让孩子们参加。

和Thor进行的物理治疗以帮助Bucky被Pierce打断后没有正常愈合的左臂活动为主。受伤后Bucky试图把胳膊吊在胸口但他完全不知道该怎么做，手头除了脏衣服和才七岁的儿子也什么都没有。Bucky很想讨厌Thor，但是那家伙亲切又和蔼，每次Bucky努力做到了什么他也不吝赞扬。

等到Steve开着他那（让人莫名感觉无语的）甲壳虫带Bucky和孩子们回家，Bucky就下定决心。他要给妈妈打电话。

“我想要你和我坐在一起。”当他们走进家门时Bucky说，“然后我想开免提。不过我不会用你的手机。我的最后一部手机还是05年的摩托罗拉。”

“Daddy，你们在说什么？”Becky问。

“我打算给我的妈妈打电话，”Bucky解释道，“还记得吗，我告诉你们我是怎么在她肚子里长大，正如你们在我的肚子里长大？还讲过你们的外祖母能织很软的毯子？她就是你们的外祖母，我要和她说话。”

“我可以听吗？”

“我想应该没问题。”Bucky说，目光望向Steve。

“只要你准备好，我随时可以。”Steve说。

“我们赶快速战速决。”Bucky说。

所有三个孩子，也许是感受到Bucky的紧张情绪，都聚集到他和Steve身边；Steve将手机放在餐桌上飞快翻查通讯录，点了几个图标之后，手机就发出了响亮清晰的铃声，回荡在安静的厨房里。

“你好？”

那是他妈妈的声音，很轻，但熟悉。

“你好？Mr.Rogers？你在吗？”

Bucky清清嗓子，小声说：“是我，妈妈。”

Winnie Barnes声音破碎地挤出一句：“Bucky？”

“是，是我。”Bucky艰难地说。

“我的宝贝，”Winnie说，“你没事吧？你吃得好吗？你的小宝宝们怎么样了？我们很想你，我们所有人。发生在你身上的事让我真的，真的很难过。”她说得磕磕碰碰地。努力不要哭出来。Bucky害得他的妈妈哭了。

“是我不好，妈妈。”Bucky说，右手扶着额头，“你告诉过我不要走近路回家，但我偏那么做了，这就是后果。”

“不，不，不，”Winnie说，“不是的，宝贝。这完全不是你的错。这是发生在你身上的一件可怕的事情，但那并不是你的错；这是你被迫遭受的不幸。”

Bucky颤抖着呼出一口气，命令自己镇定。他一定是沉默太久，因为母亲喊道：“Bucky？宝贝？你还在吗？”

“在，我在，”Bucky说，“我想让你和几个人说说话。向你们的外祖母问好，小家伙。”

George和Becky十分紧张不安地说了句你好，但Win欢呼起来：“你好！Daddy说你是我的外祖母，他把你的名字给了我不过我们住在黑黑的小房间里时我没有名字因为Alpha说不许起名字，我们这种，嗯，这种——”

恶心的小鬼。

没用的混账。

狗屎。

数不清的类似的称呼，Bucky是多么痛恨他的宝宝们不得不听见这些。

“够了，Win。”Bucky说。

“现在我们有一个好alpha了。”Becky跳过来告诉她的外祖母，“Alpha Steve给我们毛毯，给我们看电影，看书，给我们吃东西。只要我们肚子饿他就给我们吃东西。”

“那可真棒，宝贝。”母亲声音很轻地回答。

“他保证他永远不会伤害daddy。”George说，“如果他说谎我会对付他，我会保护daddy。”

Winnie哽咽着。她一定是在哭了，Bucky明白，但她不想吓到孩子们。她说：“你真勇敢，George。”

“George很大了，”Win说，“他可有十岁呢，Alpha Steve说十年是很长，很长一段时间。”

Bucky知道母亲一算就算得出来。他准备好迎接充满失望和羞辱的痛斥。但Winnie却说：“那真是太久了，Bucky……你一定很害怕。我真难过。你还那么年轻，这一切都不应该——”

“我知道，”Bucky说，“我撑过来了。我没事了。”

“真的吗？”母亲问。

“我在一点一点努力。”Bucky承认道，“有时候很难，有时候会好些。有Steve帮忙。这份工作他干得很不错。” 

“你不仅仅是我的工作，Buck。”Steve表示反对，不过Bucky抬手打断他。

“你觉得……你觉得我们能看看你吗？不必马上，因为你还没准备好。但是将来的某一天……？”他的妈妈问。

Bucky咬着嘴唇直至出血。他回答：“也许……某一天。现在的我糟透了。看起来一塌糊涂。我不……不太想让你们看见。”

“Bucky！”Steve大叫。

“Steve！”Bucky学着他的口吻，然后猛地捂住嘴，说：“该死，一不小心。”

“或者，如果你不想直接和我们见面，能用视频聊天？我知道怎么用，你父亲和我每天和Becca聊skype。”母亲说。

“Becca。”Becky重复，“很像我的名字。”

“当然了，宝贝，”Bucky说，“我给了你我的双胞胎妹妹的名字。”

“双胞胎是什么？”George问。

“就是说我的妹妹和我一起在妈妈肚子里长大。”Bucky回答，然后他对母亲说：“我会考虑一下视频的事，妈妈，我，呃，我得挂了，我真的累坏了。”

“好的宝贝，”他的母亲说，“不管你需要什么，不管什么时候，你都可以给我们打电话。也许下次可以等你父亲在家时打来，我们一起聊聊。他非常想念你。我非常想念你。你的妹妹们也非常地想念你。特别是Becca，她很想和你说话。”

“我会好好考虑。”Bucky说。

“我只有这点请求，”Winnie说，“我爱你，Bucky，我爱你们，小家伙们。”

“我也爱你，妈。”Bucky说。

Steve挂断电话，Bucky双手捂住脸，手指紧紧按在眼睛上。这番努力终告白费——从他们获救到现在，Bucky终于崩溃了，他大哭起来。

——

等待这么久之后与母亲的电话并没有带来Bucky期望中的宣泄感。他精疲力尽，但不是由于过去那11年留下的后遗症，而是因为他聚集了所有力气与自己的大脑对抗。

朦胧地，在精神痛苦带来的混沌感和体内剧烈的翻搅感之余，Bucky感觉他的孩子们都爬到自己身边，正如他每次在地窖里恍惚时那样。他们试图用触摸和气息让他清醒。绝大多数时候，在警察将他们救出来之前，都能奏效。而如今孩子们的气息已经是Bucky在这个不熟悉的世界里唯一熟悉的东西了，这非但无法让Bucky清醒，反让他更深地陷入混乱中。

事后，自我厌恶吞没了Bucky——他算是什么父亲，亲生的孩子都不能令他振作？

他把自己反锁在Steve给他的单人卧室里，蜷缩在一堆毛毯和枕头底下紧紧闭着眼睛，希望睡眠能让他逃脱这周而复始地循环着、停不下来的自责。

——

“他已经把自己关了三天，Sam，”Steve对电话说，他把喉咙压得很低，尽管电视机的音量（还是灰姑娘）应该能盖过他的声音。

“他吃饭吗？”Sam问。

“我一直给他送吃的，盘子里东西会少掉一点。”Steve回答，“他不算不吃东西，但我认为他的营养摄入根本不够。”

“孩子们呢？他们还好吗？”

“差不多还行。”Steve说，“他们不停地问起他。我只能回答Bucky不太舒服。但是George显得尤其不安。我——我该怎么办？”

“你试过敲门和他谈谈吗？”Sam问。

Steve皱眉，回答：“当然有。”

“是嘛？你怎么说的？”Sam追问。

Steve靠在厨房的柜台，那个位置便于他留意Bucky的三个孩子。Win坐在沙发上，裹着一根几年前圣诞节Clint织给Steve的毛毯，聚精会神看不知道第几遍灰姑娘。Becky坐在地板上玩几个小的动物玩偶，让它们在地毯上走来走去，沉浸在自己的世界里。

George坐在沙发旁边一张扶手椅里，像是守护自己妹妹们，但他眼睛看着Steve。

“呃，”Steve舌尖舔舔嘴唇，“我告诉他，我在门口给他放了食物，我说我们都很想他。他一个字也没回。”

“那不叫和他‘谈谈’好吗，”另一头的Sam叹息道，“你要重点说明孩子们需要他。告诉他孩子们都很担心，问他肯不肯让他们——或者是你——进去陪伴。如果那都不行的话我会过来的。应当避免闯入他的卧室，他需要一个安全空间，不过，假如他有伤害自己的危险，我们就得把他带回医院密切观察了。那可不太妙，对所有人都是。”

“好吧，”Steve说，自言自语般地，然后又说：“好的。明白了。我去看看情况。”

“如果你不再打电话来，我就当事情顺利解决了。”Sam说。

“明白。”

“还有，Steve。”

“什么？”

“你所做的事情，”Sam说，“是好事。你给Bucky和他的孩子们提供了真正的帮助。过程中当然会有阻碍，但是我了解你，老兄，我相信你能做到。”

“谢谢，Sam，”Steve说，“谢谢你做的一切。”

“不客气，你也别太紧张。”

Steve将手机塞回牛仔裤后袋，深深呼出肺里的空气。他太专注于思考，没发现George从椅子里下来了，最后才猛地看到那孩子站在他面前两步开外，带着以他年龄而言过于老成的痛楚表情。

“你要去和daddy谈谈吗？”他问，样子很紧张，仿佛光是和Steve说话就让他感受到痛苦。

“我会尽力。”Steve回答，“你愿意和我一起去吗？”

George用力点头，然后跟着Steve穿过走廊。Steve用手指关节敲门，说：“嗨，Buck，我带着George过来了，你的孩子们都非常担心你，他们需要你。”

静默。

“Daddy，你没事吗？”George喊着，可能喊得太响了。他紧张抑郁的气息传到Steve的鼻子，辛辣刺鼻。Pierce是怎么能忍受这样的恐惧气息？他是不是像某些人从痛苦中得到快感似的，以此取乐？孩子的恐惧让Steve难受到想吐。本能呼唤他抱紧George，但每次Steve想靠近都被George挡开。

这气息一定也让Bucky感受到了，仿佛开启了他某个开关——一声重响加上疲倦的咒骂，门开了，Bucky站得都不太稳，但他张开双臂，说：“对不起，宝贝，过来，对不起我吓到你了。”

George扑进父亲的怀里。Bucky抱住他。现在，激烈波动的气息和声响引来了小女孩们的注意。她们悄悄地靠近，然后看到Bucky，都尖叫着奔跑过来抱在了一起。Bucky和他的孩子们一言不发地拥抱了许久。

等Bucky直起身放开孩子，Steve就问：“你感觉怎么样？”

Bucky的表情变成嫌恶而不快的模样，他回答说：“我很愤怒。”

“愤怒？”

“是的，Steve，我很愤怒。发生在我和孩子们身上的一切都让我气炸了。”Bucky说，“也许我应该说些十分动听的话，比如我不后悔发生的一切因为我得到了三个孩子，之类之类，但是你猜怎么着？我很高兴孩子们的到来但是我恨透了这段遭遇。为什么是我呢？我再也不可能重新拥有那11年的时光了。15岁的我应该担心功课和寒假期末考，而不是会不会在地窖里生孩子的时候没命！”

Steve说：“我觉得你有足够的理由生气。假如你不这样我反而担心。”

Win拉拉Bucky的裤子小声说了一句：“别生气，Daddy。”

Bucky的表情垮了，他弯腰将Win抱起来，对她保证道：“我没有生你的气，宝贝。”

“那么Alpha生气吗？”Win问。

“Steve？”Bucky说。

Win点头。

“你不如问问他？”Bucky提议。

羞怯地，Win偷看Steve一眼，问：“你生气吗？”

“不，孩子，我没有生气。”Steve说，“我只是想，要是我能早点帮上你们就好了。”

然后，让Steve和Bucky惊奇的是，Win靠了过去，对Steve伸出胳膊。Bucky瞪大眼睛，问：“你想要Steve抱？”

Win第二次点头。

Bucky把Win交过去。她在Steve的手臂里像羽毛般轻盈，几乎叫人感觉不到重量。当Steve稳稳地把她抱住，她就蜷缩在他的胸口，鼻子蹭着Steve的脖子，努力伸长细弱的胳膊环着他。Steve轻轻抚摸她的背。Win的气息，Steve惊讶地发现，平静且满足。

Steve赢得了这家人之中最年幼的成员的心。他将这看作是成功的一步。


	5. Chapter 5

几周过去。情况好转。Bucky差不多可以吃所有他想吃的了，还开始给Steve列一堆购物清单，把自己记忆里的好东西都介绍给孩子们。孩子们，不出所料地，特别喜欢吃Kraft奶酪通心粉，不过Steve把牌子换成了Annie的，Bucky以前没吃过但他也觉得味道好极了。

Bucky终于能读最后一卷《Harry Potter》，然而还得先重温前六卷，回忆一下故事进展到哪里。

（Bucky心痛极了，用最大音量尖叫“HEDWIG？”并把书扔在地上，难以置信又愤怒不已，后来Steve还用这件事逗他。）

邮差给Bucky送来一台手机，Steve订购的。Bucky往手机里下载许多游戏，每当他想避开与他人的对视就会随便点开一个来玩。

Bucky的体重也长了点。他的肋骨不再那样紧紧地凸在体表，变得饱满的脸颊也让他重新找回被偷走的年轻的光彩。

Bucky的母亲给Steve打过许多电话，但从那次交谈导致的情绪混乱之后Bucky就没有再和她说过话。或许那让他显得很混账，但Bucky的焦虑发作起来毫无任何逻辑可循。他担心自己在这桩绑架案中要承担多少责任。他走了没有路灯的捷径回家，当时也许还抵抗得不够拼命。他就那样任由Pierce为所欲为，承受并忍耐；也许他不该放弃抵抗的。也许他应当更努力地逃跑。Bucky担心母亲想到这些，发现她的儿子只是一个懦夫；每当他想象母亲会有什么表情就被恐惧淹没。

Bucky和孩子们每周去医院三次，每一次，Sam都试图说服Bucky参加医院提供的康复课程。Bucky不愿意，至少现在不愿意。

尽管十分地努力，Bucky依然时不时神志恍惚。Sam告诉他这种发作称为“解离”，是为了应对精神伤害而产生的，脱离现实，从而在Pierce占有他的时候不必活生生地面对。Bucky很高兴这种经历也能有名称，知道是怎么一回事，感觉就不那么恐怖了。

将孩子们锁在门外三天的愧疚感如乌云一般压在Bucky脑中，哪怕事情都已经过去一个半月了。从那以后Bucky就没有离开过孩子身边——他看着他们在后院玩耍，抱着他们一起在沙发上看电影，给他们读书，教他们认字……为了孩子们Bucky不再纠结自己糟糕的情绪。

至少，如果Bucky走神了，孩子们还有Steve；或者无论发生什么事，孩子们都有彼此。

想到这一点时，Bucky正站在水槽边冲掉午餐盘子上的油腻，准备把它放进洗碗机。他一定是发呆太久，因为Steve从他背后伸出手关上了水龙头。

“你没事吧，Buck？”他问。

“只是在想一件事。”Bucky说。

Bucky的孩子们还有彼此。

而当Bucky长大时，他也有他的妹妹们。他爱他所有的妹妹（Bucky是最大的孩子，比第二个早出生整整十分钟），不过Becca对他而言有特殊意义。双胞胎。形影不离。他们一起惹麻烦，在距离丹佛半小时路程的远郊住宅区后方沼泽地里乱跑。说起来Becca真是胆子很大，她爬最高的树，淌过最泥泞的小溪，Bucky只是跟着她。

这些年来他第一次如此思念他的妹妹。

现在的她也一定长大了。已经不再是Bucky印象中热爱彩色手镯、有三双匡威鞋的14岁女孩。现在的Becca与当初相去甚远，正如Bucky，也远非那个假装没有偷看动画片、以为不做英语作业会很酷的小男孩。

“Bucky？”Steve说，“你在吗？”

“嗯？啊，呃，在。”Bucky说，然后不经思索地，他问：“我和我的妹妹视频聊天，怎么样？”

“哪一个？Becca？”Steve眉毛拧紧，问他：“你确定不要先打电话聊聊？”

“我想看她的脸，”Bucky说，“我觉得，我看起来也不像之前那么糟糕了。是吗？”

Steve露出那种带着傻气的真诚微笑，说：“我觉得你很美。”

“真是胡说八道。不过感谢你的好意。”Bucky回答。他把盘子放进水槽，转身靠在柜台上。他用牙齿咬了一会儿嘴唇，说：“我知道，上一次和家人谈话并不太顺利，但是……Becca——她，她不一样。”

“我有她的联系方式，”Steve说，“我可以给她打电话问她愿不愿意约时间Skype。”

Bucky想知道Becca现在的模样。他想听她的声音。天啊，他想让她见见自己的孩子们，见见Steve，因为他们对Bucky来说都很重要。

“好的，你打吧。谢了。”

Steve将Bucky拉进怀里抱了一下。他现在拥抱Bucky的次数越来越多了，Bucky希望自己能装作不是那么沉迷……但Steve的气息太好闻，他强壮的手臂环抱Bucky的身体时能让他脑中的喧嚣变得平静，将他飘走的思绪从那个地窖里拉出来，拉回现实。

“没问题。你想什么时候和她聊？”Steve问。

“随时，”Bucky说，“尽快。”

Steve点点头放开他。Bucky将水槽里的盘子捡起来，插进洗碗机。他在走廊里慢慢地走着，途经主卧，从中传来Steve隐约的话语声——他已经在打电话了，已经听了Bucky的话开始帮他的忙。Bucky强迫自己走开，来到后门。

出了屋子，太阳照在Bucky的脸上感觉暖洋洋的，还有小虫的嗡鸣。女孩们都在房间里玩，但是George正在外面——看起来无所事事，只是坐在草地上仰望天空。Bucky悄悄走下台阶光脚踩着草地坐到儿子身边。

“你在看什么？”他问。

“看云。”George说，“它们会动。一直看着就能发现。”

Bucky躺了下来指着天空中最大块的云朵，说：“那片看起来有点像龙，像Steve给我们看的电影里那个。”

George眯起眼睛，同意道：“我觉得挺像的。”然后又说：“我喜欢天空。”

“你还没见过彩虹呢，”Bucky说，“彩虹美丽极了。闪电也很酷。”

“我喜欢星星。”George告诉他，“但星星只在夜里出现。Alpha Steve说人们把星星连成图案，管那个叫星……星……”

“星座？”Bucky想到。

“对，星座，”George回答，“我希望自己能多认字，可以看星星的书。”

“你学了很多了，”Bucky说，“只是还需要练习。想背一遍给我听吗？”

George看看Bucky，很乖地背了一遍字母表。他吸收知识的速度超乎Bucky的认知，已经开始阅读那种三个单词一句话的简单的小读本了。骄傲在Bucky的胸口鼓涨，把他像气球似的填满。

“干得好，宝贝。”Bucky喃喃着，抚摸George的黑发。

“Dad！”George抱怨着把他拍开。Bucky笑了。总有一些事情恢复成了正常的样子。他从来没想到自己把孩子弄得不好意思也是这么令人高兴的事。

就那样安静地看了一会儿云，后门打开了，Steve穿过走廊来到他们身边。他坐在Bucky旁边说：“你妹妹正在工作，但她说晚上和我们Skype。我把电脑全设置好了，联系方式也给她了。”

“听见没，小子，你老爸要和妹妹见面啦。”Bucky说。

——

原本想和Becca见面的迫切又被涌上的紧张感取代。到了差不多要Skype的时间Bucky不得不吃掉一片Bruce开给他缓解焦虑的药。三个孩子都对这件事兴致勃勃，尤其因为Bucky解释了他们将能看见姑妈的脸。父亲还有一个妹妹的事实让三个孩子兴奋不已。当Steve打开咖啡桌上的笔记本，宝宝们也跟着Bucky爬上沙发，挤在他身边一起看。

Bucky的心脏在胸口和耳边狂跳。

显示器里出现的女子的脸让Bucky一下子呆住了。他记忆里的Becca的容貌仍有迹可循，她的下巴，颧骨和他的一样（孩子们也长得像Bucky，上帝啊，他从来没注意到这点，直至他看见镜子里的自己，看见玻璃后回望着他的自己，脸和孩子们是多么地相似）。但她长大了。长大了许多。Bucky一定也与她记忆中大不相同，因为她的表情变了，关爱和惊奇，同时还有悲伤。

“嘿，Becca。”Bucky说。

“好啊，”她回答，“天啊，能看到你真好。”

“你是一位公主吗？”Becky问，“你看起来好像Belle公主。”

的确。显然Becca学会了如何巧妙地打理头发——垂在脸颊边的是精致的发卷。她的妆容也不像Bucky最后一次看到的那般笨拙，而像是从杂志里走出来一样。还有，与Bucky那么弱不禁风相反，她身体也很结实。

“我也希望自己是公主，”Becca说，“可惜我只是个医生。”

“只是一个——Becca，那已经很了不起了。”Bucky说。

“我是说，我还不算真正成为医生。我还在实习期，”Becca说，“但我很快就要成为Dr.Barnes啦。”

“你是个医生，而我被弄成了废物——看看我们的天壤之别。”Bucky开着玩笑。

显然这个玩笑失败了。Becca皱起眉，说：“你还好吗？”

“老天，我真说不上来，”Bucky回答，“我只能告诉你一件事——现在绝对还不算太差。好吧，不说那些了。这是我的孩子们。George，我的大儿子。”Bucky拍拍George的脑袋，又被挥开了。“Win，我的小女儿，”Win并不介意被揉乱头毛，“还有Becky，老二。”

Becca咬着嘴唇。按母亲的个性，Becca大概早知道Bucky以她的名字给宝宝起名了。尽管如此，面对面地看着仍然与单纯地听说感觉不一样。而Becky，小天使，打破了他们之间的沉默，说：“Daddy给了我你的名字。他说你是他的双胞胎，意思就是你和他一起在外祖母肚子里长大。”

Becca露出笑容，说：“是那样没错。”

Bucky，同时，意识到了另一件事。

“哦天啊，天啊，”Bucky说，双手往后拨着头发，“老天啊，上帝，我才发现——我是双胞胎。父亲是双胞胎。我本来很可能也要生双胞胎的。真他妈操——真他妈扯。要是那样的话我绝对完蛋了。”

Becca挑起眉毛说：“反正都是生。”

她的话太坦白，反而让Bucky笑了一声。这一点——这一点就是Becca的与众不同。她不会对Bucky过去11年的痛苦遮遮掩掩，也不会美化它，说什么要感谢过去，过去的一切让Bucky走到了今天，之类之类的屁话。于是Bucky笑着说：“是那样没错。”

“那么你身边有alpha义工？相处起来怎么样？”Becca问，“我是说，我知道那是怎么回事，我也是临床医生，不过，你本人感觉如何？”

“很好。”Bucky回答，“实际上该说，非常好。Steve，到这儿来。”Bucky招手，让那个在厨房里兜圈子假装没有在听的男人过去。Steve站在沙发后面，他弯下腰，让脸出现在镜头里。Bucky朝他比划大拇指，说：“这位就是Steve。”

Bucky看着屏幕里妹妹若有所思的脸，然后再去看Steve。Steve脸上带着傻笑，金发都垂到眼睛里，身上的衣服和其他所有上衣一样显得过于紧身。总而言之，Steve看起来好极了，特别旁边有一个面黄肌瘦缺乏血色的Bucky坐在沙发上对比。

“我们选的他，”Win说，“他可好了。”

Steve失笑，说：“终于把脸和名字对上了。Bucky给我讲了些很不错的故事。”

“噢，亲爱的，”Becca说，“听到这个我感觉不太好啊。”

“绝大多数都是好事。”Steve试图让她放心。

“反正，”Bucky说，“回答你的问题，Steve简直无可挑剔。还在医院的时候我和孩子们花了一整个下午从信息素样本里挑选。我们一致认同Steve，于是就到了他这里来。嗯——他很有用。我的大脑有时不太对劲，Steve总能让我清醒。”

“听起来他干得很成功。”Becca说。

“是啊。其实很难。很多时候我都不能相信自己的大脑，但是，”Bucky一侧肩膀耸了耸，“至少我已经不再住那个恶心的地下室了。”

“上帝，我好想你。”Becca说，“当妈妈打电话来说你还活着，我还当她终于精神崩溃了。可你真的在这里，我简直——你都长这么大了。”

“你也是，”Bucky说，“看起来也比我好太多。不过我在努力，我按照医生的规定吃了不知道多少维他命，总算能吃点好味道的。Steve昨天给我买了块巧克力，我吃得都哭了，我发誓。”

Bucky又问了Becca学业方面的事，然后，再问起他另外几个妹妹过得如何。

“每个人都想和你说话，”Becca说，“但现在的你可能还无法承受。”

Bucky皱着眉，回答道：“我很想说你错了，但你并没有。我是一个疯子，Becca。”

“如果从那种地方出来你还若无其事才更叫我担心。”Becca说，“相信还有许许多多新东西让你来不及学。”

“还用你说，”Bucky说，“但我已经回来了。有的时候会觉得……觉得受不了，好像整个世界过去都是黑白的现在突然变成彩色了。虽然很棒，但是……”Bucky声音愈来愈小，试图找到合适的措辞，“但是当我被关着的时候世界上发生了太多的事。我们都有黑人总统了！还两届！所有的新东西从四面八方向我扑过来，我什么都想学，但是一下子只能消化这么点，然后我就——不知道该怎么说，超负荷了。再加上我都25岁，只有14岁的学历，还有……”

“嗨，嗨，”Becca抬起一只手，“我明白。我是说，虽然我是没有体会过你的经历……”

“那还真是感谢上帝，不然我他妈心都要碎成渣了，好吗，”Bucky说，然后，“操，不对，靠。尽量不想在孩子们面前说粗口。以前都没在意过这个。”

Becca大笑。那样的笑声，让Bucky从里到外都暖了起来，情不自禁也咧开嘴。他把头发往后拨拉——头发太长了，但他不想让任何人触碰所以一直拒绝剪头发——说：“好吧，这样，我准备下线了，不过可以给你我的电话号码？Steve给我买了一个手机。超赞的。手机都这么高科技了。我可以用它做任何事情。还有，唔，现在我感觉短信比打电话要好点。啊——对了，别把我的号码给妈妈或者任何人。我还没准备好。”

Bucky报出他的新号码，看着Becca输入自己的手机——看起来和他还有Steve的都一样先进。没过多久Bucky的手机就收到一条短信。

8:34[陌生号码]：放心，我会保密。

8:34[陌生号码]：[一堆褐色表情]

“这又是什么鬼？”Bucky问。

“大便emoji表情。”电脑里的Becca说。

Bucky望天，说：“很高兴发现你还是这么混账。”

“混账。”Win学着说。

“好极了，”Bucky说，“看你做的好事。”

Becca又开始大笑，随后她沉默下来，表情也变得郑重。她凝视Bucky许久，然后说：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

——

和Steve一起给孩子们读完床边故事哄他们睡着之后，Bucky靠在Steve胸前紧紧地抱住他。本来这样做让人很难为情，但Steve的气息太美妙，很快就让Bucky的大脑当机，无暇多虑了。Steve双手搭在Bucky的后腰，轻笑着，说：“要我帮你浴池里放水吗？”

“嗯，绝对要啊。”Bucky说着放开Steve，跟他走进主卧来到里面的浴室。

从浴室都能看得出来这房子的主人是个画家，也许这就是为什么Bucky如此喜欢它。正如房子里的其他地方一样，画作装点着墙壁，不过这里就不是油画之类而是炭笔人体素描，无关肉欲的裸露的人体。温馨的蓝灰色炭笔画挂满了墙，灯具里安装着Steve所说的“爱迪生灯泡”，照得整个房间都是怡人的黄色光晕。

微凉的瓷砖紧贴Bucky足底。他坐在马桶盖上看Steve伏在巨大的浴池旁边拧着水龙头调整合适水温。Bucky弯腰打开洗脸池下方的柜子，递给Steve自己最喜欢的香味泡泡浴液。已经用掉四分之三了。

“我们能再买点吗？”Bucky问。

“当然可以。”Steve说着往填充浴池的水流中倒入一点浴液。他把瓶子放到旁边，歪过脑袋示意门口。“我去床上看一会儿书，如果你——”

“别，”Bucky说，“留下。”

Steve呆了呆。

“这么要求很奇怪吗？”Bucky说，“我只是——你的信息素让我安心。如果你可以——我不知道怎么说，如果你可以坐在浴池旁边——这要求真是太奇怪了，对吧，该死的，对不起。”

Steve摇头，说：“并不奇怪。我只要你觉得舒服就好。你脱衣服时需要我转身，还是——”

“不用。”Bucky说，“我知道你不会存心挑逗我。”

Steve看起来像是想说什么，最终还是忍住了。Bucky脱掉柔软的棉T往浴室另一头扔，衣服落在柳条编织的洗衣篮边上然后滑落在地。“可恶。”Bucky说着穿过房间把衣服捡起来放好，随后也脱掉了长裤和内裤。

Steve的目光刻意避开Bucky。Bucky不怪他。现在的Bucky已经比第一天来Steve家时看上去健康许多，但仍然不怎么样。Bucky头一回看见自己的倒影时都想吐，从那以后就尽量避开镜子。他的身体看起来就很糟，太瘦，布满伤疤，简直惨不忍睹。如今要比刚开始的时候能看一些，不过也根本不算养眼。Steve说Bucky很美，那只是他应该说的台词而已。安抚Bucky是Steve的工作。

Bucky几乎就要相信他了，有的时候。

Steve始终没有直视Bucky，一直等到他进入水中，泡泡遮掉了所有私密部位。

“很高兴我能见到你妹妹。”

Bucky笑了。他说：“我也很高兴。她不会把我当成玻璃做的。那很棒。”

“我呢？”Steve问，“我有没有把你当成玻璃做的对待？”

Bucky想了想。他说：“偶尔会，不经常。如果是你的话我不介意。你并不认识——怎么说呢，被关进地窖之前的我。我想我妈妈可能对比着她记忆里的小宝宝，看到我现在的样子让她心碎。我不想她伤心难过，Steve。Becca也不希望我遭受这一切——但我认为她更能接受现实。”

“无论如何，”Steve说，“我觉得你让人敬佩，Buck。你经受了地狱般的折磨，你熬了过来，还继续前进。”

“没办法，不是吗？我有孩子。不能就那样抛下他们。”Bucky说。

“并不是每个人都那么想的。你很了不起。”Steve说道。他拿起墙壁凹槽里的洗发水，问：“需要我帮忙吗？”

Bucky犹豫着。他想到Pierce一边在窄小的床褥上占有他一边抓着他的头发往后拉扯，有时候太过用力会拔出他一大把头发。然而，Steve，却让这些受伤的回忆显得褪色了——Steve温柔的双手扶持着Bucky，让Bucky把鼻子靠在他的颈窝，Steve环抱Bucky的双手也毫不用力，只要Bucky想离开就能挣脱。Steve和Bucky的孩子们玩耍，Win骑在他宽厚的肩膀。还有Steve每次进房间都会先弄出一点声音，从来不吓到Bucky。

“如果你觉得自己洗更好，也——”

“不，你来吧。”Bucky喃喃着把头浸到水里。

等Bucky抬头，Steve已经把洗发水倒进手掌揉了几下。他的手指穿进Bucky的湿发间。Bucky知道Steve能闻得出来他有多紧张，也很感激他并没有后退。Steve动作很慢，他在Bucky的头发里揉着洗发水，直到每一处。

而在泡泡浴的水底，Bucky腿间的器官硬了。该死，他觉得自己都湿了。

在这一刻之前，Bucky都没怎么想到过性。这11年性只与痛苦紧密关联，让Bucky宁可把注意力放在别处。有时候他会做噩梦，梦见自己被压制着，被占有，当他抬头时那个人往往是Steve。从逻辑上说Bucky知道Steve永远，永远不会做那样的事，但Bucky的后脑不按逻辑思考；它依靠的是本能。

本能告诉Bucky，性是坏事。

可现在本能又有不同说法了。

Bucky从没这么感激雪松香味的泡泡浴和菠萝味的洗发水。他不怀疑如果Steve用心的话就能从中闻出动情的omega气息。不过Steve不会那样做，何况还有其他香味为Bucky打掩护。

Steve的手离开Bucky的脑袋。“冲干净。”他说。

Bucky又低头浸入水里，泡泡们一直没有消散，Steve也看不到他身体的奇怪变化。他肯定又是哪里出问题了。Bucky不想勃起也不想分泌液体。他喜欢Steve。相当喜欢。但他不想——和他那个。不是吗？

一只有力的手抓住他的胳膊把他拉上来。

“你没事吧？”Steve问，“在水下待了很久。”

“对不起，”Bucky说，“走神了。”

Steve拿着另一个瓶子问：“护发素？”

“好的，来吧。”Bucky说。

Bucky的身体持续着那种令人不解的兴奋状态。等Steve第二次收回手，Bucky都不知道自己是失望还是释然，或者两者兼有之。不过等到Steve说“再去冲洗一下，我去给你拿睡衣，你把身体擦干，好吗？”的时候，Bucky绝对是松了口气。

一块浴巾对遮掩勃起没什么用处，但聊胜于无。而且Steve不会往Bucky那难堪又无法自控的部位看，他毫无所觉，只是把一叠睡衣放到大理石柜子上然后就自己去洗漱间换衣服了。

一种令人作呕的感觉在Bucky体内剧烈搅动。不止一次，在发情期间，Bucky一边被Pierce强占一边身体起了反应。他感觉是那样地无助和羞耻。Pierce在Bucky耳边说他就是这么喜欢挨操，被操得这么兴奋，变成了一个这么听话的孩子。但那真的不是Bucky能控制的，他根本不想因为Pierce而有反应，就像现在。

Bucky靠在柜子上，裹着毛巾滑到地上发抖。他的肺透不过气了。他无法呼吸足够空气，他——

天啊，一双手碰到了他。他又要被抓住，被——

“我不想要！”Bucky尖叫，“我不想要，不想要，不想要！”

手挪开了。

“好的，我不碰你。”有人说，很快又是：“出什么——喔，操！操，我的老天——我——是谁——”

“你说过不会伤害daddy的，你这个骗子！”

是George。天啊，不要，不要，不要，如果George弄伤了Pierce，Pierce会杀了Bucky的宝宝；George都还没有看过白天，还没有感受过风和阳光抚过他的脸，甚至还没有尝过冰淇淋。Bucky猛地回神，现实的画面映入眼帘。

Steve。

Steve站在他跟前，腰在流血。

George抓着一把染血的牛排刀。

“该死，”Bucky说，“宝贝，别这样，没事，Steve没有伤害我。”

“你在喊叫，”George说，“他按着你。”

“不，没有，Steve是想帮我。”Bucky说。他抓着柜子把手硬是站起来，继续道：“我刚才一时糊涂了，不知道自己在哪。Steve想把我叫醒。给我刀子，求你了。”

George瞪着Steve，看看他又看看Bucky，再看向Steve。他走近几步，举着刀递到Bucky手里，Bucky赶紧抢下来以防孩子又想到什么。他把刀扔进浴室水槽然后一把抱住George，手掌托着孩子的后脑，低声说：“谢谢你来保护我。但是你不用防着Steve，好吗？Steve是好人。”

“那你为什么叫？”George问。

“因为我——我，唉。Daddy的大脑有时候不太好。”Bucky试图解释，“有时候我会以为自己还在地窖里。Steve没有伤害我，宝贝，是Daddy的大脑不对劲。”

“噢。”George说。

Bucky把注意力转到Steve身上；Steve尽量地远离Bucky和George，佝偻身体表现出无害的悔罪的姿态。他右边身体都被鲜红浸湿，染得白色T恤和灰色睡裤一片刺眼的斑驳。Bucky说：“让我看看。”

Steve舔嘴唇，掀起T恤。伤口很长，不算太深。George力气不大但他给Steve狠狠地来了一下子。Bucky叹息着，说：“我想应该打电话给Dr.Banner？”

“对，”Steve同意道，“是那样——没错。我来打。”

Steve一从浴室里消失，Bucky就说：“George，你不能用刀子捅人。”

“我以为他在伤害你。”George的话令人难受。

“如果你不放心，就打电话给Sam，记得吗？”Bucky说，“记得Steve怎么教你用固定电话的？旁边还有可以拨打的号码？”

“记得。”George咕哝道。

“我们很走运，Steve是个非常好的人，”Bucky说，“他不会生你的气。但我很不高兴。我们得和Sam谈谈这件事。”

“可是……”George说。

“没有可是。”Bucky回答，“到此为止，孩子，你该立刻回床上去，明天早上我们再商量这件事怎么处理。明白吗？”

“可是……”George又说。

“明，白，吗？”Bucky重复道。

“明白了。”George说。

Bucky稍微放松了一点。“很好，”他说，“我这就穿衣服去看看Steve的情况。拜托你……听话。”

George踩着重重的步子动作夸张地离开浴室。至少他听话地走了。Bucky闭上眼睛抓住柜子边缘缓了很久，让自己平静下来，随后他解开腰间的浴巾穿上Steve留给他的睡衣。顺便，他也软了，股间不再湿润。没什么比一次闪回和刀子捅人事件更加让人性趣缺缺。

Bucky绕过血滴走出浴室，跟着硬木地板上的痕迹来到厨房；Steve倒在一张餐椅里，表情紧绷脸色苍白。

“我真是太抱歉了，”Bucky说，“你还好吗？”

“还好。”Steve低声说，“伤口看起来吓人其实没那么糟。Bruce已经在路上了，他会给我缝合。”

“请不要赶我们走，”Bucky听见自己的声音。虚弱。他需要Steve。他不想离开。但Bucky的儿子用一把该死的牛排刀捅伤了Steve，Bucky怎么想都觉得一个alpha不可能容忍自己被另一个alpha的孩子捅刀这种事情。

Steve的下巴动了动。

“我不会赶你们去任何地方，”Steve说，“这就是你们的家。”

“我的儿子弄伤你了。”Bucky说。

“他认为自己在保护你。”Steve回答。

“你不要命了吗？我儿子用刀捅了你，你还——你还觉得无所谓，没事？”

“我也没有觉得无所谓。”Steve说，“但他的生命里绝大部分时候都在一个地下室里挣扎求生。他对整个世界的理解都与我不同，连和你都不相同——一切对他来说都陌生得可怕。你想想，Buck。直到被Rhodes救出来送去医院为止，那孩子从来没遇到过一个对他好的alpha。我希望他之后能和Sam好好谈谈，不过我不会拿这件事要挟你或者如何。老天。你把我当什么人了？”

“我——”

Bucky没能说完话，因为敲门声打断了他。Steve试图起身但Bucky让他别动，自己前去打开大门。Dr.Banner抓着一个医药箱吃力地走进来，很老式的感觉，不过Bucky心想如果他还得为Stark omega医院那些家庭病人处理急诊来电，这也是没有办法的事。

一个矮小结实的omega跟着Dr.Banner走进房间。

“你他妈是谁？”Bucky问。

“Tony Stark。”那个omega回答。

Bucky呆住了。Stark——Stark omega医院的那个Stark？

厨房里Steve哀叹了一声，仿佛饱受折磨，他说：“Tony，你来这里干嘛？”

“因为某人把我和我男朋友吵醒了。”Tony说，“当我听清理由就很想来亲眼看看。你还有活儿要干呢Rogers，在厨房地板上失血而亡可不行。”

“吸你的老二去。”Steve骂他。Bucky的眉毛几乎要飞到发际线，他从来没听Steve对任何人说过任何这样的话。

“我会的，”Tony说，“非常感谢，托你的福，Bruce，为了向Steve表示敬意，我决定今晚给你口一发。”

“很……不错。”Dr.Banner说。他摇着头穿过房间来到Steve身边，把医药箱放在餐桌上。他打量Steve，然后说：“我们把T恤脱了。”

Dr.Banner和Steve一起艰难努力把那件T恤从头上拉掉。血迹染遍了他健美的身体，锁骨上也都是汗。Dr.Banner不做声地开始工作，消毒伤口，不过Tony往伤处瞄了一眼，立刻说：“哇靠。这是一个小孩子下的手？”

“他以为我在伤害Bucky。”Steve忍着痛回答。

“勇敢的小家伙。”Tony嘀咕。

看着Dr.Banner给Steve缝合伤口，让Bucky感觉胃酸往上直反。但他硬是咽了下去强迫自己看着。Steve没有抱怨，连一声呼痛都没有，只是坐在那里让Dr.Banner缝合，包扎。

完事后Banner说：“你说得没错，伤口不深，所以会很好地痊愈。但你明天必须来一趟医院和Sam谈谈。规定里说——”

“发生三次冲突就丧失资格。”Steve说，“我知道。”

“这是第一次冲突。”Banner说，他转头对着Bucky，“如果Steve受伤达到三次，我们就必须带你的你的孩子回到医院，再把你安置到其他地方去。”

“真他妈操蛋。”Bucky说。

“是啊，”Banner表示同意，“小心你的伤口，Steve，如果你把缝合撕裂我就要不客气了。”

“我懂。”Steve说，“晚点再说教，Bruce，先回去睡吧。”

“哦哦哦哦，他退化成一个野人alpha了！”Tony说，“我喜欢omega，我想日——”

“信不信我立刻，就地，马上掐死你，”Steve说，“现在不是听你说废话的时候。”

Tony的嘴巴一下子闭上。然后，他又问：“你没事了？”

Steve眯起眼睛看了Tony一会儿，然后双手抱胸，回答：“没事了。谢谢你特意来看我，Tony。”

Tony表现得嗤之以鼻。“哎呦，拜托，我只是来看热闹的。”

令人费解的是，这反而让Steve微笑了。Bucky甚至懒得装作能听懂他们的对话。Dr.Banner简单地指导了Steve几句，又警告性地看了眼Bucky，就和Tony离开了。

他们一走，Bucky马上被负罪感打击得不行。他不断啃咬嘴唇直至尝到了血，他说：“我觉得，唔，我觉得我去自己房间睡比较好？”

“随你。”Steve说。

“我只是想，你可能不要我陪在身边了。”Bucky说。

Steve轻轻地笑了，他嘴角上扬，露出那种怜爱又温暖的笑容。他说：“别犯傻，我希望你永远陪在我身边。这只是一个小小的意外而已。我会陪你一直到最后，好吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

伤人事件发生后的隔天早晨，Bucky醒来时鼻子还蹭在Steve颈窝里，而Steve的手臂也稳稳地环着（而非禁锢）他。令Bucky诧异的是还有另外三种气息的存在——都是属于他的孩子们的。他伸长脖子去看Steve魁梧的身体后面，看见了——至少一个——小家伙，蜷缩在他睡着时还空无一人的那半边。

Steve吸着鼻子仿佛不满Bucky的挣动，脸也更深地埋进他的脖颈。感觉……很好。完全不像Pierce；Pierce总是试图啃咬Bucky的颈部与他结合，次数多到Bucky数不清，幸好只要omega不愿意，啃咬标记就不能成功。至少他的身体还有这么一项有效的防御机制。

于是Bucky躺回去，又睡着了。

再度醒来时Steve正努力从肢体交缠中溜出去。Bucky在起床气里哼哼唧唧，不假思索就将腿牢牢环住Steve的腰。后脑，本能——想要Steve，想要抚慰，不是随随便便哪个alpha而是只要跟前的这一个。

“Buck，我得去煮咖啡。”Steve呢喃道。

“不。”

“不——指的是不让我煮咖啡，还是不放我走？”Steve问。

“有区别嘛？”

Steve决定用行动回答：他托住Bucky的大腿把他举起来。尽管体重有所增加，Bucky仍然不算重，特别是相对一个alpha的体力而言。

“Steve。”Bucky一边发牢骚，一边却小心避开Steve的伤口将脚踝扣在他的后腰，勾着Steve脖子的手臂也收紧了。走出主卧的一路上，Bucky越过Steve的肩膀看见他的三个孩子，不知何时——总之是在意外事件后——都爬上床来和他们一起睡了，甚至包括George。

带着手脚都缠在自己身上的Bucky，Steve取了些新鲜咖啡豆放进研磨机按下开关。机器振动的同时Steve再给咖啡壶装水，然后倒入咖啡机里。每个动作都机械而熟练，好像身上根本没有一个树袋熊一样的男人挂着似的。

当第一个孩子——Becky——醒过来，走进厨房时，她问：“Daddy，你在干什么？”她用小拳头揉去眼中的睡意。她的眼睛是很浅的灰蓝色，正如Bucky的眼睛。所有孩子都有Bucky那样的眼睛。

“Steve身上很舒服，所以我不想放开他。”Bucky说。

“噢。”她说，“好吧。”Bucky的孩子们向来如此轻易地接受任何情况，这一点总能让他佩服不已。

最后他还是下来给自己倒了一碗营养谷物；放开Steve后对方的体温也随之远离，Bucky体内就涌出一种奇怪的渴望。他不知道这感觉是否有名字——每次他远离他的alpha时，那种难以理解的想念——但它仿佛是活的一般，就在Bucky的皮肤下颤动。

厨房里无孔不入地透着现磨咖啡的香气，诱惑着Bucky。但Bucky不想冒险了，他继续郁闷地喝绿茶。

Steve受伤滴落的血迹仍在地板上。

Steve，会读心的Steve，在Bucky还没吃完营养谷物之前就赶来清理这些污迹。他端着一杯咖啡，用脚踩着抹布擦拭地板。他这时的样子大概是Bucky所见过的最没有形象可言的alpha了，一边摇晃一边小声咒骂一边擦地。没有喝过咖啡的Steve常常是迟钝的，呆呆的——他高大的身体比起Bucky需要摄入更多咖啡因。

“今天我必须工作，”Steve从主卧回来后说，手里拿着已经染成粉色的抹布，“如果有需要，我就在工作室。”

“好。”Bucky说，又倒了杯水，吃掉早晨的那顿补充维生素。

日常。他的日常。

在Pierce的地窖里Bucky也算有日常生活，但与现在完全不同。现在他会和孩子们一起看动画片或者电影消磨上午；下午则在后门的吊床上看书，让孩子们随意玩耍什么感兴趣的新玩意儿；到了夜里，Bucky就和他那高大英俊闻起来奇妙无比让他开心的alpha一起挤在床上。除了偶尔惊恐发作，偶尔的解离状态，还有那次伤人事件之外，Bucky过得不算太差。

Bucky是幸运的。

到了下午，Steve从工作室下来又煮了一壶咖啡，他说：“晚上会有些医院里的人过来。Sam来找George，在他能感到安心的地方和他谈谈，还有Clint——我想你们还没见过他——会带他的狗，Lucky，来我家。Lucky是一只治疗犬，Sam认为他可能会有帮助。”

“好的。”Bucky说，假装自己没有因为能见到一只狗狗而兴高采烈。在他被拐走时，家里还养着一只狗，一只普通的长毛大狗，名叫Sarge；Sarge看到什么都会流口水，还有超多的网球，数量堪比Bucky的宠物小精灵卡片。

十有八九，Sarge早已离世。对这件明明应该是几年前发生的事，Bucky却比自己预想中感到更加，更加地悲伤。

他再也见不到Sarge。但他还能见别的狗狗。作为一种治疗手段。

等访客登门，Lucky简直就是Bucky梦中的样子。他亲近地甩着尾巴，嗅了嗅Bucky，随后让他尽情地挠着耳后。孩子们欣喜若狂，他们那高兴的样子让Sam给George多留了几分钟陪狗狗玩闹，然后才带他去别处一对一谈话。

“他看起来真的很喜欢你们。”Clint说。Bucky没见过Clint，但认出了这个人的气息。有时候Bucky在医院里闲晃，等待孩子们治疗结束，曾在教室附近闻到过他。Clint的气息成熟且柔和，应该吃过抑制剂，所以他要么是个alpha，要么是个omega，但Bucky一时无法真正分辨清楚。

Clint身边，Lucky忍耐着Bucky的孩子们上下乱摸的手。

“我喜欢他！”Win说。

“我也是。”Becky说。

“明天我要扮成狗狗！”Win大声宣布。

Bucky笑了，伸手揉揉Win的头发，说：“我觉得那是个好主意，宝贝。”

Steve和Clint谈起其他的事情，Bucky没有去听，而是看着女儿们和Lucky玩闹。Lucky把房间里所有东西都闻了一遍，Bucky跟着他，看他一路闻过厨房，穿过走廊。在Bucky没来得及阻止前，Lucky用脑袋顶开了儿童房的门。

“抱歉。”Bucky对Sam和George说。Lucky把脑袋靠在George的大腿上，一只眼睛很忧郁地望着他。

“反正我们正好聊完。”Sam说，“你觉得如何，小家伙？”

George吸吸鼻子，垂头说：“我会去向Steve说对不起。”

“这么做就对了，伙计，”Sam说，“我很高兴。”

Sam走后George也站起来。Lucky舔他的脸，把心情郁卒的男孩逗得笑出了声。Bucky不会怪他。George动手伤人都是为了Bucky——或者是因为他在一个可怕的地下室生活得太久了。不管是哪个原因，或者都有。也许真是两者兼具吧。

Lucky在孩子们的房间里四下走动，狗牌叮当作响；他看到什么都会去闻一下子，仿佛为了确认这件物品是安全的。然而，他在衣橱边徘徊许久，然后开始抓门。Bucky走过去想打开衣橱。

刚一开门他就听见Becky大喊：“Daddy不要！”

一股酸臭味让Bucky倒退几步。

“这他妈——”他张开嘴，又说不下去了。

食物。

孩子们的衣柜里堆满食物，有些在塑料密封盒里，有些在保鲜袋里，还有些只是随意堆放着。食物堆里已经有部分烂掉了，顶部一块面包都长出蓝绿色霉斑。一个皱巴巴的苹果从上面滚下来，在木质地板弹跳一下，最后“咚”地砸在Bucky穿着袜子的脚边。

Bucky转身看着他惊慌失措的六岁女儿。

“这是什么？”他问，极力使声音显得比真实情绪更为冷静。

“我只是以为……”Becky两只小手在身侧握拳，“如果Steve不给我们食物，我也不用挨饿！所以我把吃的都省下来……”

天哪。

Bucky就知道。Becky看似适应得十分良好，她很快接受外界，仿佛自始至终都是这么生活似的。至今，她仅有的困难只是赶上同龄人的阅读，写作，算数水平，还有到医院让Thor帮她练习精细动作。她如此良好的适应让人感觉不真实，事实也的确如此，Bucky居然没发现，Bucky是个糟糕的父亲连宝宝们不对劲都发现不了。

Bucky跪下来，跪在女儿身边，将她一束褐发夹到耳后。Bucky说：“宝贝，很多食物过一阵就会坏，你不能再吃它们了。”

“为什么不能？”

“因为味道变得很差，而且会让你生病啊。”Bucky说。就象Pierce给我们吃的东西，这句话他没有说。但也许应该说出来？他继续抚摸她的头发，试图解释：“当我们在地下……那个alpha给我们吃的……都是坏的东西。正常的食物吃起来和看起来都不是那个样子。他很吝啬所以他只肯给我们那些。”

“为什么？”Becky还在问。

“因为他是个坏人。”Bucky回答，“但Steve不是坏人。Steve是一个好人。他有做过不好的事吗？”

Becky摇头。

“所以Steve不会夺走我们的食物。”Bucky告诉她，“他会一直给我们吃东西的。”

一声咳嗽传来，提醒Bucky自己和孩子吸引了其他人过来。他的视线离开Becky饱受压抑的蓝眼睛，看到了Steve，Sam，Clint，Lucky以及他另外两个孩子，都站在房门口。当Bucky与Steve四目相对时，后者突然露出灵光乍现的表情。他从Sam身边走过，来到跪坐的Bucky身边。

Becky的样子和气息都仿佛世界末日。她大喊：“对不起！请不要赶我们走！”

“没关系。我不会把你们赶去任何地方。”Steve保证道，“我只是有个主意要和你分享。你想听吗？”

Becky满脸怀疑，但点点头。

“我们不如把柜子里的过期食品清理掉，然后我会给你一些不那么容易坏的食物。你可以把它们存放在这里。”

“那听起来可真是个好主意，Becks，”Bucky说，“你觉得怎么样？”上帝保佑Steve。Bucky无法挥舞魔法棒之类的东西让孩子立刻摆脱精神的创伤，但他也不能让孩子偷偷地在衣柜里储存食物放到它们烂掉。给她一些能够存放的东西聊作慰藉……Bucky不得不承认，Steve的想法太天才了。

“好的。”Becky说。

一群人共同清理衣橱，很快就完成了任务。Steve用大号黑色垃圾袋将腐烂的食物打包，拿出去放到车库的塑料垃圾桶里。等他回来，手里捧着一个矮小的，积了点灰，看起来有年头的小书架。

他把架子放进衣柜，用厨房抹布和清洁剂上下擦干净，随后他去点心间搬来各种罐装食物放满了架子。Steve教Becky如何往后拔拉环，开罐头，又告诉她罐头上的图案标签通常就说明了里面是什么东西。

干完这一切的Steve还没有起身，Becky就抬起胳膊勾住他的脖子，紧紧地拥抱他。Steve也温柔地抚摸她的背，回应她的拥抱。

“谢谢你，”Becky说，“你是整个世界上最好alpha。”

“很高兴听到你这么说。”Steve低声回答。Bucky没有错过Steve轻轻拧起的眉间，和他温柔地，充满爱意地拥抱Becky的样子；仿佛Becky是他亲生的，而不是某个陌生人丢给他的小孩。这一幕让Bucky的心脏骤然地悸动，抽搐，直至许久才想起呼吸。

——

“我是个糟糕的父亲。”到了晚上，他们把孩子哄睡以后又过了许久，Bucky说。

Steve的目光从速写本移开；那一页的大半张纸，都是尚未完成的、Bucky坐在扶手椅里双手捧着茶杯的炭笔速描。Steve问：“为什么你这么想？”

“我的大儿子用刀捅伤你。”Bucky说。

“这件事已经过去了——”

“Becky又该死地偷偷搬空你半个冰箱，让食物在衣柜里烂掉。”Bucky继续道，“谁知道最小的那个在想什么？什么都有可能。”

“你不是一个糟糕的父亲。”Steve的声音很坚定，“你和你的孩子所遭遇的一切都不是你的错；但它留下了痕迹，需要时间和其他工具，方法，帮助他们愈合，而且这不是一朝一夕的事情。那不意味着你是一个糟糕的父亲，我也同样希望那不意味着我是一个糟糕的义工。”

“别那么说。”Bucky说。

Steve就挑眉看着他。

“好吧，好吧，我知道你什么意思了。我只是——想给他们一切。”Bucky说，“可是这么久以来，我什么都没能给他们。”

“如果我没看错你的资料，你已经尽了一切努力。”Steve温柔地说，“你几乎什么都没有，却还是给了他们一个家。你给他们做毯子，做玩具，给他们讲故事，和他们聊天。他们所知道的东西比医院里任何人预期的都要多。因为有你教育他们。你爱你的孩子，不管过去，还是现在。”

Bucky的脸发烫。他低下头，避开Steve端详他的目光，小声嗫嚅：“那点小事谁都会做，Steve。”

“我可说不准，”Steve回答，“我认为，你在可以放弃的时候，还坚持前进，我认为你是我遇到的最勇敢的人之一。”

“我，呃，”Bucky吞咽着喉咙口的酸涩，“我不能肯定那到底算不算勇敢。”

Steve热烈的目光落在Bucky身上，像烙进他体内；Steve说：“我能。”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve将他那堆不易变质的食品放到儿童房的衣柜里之后，日子太平地过了三天，时间的流逝也重回波澜不惊的状态；孩子们每天都会对简单的事物充满好奇心，Bucky尚未放下心防但时时期待着拥抱，还有Steve，极力在两者间寻求平衡。

和Bruce预约好去医院检查的前一晚，Bucky没有和Steve以及孩子们看电影，而是去洗了一个放松身心的泡泡浴。他也没有和George用牛排刀捅人那天一样请Steve陪在身边。这回Steve负责照看孩子们。

没有Bucky作为缓冲，孩子们更喜欢和Steve保持一定距离。他们从来没有直接这么表达过，但在屈指可数几次Steve和他们单独相处的时间里，并不难从他们僵硬的肢体语言读出那种不自在。所以在George和Win短暂的吵闹过后——Win还想看灰姑娘，George则想看新的——Steve打开电视机，播放《虫虫特工队》，然后自己回到厨房收拾晚饭餐具。

Steve从不担心Bucky和孩子们怎么吃饭，会不会剩下之类。他们四个人总是把食物吃得一干二净。Steve不愿细想原因。他知道。他知道他们吃起东西都好像明天再也吃不到了似的，哪怕Steve已经尽力让他们明白，大家都是安全的，不用担心还会不会有下一餐。

Steve关上洗碗机，机器咔咔地开始运作。

“我马上回来。”他对孩子们说，然后跑去楼上的工作室，拿来一本速写本和一套最爱用的绘图铅笔。

他在桌边坐定，打开速写本厚厚的乳白色画纸，翻到一页没用过的。随着铅笔在纸上的勾勒，Win那圆圆的脸颊和大大的眼睛成形了，是她碰到无法理解的事情，希望得到解释时偷偷抬眼瞟着Steve的模样。

为了画好Win的脸Steve异常全神贯注，没发现有人也来到厨房。直到传来桌边另一把椅子在木头地板上拖曳的声音他才抬头。是George，他把椅子拉到距离Steve最远。

“嗨，小子。”看着George坐到自己对面的Steve说。声音听在自己耳朵里都觉得有气无力。左腰的伤隐隐作痛。

“你是一个很好的——画家。”George对他说。

“谢谢。”Steve回答。他没有勉强没话找话，而是重新埋首于描绘Bucky最小的孩子的模样，他希望自己和George之间微妙的关系能够维持到他证明自己值得对方信赖，或者哪怕无法信赖，至少让George明白他无需惧怕Steve。

当George再度开口时Steve正画完Win那过于瘦弱的肩膀。George的声音很轻，他说：“对不起我伤害了你。”

这下Steve放下铅笔。他说：“我明白，我原谅你。伤害他人是不对的，但你以为自己只是在保护你的父亲。所以我能理解你。”

“我不想再让任何人伤害daddy了。”George说。他回避着Steve的视线，盯着自己的格子睡裤看。

“我也不想让任何人伤害他。”Steve柔声说。

“我们出来以前，daddy受了很多伤。”George说。

“我知道，”Steve回答，“你们都受伤了，这本身就是不对的。”

George摇头，他说：“Daddy确保了alpha没有伤害我们。他从来没有让他伤害过我们。”

Steve抬起T恤下摆露出缝合的伤口。他说：“有的时候，伤痛看起来并不是这个样子。有的时候人们会伤在这儿。”他用食指点点自己的脑袋，解释着，“Alexander Pierce……那个伤害你父亲的alpha……也伤害了你们所有人的这个地方。人们这里受了伤会很难治愈，因为你看不见，无法像身体的伤口一样缝补它们。内在的伤痛让你害怕，愤怒，悲伤。当你有了这些感觉，你就可能会做些通常不会做的事情。你太怕你的父亲受伤，所以刺伤了我。”

George皱着眉，仔细地思考着。最终，在沉默许久之后，他问：“你生我的气吗？”

“不。”Steve回答道，“我只对那个伤害了你、你的父亲和妹妹的alpha感到生气，并不对你。你说了抱歉，我相信你。”

George看起来不知道该怎么回答。不过就在Steve以为自己说错或者做错了什么的时候，George问：“能请你给我一张纸画画吗？”

“当然。”Steve说。他翻过几页纸，从螺纹线圈里撕下一张，递给George。

简单地道谢后，George就离开了。Steve心想也许George会直接去儿童房在那里画画，但还不到半分钟，孩子就一手拿着白纸，一手带着一盒蜡笔回来了。他没有再坐到Steve对面的椅子上，而是拉开距离Steve稍近一点的一个椅子坐了上去。

从浴室出来，头发梳理整齐，气息清爽而满足又有一些紧张的Bucky看到的就是这样一幕。他吃惊，然后微笑，笑得眼角都皱起来了。Steve和George一起坐在桌边安静地画画，他们无需言语，沉默便已足够。

——

布料僵硬的病服擦碰到Bucky的大腿时让他觉得皮肤发痒。他抱着胳膊以一种“在劫难逃”的心情等待Dr.Banner。理智上，Bucky知道自己需要来看医生；理智上，Bucky也知道鉴于他的情况，Dr.Banner必然要检查他的腿间。但是想到要被别人碰那里就让他焦虑，焦虑得他吃了好多片阿普唑仑。

Dr.Banner走进检查室，关上房门。他对Bucky露出安抚的微笑，然而Bucky不觉得能有什么让自己平静下来。

“嘿，Bucky，”Dr.Banner说，“最近你的进食情况如何？我是说，除了喝咖啡那次？”

（Bucky有幸旁听了咖啡事件后Steve挨的训。“你对‘不推荐’有什么误解，Steve？”Banner很凶地说。Steve倒没有被另一个alpha的怒瞪吓坏，他争辩着，用他同意给Bucky喝咖啡时一样的说辞：“那不能算严格禁止啊。”）

“很好。”Bucky说。他玩弄病服下摆，不看Dr.Banner的眼睛。

“能说得详细点吗？”

“就是，有时我吃得太快或者太多就会难受想吐，偶尔喝了牛奶也会不舒服。不过Steve买了那种帮助乳糖消化的药，所以已经没事了。”Bucky回答，“我已经有好一阵没有呕吐任何东西。”

“那真不错，”Banner轻快地应和，他看了Bucky抵达后护士记录在病例里的信息，然后说：“非常好。这两个月你的体重增加了二十磅。算上偶尔的呕吐和胃痛，进展相当出色。有过发情症状吗？”

Bucky摇头。

“你的身体还在恢复，所以这并不意外。”Banner说，“或许要再过几个月，体重继续增加一些，生活也更为规律之后才会到来。你还在吃维生素片吗？”

“是的，alpha。”Bucky思考之前就脱口而出。

Dr.Banner猛地看向他。用小心翼翼的口吻，Banner说：“你真的不必这样称呼我。如果你愿意，可以叫我Bruce。”

“对不起。”Bucky低声说。

“别在意。”Bruce说，“有许多病人就算经过治疗也会因为想要保护自己而回到过去的习惯中。你会叫Steve为‘Alpha’吗？”

“有的时候。”Bucky承认道，“在我忘记的时候。”但他一直尽力记住这一点，如果他管Steve叫“Alpha”，那孩子们就会以为他们也必须那样叫Steve了。

“这需要时间，”Bruce安抚着他，“你不可能一下子痊愈。好消息是你看起来比你初次入院时好了许多。现在，我想请你躺下，检查你的下半身。”

Bucky后退了一步。尽管他给自己吃了一大把镇定剂，他还是开始发抖。焦虑在体内萌生，像有千万根细小的针在刺他似的。他甚至没注意自己开始过度呼吸，直至Bruce的声音传来：“嗨，嗨，我知道这让你很难受，但我们必须检查一下确认你的健康。如果我让Steve进来，你会感觉好点吗？”

Bucky点头。

惊惶不安的时间难捱又流逝缓慢。Bruce快步出了房间，然后仿佛过了不知多久，才有安全的，属于Steve（Steve终于来了，Steve）的温暖气息涌进房间。有一只手抚上Bucky的左臂，他扭头看去，就看到Steve，带着令人安心的笑容。

“我来了。”Steve说。

“我，”Bucky艰难地挤出，“对不起。”

“你可以抓住我，如果能帮上忙的话。”Steve建议。

Bucky双手拉过Steve，把对方的右臂紧紧搂在胸前。他知道自己都把指甲嵌进Steve的皮肤了，但是他就是停不下来；同时Bruce也打开检查台的吊架，指导Bucky把脚放进去。Bruce继续工作，给那根即将进入Bucky体内检查他腔道的奇怪金属工具润滑，只有Bucky手里紧紧抓着的Steve的右胳膊和他那安抚人心的气息才能维持Bucky的清醒状态。

“冷。”Bucky被那东西碰到，抱怨起来。

“抱歉啊，”Bruce说，“你感觉如何？”

“糟透了。”Bucky回答。

“只要几分钟就结束了。”Bruce保证道。

“刚才我在想晚上我们要干嘛，你知道我想到什么了？”Steve问。

Bucky知道这是为了转移他的注意力，让他别再思考自己的下半身，不过他仍然声音不稳地说：“什么？”

“烤蜂蜜燕麦面包，我妈的配方，”Steve说，“我大概一辈子没法烤出和她一模一样的口味了，但还是觉得我做的面包非常好吃。我在想，如果你和孩子们肯帮忙，我们还能试试。还有，也许我们还可以开始看你想看的《降世神通：最后的气宗》？”

“已经看过第一季了，”Bucky犹豫地说着，“但是没看到最后几集。”

“不过我和孩子们都完全没看过，所以我觉得可以从头看起。”Steve说，“如果你愿意的话？”

“好的，我想……没问题。”

Dr.Banner伸进他体内的不知道什么工具终于拔出去了。Bucky松了口气，他完全没意识到自己一直在屏息等待。他没有放开Steve的手，直到Bruce将他的脚从吊架里放下，把那两根东西重新折回检查台里。放开手，看着Steve的手臂，Bucky感觉一阵内疚刺穿了自己。十个鲜红的月牙形指甲印。他没有抓破Steve的皮肤，但留下的痕迹又深又红。

“对不起，”Bucky忍着呜咽，“真的很对不起。”

“没关系，”Steve说，“你只是太紧张。”

Dr.Banner的椅子往后滑，人也站了起来，他说：“一切都看起来很好，你几乎完全愈合了。我估计你过一两个月就会进入热潮期。我可以开抑制剂，但鉴于你的特殊状况我还是建议你至少先度过一次自然热潮期，让我们观察一下它对你造成什么影响。”

“好的。”Bucky说。才不好。Bucky再也不想经历任何热潮期。但他也想离开这个令人窒息的房间，所以他愿意假装合作，赶紧结束这次复诊。

“那就没什么事了，”Bruce说，“你可以走了。换好衣服，把病服留在检查台上吧。”

因为害怕他的alpha先走开可能会一并带走信息素让自己崩溃，Bucky请Steve留在房间里，他脱掉病服然后飞快穿上牛仔裤和T恤，紧紧贴在Steve身侧一起走出房间，然后又蜷缩着依偎着Steve让对方给他在出口处签字离院。他知道自己可怜又可悲但他不在乎，因为他感觉一切都差劲极了，只有Steve和孩子是好的。

要去找Bruce复诊，Bucky事先让孩子们去上Barton的手工课。他和Steve在医院对面的一间教室找到了孩子们，他们都兴高采烈在把东西往美术纸上粘。许多孩子围在塑料桌边，不仅仅是Bucky的。那儿甚至还有几个大人。

Win一望见门口的Bucky和Steve就跳了起来。她把一张紫色的美术纸塞到Bucky跟前，说：“Daddy！看！我用纽扣做的。瞧，这个大的蓝色纽扣是Alpha Steve，你是这个大的红色纽扣。我是小小的紫色，George也是蓝色，但他是深蓝。Becky是绿色。你看到吗？”

当然看得很清楚。好几颗不同颜色的纽扣粘在纸上，胶水都没干透。蜡笔在周围画了一条线，Win说这是蓝天，只不过她的纸是紫色的，所以那蓝色很奇怪就是了。

“这真漂亮，”Steve表扬她，“等我们回家可以放在冰箱上。”

女儿脸上绽放的微笑让Bucky几乎忘却刚才检查的紧张情绪和将来又要忍受发情期煎熬的心理负担了——他一点都不清楚那将何时到来。

——

孩子们太喜欢上Clint的手工课，结果Bucky干脆给他们报了一个普通班。他时不时会参加，偶尔Steve也会去。Win每天都要问无数个新问题，无比兴奋地学习广阔世界中的一切。对她来说，学习要比哥哥姐姐简单。特别是George，他不愿提问，也不愿探索。他喜欢待在家里或者后院那几个固定的位置，并且比起参与他更热衷旁观。

眼下George正对着面前的画纸生闷气，Win则自告奋勇帮他涂胶水。当Bucky还在George的年纪，他曾帮自己的小妹妹们做手工，正如此刻George的妹妹帮助他。

Bucky叹气。

Sam晃进教室。Bucky的郁闷一定溢于言表，因为Sam先找上了他，问道：“一切都还好吗，Barnes？”

Bucky对塑料桌边的孩子们比划了一下。

“噢。”Sam只是这么说。

“我——他还有可能赶上同龄人的水平吗？”Bucky问。

Sam和Bucky看着Win把一碗闪光粉推到George跟前，却把他的作品和T恤前面都撒了一片。Bucky第二次叹息。最后这些都要回到Steve的家里去。Bucky得花上几个礼拜给孩子们清洗身上的闪光粉。

Sam说：“学业上，当然可以。George是个聪明的孩子。他学了不少东西，我还以为要花上更久时间他才能掌握呢。但情感上，我不那么想。这里的每一个人都会尽一切努力帮助他克服过去的遭遇，但人生最初的十年经历的痛苦并不是能轻易抛开的。我相信他能迈向成功但那需要所有人的共同努力。你明白吗？”

是的，Bucky明白。George的康复需要Steve的支持，Sam的治疗，Thor的理疗，还要和Clint上课，以及天晓得多少东西。

“他需要你的大量鼓励。”Sam补充道。

还要那个没错，Bucky心想。

“希望我能做到。”Bucky喃喃道。

Sam笑了。他双手抱胸，回答：“嘿，伙计，我知道你一定能成功。不过现在治疗方面的话题谈得够多了，你们对Steve的生日有什么计划吗？”

“Steve的生日？”Bucky反问。

Sam一边眉毛抬了抬说：“果然，真像他会做的事。他没告诉你们他生日快到了，对吧？”

Bucky摇头。

“好吧，就快到了。是七月四日。”Sam说。

“确实。”Bucky说，他敏锐地发现孩子们正在给胶水涂抹的焰火图案黏贴闪光粉和金属片，虽然他们完全不知道焰火是什么，而且胶水也涂得满纸都是，脑中根本没有具体的图案。

只除了Becky。她把她那瓶胶水给Steve让男人帮忙。一个身材高大的alpha坐在一张很小的塑料椅子里，挤在一张过于低矮的美工桌旁边，画面实在有些好笑；他的长腿几乎折到胸口，手臂不得不绕过膝盖往Bucky的美工纸上涂胶水。Becky指着一碗绿色闪光粉，然后Steve就把它撒在自己涂画的部分——用得比Win和满桌的红色闪光粉少得多。Steve把胶水还给皱着鼻子的Becky，可能是让她按照他的图案重新画吧。

看着他们这样在一起，Bucky内心涌出暖流。

“要是你想给他过生日又需要帮忙，尽管打电话。”Sam对他说。

“我会考虑一下。”Bucky回答。

孩子们完成了焰火图画并把它们晾干之后，就可以带回家了。Bucky负责拿着三幅大作，Steve则让Win骑在肩头，一同走出教室，走向停车场他那辆小甲壳虫的位置。

Win被Steve从肩上抱下来放进车座，好像很不高兴。Steve说：“抱歉了宝贝，我开车时你可不能坐在我肩膀上。”

“那Daddy的肩膀能坐吗？”Win问。

“不行。”Bucky说，“也不安全。”

Win嘟起嘴。

所有人都系好安全带Steve才发动汽车，Bucky就说：“你有打算告诉我们，你的生日快要到了吗？”

Steve像被抓住偷吃饼干的孩子似的露出惭愧的表情。他张开嘴，但Win抢在他之前，忘记了刚刚不许骑肩膀的郁闷，问：“生日是什么？”

“就是你出生的那天。”Bucky说。“还记得吗，我们住到Steve的家里之前，因为不确定日期所以我教你选一天做生日的事？然后你挑了十月？”三个孩子当中只有George的生日Bucky还能估算出来。但George希望能和妹妹们一样自己挑选生日，所以他的生日不在六月，而是因为喜欢单词的发音而挑选了十一月。Becky想要和Bucky同样的生日，而Bucky让她在三月份另选了一天。

当时Bucky自己也刚刚过了二十五岁生日。警方是在三月十六日发现他的——还不到一星期。

“Steve什么时候出生？”Win问。

“我嘛，”Steve说，“出生于大约三十二年前。”

“那我出生几年了？”Becky问。

“六年。”Bucky回答。

“Steve老了。”Becky得出这样的结论。

Steve轻笑。

在片刻沉默后，Bucky望了他一眼，说：“你本来不想告诉我们你的生日，是吗？”

“我只是——觉得那好像不怎么重要？”Steve说。

“你是个笨蛋。”Bucky说。

“嗨，拜托，因为还有更重要的事情啊。我不希望让任何人感觉某件事是必须要做的。”Steve说，“何况，不管怎么样我们都要庆祝七月四日。”

“你想把生日过成独立日？”Bucky问。

Steve摆了摆手，很无奈的样子，说：“和你还有孩子们一起度过才是重要的。”

有那么一会儿，Bucky想不出该怎么回应。他的脸发烫，泛起红潮，他的视线注视自己大腿上紧握的双手，然后用后排的孩子都觉察不到，只有Steve能听清的音量喃喃道：“爱说好听话的笨蛋。”

“如果这就是你最严厉的批评，那我肯定表现得还不错。”Steve说。他嘴角隐约有上扬的意味。Bucky摇头。


	8. Chapter 8

Steve怀疑Bucky为他的生日做了什么准备，但事先一直无从得知确切情形。生日那天，他醒于自己的床上，Bucky用他最爱的姿势窝在胸前睡着，还有挤在枕头和毛毯空当里的宝宝们。Steve的挣动让Bucky很不满地哼哼，但当Steve说了“我要去小便，Buck”后，就放开了他。

Steve爬下床走去主卫。小解后，他一边洗手一边端详镜子里的自己。除了睡得乱糟糟的头毛，Steve很久没看起来这么好了，甚至显得年轻了些。他曾以为让Bucky和孩子们住在家里并照料他们是一件很有压力的事情。有时的确如此，但收获的比付出更加珍重。

Bucky恍惚失神的次数比最初要少了。

George已经能看简单的书。

Becky不再苦于拿不好调色盘。

Win热爱触摸和探索眼前的一切。

他们经由努力取得了进步，但Steve愿意相信是自己提供的环境帮助他们做得更好。

从镜子里，他看见Bucky走了过来，Bucky头发也和Steve一样乱，他张开嘴巴打了个呵欠，双手从后面环住Steve的腰并把脸埋进他的肩胛间。Steve胸口突然升起一股怜爱的情愫。他忍不住露出大大的，傻瓜般的笑容。

“早上好。”Steve说。

“没有了你床就变得很冷。”Bucky抱怨。

Bucky不喜欢寒冷。幸运的是Steve身上总是热乎乎的，所以在没有Steve的体温时Bucky不管外面气温多少都总爱把自己埋进——字面意义的——一大堆毛毯里。

Steve转身将Bucky搂在胸口，亲吻他的头顶。有那么一瞬间他担心自己的行为是不是越界，但Bucky没有闪躲。他更多地带着鼻音依偎进Steve怀里。满足的omega信息素散发开来，包裹住他们令人昏昏欲睡。本能催促Steve去感受Bucky的气息，去更多地吸入他的信息素，但这种事情不是他该做的，不能这样对待一个受过伤的omega。

“你该洗澡了。”Bucky蹭着Steve的脖子发起牢骚。

Steve笑了，说：“你放开我，我就可以去洗了。”

“唔嗯。”Bucky咕哝着，还是放下胳膊。他把头发夹在耳后，说：“要我给你煮咖啡吗？”

“你是个天使。”Steve说。

Bucky哼了一声，“那是谎话吧。不过我就当成你想要咖啡了？”

“是的，谢谢。”Steve回答。

踏进浴池拧开龙头时Steve仍带着笑容。自从21岁起他就没有再为自己的生日做过什么特别奢侈的事了（那就在Bucky的绑架案发生前没几个月，他猛地意识到），今天的早晨与近来每一个早晨都相差无几，然而相较于之前几次生日，显得格外不一般。

去年生日那天Steve独自醒来。他以前不觉得，然而回想一下，独自待在这幢大房子里的确可算孤单。尽管他去了Tony-Bruce-Pepper三人的家里，欣赏了Tony制造的绚丽焰火（“一个小项目”，Tony这么说），但他却是一个人回家的。他的朋友们尽力让他感觉这是特别的一天：Sam买了个冰淇淋蛋糕，所有人都对他唱生日快乐歌；不过这天更多地属于美国的生日而不是Steve的。

在浴室镜子前Bucky只用了两分钟就让Steve感觉这是不同往常的生日，仅仅是给他一个拥抱和帮他按下咖啡壶开关。

裹着浴巾，Steve穿过浴室走进他的步入式衣柜，他穿上柔软舒适的牛仔裤和一件“咆哮突击队”乐队的广告T恤；他念大学时就和他们成为朋友了。

回到卧室里，孩子们仍在熟睡。Steve尽量不发出动静地走过木头地板，帮每一个孩子盖好毯子，然后循着新鲜咖啡的香气来到厨房。

一开始Bucky没有听见Steve的靠近，他还在往茶壶里放着茶叶。Steve就藉机打量起了Bucky，看他改变了多少——他增加不少体重，看起来仍然过于瘦削但健康多了。和孩子们经常出去晒太阳让他的皮肤也变成金黄色。他的头发留得很长，差不多要到肩膀，因为除了用手指轻轻地拨弄以外他不肯让任何人触碰。在镜子前拥抱过Steve之后，Bucky不知道什么时候给自己绑了一个松松的丸子头。

Bucky转过身时吓了一跳。看见是Steve，他如释重负地轻轻叹了口气，说：“你吓到我了，”然后又问：“你在看什么呢？”

“你。”Steve坦率地回答。他伸手到Bucky头顶上方的柜子里取下咖啡杯放在桌上。剩下足够空间加入牛奶以后，他随手从餐具抽屉里抓了一把勺子开始搅拌——那还是他给宝宝们买的塑料勺子。

“我脸上还是哪里有什么东西吗？”Bucky问着，揉揉冒出胡茬的下巴。

Steve说：“不。我只是看着你。”

Bucky的脸颊泛着粉色。“你这人很讨厌啊。”

“我怎么就讨厌了？”Steve问，“你很好看。那是一个客观事实。”

“我觉得你是一派胡言。”Bucky说，“不过还是谢谢你了。”

Steve觉得自己像个蠢蛋；他想将Bucky搂进怀里紧紧抱住，想把鼻子凑到Bucky的颈窝里尽情汲取他的气息。愚蠢的alpha本能。原始冲动。虽然Steve从未像对Bucky那样想要占有某个人，但——

不，那不对。他不想占有Bucky。Bucky是个人，不是一台手机，一杯咖啡，一只宠物。

然而Steve也确实想保护Bucky。

“你傻傻站在厨房当中有什么原因吗？”Bucky问。

Steve咳嗽，突然清醒了。他说：“抱歉，想得有点走神。今天你有什么计划，能给我一点提示吗？”

“不能。”Bucky回答，“你的生日计划只能我知道，你得自己去发现。不过说起来……生日快乐。”

于是这天就这么开始了，没有迹象显示它和平常有什么不同，除了孩子们起来以后Win试图往Steve腿上爬，他只好把她抱起来，听她在耳边悄悄说：“生日快乐。”然后又不确定地加上一句：“Daddy告诉我有人过生日时就该这样说。”

“你的daddy说得对，”Steve回答，“谢谢你，宝贝。”

上午，Steve坐在沙发上，Win骑着他的大腿。他玩着手机游戏，让Win看着不知道第几次灰姑娘。快乐的孩子们的信息素能对他紧绷的肌肉有奇妙的效果。他怀疑有谁还能发明比这轻盈、鲜活的气息更强有力的麻醉剂。当然，快乐的孩子的气息并没有一个快乐的Bucky的气息那么令人上瘾。

到了下午，随着大门被敲响，Bucky的生日计划也揭晓了。Steve望向Bucky，后者坐在沙发角落和Becky自拍中。他对这个真是上手得很快。

“你在等人？”Steve问，他把Win从腿上抱下来，Win哭唧唧地抗议，他说：“抱歉了小家伙，我得去开门。”

Steve也不知道自己在期待什么，总之不是一开门就发现自己认识的每个人都站在外面。Natasha举起一瓶很贵的伏特加以示问候，拍了下Steve的胳膊率先进门，说：“生日快乐，大个子，我们来喝个酩酊大醉，放点焰火吧。”

“才中午。”Steve呆呆地说。

Natasha对他笑了笑，露出两排牙齿，说：“那我们就先喝到醉。”

Sam拿着一个放在冷冻箱里的冰淇淋蛋糕走进房间。Steve还没来得及打招呼，Clint也抓着Lucky的皮绳踏过台阶。George用最高分贝尖叫“Lucky！”而且因为太激动地冲向狗狗，袜子踩在地板上滑了一跤。

Clint咬着牙齿吸气：“嘶——”

“你没事吧小家伙？”Tony艰难地从Steve身边走过，他手里抱着一个大纸箱，里面装满了——毫无疑问是违禁生产的——焰火。

George爬起来，回答：“我没事！”然后一跳一跳地来到Lucky身边。他抱住Lucky的脖子，作为一只优秀的治疗犬Lucky也舔舔George的脸表示问候。George的手指伸进Lucky的长毛间，抱着他好像永远也不肯放开。

Tony弯腰把一箱焰火放到地板上，Steve反对道：“该死的，不行，Tony。那些东西得放在孩子们碰不到的地方。”

“拜托，”Tony说，“没有火他们能干出什么来？”

“碰不到的地方。”Steve说，手指指向他的不锈钢冰箱顶部，“我不会说第三遍。”

“上帝。”Tony的口吻听起来仿佛饱受奴役，“你养了小孩子多久——四个月？突然之间你就变成我所见过的最称职的老爹了！”

“听话，Tony。”Pepper说。Steve忍不住多看了一眼穿休闲服的Pepper：一条牛仔裤，一双运动鞋，一件适合天热穿的无袖衬衫。她上前亲吻Steve的脸颊。

“大家都能来我是很高兴，不过我没有那么多吃的给你们。”Steve说。

“我们想到了。”Tony说，他正在努力把那箱烟花举到冰箱上。Sam走到他背后利用多出来的一截身高帮他推上去了。

Tony翻了个白眼，发出的牢骚听起来很像“alpha式的炫耀”。

最后进门的是Bruce，拎着几个环保购物袋让他步履艰难。Steve立刻上前帮忙，把袋子放到厨房的料理台上。等他关上大门，所有人都停止闲聊看着他。

“干嘛？”Steve问。

Bucky抱着Becky来到众人身边。他咧开嘴，指着一群人说：“生日快乐！我和宝宝们请来了每一个和你聊过天的人！”

“你就只和我们这几个聊过天？”Tony说，“现在我对你只剩同情了。”

“Tony。”Bruce和Pepper异口同声地说，然后又一道笑了。Tony到底怎么会和这样的alpha还有beta结合，Steve永远不知道。但是他很欣赏他们在一起的平衡感。Tony很容易一冲动就上天——好像不小心炸开的焰火——而Pepper和Bruce则能在需要他冷静的时候带他回到现实。

Steve微笑起来，说：“你们真是太棒了，谢谢你们，真的。”

一只小手拉扯Steve的牛仔裤。低下头，Steve看见了Win，一边胳膊下夹着她的小熊玩偶，另一边胳膊则举起来要抱。Steve把她抱起来。她蹭到Steve胸前说：“Daddy说有人过生日时要开派对。所以我们给你开派对。灰姑娘里，白马王子的父亲也为他举办过派对，但那天并不是他的生日。等到我过生日也能有派对吗？”

“如果你想要的话。”Steve回答。Bucky给她绑的辫子里溜出一小束头发，Steve帮她放到耳后。

“好了，现在……不是我想自夸，”Sam拍拍手，“但是事实上我的烤肉技术就是比你们所有人都好。我们还带来了汉堡给孩子们。带路吧Rogers。”

所有人都被带到Steve的后花园。Sam摇摇头，掀开Steve那甚少使用的烤肉架上的油布。那玩意儿都不是Steve买的——是他的父亲在他买房子时给他的。用Joe Rogers的话说，“没有像样的烤肉架，一个alpha的房屋就不完整。”Steve基本只在父母来访时使用它，上一次还是圣诞节，太冷了没法在室外烤肉。

“Sam在干什么？”Win问。

“他要做吃的东西。”Steve说，“那台亮晶晶的大家伙叫烤肉架。你给它加热，然后用它做吃的。”

“有人想喝点什么吗？”Bucky问他们，“我在调柠檬水。”

“我们这里还有苏打水，”Tony跟着说，“别担心，Alpha老爹，那是有机小苏打。”

Steve存心不睬Tony，对Bucky说：“不用你给我们做饮料，我可以进来干这活。”

Bucky眨眼，说：“我知道这不是非我不可的，但我乐意。今天是你的生日，去享受生日吧。”

“但——”

“你敢来帮忙我会鄙视你直到下星期。”Bucky说。

Tony哼哼：“他真有魄力，我喜欢。”

Bucky无动于衷地看了Tony一眼，回答：“是吗？至于我喜不喜欢你还有待商榷。”

“哇，”Tony说着捂住胸口，“哎呦。这话真伤人，Barnes。”

“你一定会习惯的。”Bucky说完，不再多话就走回房间里去了。

Steve抱着Win走向正在给烤肉架下面放木炭的Sam。Steve问：“你肯定这对Bucky和孩子们不会太过火吗？”

Sam耸了耸一侧肩膀，说：“这就是他们的主意。Bucky说他和孩子们谈过才来找我们说的。”

“Alpha Steve对我们很好，”Win说，“我们也想对他好。”说着，她踢了Steve一小下，扭动身体想要下去。双脚一踩到地面她就跟子弹似的扑进草丛，那里，Clint将Lucky的绳子放开，教George怎么和他玩抛接游戏。

眼前的景象令Steve内心涌出喜爱的感情，当George笑着大喊“这个球都湿掉了”的时候，感觉更为强烈。

“老兄，你这样不太好。”Sam说。

Steve皱起眉望向Sam。在Steve分神的三十秒内，Sam已经给木炭洒好打火机油点着了。他吹吹火焰，用手扇着风，然后抬起眼。他的表情意味不明，让Steve无法坦然自若。Sam没有说什么，于是Steve打破两人之间的沉默，问：“为什么你那样看着我？”

“小心行事，Rogers。”Sam对他说，“我想说的只有这个。Bucky和他的孩子们经历了我们无法想象的痛苦折磨。你还记得你的课程里提到过的统计数字吗？”

“哪方面的？”Steve问，“结合的？”

“是的，那个，”Sam说，“你还记得是多少吗？”

Steve的喉咙发干。他捂着嘴咳嗽两声，回答：“唔，7——76%的alpha义工和他们负责照料的omega结合了。”

“我知道那听起来是个很高的数字，”Sam说，“但我得说，你可不能把这个当作相亲服务。到最后，如果Bucky想离开，你必须放他走，不得反对。”

“我明白。”Steve说。他真的明白，然而直至这一刻，他都没有真切地考虑过。想到某一天Bucky的他的孩子们要离开Steve的家，就让他难以想象地悲伤。他的大脑又回想起以前过生日他是多么地孤独，还有终于被填满时才意识到的一直空虚的内心。

Barnes一家人让Steve的房子充满活力。

“你明白？”

Steve的喉咙堵住了，他吞咽着，他那愚蠢的alpha本能反对Bucky的离去。因为本能已经决定Bucky是属于他的。但Bucky却不属于Steve。Bucky不属于任何人，只除了他自己。

“Steve，”Sam说，“我是认真的。你明白吗，Bucky可能选择离开。”

Steve点头，他说不出话。等到语言功能恢复，他才说：“我知道，只是——嗯，我的alpha大脑在犯傻。我可以运用理智思考，Sam，我保证，我不会真的犯傻。”

“是吗，我可没法保证。”Sam说。然后他笑了，拍拍Steve的肩膀，说：“严肃的话题到此为止，老兄。这是你的生日！放轻松。高兴点。”

“我尽量。”Steve说。当他从Sam那边走开，却觉得胸口压着让人窒息的分量。他重重坐在吊床上，链条都被他撞得咯吱咯吱地响。Steve用手揉着脸。Sam是对的，他不能让本能妨碍理性思考。

“嘿。”

Steve抬头，跟前是Bucky，端着一杯柠檬汽水。

Steve接过来。“谢谢。”他说。

“你还好？”Bucky问。

“啊，唔，我没事。”Steve说，“只是——太感动了。你这么做真有心，Buck。”

Bucky挤在Steve旁边坐下，脑袋靠着Steve的肩膀。他说：“你应得的。”

Steve实在不知道自己是否应得。

——

太阳落到了Steve花园外侧那排松树的树顶。大家吃饱了冰淇淋蛋糕，从厨房和客厅又回到后院。Steve抱着那箱焰火，但Tony坚持要自己点。

“这是我做的。”他傲慢地表示，“或者说，好吧，大多数是我做的。就买了点仙女棒，给孩子们。”Tony在箱子里翻找，然后往Steve胸口拍了一个塑料包，不肯和他对视。

Steve看看那包仙女棒，又看看Tony。他说：“谢谢，Tony，你考虑得真周到。”

“不许告诉他们。”Tony说，“我认真的，不许。你……你觉得他们会喜欢吗？”

“他们看到什么都很喜欢，”Steve有点心不在焉地回答，“讨他们欢心并不难。我确定他们会爱死仙女棒的。”

孩子们正在草地上翻滚，Steve还没走到他们跟前，Bucky就从旁边赶过来。两个大人站在那里，于是孩子们停止玩耍都看着他们。

“出什么事了？”George问。

“Tony给你们买了一个礼物。”Steve说。

“但是你们得特别小心，好吗？”Bucky说，“上面的部分非常热，不可以碰，明白吗？”

Steve喊着走廊上的Sam，请他把打火机丢过来。Sam用超快的速度朝他投掷打火机，幸亏Steve反射神经非常发达。他一手抓住打火机，然后一手把仙女棒递给Bucky。Bucky撕开包装给每个孩子一根。

十分淡定地，Becky说：“这就是木棍。”

“这叫仙女棒，”Bucky说，“抓着下面细的地方。Steve来给它们点火。”

Becky是最兴趣缺缺的一个，所以Steve先点燃了她手里的仙女棒。一开始冒火花，Becky就惊叫起来。

Win大喊：“哇啊啊啊啊！”

不过，George，却说：“这他妈什么东西？”

“George。”Bucky警告道。

“怎么了！你自己也一直说！”George抗议着。

Bucky双手抱胸，说：“因为‘他妈的’是一个大人才能说的词。我是个大人，然而你呢还是小孩子。等你长大以后才能这么说。”

“这太蠢了。”George说。

“这是规矩。”Bucky说，“你不在家时说那种话会惹上麻烦，所以学着克制它。”

George翻了个白眼，当Steve点着他的仙女棒，他就失去了和Bucky争执的兴趣。Bucky才来得及说一声“小心啊！”孩子们就到处跑开了，挥舞着仙女棒，兴奋地瞪大了眼睛。

Steve把注意力放到Bucky身上，说：“焰火会让他们更加吃惊。”

“我也这么觉得。”Bucky回答。

Natasha打开伏特加，Tony则准备放焰火。虽然说着要早早喝醉，大家却不约而同地等到夜里，仿佛那样就能让酒后愚蠢的言行减少到最低限度。Steve用一杯苏打水（所谓的“有机小苏打”，事实证明非常好喝）和伏特加混合，非常不专业地摇晃着杯子。

不过当Bucky前来给自己的饮料里倒伏特加，Bruce就说：“不行。放回去，Barnes。”

“什么？为什么？”Bucky说，“我25岁了，我绝对可以喝酒了好吗。”

“我需要你恢复到百分百——或者至少百分之八十五——健康，再开始尝试酒精。”

“可恶。”Bucky叹气，他放回伏特加酒瓶，倒向他的草坪躺椅。

孩子们举着只剩柄的仙女棒跑过来，看起来很迷茫。Becky说：“没有电了。”

“是仙女棒烧完了。”Bucky纠正道，“还有更多，但是你们先等一会儿，嗯？马上就能看焰火，我保证。”

Becky将这当作是邀请，爬上父亲的大腿。Bucky说：“好吧，我让你坐在我身上，不过就一会儿，知道吗？”

为了不被比下去Win也爬上Steve的大腿，一份温暖又轻盈的重量。她把脑袋枕在Steve的肚子上，Steve喝着伏特加和苏打水的混合饮料时，她问：“我能喝一口吗？”

“抱歉，宝贝，这是大人才能喝的。”Steve说。

Win来不及撒娇了，因为Tony已经点燃第一支焰火。它窜到很高的天空，在那儿炸开，绽放出一串红与金的花火。三个孩子们发出相应的惊叹，但Steve最爱的还是看着Tony点起第二支焰火时，Bucky显得又黑又大的眼睛和幸福的表情。他的笑容那么发自内心，不是他想安慰别人时的笑，更不是明明不好还假装没问题时的笑。

George穿过草地来看Tony怎么点焰火。George的身后不远是Becky，她扭动着从Bucky的腿上落地跟随兄长而去。不愿意被排除在外的Win也从Steve怀里挣脱，摇摇晃晃地追赶。Tony的脸一下子亮了，他兴奋夸张地比划着解释关于焰火的一切。

Steve仍然着迷地凝视Bucky的微笑。

直到Bucky转过头，说：“如果你只盯着我，就会错过焰火。”

Steve感觉自己的脸变红了。

“你在脸红。”Bucky带着笑说。

“我没有。”Steve反驳。

Bucky一手搭在Steve的肩上，说：“你整个人都红了。”他从躺椅里起来，打着呵欠伸懒腰。然后他向Steve伸出手，脑袋往左边歪了歪示意后院还未修整的那块地方，说：“来，和我走走。”

Steve把手放在Bucky手里，他站了起来但Bucky没有放开他，而是十指交握，拉着Steve走过草地。Bucky踩着Steve去年夏天铺的鹅卵石小路往前走，样子有些熟悉。发现Bucky自己去过花园之外让Steve感觉骄傲。

“我们是去哪？”Steve问。他们的头顶有三支绿色焰火炸开了。

“快到了。”Bucky说，没有确切地回答Steve的问题。

干枯的松针被他们踩在脚下，红，白，蓝色焰火在夜空中绽放，深沉的黑色天空显得它们分外明亮。Steve感到喜悦，感到温暖，像雪天里喝到一杯热可可。他感觉自己不得不说这句话：“谢谢这一切，Buck。我平时都不会怎么庆祝生日，但这样——这样太棒了。我今天真的非常地高兴，我——”

Steve没能把话说完，因为Bucky突然转身面对他，双臂环着Steve的脖子将两人的嘴唇贴到一起。这样仓促的一个拥抱，吻却十分轻柔——没有舌头交缠，只是嘴唇的触碰与厮磨。Steve甚至忘记呼吸，直到Bucky后退了些许。他们的气息纠缠着，蟋蟀在四周鸣叫，空气闻起来是松树和焰火。

一支大型的红色焰火在他们头上爆炸了，两人的脸都被点亮了一瞬又很快归于黑暗中。Steve一直都没给房子后面的土地装上路灯，他以为没有必要。但眼下，他真希望有灯光，能让他更清晰看见Bucky的脸，而不是只有月光和远处房屋那边灯光之下那么昏暗和隐约。

Steve舔舔嘴唇张开嘴想说话，但他怎么努力也只能挤出一个：“呃。”

Bucky皱眉。他问：“刚才那样不好？”

“不。等一下，是的。不，再等等，我是说，不是，刚才那样很好。”Steve结结巴巴，“但我不希望你感觉……有义务做这种事。特别这种让你觉得不舒服的事。”

“接吻我倒不介意。”Bucky说，“Pierce从来不吻我，知道吗？他只会占有我，翻来覆去使用我。我就是——一个让他成结的舒服的道具。我并不觉得自己有义务和你接吻，Steve，我亲你是因为我想要和你接吻。你这反而让我觉得不该那么做了。”

Steve知道明智的做法是就此回头，但是他做不到。他说：“我们可以再试一下。”

Bucky嘴角上扬，似笑非笑。他说：“我是很乐意。不过，你得原谅我的经验匮乏。那是我14岁以后的第一个吻，而且在出那档子事之前我也从来没和人做到舌头那一步。”他笑了笑，听起来并不快乐，“现在说这话很蠢吧，我居然特别害怕碰到别人舌头什么的。”

“我觉得不蠢。”Steve说。

他们的脸距离好近，仰着脑袋的Bucky鼻子都碰到了Steve的。Steve垂下头，两人额头碰到一块儿，然后他就和Bucky那样站立许久，呼吸着对方的气息，感受对方的存在。

当他们再度接吻，是Steve主动的。他很温柔，引导着Bucky。他们的吻很轻，嘴唇触碰，贴紧，吸吮，品尝。Steve的心狂跳，他鼓起勇气舔着Bucky的下唇。Bucky发出惊讶的低吟但立刻张开嘴。Steve开始舔舐Bucky的口腔与他的舌头交缠。一开始Bucky好像不知道该怎么做，但他很快学着Steve的动作回应起来。

天才，Steve大脑的某个角落隐约这么想，Bucky是个接吻天才。

不知什么时候Bucky的双臂环着Steve的脖子，Steve的手也来到他的腰间。他们的亲吻深入了，身体靠得更近，Steve动情的信息素弥漫在空气里——

Bucky猛地别开头大口呼吸。

“抱歉。”Steve小声说。

“没什么，”Bucky回答，“我只是——还没法接受那个。也许我一生都……我不知道。不过我喜欢接吻。”

“我也喜欢。”Steve说。

他们的嘴唇又贴到一起。这次的亲吻是谨慎而小心翼翼的。最后需要呼吸空气了才分开。Bucky的头靠在Steve肩上，鼻子就在他的颈窝旁边。曾经有许多次他们这样站在一起，坐在一起甚至躺在一起，但是这一次多了一种特别重要的东西。脚下并没有摇晃，星星看起来也一如既往，Steve却感到与Bucky相拥的此时此刻格外珍贵。

一支粉色的焰火在夜空绽放。传来Becky兴奋的大叫声。

“生日快乐，Steve。”Bucky说。


	9. Chapter 9

和Steve接吻之后连续好几天Bucky都感觉身体能量充沛。每次Steve与他四目相接，露出微笑时，就有一阵喜悦的颤栗从Bucky小腹升到胸口。那美妙的感觉让他轻飘飘的，好像要飞上天去了。Bucky都不记得自己上一次这么快乐是什么时候的事。

要是他在正常情况下生过孩子，也许就会说孩子的诞生是他最快乐的事，就像绝大多数omega们那样，就像他的妈妈说起关于他和妹妹们一样。但Bucky的孩子们的诞生并没有让他快乐；他们把他吓坏了。当George呱呱坠地时Bucky的害怕也不是因为自己，而是因为怀里这个小宝宝——宝宝没有对任何人做过任何坏事，而降生在这个可怕的地窖里却意味着他或许不会有未来。每一年过去，生下每一个宝宝时，Bucky的害怕都成倍增加。

Bucky曾经试图逃跑，就一次，在有了George但还没有怀上女儿之前。他用一根旧床单做了绑带，将George固定在背上，然后他把床拖到出口下方用尽力气推开那块三合板。Bucky的手指都抠出了血，弄了一个足够钻出去的空当。他先把George托上去，祈祷着宝宝不要哭，不要引起Pierce的注意，然后他拼着剩下的体力也从里面出来了。

他们甚至还没能逃出地下室。Pierce在楼梯上堵着Bucky，把他往下推。Bucky把George抱在胸口充当孩子的肉垫，他撞到了头，昏迷了，醒来时就在那间地下室二层的狭窄小床上，腿间是熟悉的刺痛。George的大哭声响彻他耳边。上方的出口被重新加固了，锁链把粗糙劣质的金属床架拴在墙上。

所以，是的，Bucky的恐惧只因为他的孩子们。他想要给他们全世界，但在Pierce手下度过的每一天都让他担心他们也许永远无法感受到应得的善待和喜悦。 

不过现在他的孩子们得到了一切。Bucky的宝宝有了家，有了一个对他们百般宠爱的alpha。 

Bucky坐在吊床上前后摇晃，看着Steve一边咬牙一边拼装架子。送货员问Steve是否需要他们组装，但Steve拒绝了他们开出的安装费。 

“Alpha Steve在生气吗？”Becky拿着一盒果汁爬上来钻进他的臂弯里，问道。 

Bucky轻哼着。“不。好吧，也许他是对正在装的东西生气。历史悠久的一项传统，alpha坚持自行安装家具，要是很难装，他们就会生气。”装节日灯泡时亦是如此，Bucky想着，回忆起父亲非要他们在光明节时挂起蓝色灯泡，这样就不会被庆祝圣诞节的左邻右舍比下去了。

Becky不解地仰头看着他。 

“他没事，宝贝。”Bucky回答。 

“那他在干什么？”她问。 

“他在给你们几个装玩具，”Bucky说，“我们不如进房间，让他把活儿干完，好吗？” 

Becky跳下吊床跟着Bucky回到室内。Bucky去了一趟儿童房看George，发现他还在Bucky之前走开时同样的位置，坐在一张桌子旁边异常专注地为一本狗狗主题的填色书上颜色。Steve教他向着同一个方向上色，虽然精细动作技能发育不良，孩子仍然意志坚决地要画好它。

蜡笔线条并没有十分整齐一致，但George的绘画能力进步了许多。于是Bucky说：“画得真好，George，看起来棒极了。”即使George把一只哈巴狗涂成紫色而且涂得有点乱，这仍然是一次成功。Bucky会满怀骄傲地把画挂在冰箱上。

“哈巴狗不是紫色的，”George头也不抬地解释道，“Steve帮我找到了照片，它们不是紫色，但我觉得这样也可以。” 

Bucky笑了。终于有一次，Steve不再是“Alpha”或者“Alpha Steve”，而仅仅是Steve了。 

“我也希望狗狗的颜色能有趣一些，”Bucky说，“加油，我喜欢你的画。” 

厨房里，Bucky坐在桌边，面前是Steve给他订购的一台笔记本电脑。昨天到货后他们把电脑装好，然后Bucky让孩子们一起上网，给他们看google出来的图片或者youtube上的视频。在被Pierce抓走前Bucky记得youtube还不是什么正式网站，但如今却是“网络文化”中庞大而极其重要的一部分，至少Steve是这么说的。

Bucky问Steve关于Myspace网站，不知道他的主页是不是还在，结果Steve笑着告诉他大多数人已经不用Myspace，他们都转去facebook了。

也许他也应该申请一下facebook。 

Bucky在地址栏键入facebook.com，看着页面打开。显然他需要一个邮箱地址或者手机号码才能申请。他有点不想把手机号码放到网上。那邮箱呢？他不记得了，只隐约印象是个很傻的名字。大概是到了换新邮箱的时候了吧——Bucky敢打赌现在人们也不再用当初的邮箱平台。一切都不同了，他为什么不也跟着改变呢？

他不想打搅正在为孩子们装玩具的Steve，所以他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，找到Becca的号码。 

11:36 Bucky：嘿becca现在2016年了别人都在哪里申请邮箱的 

回复来得太快，Bucky还没把手机放回口袋。 

11:36 Becca：我用gmail，为什么问这个？ 

11:37 Bucky：因为Steve说别人都不用Myspace了 

11:37 Becca：他说得对。不用了 

11:38 Bucky：他说别人在用facebook

11:38 Bucky：所以我在想着申请facebook

11:39 Bucky：虽然我还不知道那是什么鬼

Bucky还不能很熟练地点击触屏。使用手机时凡是需要打字就得花上Bucky更长时间。这只是他感觉自己与世界脱节的又一个证明。不过Bucky在努力回归，一点一点地回归。节奏慢到让人倍感痛苦，但Bucky可能被任何事情刺激到，所以他不想操之过急。

11:39 Becca：妈妈会加你好友 

11:40 Bucky：妈也有facebook？？？ 

11:40 Becca：每个人都有facebook。Bubbe都有facebook。 

11:41 Bucky：老天啊好吧我再考虑一下。 

Bucky把手机放在餐桌上，深深地呼出肺里的空气。Becky趁机又钻到他怀里，问；“Daddy，你在干什么啊？” 

“我在和Becca姑妈聊天，”他回答，“我搞不懂电脑，Steve又很忙。” 

“我也想和Becca姑妈聊天。”Becky说，“我喜欢她。” 

听了她的话Bucky笑了。他说：“我们不如拍张照片发送给她？她一定很想要你的照片看看。” 

“好的。”Becky说。 

Bucky又拿起手机，切出摄像头。他还是无法相信手机摄像头的效果已经这么好，或者说，不能相信每个手机都会带有拍照摄像功能。他以前那支摩托罗拉RAZA已经是最先进的了，拍的照片质量很差。现在的手机甚至还有前置摄像头，真是令人激赏的功能。

当他和Becky的脸都出现在屏幕里，Bucky就说：“好了，宝贝，笑一个。”Becky露出笑容，Bucky按下快门。 

“我要看。”Becky说。 

Bucky点开照片给她看。非常好——他们俩看起来都有点苍白，有点瘦弱，但Becky的笑容灿烂而美好，Bucky早上给她绑的辫子也仍然十分漂亮。Bucky的锁骨从红色V领T恤里显得过于突兀了，但那没办法。牙齿也没有糟糕到急需看牙医的地步——Bucky一直拖着不去。他以前就很讨厌看牙医。简直无法想象现在会让他吓成什么样。

“好啦，我要把照片发给Becca姑妈。”Bucky说。他切回对话，点击屏幕发送照片。 

11:46 Bucky：Becky我想发张照片给你 

11:47 Becca：！！！你们看起来很不错！你的样子好开心！！ 

11:48 Bucky：我的确很开心。 

11:48 Bucky：生活得很开心。 

—— 

等到Steve组装好游乐场孩子们高兴疯了。 

“这是给我们的？”Becky问。 

“给你们的。”Bucky肯定道。 

“我们拿它干嘛？”George问。 

Bucky穿过草坪坐在一边的秋千上。他蹬了一下腿开始荡秋千，大喊：“过来玩！” 他不确定架子能不能承受成年人的份量，但他体重本来就太轻。

孩子们爬秋千，在木质的小屋子里玩耍，还去滑滑梯；整个后院顿时充满了兴奋的尖叫和此起彼伏的笑声。Bucky让Win坐在身上一起滑绿色的塑料滑梯，Steve则推着Becky的秋千。George坚持要自己摸索怎么荡秋千——他找到了诀窍，并且露出了短暂的微笑。Bucky看得快哭了。George从来不笑，不管对什么，然而现在他居然笑了。

“Daddy，你没事吗？”Win问。

Bucky颤抖地呼吸，眨掉眼里的泪水。他说：“我没事，宝贝，我只是非常开心。”

“我也开心，”Win说，“我们能再玩一次滑梯吗？”

Bucky和Steve都玩不动了，孩子们还留在院子里。他们高兴地大叫，发出轻快的笑声，动静都传进了厨房。Steve在厨房里准备意面做晚餐，他看了看Bucky用红色G字母磁铁挂在冰箱上的George的紫色狗狗。

“他画得越来越好了。”Steve评价道。

“你教他的东西帮了大忙。”Bucky回答。

Steve的脸变成红色，他抓抓后颈，说：“我很荣幸。”然后又说：“狗狗正好提醒我有事想和你商量。”

“什么？”

“我生日那天Clint带着Lucky过来，就让我想到，”Steve说，“Lucky让George那么开心，你发现吗？有狗狗在，George就很有精神，他还让我google给他看各种狗狗的照片，自己挑选了那本填色书……我在想，也许我们可以考虑给他一只治疗犬。我知道医院有这方面的服务。Clint不光艺术手工还负责那一块。”

Bucky眼睛发烫。他用掌根摁了一会儿眼睛，等到再抬起头时Steve已经离开炉灶来到Bucky身边。Steve问：“你怎么了，Buck？”

“没事。”Bucky哑着嗓子说。

“我说错什么了吗？”Steve问，“我们不必非得——”

“不，”Bucky打断他，“不——我只是，觉得你对我们太好了。”

“有吗，”Steve说，“我只是关心你们。为了让孩子们康复，我想给他们一切。George似乎额外需要一份助力。”

Bucky抬起双臂环住Steve的脖子。Steve也拥抱着他，磨蹭Bucky的头顶。Bucky微微别过头在Steve嘴上小心地一吻，比什么都要满足地看到Steve露出了笑容。他眼睛都笑弯了，散发出强烈的“快乐的alpha”信息素。Bucky因此又多吻了他一下，然后说：“我们去和George谈谈，看他怎么想。”

“我感觉已经知道他会怎么说了。”Steve呢喃道。

“没错，我们都知道，”Bucky说，“只是我不想让他们太过意外。”

用过了晚餐，盆子也都放进洗碗机之后，五个人都坐在沙发里开始看《降世神通》。Bucky以前就很爱看这部动画。当他在地窖里有太多时间能不被打搅地胡思乱想的时候，时而也会猜测自己看不到的部分发生了什么剧情。过去的生活，那些小事，也许将来再也不能拥有了，想着这些使Bucky在被囚禁的日子里愈来愈悲伤。

是的，Bucky再也不能拥有那段过去了。那属于一个十四岁少年的时光，最大的担忧是能不能加入学校的棒球队，或者为自己单相思的alpha感到心痛。如今Bucky是个成年人，一个男人，生过三个孩子，身心都破破烂烂的。他此刻的快乐无法抹消过去十一年遭受的痛苦折磨。

但眼下Bucky只想好好面对现在的生活。感受当他看着孩子们第一次喝到热巧克力时涌上来的强烈的喜悦（哪怕医生不是很推荐他们喝热巧克力）。孩子们的表情那么开心，正如七月四日他们拿到了仙女棒，仿佛出现什么魔法而他们有幸能够亲身体验。

“Daddy！你喝喝看！”Win坚持着，“好好喝啊！”

Bucky顺从地从Win的杯子里喝了一小口，说：“你说得对，非常好喝。”

“我真幸运。”Win说着，继续喝她的热巧克力看动画片。

他们都很幸运，Bucky想。

——

2012年。

头顶上的木板发出声响，Bucky浑身僵硬起来。他佝偻着身体保护般地拥抱着George和Becky。第三次怀孕的他肚子开始大起来，无法再全力保护他们了，不然就要伤到小宝宝。他只能让Pierce为所欲为。

勉强地，Bucky放开孩子，将凑合当被子用的床单盖在他们瘦小的身体上。睡梦中George在哭，Bucky真想抱着他驱赶他的噩梦，但没法那样做。脚步声就在上面，想保证每个人的安全唯一方法就是听Pierce的话。所以，Bucky脱掉裹在大肚子上的脏T恤，还有破旧得露出线头的短裤。

他趴在摇晃的旧床上，紧紧攥着污秽的床单，等待。

门开了，凉爽的空气吹过Bucky裸露的臀部。Pierce跳下来时发出“砰”的一声，他摸摸Bucky的腰，说：“你终于肯听我的话了。”

Bucky没有回答。他觉得自己只要张嘴就会吐出来，所以他咬着牙，前额紧贴硬梆梆的床褥，准备接受即将到来的折磨。

哪怕Bucky知道接下来要发生什么，他还是怕得不行。散发出浓厚得连自己都感觉得到的恐惧气息。而Pierce很得意，那恐惧气息对他来说似乎是一个只有他能品味的玩笑。他抓住Bucky的臀瓣往两边掰开，拇指插入他的穴口。他发出意味深长的沉吟，说：“你没有湿，真可惜啊，你知道的，这样只会更痛。”

Pierce解皮带发出的声响让Bucky极度惊慌，但他强迫自己一动不动。如果他能对Pierce逆来顺受那孩子们又可以多活一天了。说不定熬下去能比Pierce活得更久，能从这里出去。也许。

被Pierce强占时的Bucky只能抓住这点希望不放。无论发生过多少次，Bucky的身体仍在尖叫。总是很痛，永远不可能习惯，永远会感到害怕。可是他不得不忍受。必须忍受。

大概是他活该吧，当Pierce进出着，疼痛席卷全身时Bucky这么想。他活该，但宝宝们不一样。宝宝们应该像所有的孩子那样被爱。夺走他们这份权利的Pierce一定会遭天谴的。

房间的另一头George又哭了，这次他的哭声更响。Bucky转过头看见儿子在往他这边看，那么害怕地看着父亲遭遇的事情，小脸上是震惊和了然。Bucky放开床单对孩子摆摆手，叫他别看着Pierce做这种事。

但Pierce发现了。他抓住Bucky的头发将他的脑袋往后拉。Bucky难以忍耐地痛呼。舌头感觉那么沉重，他非常艰难地说：“看别的地方去，宝贝。”不能叫他George。不能让Pierce知道宝宝们有名字。

Pierce恶狠狠地往后拉了一把Bucky的头发，再他的脑袋往下按，脸都贴在床垫里。他对George说话了，上帝，不要，天啊，上帝啊，他用那种Alpha Voice对George说：“不准动。你给我看着，臭小鬼。你最好希望自己别变成一个人尽可夫的omega。对婊子就该这样。”

——

Bucky猛地惊醒，他从压着自己的重量下挣脱，翻滚下床。他盲目地在黑暗中跌跌撞撞，一边跑一边撞到家具和墙角，他冲出一扇门，然后——他到了外面。自由了。他沿着一条水泥小路狂奔，经过了花圃和松树丛来到大路上。他突然闻到柏油马路的气息，才意识到自己丢下了宝宝们。

哦不，不不不不不。

风吹过他满是汗水的身体，他哆嗦着，从里到外一片冰冷。他一片混乱。要怎么才能回去找到宝宝还不被Pierce发现？他怎么能把他们丢在那个该死的房间里？他是最差劲，最恶心，最糟糕的父亲——

“Bucky？”

微风送来某种秋天般的气息。周围有人。也许他们肯帮忙？

“我，我，”他结巴着，“你得帮帮我，我丢了我的宝宝——Alpha会伤害他们，我，我——不知道自己在哪，我——”

有一只手搭到Bucky肩上。他猛地抬头想看看这个人是谁，他看见那有着宽厚肩膀的alpha，担忧地，目光温柔地凝视他。Steve。他的大脑小声说。

“Steve。”他重复。

“是我，Buck。”Steve说。

“Steve，Steve，你要帮我，”Bucky哀求道，“求你了，他会杀了我的宝宝，不能这样对待他们。不能。不是他们的错，求求你。”Bucky往前倒，头晕目眩胃里翻江倒海。

“嗨。”Steve说着往旁边让开，刚好Bucky开始呕吐。

Bucky跪下来大口喘气。Steve把他的头发往后拨，被Bucky反应很大地闪开了。他说：“别，别这样，不要这样，不要，求求你不要伤害我。宝宝。宝宝们需要我。他们只有我了，求你。”

Steve没有再试图触碰他的头发。他也跪到Bucky身边，歪着头，露出脖子，说：“Bucky，没事了，你安全了。孩子们也是安全的。他们就在屋子里，在床上睡觉。现在是2016年。你们一家人都安全了。”

又大，又温柔的双手扶持着Bucky的胳膊把他往前拉。Bucky乖乖地不敢反抗。他很惊讶地感觉其中一只手引导自己把鼻尖凑到了白皙的脖颈间。Bucky吸气，吸入那清爽的气息，还有Steve说是从一个农民集市里买来的香皂气息，他感觉到了——Steve，Steve。

“Steve？”Bucky呜咽着。

“是我。你醒过来了吗？”

Bucky头痛欲裂地回到现实。他没有把宝宝们留在那个地洞里。警察发现了他们，把他们都送去医院了。现在他和Steve住在一起。Steve很好闻，是个出色的画家，还想给George买只狗帮助他康复。慷慨善良的Steve，Bucky无以回报只能偷偷地希望自己能值得对方付出这么多努力的Steve。

“妈的。”Bucky说。他的眼睛里还有泪水冒出来，沾在Steve的T恤上，但他已经不想哭了。

Steve帮他站起来，抚摸Bucky的背，说：“好了，没事了，有我在。你没事了。”

“我以为，”整个头都痛得不行的Bucky开口说着，“我以为我回到……那里去了。我以为我丢下了孩子们。我梦见——一些事。我本来忘记了，忘记了一部分。他对George使用那种声音。他——他强迫George看着。”

Steve没有停下动作，继续在抚摸Bucky的背脊。Bucky靠在他身上，两个拳头攥住Steve的上衣。Steve是Bucky大脑和身体在飓风席卷下的一个锚点。Bucky觉得两腿发软，嘴巴又苦，好像一动就会再度呕吐。

“我不会让任何事发生，Buck。”Steve保证道，“有谁想要伤害你或者孩子们，就得先过我这关。”

Bucky没有回答。他把Steve抓得很紧，压抑着喘息，拼命想让呼吸平缓下来。

“需要我抱你进去吗？”Steve问。

一开始Bucky摇头，从Steve怀里移开身体，但他只踩了一步腿就软了。

“好吧，”Bucky说，“看起来需要。”

“背你？”Steve又问。

Bucky点头，Steve蹲下去让他趴到背上，然后双手托着Bucky的大腿把他背起来。Bucky的手臂环着Steve胸口，鼻子蹭在Steve后颈的皮肤，颤抖着吸了口气。作为一个成年人还被人背回家，他应该觉得难为情。但Bucky已经精疲力尽了。

他累得每个细胞都够呛。和Steve在一起很好，然而他就是无法获得安宁。也许永远也不会了。他不明白为什么，在全宇宙的所有人当中，偏偏自己遭遇这种烂事。

回到房子里Steve将Bucky轻轻放在沙发上，回去关好大门。他打开扶手椅旁边的落地台灯，让客厅充满氤氲的黄色灯光。

“告诉我该怎么帮助你。”Steve说。

“我头痛。”Bucky说。

Steve点头然后去了厨房。他打开那里的灯，翻找了一下柜子又传来水龙头的声音，然后他关灯出来，房间里就只剩台灯的光了。

“给。”Steve说。他递给Bucky一杯凉水和两片看起来是镇痛药的东西。Bucky吞下药片把水一饮而尽，液体淌过他的下巴弄得上衣上都是。Bucky觉得反正今晚已经毫无尊严了，就这样吧。

Bucky浑身是冷汗，呼吸也平复不下来。

“你需要你的抗焦虑药吗？”Steve问。

Bucky用拳头抵着眼睛，小声说：“好的，谢谢。”

Steve将Bucky手里的空杯子拿掉，重新装满水回来时手心里多了另一片药。Bucky咽下安定，头枕在沙发背上。Steve坐到他身旁与他隔开一尺左右。他们就那样一起坐了很久，不说话，只是呼吸。

最后，Bucky说：“已经有好一阵子，我以为我恢复得不错。”

“嘿，有时候是会遇到绊脚石的，”Steve劝解他，“那不意味着你做得不好。”

“难怪我的孩子也不行，”Bucky继续说，“我不敢相信我竟然忘记了他对George用过那个声音。他该死地——逼迫George看着——看着他——”

“强暴你。”Steve为他把话说完。Bucky从来没听过Steve那种语调，那种冷静又非常，非常致命的感觉。非常地alpha。

“对。就是那样。”

沉默重新降临。然后从昏暗的走廊传来了脚步声，和轻声的“Daddy？”Win穿着Steve某天买给她的灰姑娘睡衣走出来，小手拖着熊布偶。

“出什么事了宝贝？”

Win爬上沙发，挪到Bucky腿上坐着，头靠在他胸口说：“我醒过来你不在了。为什么你的气息这么悲伤？”

“我做了不好的梦。”Bucky说。

“我有时候也会做不好的梦。”Win告诉他。Bucky咬住下唇。今晚的事情让他胸口有了一个棒球那么大的黑洞，而Win的话硬是把洞撕成盘子那么大了。他知道她会做噩梦。他当然知道。每个孩子都被噩梦困扰着。那也就是为什么每次Bucky和Steve把他们弄到儿童房的小床里睡着了，醒来时却发现三个孩子都钻到他们的大床上，缩成一团靠近他们的父亲和alpha的气息。尽管不是每天晚上都这样，但大部分时候会。

Win异常慎重地皱起小脸，说：“你知道什么东西能赶走不好的梦吗？”

“是什么呢，宝贝？”Bucky问。

Win踩在他腿上站起来，在Bucky的额头正中很响地亲了一记。她说：“抱抱和亲亲。Steve教我的。”

Bucky往Steve瞥了眼，后者无奈地耸肩，说：“我睡得很浅，有时候孩子们爬上床我就会醒。”

Bucky抱住女儿，也在她已经逐渐长得饱满的脸颊上亲吻。他说：“Steve说得对。Steve真聪明，是不是？”

“是！”Win赞同道，然后就挨着Bucky的颈窝汲取他的信息素。

“好吧。”Bucky叹息，“到了回去睡觉的时候了。我想在我自己房间睡，好吗，Win？你想来和我睡一起，还是到Steve那边去？”

“你，”Win咕哝着，“为什么我们不去大床睡觉？”

“因为Daddy需要冷静一下。”Bucky回答。随着安定发挥出药效，他开始想找个舒服的地方睡个天昏地暗了。他把Win搂在腰间站起来，Steve就在旁边随时准备给他搭手，不过之前的晕眩早就好了，Bucky已经能站稳了。

Steve关掉落地台灯。在两人卧室间的走廊，他不太自在地在Bucky和Win跟前晃悠了很久。当他终于说出点什么时，也只有：“需要任何帮助，你们知道上哪儿找我。”


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky决定要证明自己并没有糟糕得连普通人都做不了；在因为噩梦崩溃的隔天上午，他申请好电子邮箱然后用它创建了facebook帐号。他花很久时间研究怎么把手机拍的图片传到邮箱里，结果却发现那该死的手机可以下载一个facebook app然后直接上传。

反正，无论如何，Bucky还是喜欢用电脑。他挑选了一张几天前和Win在后院秋千上的照片作为个人头像，然后用三个宝宝的合照作为“封面”还是什么玩意儿的照片。

接着又上传一些照片后，Bucky就摸清了如何操作facebook。他传了Steve和孩子们在餐桌上画画的照片；还有七月四日孩子们兴高采烈的脸上抹着冰淇淋蛋糕的照片——他们之前从来没尝过冰淇淋，但是Bruce表示他们可以吃了；他还传了各种和孩子们一起的“自拍”（Steve这么说来着。Bucky不知道到底是别人也管这叫“自拍”，还是仅仅Steve），以及孩子们在新的游乐架上玩的照片。

看着几个月来他拍的照，Bucky感到从早晨抱着Win在自己卧室醒来后就一直沉重地压在肩上的负担减轻了一些。尽管Bucky的孩子们都会做噩梦，但他们现在比以往任何时候都要快乐。Steve有能力给予他们一切想要的，应得的。不论Bucky自己是否有资格和这么温柔周到的alpha生活在一起，他很清楚，他的孩子们可以。

Bucky的孩子们值得这世上所有的爱。

不等别人申请好友，Bucky主动向母亲，父亲，祖母，以及五个妹妹都发送了请求。

几乎是立刻，Bucky的新facebook主页爆炸了。

Judy Barnes 发表了一个帖子

Winnie Barnes 评论了您的照片

George Barnes 发表了一个帖子

Becca Barnes 在一张照片中提到了您

“老天。”Bucky惊呼。

“怎么了？”桌子对面的Steve问，他正捧着一本速描本和Becky一起画画。

“我弄了一个facebook，”Bucky说，“然后只花了两秒钟，我全家人都疯了。你看这个。”Steve推开椅子绕过来看Bucky的电脑屏幕。

Judy Barnes

7月9日 上午10:26

BUCKY！！！！！我的上帝啊！！！

George Barnes

7月9日 上午10:27

能看到你我真是太高兴了，James

Bucky把他和三个孩子的合影标为“我和宝宝们”，在图片下方：

Winnie Barnes：他们真美，宝贝

赞 回复 7月9日 上午10:27

还有Becca，她是个小混蛋，她在一张13岁的Bucky满脸青春痘接受犹太教成年礼时的照片下圈了他。但当Bucky看到那是Becca在去年九月Bucky失踪那天发布的照片时，不爽也慢慢化为一种哀伤了。Becca给照片写的标题是“给我的双胞胎，我的半身，无论在哪里，请安息吧”。

Becca一直在思念他。哪怕过了十年。想到自己也是多么思念对方，Bucky的心都痛了。Skype已经不足够了，Bucky想要拥抱自己的双胞胎妹妹，想要呼吸亲爱的妹妹的清爽果香气息。或者，过去这么多年，她是否也会不一样？

这个早晨，Bucky一边思考这件事，一边看着Becky爬到坐在扶手椅里看动画片的George旁边。她紧挨着哥哥，鼻子贴着对方凌乱的黑发下方皮肤。而George也用手臂环住她。

“你应该加我好友。”Steve提议道，很有效地阻止了Bucky神游物外。

“你也有facebook？”Bucky问。

Steve回答：“每个人都有facebook，Buck。”和Becca之前的话一模一样。

于是Steve帮Bucky找到自己的主页申请好友，然后立刻用手机通过请求。他教Bucky怎样在发布的照片里加上Steve的标签，然后又问：“如果我在自己的facebook上发布一些你和孩子们的照片，可以吗？考虑到你想要隐私所以还没有发过。”

“没问题，”Bucky说，然后，“等等，你有我们的照片？”

“当然有了，”Steve说，“你是我的家人。无论将来你是否会离开，过自己的生活，你们都永远是我的家人。”

“矫情。”Bucky说。

“这叫感情丰富。”Steve回答。

Bucky的笔记本跳出一个提醒。

Beth Barnes评论了您的照片

这是一张Steve的照片，他一边和Win栽种着他在医院里承诺过的黄色花朵，一边向Bucky微笑。

Beth Barnes：omfg你家alpha真是太火辣了。

赞 回复 7月9日 上午10:30

“看在上帝份上，”Bucky说，“我最后一次见她时还是个小宝宝呢。现在的她已经会说你很火辣了！她得有……15岁了，天啊。”他最小的妹妹年纪和Bucky在那个可憎的地窖里生下George时一样大。而且，她也像Bucky那样使用中间名。谁能怪她呢，谁叫他们的父母给她起名Rhoda Beth Barnes呢？悲剧啊。

Bucky Barnes：别说这么奇怪的话

赞 回复 7月9日 上午10:31

之后Bucky就决定关闭电脑，不过他敢肯定无论自己是否回复，家人还会继续和他互动。妈妈已经开始给每一张Bucky发布的照片点赞，凡是只要有孩子的她还会评论。

Bucky短裤口袋里的手机提示收到了短信。绝对的，只可能是Becca。

10:33 Becca：他们都疯了

10:35 Bucky：是吗我没注意

10:35 Becca：妈看着你的孩子直哭

10:36 Bucky：老天

Bucky合上显示屏，暂且搁置家人的夸张反应，去给自己倒了一杯茶。他带着杯子来到后院的走廊，George正抓着秋千上方的单杠摇晃，不过一看到走廊的Bucky他就跳下来了。他跑过草丛来到Bucky身边抱住他的腰，小脸埋在Bucky偷偷拿来穿的Steve的棉T里。

“为什么突然抱着我？”Bucky问，高举着茶杯不让孩子碰到。

“想抱。”George说。

Bucky用手指抚摸George的头发，思考着是否需要修剪。他还在医院没有恢复意识时工作人员给孩子们洗了澡，理了头发。当Bucky询问他的孩子们是怎么自行选择男孩和女孩的发型时，一个护士告诉他George是因为看见一名omega男性医生的头发所以决定要短发。Bucky也不知道那是不是真的，不过George看起来并不怀念地窖生活时那乱糟糟的长发。

孩子们——感谢上帝——并没有像Bucky那样对触碰头发有恐惧心理。

工作人员很明智地趁着Bucky尚未清醒无知无觉时剪了他的头发。下意识地，Bucky在想Steve有没有剪头发的本事。除了孩子们，Bucky只信任Steve，只让他碰自己的头发，而且那还是在Steve已经无数次温柔地抚摸过他的头发之后。

Bucky喝了一小口茶，倒在吊床里。他拍拍身边的帆布条纹靠枕，说：“来坐到我旁边，我想问你一个问题。”

George打量Bucky，然后爬上来，双腿荡在外面。Bucky摇晃着吊床说：“我和Steve注意到你非常喜欢和Lucky玩。”

听了他的话，George咧开嘴笑了，说：“Lucky最棒了。”

“对，他很棒，”Bucky表示同意，“还有件很棒的事，想知道吗？Lucky的工作是让人感到快乐。其实，有很多狗的工作都是这样的，Steve有一个主意，他认为你或许可以自己养一只狗，令生活更加快乐。”

“我自己的狗？”George重复道，“和我们住在一起的那种？”

“就是那样。”Bucky说，“你可以带着你的狗出门，上治疗课，随便去哪都行。你觉得怎么样，宝贝？”

想要得到George欣喜若狂的反应，Bucky注定失望了。George的脸上出现那种谨慎的表情，看起来完全不像一个十岁的孩子。太过苍老的眼睛和太过年轻的脸。看到这样的儿子让Bucky整个心都为之破碎。他还能做什么呢，当他们在地窖里的时候，Bucky应该做点什么才能让George多一些安全感，不至于对无意义的事也充满怀疑呢？

没有时光机器能带Bucky回去了。

十五岁的Bucky不知道怎么养孩子，他尽力了。至少他那样告诉自己。然而，或许他还能做更多，只不过他本身就是个糟糕的父亲罢了。

“Steve想要什么？”George问。

Bucky皱眉，问：“什么意思？”

“当Alpha给你东西时他会要报酬。”George说。

“天啊，宝贝。”Bucky说着把George拉进怀里，拥抱他，亲吻他的头顶。“宝贝，宝贝。Steve不是那种人。他对我们很好，不是吗？”

George点头，表情是那样地严肃。他说：“可他把嘴巴放在你的嘴上。”好吧，该死，Bucky可不知道儿子已经看见过了。不过确实，有充分的机会目睹他和Steve那许多次羞怯的亲吻。

Bucky叹息。他说：“那是亲吻，宝贝。嗯，有时候成年人会亲吻他们喜欢的人。我喜欢Steve，Steve也喜欢我。所以……唔，我们就亲吻。”

“你喜欢亲Steve？”George问。

“是的，我喜欢。”Bucky回答，这个答案的真实性令他惊讶。很少有事情能像和Steve挨到一起接吻那样令他开心。本能让Bucky相信自己在Steve怀里是安全的，理智却说他不能仅凭本能就判断是否信任对方。可是，Steve的亲吻让Bucky想要冒险一把。Steve从来不会不经允许触碰他，从来不会让亲吻染上情欲——哪怕他从头到脚都是一个alpha。

Bucky将喝到一半的杯子放在吊床后面的窗台，把孩子抱到大腿上。他将鼻子贴着George的皮肤，让孩子的气息包围自己——那种属于孩童的，柔软的，带着George独一无二信息素的气息。他揉着George的背脊，说：“Steve不会要我们付出东西来交换。”

“万一他要呢？”

“那我们就走。”Bucky说，“我们直接从大门出去，永远不回来，嗯？”

“好的。”George说，声音埋在Bucky的胸口，“我真的可以养狗狗吗？”

“真的可以，宝贝。” 

——

来自facebook的各种消息提示一直持续了好几天。在医院和Sam进行心理治疗的时候Bucky的手机也不停地响，连Sam都忍不住问：“你需要回复一下吗，Barnes？”

“只是facebook。”Bucky说。

Sam一愣。尽管他一秒就掩饰住了震惊的表情，Bucky还是在他换回治疗师模式前捕捉到了。Sam问：“你……自己申请的？”

“对，”Bucky说，“Becca说现在没人用Myspace，都在用facebook，所以……你猜怎么着，我好怀念主页上的背景音乐。为什么facebook不能像在Myspace上那样放歌曲？为什么不能自己搞编码让主页变得好看一些？”

“你知道吗？如果媒体发现了你的facebook，我们就没法保护你了。”Sam问。

Bucky张嘴想要反驳，但随即又紧紧闭上。他没想到这点。媒体还会管他死活吗？应该……还会吧？Steve说过Bucky的失踪新闻持续了好几个月才慢慢退热，每年他被绑架的那天新闻频道和网站也时常做案件特辑，请有线索的人站出来。不过没有这样的人——Pierce独自居住。有几次他带来了朋友还是生意伙伴，让他们享用Bucky，但Bucky印象里那些人和他以及孩子们一样，对Pierce怀有极大的恐惧。

“他们会——在乎我？”Bucky还是问道。

Sam手指交叠抵着下巴。他回答：“Bucky，你这件案子具备了所有吸引眼球的要素，是媒体争相热炒的对象。你的隐私都设置过了吗？”

“设置过了，”Bucky说，“我是说，应该是隐秘的，我只和家人还有Steve是好友。”

“小心行事，”Sam说，“我只能这么说了。保护好你自己。”

“我会的。”Bucky说。

“万一有什么事Steve也会帮助你，”Sam继续道，“但我们还是希望没有人注意到你突然重新出现。”

说完，Sam就改变了话题。但Bucky一直到治疗结束都有着一种被人盯梢芒刺在背的感觉，仿佛随时有什么人会扛着摄像机跳出来，扑到他跟前。在Sam说过那些话之后Bucky也不知道自己的担心是不是有必要，但他实在心不在焉，连理疗时Thor都注意到了。

“你还好吗，James？”Thor问。

“嗯，”面对着理疗师和蔼又好奇的表情，Bucky说谎了，“没事，只是睡得不太好。”

Thor接受了他的借口。谢天谢地。Bucky不觉得自己能够承受一次心理健康方面的质询，特别今天接下来还有安排。在孩子们结束Sam那边的心理治疗，Thor也放Bucky走人之后，他们和Clint有约，要为George选治疗犬——其实是为他们所有人，但George的需求特别突出。

终于等到和Thor的治疗课临近结束，Bucky已经因为紧张而浑身发颤。查看facebook提示信息更是火上浇油，每个家人都在洋洋洒洒长篇大论孩子们多么美丽，他们是多么地想念Bucky。

来自家人的关爱本该让Bucky心里好过点，但适得其反，他们的话语反而让他有点受不住了。他被圈了几十张照片，几乎每一张的标题都是安息吧，我们爱你，我们思念你之类的。昨天他大哭一场，Beth圈了他一张十岁Bucky在医院里抱着出生第二天的Beth的照片。标题写“多么地奇妙，你会那样思念一个未曾真正谋面的家人”。

Steve说过一次，Bucky可以删掉facebook帐号或者关闭提示。Bucky口气很差地冲着Steve说他想要做正常人做的事，让他自己决定——或许他不该这样的。因为后来Steve就再也不提了。

Bucky脚步艰难地走出医院健身房，他看到Steve抱着Win，另两个孩子一边一个和他一道等在门外。看见Bucky走出大门Becky奔过来抱住他。

“Alpha Steve说我们要养狗狗，”她说，“真的吗？”

“真的，”Bucky说，“我们今天要和Clint一起去挑选狗狗。不过，得坐车到另一个地方，好吗？”

说实话，想到要去另一个超出日常生活范围的地方，令Bucky又是铺天盖地一阵紧张。但不是他需要治疗犬。是为了孩子。Bucky不能让孩子失望，他得振作起来，哪怕就撑几个小时。

把孩子们放进甲壳虫并系好安全带，Steve的手机GPS开始用女性嗓音向他指示方向。他们驾车前往SHIELD——Stark Omega医院合作经营的一家治疗动物饲养训练中心。由于Bucky和孩子们的情况特殊，Clint保证他会用快速通道尽快让他们得到一只治疗犬，不必经过太多文书和排队等待。

路上花了大约一个半小时，他们到了一个Bucky感觉是丹佛边界处的地方。望向窗外，几英里远的地方有林立的摩天大楼。Bucky的心跳加快。那家美术馆还是老样子吗？每周六儿童免票时父亲带着他和Becca过去，他们常常攀爬的雕塑还在门口吗？街对面的公园里，还有那座竖着请勿入内玩耍标牌、但孩子们仍然进去泼水的喷泉吗？

Steve拐了弯，一栋高楼进入视线，中断了Bucky对于自己曾经熟知的那个城市变成什么样的想象。

Steve驱车驶入的建筑看起来比Stark Omega医院要低调得多，一座四方的灰色混凝土大楼。朴实无华。要不是正当中和两边都有“SHIELD治疗动物中心”字样简直让人看不出来。Clint面带微笑在大门口等着他们，Lucky不在身边。

“你们几个好啊，”他问候道，“准备好要和狗狗们见面了吗？”

“是的！”Becky欢呼。

“Becks，宝贝，”Bucky说，“记住，狗狗是为了帮助George，好吗？让他挑选他最想要的那只。”

“我知道了。”Becky叹气。还朝Bucky翻了个白眼。翻白眼！对女儿给予的鄙视感到心花怒放可不是正常人做的事，但Bucky太高兴Becky能安心自在地表达“爸爸是个笨蛋”了。

于是Bucky笑容灿烂地对Steve说：“我女儿觉得我是个傻瓜。”

Steve挑起一边眉毛，说：“你很高兴？”

“我当然高兴死了，”Bucky说，“她知道自己足够安全，不必百分之百地听我的话。这他妈的太棒了好吗？……特别，我是说，这特别的棒。”他往孩子们瞥了眼，不过三个小家伙的注意力都集中在别处没发现父亲无可救药的脏话习惯。

他们踏进大楼，隔着走廊的墙传来一阵此起彼伏的动物吠叫声。Bucky靠着前台，对电脑后面一个大眼睛的褐发女郎说：“Darcy，我的最爱，这个美好的下午你过得如何？”

“好了，够了，Clint，”Darcy回答，“我在这里就是为了等你，等了一整天了。”

Clint哼哼着问：“Maria准备好了吗，还是要再等一会儿？”

“不用，你们直接去后面吧。”Darcy回答。

Clint打了个响指对Darcy做出开枪手势，然后向Steve、Bucky以及孩子们挥手示意，他们跟着他穿过左边一扇门，空气里就弥漫着强烈的犬类动物的气息，吠叫声也变得更响了。一名梳着短发，看起来十分专业的beta女性接待他们，对Bucky伸出手，说：“Maria Hill。我是SHIELD的主管。”

“很高兴见到你。”Bucky说，试图不要显得那么高度紧张。

Maria带他们又走过一扇门，来到狗养殖场。那里的狗都分别待在小房间里，看得Bucky感觉太像囚牢。他咽下紧张和恐惧，忙乱地抓住Steve的手与他十指交缠。Steve紧紧一握让他放心。

Maria领他们在养殖场里穿行，她解释道：“这些狗已经经过充分训练可以成为治疗犬了。如果你们找到符合需求的，我们会填写一些文件并在24到48小时内将狗给你们，Clint说他愿意亲自送去你们家。”

Bucky听了，望向Clint。Clint耸耸肩，仿佛说：嗨，这些事人人都肯做。但Bucky知道并非如此，Bucky知道，这只是来自又一个人的，他无法回报的好意。

George靠近每一只狗狗，他一间一间地走过去，伸出手指给它们闻。当来到“她”的面前，选择就呼之欲出了。一只安静的德国牧羊犬，闻了闻George伸过去的手然后舔了起来。George咯咯直笑，那只狗坐在地上，尾巴蹭着地板热情地摇晃。

“这一只名字叫Winter。”Maria说。

George转过身。他朝Bucky露出的笑容让Bucky从里到外都融化了。他从没见过他的儿子如此快乐的模样。如此地——几乎可称为——心满意足。George说：“我喜欢她。”

“那我们开始办手续。”Clint回答。

Steve再度握紧Bucky的手，对George说：“她是你的了，孩子。”


	11. Chapter 11

两天后Clint带着Winter到了他们家，文件什么的全部完成，还附带一件狗狗穿的小背心说明她是治疗犬，这样的话，当Bucky和孩子们想要到外面去又担心与人接触会导致他们崩溃、惊恐发作、进入解离状态或者其他暴发的反应时，就可以带着Winter一起出入普通场合而避免被人质问。

George花了大半个小时向Winter介绍他们给她买的所有东西，从巨大的舒服的狗窝——Steve放在儿童房里，George的床边——到亮晶晶的，外面有一圈爪印的食盘，然后用一只系着绳子的轮胎玩具把她引到外面。

坐在后走廊的秋千上，Bucky和Steve看着George还有女孩儿们在后院和Winter玩耍。Steve的手臂搂着Bucky的肩膀，这样一起看孩子们在草地上和一只比他们个子还大的狗狗追逐嬉闹，让Bucky很难不想到老夫老妻这个词。每当Bucky看见他的宝宝如此快乐，听见他们的笑声，看见他们的笑容，总是感觉强烈的喜悦。

在地窖里Bucky偶尔也能逗得他们笑笑，但那一点快乐远不如现在这样自由和肆意。光脚踩着草地在火热的夏日照耀下奔跑，玩闹，这是他们从出生后就没有得到过的。Becky的脸被一只红色冰棒沾到了，黏黏的。George的T恤前面都是汗。他们让Bucky想起了很久很久以前夏天时的自己。Becca和Bucky过去常在罐头盖上戳洞，抓了蚱蜢放在里面。Bucky常常趁父亲种番茄时追着妹妹们跑。

现在，他的孩子们也能得到Bucky曾经享受过的了。很多年来，Bucky觉得自己的童年是另一段人生，好像是前世，是存放着黑白照片的记忆的盒子。而现在——和Steve坐在一起看孩子们——则是真实的。并非闪瞬即逝的快乐回忆，而是某种有形的，可以把握的东西。

“谢谢你。”Bucky发现自己又对Steve说着他常说的话。

Steve的一侧嘴角上翘，露出笑容。他说：“无论你们想要什么——相信我，会给你们的。”

Bucky轻笑，他往Steve的体温又靠近了点。他从来不曾想过自己还会感到安全，从来不曾期待那种恐惧感会减淡，或者还能找到一个地方让他和孩子们感到自由。但现在，身体紧贴着Steve，眼前是孩子们和Winter在草地上玩闹奔跑，Bucky心想大概就是这样吧。大脑中有一小部分叫他理智点，要知道这一切总有一天会结束，但Bucky的心已经累了。他很累了。他希望这样的快乐能永远继续下去。

Becky踏上台阶然后一屁股坐到Bucky左边。她抱怨道：“外面好热，Daddy。”

“确实，宝贝。”Bucky说。

“我觉得我应该再吃一根冰棒。”Becky顺理成章。

Bucky笑了，他揉着她的头发，说：“我觉得你今天下午已经吃了够多了。”

“可是好热！”

“我有个主意，”Steve说，“Buck，浇花园的水管，玩这个怎么样？给孩子们穿上游泳衣？”

Bucky忍不住傻笑起来。玩水管——这可是屡试不爽的夏日经典游戏。于是他问：“我有泳衣吗？这个游戏我也想玩。”

回到屋内，Bucky帮孩子们换上泳衣，还一边解释着泳衣是一种可以穿着入水的服装。Win想知道为什么George光着上身，Bucky对此没有完美的说辞，只好告诉他们：“男孩和女孩需要遮挡的部位不一样，所以他们的泳衣也不一样。但如果你不想穿上衣，也可以，宝贝，管他呢，你可以光溜溜地在后院跑。”

Win仿佛很认真地思考了一下自己要不要在外面裸奔，然后她表示：“不，我喜欢亮晶晶。”然后就穿起了有闪亮圆点的泳装。

Bucky仍然太瘦削，太缺乏血色，穿着泳裤看起来也完全与迷人无缘。但Steve却仿佛像某种刊物的封面。可恶。他就跟《PlayOmega》杂志的三月号封面模特似的，发达的肌肉，泛红的皮肤，以及逗得Bucky一起露出的傻傻的微笑。所以都怪他：Bucky靠过去亲吻那傻笑。属于快乐的alpha的气息钻进Bucky的大脑，让他体内蠢蠢欲动仿佛摄入过量的咖啡因。他陶醉在这样的气息里。

“我们这是要干嘛？”George的手埋在Winter的绒毛里问，Steve正在屋子旁边解开绿色水管。

“玩，”Bucky说，“等着瞧。”

虽然Bucky料到自己会被弄湿，当Steve拧开龙头把水喷到他胸口时还是尖叫起来。三个孩子都大笑，结果Steve就把水管对准过去，他们又喊又叫地四下奔逃。Steve跟在后面追。他的水管上装了一个那种改变水流的装置——如果要Bucky来说的话，那个用来玩真是再好也没有了。Steve把装置从洒水调为长距离水流，射中了Bucky的背脊中央。

Winter跳起来咬那道水流，这动作让Bucky的孩子们又开始大笑，然后Steve又调节装置，再度开始往他们身上喷洒。

当Steve问：“你们想换过来浇我吗？”George立刻扑上去。他尝试了每一种浇水的设置，直到Steve从头到脚都湿透。

他们玩了几个小时。当孩子们对互相洒水兴趣缺缺以后，Steve就把水管搁在滑梯上变成一架水上滑梯。Bucky不知道那种充气式的水上滑梯是不是还在，他小时候可喜欢了。他不太会想要去超过自己和宝宝们日常活动的地方，但他总是会想现在哪些玩具还存在着，有什么新发明之类，这些念头让Bucky的体内燃烧着渴望的火苗。他想带着孩子们去玩具店，想让他们自己挑选玩具。

落日渐沉，Steve先去擦干身体然后做晚饭。Bucky又和Winter以及孩子们玩了会儿，心满意足了才一起进房间。

Bucky把他们从后院直接带进浴池能够容纳三个人同时洗泡泡浴的主卫，一开始孩子们还不太高兴，扁着嘴听Bucky的命令脱掉泳装踩进水里。不过一看到泡泡起来，他们就忘记了不爽。

George舀起一捧泡沫涂在下巴上冒充胡须，说：“瞧，我是Tony！”

女孩子们咯咯直笑。

Bucky给一个一个孩子们擦洗身体，他仔细打量他们，然后说：“我觉得你们可能被晒伤了。”

这么一想——他自己的皮肤也隐隐刺痛。他们没有涂防晒霜就在太阳底下呆了几个小时。当然会被晒伤了。

“什么叫晒伤？”Becky问。

“当你们在外面待太久，就会被太阳烤。”Bucky说，“可以事先涂抹防晒，不过我们忘记了。这里痛不痛？”他戳了一下Becky泛红的肩膀。

“痛痛！Daddy！”她拍掉他的手。

“是吧，你们都被晒伤了。”Bucky说，“得问问Steve有没有芦荟胶。”

“问Steve什么？”

那位alpha走进浴室，他还是没穿上衣，不过换了条沾着油漆的休闲短裤。他的肩膀，和Bucky以及孩子们的一样，也因为日晒而泛红。Bucky摇着头说：“问你有没有芦荟胶。我们都被晒伤了，包括你。”

Steve低头望了自己一下，说：“哇，这可真是，”然后又说：“没错，我有芦荟胶。”

等到充分体会晒伤的痛苦，孩子们就一点儿也不高兴了。吃完饭时他们苦着脸，在肩膀和后背涂芦荟胶时也哀声连连，晚上照例看《降世神通》时，哪怕Steve和Bucky额外给一人一只冰棒权当抚慰，他们也嘟着嘴。

再一次地，原本应当让Bucky感到不快的事情却反而叫他高兴。孩子们已经足够信任Steve了，愿意在他跟前抱怨晒伤，他们在这个房子里感到安全，甚至能够因为睡衣摩擦和盖被子太热这种事而大声吵嚷。

讲了整整一个小时的睡前故事，又很强人所难地唱完摇篮曲，Bucky总算让孩子们睡着了。他和Steve涂抹晒后乳液。Steve往身上抹的动作熟练得好像已经是经历过无数次考验了，迅速而有条不紊。（“我习惯了，”他说，“爱尔兰肤色。”）

当Steve发现Bucky在对他微笑时，他挑眉，问：“怎么？”

“没什么，”Bucky说，“只是我觉得今天很快乐。”

“是的，”Steve说，“快乐的一天。”

——

Bucky应当知道快乐的日子不会持续。他悲惨的人生经历表明了当他的一件事情向好的方面发展，就会有三件事情变得糟糕。他日子过得太舒服了。他回复facebook上家人的评论，每次复诊都会去，和孩子们玩，一天结束之后他就钻到Steve的大床，紧紧挨着Steve温热的身体。

他以为自己好起来了。

所以，当Steve像往常那样表示：“我要去超市，你们有人要不要一起？”的时候，Bucky就以为自己能行。

“我去，”正在餐桌边和Becky学习活页字母卡的Bucky抬起头说。“我们干嘛不一起出去试试呢，可以带着Winter。”

Bucky肯尝试去公众场合让Steve无法掩饰地惊讶。他歪头，问：“真的？你确定你想试试？”

“对我确定，”Bucky说，“最近我恢复得不错，是吧？”

“当然了，Buck。”Steve回答，“我只是不希望你强迫自己去做什么，哪怕你觉得必须要踏出下一步。”

不太高兴地，Bucky回答：“我没有强迫自己。我想出门。孩子们应该有机会见识更多的世界。仅仅因为我看到人会紧张——不该妨碍他们体验新的人生。我是这么想的。仅此而已。”

Steve不相信Bucky已经准备好了。这件事让Bucky感到不快。他感到困窘，失望。Steve不是应该支持Bucky的决定，支持他前进，变得更好吗？

“好的，”Steve说，“那我们就试试。”他听起来并不开心。不过此刻Bucky比什么都想证明自己能够成功地走出安全范围。

最近的超市距离Steve的家大约二十分钟车程。Steve不肯住在市中心，所以他那块住宅区位于热闹繁华的丹佛市外。比郊区还要远，但不到乡下农村，两者的边界处。

正因如此，Steve停车的那间超市也不大不小，旁边只停了几辆轿车。但光是穿过停车场的路上Bucky就遇上了从医院醒来至今为数最多的陌生人。难以克制的恐惧感卡在Bucky的喉咙里。在他身边，Becky抓着他汗湿的手往他身边靠，George也紧挨着Winter；狗狗觉察到了这紧张的气氛，它迈着稳稳的步伐走在前头。

Win一手抱着玩偶熊，一手不住地抓Steve。Steve把她抱到胸前，让她蜷成一团窝在那儿。Bucky知道这感觉——Bucky希望自己也小到足以能在Steve胸口蜷成一个球。

超市里其他的客人都和他们保持相当的距离。总体来说虐待omega的情况十分普遍，所以当一名受过创伤的omega和帮助他康复的alpha义工出现时，普通公众能够感知出来，也明白不应贸入他们的私人空间。Bucky还记得自己很小的时候在公园里看到过这样的一对。那个omega十分瘦小，局促不安又紧张害怕，但她的alpha，高个的金发女子，却散发着沉静的，镇定的气息。

陌生人保持的距离无从缓解Bucky愈演愈烈的煎熬。他的视线在超市的角落扫来扫去，上下打量货架，担心有没有人认出自己。会不会有人认出这张营养不良的脸是失踪的James Barnes长大后的样子？他们还记得他吗？出于扭曲的好奇心理，有天晚上Bucky在youtube上查找，发现了关于他的一整期悬案特辑。他的脸曾经出现在每一个地方的电视机里，尽管那只是十四岁的他，现在成年了也仍然有迹可循。

“Bucky，”Steve试探道，“你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Bucky说谎。Steve那双委屈的狗狗眼只是徒增他的不快。Bucky会让这混蛋知道自己没事的。他紧紧握住女儿的手，命令自己望向前方。这时的Steve正把Win放进一台手推车里。

“这些是什么？”

“这个？”

“那是什么动物？”

“这个是干嘛的？”

“好怪哦。”

“这能吃吗？”

“怎么吃这个东西？”

Bucky听见了孩子们的问题但无法思考。Steve温柔的声音传来，让Bucky知道他正在应对小家伙们爆棚的好奇心。五颜六色的包装，各种食物气息，陌生人的气息，让Bucky的大脑满得像个气球。他连思考的空间都没有更别提回答三个孩子发出的疑问了。

当Steve的手碰到他的肩膀，Bucky瑟缩着。Steve立刻收回手，试探说：“Buck。你确定真的要继续？”

“是的，Steve。”Bucky忿忿地回答，“我说了我想来，你他妈把我的话听进去，好吗？上帝。别再对我的一举一动提出质疑了。要尊重我的选择有那么困难吗？”

这话说得很不公平，Bucky心里清楚。Steve像被揍了一拳似的后退，双手握着推车把手继续往前走。他回避Bucky的视线，肩膀也垂下来了。很好。Bucky恶毒地想。Steve活该。谁叫他只会给Bucky打退堂鼓。让Steve和他的婆婆妈妈都见鬼去吧。

他们在超市里走着，时间仿佛都变慢了。许多眼睛望向Bucky。他感觉那些视线好像从四面八方刺进他身体。他们看得出他有多年轻吗？他们看得出他的孩子多大吗？他们知道Bucky是什么样的人吗？他们能感觉到他的失败吗？Pierce强暴Bucky时就喜欢这样奚落他。成结的时候Pierce会大笑，会说Bucky的家人要是看到他这副样子，变得这么堕落，会有多失望。

还是个孩子，就生小崽子了，Pierce会慢吞吞地说，你以为，你的家人知道你这样下贱，他们还会希望你回去吗？你这种婊子对任何人都没有用。不过对我有用。我是唯一一个肯要你的人了。

Pierce说得对。Steve很好。太好了。Bucky不值得他的关爱。Bucky不值得被关爱。他应该被关进地下那个肮脏的洞穴，应该被关得远远地，不让任何人看到他这幅可鄙的模样——

瞬间，超市里沉重的空气全部压到了Bucky身上，他受不了了，他的额头都是汗，陌生的信息素让他慌张得想吐。他的喉咙像被捏住了似的空气到不了肺里。他让Becky的小手从自己汗津津的手掌里滑脱，然后，他转头跑出超市的自动门。

地窖里Bucky到了热潮期就会湿。他会在Pierce的侵犯下湿润，会在充斥着恐惧气息的房间里释放出近似兴奋的信息素。他会湿，还会硬，如果他不是Pierce口中的货色为什么他会有反应呢？有谁的身体会像迎接爱人一样迎接一个强奸犯？

所有的陌生人——所有的人都看得出来。他很确定。他们只要看着他就能发现他的一文不值。每个人都知道那个健康优秀的、名叫James Barnes的犹太小男孩堕落了，变成了最糟糕的样子。他不值得拯救。再也不了。

“Bucky？”

“Daddy？”

“应该把我关回去。”Bucky小声说。

他在哪？他一直是在那个地窖里。但现在闻起来又不像。他感觉到自己的恐惧，却感觉不到沾满精液的床单和得不到清洗的皮肤那腐烂的气息。而且，他还闻到经受日晒的柏油马路的气味。有个湿答答的东西在舔他的脸。

潮湿。Winter的舌头。是的。Bucky正坐在超市门口两排夏季水果的陈列台中间。他带着宝宝和Steve一起到超市来了。

愚蠢。愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢。他凭什么以为自己已经准备好面对陌生人，让他们看到自己糟透了的一面？

“关回去？”Steve不解地重复。他当然不会懂。Steve太好了，不会明白这种事情。

“把我关回地下室去。”Bucky说，“我应该呆在那里。”

“Bucky。”Steve无奈地说。

“你太好了。”Bucky说，“我，我——不行。你不明白我做了什么。”

“那不重要。”Steve回答。为什么他听起来这么肯定。

“你不懂。”Bucky还在坚持，“我不值得这些。我仍然会——仍然会湿——即使他在伤害我——我不——”

“Bucky，那不是你。”Steve说，“你的身体做出一些妥协但那不意味着你能接受那一切。振作一点，来，我们站起来。”Steve将Bucky扶起来，把站不稳的他搂进怀里。

自私地，Bucky的双臂环住Steve，脸也埋进他的颈窝。Steve闻起来像一切美好的东西，安全，像家一样。或许这不是Bucky应得的，但他真的，真的非常想拥有他。他是那么渴望能成为值得Steve和宝宝陪伴在身边的人。可是不行。他们应该把Bucky关进冰冷的地窖。还给Pierce。

大量地吸入Steve的信息素之后，Bucky的呼吸变慢了。他晕晕乎乎地认出他们身在何处——在超市停车场的中间，就在Steve那辆小甲壳虫旁边——然后，他一下子回过神，骂道：“真他妈操蛋——”

“那是脏话。”Win小声说。

“嘘，”George制止她说下去，“Daddy失神了，他很难过。”

“我真不相信我连去个该死的超市都受不了。”Bucky说着双手把头发往后拽，“我已经从那里出来几个月了，还是受不了到大庭广众下哪怕两秒，脑子里只想着所有人都在看我都知道我的不堪。”

“没关系，”Steve开口道，然后又纠正自己，“不，不是没关系。你明知道这不是个好主意还是愿意出门。”

“你以为我不明白吗，Steve？该死的，我知道我搞砸了。”Bucky说，“孩子们都看着——再一次——我永远都会感到对不起他们。”

Steve叹息，他说：“这里不是谈话的好地方。我们先上车，回家。”

“可，”Bucky说，“还买东西呢。”

“我付钱让他们送货。”Steve说。

“可是。”Bucky又说。

“没什么大不了。”Steve说，“我们离开这儿，回家，我给你泡一壶茶，好吗？来，让孩子们上车，等到家再考虑接下来的事情。”

——

 

回到Steve的小车里，那熟悉的气氛让Bucky从世界末日般的恐慌中平静下来，恢复成了基线状态——他的双手停不下来，不断地咬指甲或者抠甲床边缘的表皮。收音机里在放什么40大金曲，Bucky没听过，绝大多数时候他一首都不熟。

（有一次Steve笑着说某一支Bucky没听过的歌曲是“挺有年头的歌”。当Bucky告诉他自己从来没听过，Steve露出的愧疚表情犹如受到重创，从此以后他们就再也不谈歌曲的年代问题。）

Steve开着车拐到他们住的那条街。

他的房子外面，沿着人行道停了三部采访车。记者们抓着话筒扑向甲壳虫。无数相机闪光灯刺进Bucky的视网膜。上帝，别这样，这也是他的错吧。Bucky的甲床被他咬到流血。刺痛感将他暂时从惊恐发作中拉了回来，但也不知道还能坚持多久。

“我开到车库里去，然后你们都回房间去，明白吗？”Steve说。他的声音划破空气，是Bucky从来没听到的口吻，像是一个所有物遭到威胁的alpha的口吻。

Bucky服从了。他不知道自己还能怎么做。如果他出去，那些人会朝他喊叫，会招惹他的宝宝，会问他许许多多问题。如果说Bucky之前只是疑神疑鬼周围的人认出自己，那现在的他就加倍地近乎偏执地怀疑了。记者知道了。整个世界都会知道。他搞砸了。搞砸了。搞砸了。

一声不响地，Bucky推着孩子们进屋。孩子们好像不太听Steve的话，他们对外面的骚乱更好奇，都把脸贴在客厅的玻璃窗前。相机闪光灯又开始亮了，Bucky瑟缩着，说：“小家伙们，别待在那儿，外面都是坏人。”

“他们在干嘛？”Becky问。

“Steve在干嘛？”George问，他不再说“Alpha”而开始直呼Steve的名字，可是他们的避风港正被外人侵扰，恐惧感让Bucky无法从中感到欣慰。

“保护我们。”Bucky说，“快过来，求你们，快回来我这儿。”

“不，我要帮Steve。”George坚持道。

Bucky伸手想抱住长子，但George已经打开大门，在Bucky尖叫不要之前就跑向车道。根本来不及思考的Bucky也跟出来，快步追上儿子。George双手握着小拳头向嘈杂记者群怒吼：“不要打搅我的Daddy！”

“宝贝，快来，”Bucky哀求着，“我们进去吧。”

记者们蝗虫一样涌过来，连珠炮一样丢出问题。Bucky只听清其中一部分，但有两句话让他最受冲击，其一是：“我们从你的facebook上发现你已经重获自由好几个月了。你有什么想说的？”其二则是：“Alexander Pierce，正在等待与绑架案毫无关系的罪名的宣判，但来自警方的匿名消息表明你被绑架和他有关。这个说法有多少真实性？”

这个时候，Steve，双手抱胸，用Bucky所见过的最有杀伤力的眼神瞪着人群。他说：“请你们离开我的私人财产领域，我只说一遍。”

一个得意洋洋的混蛋记者站在花丛外面，说：“这马路可不属于你。”

“哦？”Steve说。

他的反应让众人安静下来。

Bucky抓住George的手把他往后拉，想从车道悄悄溜回安全的家中。相机仍在闪烁，快门咔嚓咔嚓不停，Sam提醒Bucky小心的话语响彻他耳边。Bucky本该认真对待这如此有先见之明的警告，删掉该死的facebook。但他很思念家人，就算没有回复他们的每一个评论，每一条留言，光是看着他们的言语就让Bucky流离失所的心感到幸福。

George从Bucky的手里挣脱，大步跑回Steve身边。他握住Steve的手。这个动作让暴怒中的Steve和恐慌中的Bucky同时大吃一惊。Steve回头与Bucky交换了一个眼神，记者们趁机又挤过来，吵个不停。

“够了。”Steve咆哮道。他放开George，向众人走去，气势汹汹地。

“George，求你回来。”Bucky小声呼唤，但George不听。

接下来一瞬间仿佛发生了许多事：摄像师狂拍George的照片让刚刚缓过来的Bucky再次惊恐发作，强烈的恐惧感像一部从空中坠落的飞机般狠狠扑进他的身体；George瘦小的身体勇敢地挡在前面斥责记者们；Steve回头看看蹲在水泥地上的Bucky，然后看向George，他选择先去抱起孩子——

一边用提问狂轰滥炸，一边有一个记者伸手碰George。Steve将那人往远处推，愤怒地，用那个声音说：“你们马上给我滚，再也不许碰到我的omega和我的孩子们。”

那属于alpha的声音的力量，即使不是朝着Bucky的，也让他摇摇晃晃蹲不住整个人倒在地上蜷缩起来。

“Bucky？”Steve的话语带着回声，好像他是在某个通道的另一端向Bucky喊叫似的。Bucky呻吟着用手捂住耳朵。

“Daddy？”

“Bucky？Buck！”

Steve把Bucky扶起来。他知道是Steve。他可以闻出他的气息。但Bucky就是在他怀里挣扎着，推搡着，说：“不要用那个声音，不要，求求你不要，不要对我和我的孩子用，求求你了。”

Steve回答：“我永远不会这样对待你和孩子们，Buck。我只想用它把——那些混蛋赶走，保护你们安全。”

Steve的房子的气息，对Bucky而言代表着“家”的气息，包裹住了Bucky。但那无法将Bucky从脑海的漩涡中解救出来。他仍然在Steve的怀抱里扭动，挣扎，最后Steve只好放开他。双脚一碰到地面Bucky就踉跄地沿着走廊跑回自己的卧室。在那里他会安全的，他可以避开所有人所有事。这个地方是属于他一个人的。

他不能平静，恐慌感在体内流窜也让他无法入睡。但Bucky可以躲进许多的毯子里假装外面的世界不存在，假装没有人能进入这个柔软的小窝触碰他。

也许Bucky应该放弃。

也许这个世界里没有Bucky反而好。

孩子们有Bucky的家人，还有Steve，那些人比Bucky更适合做家长。Bucky是个无可救药的男人，是个糟透了的父亲，如果连孩子都养不好，那他还有什么用？他只是负担，一个头脑混乱不知道什么时候就会引爆的炸弹。

如果Bucky消失，会不会对所有人来说更好？


	12. Chapter 12

被记者围堵的第二天早晨，Bucky在某种空虚感笼罩下走进厨房。他开始晨间的日常，但对周围环境毫无知觉。他的意识一半在躯壳里一半魂灵出窍，仿佛黏在蛛网上进退不得的飞虫。Steve和他说话，Bucky听不见。孩子们拉他的衣服和手试图引起他的注意，Bucky做不到。

吃了早餐之后——他不知道自己吃了什么，只有进食这个过程——Bucky爬回床上，躲进毛毯的小山里。孩子们也挤到他身边。他们的气息让Bucky少许清醒了点，还有意识将Win抱进怀里，鼻子埋进她柔软的褐发。

他睡着了。

Bucky不知道自己睡了多长时间，直到手机铃声将他唤回现实。孩子们都不在Bucky的床上了，毯子里的气息也已经消散。Bucky没有思考就摸到手机，睡意朦胧地说：“喂？”

“Bucky？”

Becca的声音。

“是我。怎么了？”Bucky问。

“新闻里都是你和George，还有Steve，”Becca说，“我想打电话来问问你们好不好。新闻里还有——有你倒在地上的片段。”

“那个声音，”Bucky沙哑地回答，“Steve用了他的声音。”

“是的，他们打了码不过还是看得出来发生什么事。”Becca说，“你怎么样？妈妈抓狂了，我们所有人都接到来自媒体，来自朋友们，来自各种乱七八糟的电话。Jim Morita居然认识Steve你知道吗？我猜他们是一起上的大学。世界真小，对吧？”

初中时Bucky和Jim Morita是朋友，他们的友情延续到升上高中的第一个月，直至他被Pierce掳走。说真的，在Bucky八年级正上着体育课，突然进入初次的热潮期而倒地不起时，还是Morita把他带去护士办公室的。

“Bucky？”Becca唤道。他沉默太久了。

“我难受。”Bucky喃喃着。

“你怎么了？你不去找Steve吗？”

“不，”Bucky断然回答，“不能找Steve。他会用那个声音。”

“他对你用了？”Becca诧异地问。

“没有。”Bucky说，“不过他可能会。他做得出来。为什么我会以为alpha是没有危险的？为什么我会去他家？”

“这样，嗯，我让妈妈和你讲电话。”Becca说。

她和妈妈在一起。Becca在家？那Becca到底住哪儿？Bucky不知道。他的脑袋晕乎乎一直在转，像一架没有刹车停不下来的旋转木马。他挨着一个枕头呜咽起来，然后，从电话那头传来轻轻的一句话：“Bucky？宝贝？你怎么样了？”

“糟透了，”他说，“妈妈我好想你。”

“我也想你。”母亲回答，“看过新闻我们都很担心。能告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

“那个声音，”Bucky说，“我恨他们用那个声音。Alpha用那个强迫我，强迫我的孩子们。新的alpha也可能那样做。我不知道该怎么办。”

“你认为Steve也会？”母亲担心地问，“Bucky，我们的家永远欢迎你回来。如果需要，我们有房间给你和宝宝们住。”

母亲的话让Bucky一时无语。他在堆满毯子和枕头的床上挣扎着坐起来。大脑晕了一下，视线模糊，但过了几秒钟都恢复了。Bucky吞咽着湿润喉咙，说：“我不知道。我觉得——我觉得我疯了。老是因为一些奇怪的小事发作。连去一趟超市都不行。你们说——你们说是不是每个人都把我看成婊子？”

母亲的呼吸停顿了。她说：“不，甜心，没有人那么想。”

“你确定吗？”Bucky问，另一只手揉着疼痛的脑壳，“十五岁就被搞大肚子。十九岁又生。二十二岁生第三个。让他……容忍他对我做出那样的事。”

“不，不，甜心，不是这样，”母亲坚持道，“没有人这么想。大家都在呼吁让那个可恨的男人得到应有的严惩。网络上的人知道了你和孩子们的遭遇，联合起来控诉Alexander Pierce。总有人会攻击你针对你，但你不能听他们的。你得听那些真正有意义的，你爱的人的想法。”

“我爱你。”Bucky小声说。

“我也爱你。”

“我只想和家里人说说话，”Bucky说，“但我不想打电话，所以就很蠢地弄了facebook帐号把人引到家门口来，把一切都搞砸了。”

“记者的所作所为不是你的错。”母亲固执地说。

“只想让你们看看我的孩子的照片。”Bucky悲惨地说，“只想让他们过上正常的生活。这下他们永远也别想普普通通的了，都怪我。”

“你保护了他们这么多年，James Buchanan Barnes，”母亲尖锐地告诉他，“你尽了一切力量保护他们，爱他们。你是个很棒的父亲。有你在孩子们很幸运。他们爱你，他们知道你已经尽力了。”

“我好疲惫，”Bucky终于说，“太累了，妈，想结束这一切。想让宝宝们快乐。他们值得更好的。”

“你很累，”母亲说，“你经历了那么多，觉得疲惫也是理所当然的事。我们……我们还什么都没对记者说呢，如果你不反对，我们一家人都会叫他们滚远点别来打扰你。好吗？”

Bucky带着倦意笑了笑，说：“如果能让这些操蛋的家伙滚开，我欠你一次见面。”

母亲没有像过去那样对Bucky的粗口进行说教。她干脆地回答：“那我们就让他们滚。一群操蛋的家伙。”

——

Steve没想到自己能有这么恶心的感觉。他的体内仿佛连骨头上都覆盖着粘腻的黑色焦油，不论他怎么用力地洗刷和撕扯这层东西，只是缠得愈来愈紧愈来愈厚。

这次Bucky没有在房间躲上好几天。但不知为何新情况反而更糟。他不和Steve说话，但他会听，会服从任何带有指示性的话，甚至一句提议都逐字遵循。在Bucky和孩子们与Steve同住的这几个月，他已经学会了和Steve对视，可现在——现在Bucky只会望着Steve的左侧，正如他刚来的时候。

所以这极其恶心反胃的感觉让Steve深受打击，阴影般跟随着他。Steve知道自己做错了。他没有思考就使用了那个声音，因为他以为在保护的名义下Bucky和孩子们不会受影响。但他错了。错得离谱。这就是后果。

孩子们也很担心。当Bucky和孩子们互动时，属于他的本性偶尔还会闪现，当他不知道Steve在附近或者看着他们时更为频繁。但即使那样，Bucky也僵硬地直着背脊，瘦削的身体肌肉紧绷。这样，或许，就是Bucky在Alexander Pierce手下过活时的状态。因为必须保护孩子们而时刻保持警觉，无法充分地休息。也不能充分地进食。因为那就意味着夺走孩子们的口粮。

Steve冲出去使用了那个声音，于是现在Bucky突然变了，变得在Steve身边机警而小心翼翼。Bucky本该知道Steve有那个能力。每一个alpha都能凭借它强迫omega和beta们服从。直至上世纪，议会才立法，除非自我防卫或保护他人的情况下，alpha那么做要受到处罚。但听见了Steve的声音，听到他使用命令口吻，Bucky就比什么都要清楚地意识到Steve可以对他和孩子们使用那种力量。

Steve不知该怎么证明自己永远不会那么做。

在儿童室的门口，Steve用手指关节叩叩门框。和Becky玩茶会过家家的Bucky一下子抬头，但一个字也不说。

“嘿，”Steve说，“差不多到了去医院做复健的时间了。”

Bucky点头。

像一抹游魂似的，Bucky把脚塞进鞋子，系鞋带。他悄无声息地把所有孩子招到身边。当然Bucky有能力和他们无声地沟通。在Pierce现身的场合他们必须靠自己的语言生存下去。

为了打破小轿车里可怕的寂静，Steve开了无线电。他跟着一首有年头的流行歌曲哼唱，试图把思绪打包起来暂时放到一边，等他知道该怎么做了再说。脑中充满了不需要费劲思考的音乐的确让他放松了点，但车子开进Stark Omega医院的停车场，一切负罪感又反噬回Steve的身上。

有短暂的一瞬间Steve生怕Bucky会向Sam诉说超市发生的不幸和家门口更大的不幸。下一秒，Steve却意识到自己只是希望Bucky肯开口和Sam说说话。如果Steve做的事情会带来后果，那他接受。他犯了错，别无选择，只能面对。

天啊。Sam可能已经知道了。Steve看了大量的新闻，四下无人时他会用手机翻看。整个国家都因Bucky的遭遇而惊呼，许多人在呼吁立刻处刑Alexander Pierce。但网络是丑陋的——网络是一个藏污纳垢的地方，也有不少人攻击Bucky，攻击Steve。

他真的应该和一个用声音对付媒体的alpha在一起吗？一条评论问道。

孩子们和Thor上课，Bucky则和Sam上课。Steve在后院，他坐在一张有“纪念Maria Stark”金属牌的长凳上，胳膊支着膝盖双手捂着脸。

“哎呦，你看起来很糟啊。”

Steve抬头，从手指缝隙看过去。来客让他抹了把脸发出哀叹，说：“你想干嘛，Tony？”

“基本上呢是想来问问你为什么要在我的后院这么抑郁。”Tony说，“得告诉你，你把病人们都吓跑了。整个纪念花园都散发着忧伤的alpha的气息。”

“对不起。”Steve惨兮兮地说。

“别道歉，告诉我发生了什么鸟事？”Tony说。他坐到Steve旁边的长凳上。

Steve叹气。他说：“我做了坏事。”

“你？我不信。”

“滚蛋吧Tony，”Steve说，“我把事情搞砸了，Bucky已经连话都不说了。”

“我的天啊，那还真是——他很健谈啊，开口讲话从来不是他的问题所在。”Tony说。“那你到底做了什么？”

“很惊讶你居然还不知道。有记者等在我们家门口。”Steve说。

“棒极了，接下去肯定是好事。”

“他们冲我们大呼小叫，我制止他们，然后我，我，我生气了，对吧？我想保护Bucky和孩子们，所以我也怒吼起来，我……那个声音大概……”

Tony挑眉，说：“最后那句话说清楚点，大个子。”

Steve清清嗓子。他强迫自己直视Tony的双眼，然后说：“我用了Alpha的声音。不是对Bucky和任何一个孩子的。对那些记者。但我用了，他吓坏了。所以现在他不说话，是我的错。”

Tony皱皱鼻子，咕哝着：“唉，伙计。Steve。那——真他妈见鬼。”

“我知道。”

“这个做法大错特错。”Tony说。

“我知道。”

Tony抓抓脸，长长地呼出一口气。他张开嘴巴又闭上，这样重复了好几次，仿佛他头一回想在说话前再三斟酌。最后，Tony舔过嘴唇，说道：“这个事情——唔，”他顿了顿，换了不同的语气，“我不太想这么做，但不得不告诉你，对许多人而言你是具有力量优势的那一方。不仅Bucky和他的孩子们，还有，差不多所有的omega和beta。被人用那种声音压迫的感觉……在你属性表现出来前有人对你这么做过吗？”

Steve摇头。

“这样啊，好吧。你算幸运的。还记得高中吗，我做了很多坏事故意惹我爸生气。”

Steve点点头，严肃地说：“吉娃娃事件。”

“一年级。”Tony附和着，“真是可怕的一段时间。没错。总之，把我老爸惹毛好几次以后，他气得用那个声音对付我。操啊，Steve，那感觉——你明明有意识，但身体却按照alpha的命令做，否则就痛得要死。你读过Bucky的资料。Pierce整天用那招对付他们。你该叫警察才对啊老兄。”

“已经做出来的事情没法挽回了，”Steve说，“我该怎么办？”

“去道歉，我想，”Tony说，“我是说，假如你觉得抱歉的话。”

“我当然觉得很抱歉了你这个混账。”

Tony举起双手表示休战，他说：“好吧，好吧，骂我也没用。我只想说：有人告诉过我，赔礼道歉能有奇效。我自己是没试过，但听说过这样的好事发生。”

Steve轻笑。Tony，一起在布鲁克林长大的，从少年时期就和Steve认识的小子，已经变了这么多，取得这么多成就了。Steve笑着看向他，用肩膀顶他，说：“谢谢，Tony。”

Tony做鬼脸，回答：“别这样啊。我很讨厌你这个样子。这种很真诚的举动，太反胃了。”

Steve翻了个白眼站起来。在他踏出回医院大楼的脚步前，Tony叫他：“Steve。”

“怎么？”

“机灵点儿。”Tony说，“感情丰富就很容易受伤。特别是你自己，还有其他人。你已经伤害到别人的感情了。”

被Tony指出错处的郁闷和被他拐弯抹角地表达关心的感动交织着。Steve决定用简单一句“我会尽力”回答。他走进大楼，等待Bucky和孩子们结束治疗。

当Bucky和Thor的课上完，孩子们和Sam也告一段落后，Bucky看上去仍是一副破碎的模样。Sam捕捉到Steve的视线，给他一个“我们得谈谈”的眼神，这更让Steve强烈的自我厌恶感雪上加霜。他等到孩子们都坐进车里系好安全带，然后将车子开到大路上，才鼓起勇气说话。

“Bucky，”他说，“我想让你知道，我真的很抱歉，用了那个声音。我没有经过思考就那么做了。你想做什么都行。我真的非常非常抱歉。”

“我明白。”Bucky就这么回答。但这三个字是几天来他第一次肯对Steve说的话，所以Steve决定将这作为成功的一步。

——

阅读使得Bucky不再坠入更黑暗的思想世界。一直到被剥夺了读书的自由后，他才意识到自己多么爱看书。当George呱呱坠地，他加倍渴望自己能有书籍在手，可以像小时候爸爸妈妈给他读书那样念给孩子听。但地窖里的Bucky做不到这一点，他只能复述自己最爱的书和电影，然后孩子们有了喜欢的故事，就会叫他讲了一遍再一遍。

故事帮助他们逃离那个可怕的地方。即使只有一小会儿。

也帮助现在的Bucky逃离现实。

他向来不热衷文学类的作品，不过他认为十四岁的孩子很少会对古典文学感兴趣。Bucky现在是想尝试一下，但又觉得整整十一年没有读书，那种文绉绉的内容会更加难懂。所以Bucky就看科幻小说，幸运的是Steve好像也偏爱科幻小说。

厚厚的灰色云朵郁结在天上，遮蔽了所有的蓝，这与他的心情倒是相得益彰。空气中笼罩着雨前的宁静，只有微风吹动Steve的白杨树枝的沙沙声，以及捧着一杯茶，腿上放着书，坐在吊床上的Bucky偶尔摇晃时铁链的响声。

玻璃移门发出轻响，往旁边滑开了。George来到后门走廊。他的身体结实了很多，不过以这个年纪的孩子而言仍算瘦弱。他看起来不再是一副营养不良的样子，灰绿色眼睛也不算大得突兀了。他的脸颊变得饱满，变得像当年的Bucky。

George今天很显然是自己挑衣服穿的——格子短裤和条纹紫色T恤。这孩子喜欢紫色。过去Bucky要是穿成这样，他的妈妈会把他赶回家里，批评他上下穿得一点都不搭。Bucky是感觉这穿着效果不太好。但他的孩子们一直没什么自主选择权，所以Bucky不想阻挠这些无伤大雅的部分。

“嗨，Daddy。”George说。他爬上吊床钻进Bucky怀里。Winter也在后面出现了，不过她和吊床保持了安全距离，趴到地上伸出舌头，同时注意着George。

“怎么了？”Bucky问。

Bucky没有料到George会露出那种关切的表情。一如既往地，这神情对一个十岁的孩子而言过于严肃了，George的许多言行举止也比他的年龄要老成、谨慎许多。

Bucky皱眉。他问：“是Steve叫你出来和我说话的？”他可不要自己的孩子被人当作传口信的，不管什么口信。如果Steve想谈话，他可以直接来找Bucky。至于是否回应就是Bucky的事了。

“不，”George回答，缓和了Bucky的恐惧，“但……Steve真的很难过，我不喜欢这样。”

Bucky的胸口发痛。他问：“为什么这么说？”

“他的气息十分悲伤。”George说，“他变得很安静，还一直这个样子。”George从Bucky胳膊下钻出来，弓起背，扁着嘴，露出Bucky所见过的最悲惨的一种表情。

“他让你不开心了？”

George想了想，回答：“他不是故意的。我只是不喜欢看他难过。你让他很快乐，可现在你不想和他在一起了，所以他很悲伤，这让我也很悲伤。他假装没事但他的演技真的很差。”

天啊，太让人心痛了，一开始George甚至都不喜欢Steve，还毫不犹豫地用牛排刀捅他。曾经他们刚见了面，Bucky和孩子们商量要选择Steve时，George也表达过怀疑，他认为Steve会像Pierce那样伤害Bucky。他同意这个计划并非因为相信Steve，只是相信Bucky而已。

而现在George却因为Steve而不安。而且还不是由于Steve对孩子们投诸怒气的原因。这孩子对他产生了同理心，感同身受。

“你觉得我们该怎么做？”Bucky问。

“我想你和他谈谈，”George说，“每当你和他讲话，他就笑得很开心。你拥抱他时，他笑得更开心。我也试着拥抱他，他虽然微笑了，看起来还是很难过。”

George拥抱Steve想让他感觉好点儿，Bucky没有错过这个。他做好书签，合上书。如果George能够克服那该死的声音，为了他们的alpha而尽力，那Bucky也一定能做到。他伸长双腿站起来。

George连忙跟着下地，问：“你要和他谈谈吗？”

“是的，这就去。”Bucky说。

“真的？”

“真的。”Bucky回答，“但你和Winter就待在这里，好吗？接下来是大人们的谈话。”

“好吧随便。”George也不算勉强地咕哝着。

Bucky把书和喝光的茶杯放进卧室，然后上楼来到Steve工作间。平常的日子，巨大的玻璃窗总是让室内充满阳光，但此刻天上阴云密布，房间里也是昏沉的，暗淡的，木头地板和空气里弥漫着抑郁，悲伤，沮丧的气氛，渗入每一处。Steve佝偻着背坐在房间中央一块画布前，和George刚刚的动作极其相仿。

有一台录音机在播放歌曲。听起来是首老歌，意料之中，也是很忧伤。歌手低声吟唱着要做梦已经太老了之类的歌词。

“Steve。”Bucky艰难地开口。

Bucky的声音让Steve惊了一下。

“Bucky，”他轻声说，“你上来有什么事吗？”

“我儿子好像觉得我该和你谈谈。”Bucky回答。

“喔，”Steve说，“George是个好孩子。你是个好父亲。你不必因为他的愿望而到这里来。”Steve又缩进椅子里，像朵没精打采的花，注意力重新回到画布上，仿佛他觉得Bucky会转身走人。

但Bucky没有。Bucky往他的画室里走了一步，说：“你的那个声音让我吓傻了。我很抱歉。”

“我不该用的。”

“也许吧。但是，我的脑袋有问题，我的精神也不太正常。说真的，对这次的烂事我感觉还是很差，但是如果我们能重新好好地说话，我想我会好一点儿。”Bucky说，“我的孩子并不傻。我确实早该和你谈谈，但我是个废物，每次我想找你就反而躲回床上。拖到现在。”

“我犯了很大的错，”Steve低声说，“事后你看着我的样子——好像你都不认识我了。”

“是的，”Bucky承认道，“我失神了，好几天，神智都恍恍惚惚的。但现在已经完全没事。我想念和你在一起的时候。”

Steve咬着下唇，然后问：“你确定？”

Bucky鼓足了勇气下定决心走上前。他站在Steve的两腿之间双臂拥住对方，把他的alpha抱进怀里。他没有按照本能的渴望用鼻尖蹭Steve的脖子，而是轻轻地用手将Steve的脑袋推向自己的颈窝。Steve浑身剧颤，深深吸了口气，感受Bucky的气息。

两人的靠近让Bucky体内充盈着能量。他想和Steve更靠近。扳过Steve脑袋，Bucky低头与他接吻。这亲密的动作十分短暂，Bucky的嘴唇和Steve就贴了几秒钟，但却使Bucky脑中喧嚣的风暴平息了。

“我不相信我自己的大脑，”Bucky慢慢地说，“但我肯定，我能够相信你。”

 

 

 

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

在和Bucky修复了彼此的关系——还是感情，随便什么都好——之后，Steve的画室就不再充斥那么多的苦涩气息了。隔天清晨，他端着一杯很浓的咖啡早早上楼，带了一台插座式信息素空气净化器，想把令人难受的气息都吹掉。

空气净化器运转了一会儿，但是房间的角落里仍有顽固的郁卒气息残留。Steve不希望他的安全场所被自个儿的沮丧玷污，所以，他前去厨房寻找清洁用品，想擦去净化器没能清除的东西。在厨房里，他看见Bucky正在灌水壶，准备烧水泡茶。

试探性地，Steve上前在Bucky冒着胡茬的脸颊上偷吻。Bucky轻哼着，放好水壶点开煤气才抬起头。他背倚着厨柜，与Steve对视（感谢上帝；只是四目相对，Steve却从没这么高兴过），然后说：“孩子们起床前我还有话想和你说。”

“好的，没问题，”Steve说，“你想坐下吗？”

“不用，这样就可以了，很快就能说完。”Bucky说。

“行，”Steve回答，“说吧。”

“最近这几天我脑子有点糊涂，”Bucky说道，“但有个事情我记得，是被记者堵门的时候。”

Bucky轻轻地吸了口气，停顿着。Steve喝咖啡，等待Bucky继续。当Bucky整理完思绪后，他说：“我不希望你把我和孩子们说成是‘你的’。”

Steve的胃往下沉。

“好，”他惶恐地说，“抱歉，我是不是——有什么——为什么？”

“Alexander Pierce拥有过我，Steve。”Bucky说。

“他哪有——”

“他拥有过我。不管怎么样都没法否认这点。”Bucky说，“当他拥有我，也就拥有我的孩子们。从那里出来后我发誓再也不会给别人那样的权力。我很担心这个让alpha来协助康复的计划，因为那听起来好像是我被送到了新的一个主人手中。但Pepper还是给我们信息素样本看看情况……而你……你那么好闻，感觉那么可靠……所以我就想，试一试也值得，不是吗？”

Steve走到Bucky身边给自己倒了第二杯咖啡。猝不及防地，倦怠感笼罩了他，仿佛大热天披了一块让人发痒的羊毛毯。让Steve恨不得扒了自己的皮。

为了不显得无所事事，他喝着咖啡。也是为了防止自己说出很快会后悔的蠢话，那种会让Bucky远离，或者会刺激他进入解离神游状态的话。

水壶尖啸起来。Bucky从炉子上提起水壶，把开水倒进装着茶叶的茶壶里。蒸汽升腾；Steve闻到薰衣草香。

“你对我们真的太好了。”Bucky说，“我知道自己搞砸了许多事——”

“不，Bucky，你没有——”

“你他妈让我把话说完好吗，上帝诶。”

“抱歉。”Steve说。

Bucky继续：“我还记得那些日子……仿佛是只笼子里的野兽。一直拼命想逃脱但被困住了，无能为力。只是，有些事情我是死也不会忘记的，其中一条就是我不属于任何人，只属于自己。我是自己的主人。明白吗？我不属于你，不是什么战利品，也不是——”

“我没有把你当作战利品！”Steve惊叫。

“你能不能给我该死的一秒钟把话说完？”Bucky不爽地说。

Steve感到一阵悔意。不如之前那次的沉重和令人作呕，但仍然是后悔。

Bucky把睡得凌乱的头发往后拨拉，说：“那个，我——不是故意朝你大叫的，好吗？我没有，那个，生你的气。我只希望你能明白有个界限，嗯？界限，你越界了，我不太能接受。你说过我有什么原则可以告诉你，这是其中之一。你不是我的主人。你是帮助我康复的alpha，也是——也是我的朋友？”

“当然是朋友。”Steve说，但是声音比平常要轻得多。

“好吧，没错，你是我的朋友。我们之间还有其他的一些，我感觉，那些还不是很清晰的东西。”Bucky说。

“我们不必澄清，”Steve说，“如果你不希望的话。”

Bucky点头。他又不说话了。Steve舔湿嘴唇，问：“唔，你希望我们是什么关系？”

“操，我不知道啊。”Bucky说，他抓着后颈。泡茶的计时器响了，他手忙脚乱地回头把茶包拉出来，然后倒了杯茶。注意力重新回到Steve身上后，他说：“我知道的只有这些。我不属于你。但是，我喜欢你吻我。也喜欢吻你。抱在一起——也喜欢。再过几个月我很可能要进入发情期，你是我最信任能够一起共度的人。所以不管我们之间是个什么定义——就是那样了。”

“就像在试水？”Steve问。

“对。就那样。”

一种希冀和羞耻交织的期待感在Steve体内流窜。Bucky不属于他——这一认知让Steve的alpha本能异常受挫——但Bucky却喜欢Steve吻他，拥抱他。Steve站了起来，咖啡杯留在餐桌上，走过他的Bucky之间那短短的距离。

他把手搭在Bucky的腰上，拇指抚过Bucky的T恤与短裤之间露出的一小条皮肤。Bucky哆嗦了一下，他没有叫停，于是Steve低头把嘴唇贴在Bucky的嘴上。这不是短暂或者小心翼翼的吻。这个吻既不算火热四溢，也不是浅尝辄止；而Bucky与他紧贴的嘴唇微微张了张，就打开了崭新的世界。

并不是什么颠覆性的，只是微微地张开。但对Steve来说，就好比地球进入了一个全新的宇宙。

——

尽管Bucky的家人极力阻止，媒体并没有放弃这个故事。母亲和父亲上了某个新闻秀，叫狗仔们别骚扰Bucky。没人再去他们的家门口，不过Bucky猜想比起父母真诚地恳求他们给予Bucky隐私，那更多地是由于Steve的怒火和Alpha声音的力量。

Bucky和孩子们继续努力地生活着。

因为恐惧和紧张，Bucky一直推迟他们四人都非常必需的牙医检查——Bucky从小就讨厌牙医，他也知道自己的牙齿已经烂透了，所以等待着他的只有避无可避的灾难。但为了孩子们，Bucky的排斥感慢慢减轻了；七月底，带着Bruce给的介绍信，Steve开车将Bucky和孩子们送往他们得到自由后的第一次牙医门诊。

结果，正如预期地，不妙。

Bucky的牙齿太糟糕了，他要拔掉不止一颗，然后要装假牙，三处根管治疗，填补好几个洞。他的智齿对其他牙齿影响过大也需要拔掉。他还得来看好几次牙医，做口腔手术。这个事真让他身心俱疲，但又别无他法。

Becky和George也需要矫正牙齿，但Becky还有乳牙，牙医建议等长出更多恒牙之后再让她看牙齿矫正医师。然而George却像Bucky一样还得数次前来就医。尽管问题多多，Win却是他们当中牙医噩梦最短暂的一个。至少还是有人逃过一劫了。

Bucky是这么想的。直至Sam在和他的心理治疗中问：“今年秋天，你有计划让Win去学前班吗？”

Bucky眨眼，问：“她能去了吗？”

“我觉得行，”Sam说，“她很聪明。三个孩子都是。但Win各方面发展落后得最少。她与同龄人差距不显著，我觉得应该让她适应社会。”

“那么Becky和George呢？他们应该去上学吗？”Bucky问。

“今年的话，我认为还不行。”Sam说，“在进入那样的环境前他们还要学习更多的东西。不过Win的话——我想她已经可以完成这一飞跃了。”

“啊。”Bucky说。他窝在Sam办公室的沙发里，一边思考这件事一边眼神乱转——就是不看Sam。办公室的墙壁是种温暖的褐色调，Sam不开头顶上的日光灯，而是让落地台灯洒出更为柔和的亮光。墙上装饰着鸟儿的照片，Bucky知道那是Sam在周末去山里看鸟的时候拍下来的。

当Bucky找回语言功能，他清了清嗓子，坐直身体，说：“好吧，我该做些什么？”

Sam咧开嘴笑了。“你们住院时以及刚出院那几个月，已经打过预防针了。但是在上学前班之前Win还需要注射一些疫苗。我给你们弄了一份最简单可行的方案。这里附近也有些很不错的学校，我们曾经送去精神受过创伤的孩子。学校知道怎么对待Win和你，还有Steve。”

既然Win有机会成长为一个正常的普通的孩子，Bucky绝不会阻挠，不管她的离开会让Bucky多么难受。而且每天她只要去几个小时，都没有全天上幼儿园那么久。

“好，”Bucky说，“就这么干吧。”

——

Win的小脸涨得通红，随即在新教室里放声大哭起来。Bucky感觉自己差劲透了，但是Win需要上学。他知道这一点。他很想抱走他的宝宝，让她永远待在自己身边，但那是不对的。她有学习的权利，有与同龄人交往的权利。

Bucky跪在她跟前，抿紧下巴压抑着快要溢出的强烈感情。他把一小撮溜出来的头发夹回那小小的褐色马尾里，亲吻她的额头。他说：“宝贝，我不会走开很久。你可以画画，玩耍，学新东西。听起来很棒不是吗？”

“没、没有——没有你的话就不行！”她啜泣着。

Bucky叹息，说：“对不起，亲爱的。我和Steve过几个小时就来接你，好吗？听Daddy的话。我保证你会很开心的。”

Win的新老师，Jane，握住Win的小手，轻柔地把她带到有很多彩色积木的房间一角分散她的注意力。当Win望向别处，Bucky就强迫自己转身走出教室回到走廊。Steve和另两个孩子在那儿等着他。Win心碎的哭泣声紧紧跟随着，在Bucky耳边回荡。他瑟缩了一下。

“怎么样？”Steve问。

“她哭了，”Bucky说，“可是我很清楚她必须这样。”

“对她是好事。”Steve安抚道，手掌按揉着Bucky的背脊。他们走向幼儿园的停车场，距离小女儿越来越远，每一步都像艰难跋涉。

“为什么我们不去学校？”自己坐进车里系好安全带的Becky问。

“因为，”Bucky说，“你们年纪太大不能上学前班，但得继续学其他东西赶上大家，才能和大一点的孩子们一起上学。”

Bucky忍耐着回到家中才放任自己陷入与小女儿分离的重压之下。他跑回主卧钻进大床的毛毯里，鼻子紧贴着床单吸取家人残留的气息。他感觉身边的床垫往下陷，探出脑袋，他看见Steve坐在床边。

直到Steve捧起的脸，拇指拭去一滴眼泪，Bucky才发现自己已经哭了。他已经在渴望Win回家，已经开始想念她欢快的声音，甚至是第无数次播放的《灰姑娘》——因为如果电视在放《灰姑娘》，就意味着他的小女儿幸福快乐，安然无恙。把孩子放在陌生的地方让他心痛。昨天和Thor做的理疗让他胳膊也痛。不得不做的口腔治疗让他下巴酸痛……他到处都痛，他讨厌这样。

“她会没事的。”Steve说。

“我懂，”Bucky回答，颤抖着吸了口气，“只是感觉很差，Steve，我从来没有和她分开过。万一别的孩子觉得她很奇怪怎么办？万一她不明白别人教授的东西怎么办？万一——”

“除非让她试一试，否则我们都不会知道答案。”Steve说。

“唉，”Bucky说，“操，糟透了。”

Steve的手从Bucky的脸颊摸到头发，他把手指往后挠，指甲刮过Bucky的头皮。Bucky哼哼着靠上去。他的头发太长，太长了。都到肩膀了。他喜欢自己头发长点，但又不希望自己看起来颓废。

然后他突然有了一个主意。他鼓起勇气问：“嘿，Steve？”

“怎么？”

“你能不能帮我修修头发？”他问，“有点长了，可我无法信任其他人，不能让别人碰我的头发。”

“我觉得可以试试，”Steve说，“但不保证能剪得好看。”

“我已经看起来跟垃圾没两样了。我不挑剔。”

“不，你不是那样的。”Steve说着，低下头在Bucky的嘴唇上亲吻。轻柔的一吻，让Bucky的心跳乱了节奏。Steve的吻给他狂热的感觉——哪怕都是温柔的，短促的，Bucky也总是感觉被他触碰就像掉进了湍流里。这感觉并不舒服可不知为何Bucky很喜欢。Bucky喜欢这种失重感，仿佛他飘浮在云朵里，仿佛他是哪个孩子放手的飞空的气球，Steve是他唯一的系绳。

Steve放开Bucky，他帮Bucky从毛毯的小窝里出来，让他到浴室里坐在马桶盖上，然后去拿了把剪刀——当然绝不是理发剪，不过只能将就了。

“你想剪到多短？”Steve问。

“这里附近。”Bucky说着，手指点点下巴。

吸了口气，Steve说：“如果剪得不好看我只能说抱歉了。”

Bucky耸肩，深深地吸气，然后一动不动地让Steve拨开一点头发剪掉一小截。Bucky什么感觉也没有，只有Steve的手指拨动头发，捻起一部分，然后就是剪刀的咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓声，细碎的褐发飘落在瓷砖地面。

时间平稳地流逝，但Bucky还是被紧张包围住了，好像被琥珀包裹住的虫子。当Steve直起腰时他吓了一跳，听见Steve说：“好了，我想我搞定了。你要看看吗？”

Bucky点头，站起来端详自己的倒影。头发剪得不是最整齐，但他比之前看起来清爽多了。少掉那几寸头发让他的脸看起来更加外露。如果体重再多几磅，穿戴整齐的话，他看起来——几乎可以说不错。从小Bucky就很讲究外表，他费时费力打理头发，以自己的穿着为傲；哪怕初中时期他的审美品味有点令人质疑，起码他花了心思。而且感觉良好。

现在，看着镜子里的倒影，他也几乎要感觉良好了。

“你在笑。”Steve看着他。

Steve的倒影也在笑。

Bucky转身亲吻那笑容。他依偎进Steve的怀里，用鼻子蹭他的脖子，这是他非常，非常漫长的时光里感觉最为快乐的一刻。和Win分别带来的紧张感仍在体内嗡鸣，持续不断的暗涌，但感觉已经不那么强烈了，更能承受了。

几小时后他们又坐进小车里去接Win（清扫了浴室地板的碎头发，享受了一会儿带着夏季余温的、九月的阳光），她却开心得不得了，和一个深色皮肤的卷发小女孩玩塑料玩具。

Bucky一进教室，Win就吸了下鼻子。

“Daddy！”她闻到他的气息，猛地抬头大叫起来。不过没有像Bucky预期的那样扑进他怀里，而是招手让他过去。她说：“这是我的新朋友，她名叫Ntombi。她知道所有动物的名字！这是我daddy。他什么都知道。”

“不是这样，亲爱的，”Bucky说，“只知道一部分而已。今天过得怎么样？”他把孩子从地上抱起来，搂在胸前。

Win往Bucky怀里钻了钻，说：“我们学习了小虫子。我告诉Miss Jane我们家后院就有小虫子，很吵。”

“蟋蟀？”Bucky说。

“对对，那个。”Win回答，“把我放下来，daddy，我还在和Ntombi玩。”

耐心地，Bucky等待着，看Win拿着一头塑料奶牛玩具在地上“走”，还和新朋友一起笑。Ntombi的父亲走进教室。Steve在Bucky身边直起身体，说：“噢，那是我们的邻居啊。”

“不会吧？”Bucky说，“我们家附近一直有个和Win差不多年纪的女孩？”

“我想是的。”Steve说，“住宅距离那么远，邻里之间没什么往来。我只在路上见过T'Challa几次。不过他是个很不错的人。”

“Steve，”T'Challa打招呼，“我都不知道你有孩子了。”

Steve笑着说：“其实，我是帮助Bucky和他的孩子们康复的支援者。”

T'Challa闻言注意力转到Bucky身上，他点点头，说：“我的omega父亲也有过一个，后来就和她生下了我。”

Bucky露出一丝微笑：“我感觉有三个孩子就够了，可别让Steve想出别的什么主意来。”

他突然像被闪电击中了：T'Challa的话暗示他可能怀上Steve的孩子，或者Steve是不是希望Bucky留下，给他生养更多之类的问题。Bucky皱起眉。这个话不该在公众场合，在孩子们和Win的老师，其他孩子的家长跟前问。他会晚点再问Steve。

结合的统计学数字又在他脑海中浮起。同意由alpha支援者协助康复的omega，有百分之七十六和对方结合，在脖子上留下了标记。当Bucky和孩子们来到Steve的家，和这样一个陌生人生活在一起，Bucky很确信自己是那另外的百分之二十四。可现在，现在Steve不是陌生人了——Bucky不那么确定了。Steve对待孩子们那温柔、耐心的方式也浮现出来。Steve总是将Bucky和孩子放在自己的需求之前，这一点每每令Bucky惊奇。

Win和Ntombi说了再见，Bucky和Steve也与T'Challa道别。他咬着自己的口腔内侧思考自己到底该他妈怎么办。照目前的情况他不想走。想到要去别的地方，离开Steve去新家，就让Bucky难受得不行。他不想走。他想留下。孩子们已经在这里有了一席之地，一个能够称为家的地方。

可是，如果Steve希望他走？

Bucky就得回到自己家人身边了。他已经对他的家人一无所知。他知道他们爱他，尽管Bucky干了那么许多傻事他们似乎也依然爱着他，可除此之外Bucky真的什么都不知道了。

也许Bucky需要重新了解他的家人。与他们重逢，感受他们的拥抱，被他们的气息包围，这比电话，短信，facebook上的联络更加重要。他的妈妈评论了每一张照片。要是见到外孙们，Bucky觉得她不知会有多高兴。毕竟这是她迄今为止仅有的外孙们。

“嗨，Steve。”等他们把小车停好，让孩子们和狗狗都去后院玩以后，Bucky说道。

“嗯？”

“如果我想请我的家人来过感恩节，”Bucky咽下紧张，“你同意吗？”

——

孩子们都睡下了，给他们盖好被子，Steve和Bucky爬上他们的大床。Bucky在大腿上摊着一本《饥饿游戏》，Steve则给他画速写，用阴影涂出床头柜上阅读灯给Bucky笼罩着的光晕。Steve的手机铃声打断了铅笔在画纸上的沙沙声。他也没看来电是谁就接起电话。

“你好？”

“你终于接我电话了，”Sarah Rogers的声音，“我试着联系你好几天，Steven Grant Rogers！你存心不搭理你的亲妈？”

这音量让Steve赶紧移开耳朵。在他身边，Bucky的注意力也从书上转到电话上，就算没开免提也绝对够他听清楚。

“我也很高兴能听到你的声音，妈。”Steve说。

“别给我来那套，”Sarah说，“成为一个omega和三个孩子的alpha支援者，你是有什么特殊理由所以才瞒着我？”

Steve捂住脸。他装作没看见Bucky若有所思的挑眉，回答：“我不能泄露那方面信息，妈，你也知道。”

“我问的不是他的事情，”她说，“你承担了这一工作，这点是可以让家人知道的吧。都几个月了，Steven！几个月里你一声不吭的！我还得从Janice O'Neill嘴巴里才听说你最近都在干些什么？你明知道我从来不看新闻。新闻里都是故意耸人听闻的没用消息。可是Janice会看，她告诉我了，她说：‘Sarah，你怎么不告诉我们你儿子是个alpha支援者？’于是我说，‘据我所知他不是啊。’然后她建议我最好看看新闻。我就那么一看，哇，快看哪，你的脸出现在我的电脑屏幕里了，还在对记者大喊大叫！还用了那个声音，Steven Grant，你怎能那么做？”

“我那时——我那时想保护他们，妈。天啊，”Steve说，“很抱歉我没告诉你。我的心思都在他们身上，好吗？”

“新闻里说那个omega是James Barnes。照片看起来像他。”

“我不能告诉你这些，你明白的。”Steve再度叹息。

Steve身边，Bucky做好书签，把书本放到一边轻轻咳嗽了声。他说：“你妈妈想知道什么你都可以说。我不介意。真不敢相信你一直没告诉你自己的母亲，Steve。”

Steve哀叹着念叨：“我的老天啊，今天晚上我真是被两面夹击。”然后他又说：“好吧，妈，Bucky说你想知道什么我都能告诉你。”

“Bucky？所以他的确是James Barnes？”Sarah问。

“对，不过他喜欢别人叫他Bucky。”Steve回答。

“新闻网站里说是那个骗子，Alexander Pierce？那个卷走所有人的钞票然后被税务部门审查的家伙？网站说是他拐走了Bucky。”Sarah说，“照片里Bucky身边还有三个和他相似的孩子。除了那些就没别的细节了。有许许多多的推测，不过Tony对所有人都一脸无可奉告’而且你用了那个声音所以他们更没法靠近你的房子——到底发生什么了？”

Steve分心注意了一下Bucky，捂住听筒问：“你介意我告诉我妈一些大致情况吗？”

Bucky摇摇手，说：“她最后总会知道的。所有人都会。比起什么Janice O'Neill还是从你这儿听到比较好。”

Steve做了个鬼脸，戳着Bucky的肩膀，嘀咕：“你真是个混蛋。”

Bucky傻笑，说：“讲你的电话去。我要——要去给自己泡一壶茶。不太想听这个。”然后Bucky靠近Steve，嘴唇贴上他的。这个吻只持续了两秒，但和Bucky给予的每一个吻一样，令Steve的身体蠢蠢欲动。懒洋洋地敬了个礼，Bucky从毛毯下溜走了，踩着拖鞋走出主卧。

Steve看着他走开，等到厨房灯亮起来，他才说：“妈，你还在？”

“在，是不是——你在和他说话？”她问。

Steve说：“对。他说可以告诉你，但他不想在旁边听。”

Steve感觉得出来电话那头的母亲变得冷静了。她的语调里有奇特的凝重感：“看来真是，很糟糕了？”

“是的，没错。消失了十一年又带着三个孩子回来，这背后的故事怎么可能不可怕，”Steve说。“很糟糕。非常糟。当我接到电话时……医院还强调这个案例是他们遇到的最严重棘手的。警察不小心踩到地板上Pierce的地下室出口，然后又发现了第二层，里面有Bucky和他的孩子们。三个孩子——都是Pierce的。他们是很好的孩子，但是有太多东西没有机会学习。年纪最大的——叫George——今年十一月他就满十岁了。他是过得最艰难的一个。他见过的也最多。那些丑恶的事。”

“耶稣基督玛利亚。”Sarah喃喃道。Steve知道她一定在画十字。

“所以。警察把Bucky和孩子们救出地下室，带他们去医院，他选择了我的信息素，医院再联络我，然后就这样了。”

“还有两个孩子呢？他们怎么样？”

“差不多和想象中一样，”Steve说，“都会做噩梦，夜里喜欢爬到我们床上一起睡。”

“我们？你没和他结合吧？”Sarah追问。

“看在上帝的份上，妈，”Steve说，“如果我那么干了一定会告诉你啊。”

“喔，我该怎么知道呢？我的儿子，不接我电话。”Sarah很痛心的口吻。

Steve望天。他说：“拜托，别那样了。”

“别怎么样？像一个母亲那样？“她说，“玩笑也开够了。你有好好照顾那可怜的男孩和他三个孩子吗？我希望你能尽一切力量帮助他们。”

“当然，”Steve说，这个回答比他打算得更坚决，而且他还加了一句，“我会为他们做任何事。”

“你是个好孩子，”Sarah说，“有一颗高尚的心。”

“妈。”

“这是事实。你是那么地愿意付出。总是这样。”

Steve的脸发红发烫。

Sarah继续说：“这是不是意味着你的父亲和我今年过节不能和你一起了？”

“我也不知道，”Steve回答，“我得问问Bucky。他想请家人来过感恩节，他家有不少人呢。从他十四岁起就没再见过他们。他一直很紧张很担心。我不想让他和孩子们受太大刺激。”

“好的，”Sarah说，不过听起来不太高兴。

“很抱歉，”Steve说，“但这很重要，我会——唔，问过Bucky以后，我一定打电话告诉你，好吗？我爱你，妈妈。”

“我也爱你，”她说，“不过别以为我会就这么忘记这件事了。”

在Steve插话前她挂掉电话。Steve第三次叹息，双手往后拨拉着头发，然后下床来到客厅；Bucky已经放好茶壶，坐在咖啡桌前，表情忧伤地凝视着空气和虚无。Steve坐到他旁边的沙发把他吓了一跳。

“你想回床上吗？”Steve问。

“不了，”Bucky说，“我觉得我可能睡不着。你和你妈一切还顺利？”

“她有点不开心，不过那是她的问题，”Steve耸肩，“你想我走开让你一个人待着，还是……”

“不，别走，”Bucky说，“我在想，我们可以一起看个电影之类。搞不好我的眼睛就觉得累了。”

Steve俯身在Bucky头侧一吻，说：“我觉得听起来很不错。”


	14. Chapter 14

九月过后是十月。他们居住的山麓仿佛突然间绽放出大片交织的红与金，夏日最后的余温也在冰凉的秋雨和呼啸的冷风之下退却了。空气中带着严寒的气息，昭示着即将到来的暴风雪。

Bucky和孩子们欢迎这季节的变迁。Steve教他上网订购孩子们需要的冬天的服饰，于是Bucky搂着他的宝宝们窝在沙发里花了很久时间一个网页一个网页地浏览，挑选他们爱穿的衣服。

他们没有再次去超市，而是勇敢地到镇上的咖啡馆喝热巧克力和咖啡。那儿安静，放松的氛围正适合他们尝试接触公众，结果Steve就宣布周五是“咖啡日”，每周五他们五个人加上穿好治疗犬背心的Winter都会找一家新的咖啡馆。

上学前班让Win兴奋不已。只有一开始几周哭闹和发脾气，之后反而开始等不及去学校；她常常在别人都熟睡的大清早醒过来穿衣服给自己倒麦片。她和Ntombi定期会在T'Challa或者自己家里碰头。Becky和George也从这些聚会中受益良多——Bucky很欣慰地看见他们加入进去，一块儿玩耍。

（偶尔他们还会打闹，不过管他呢，Bucky心想，孩子嘛，总归时不时要闹点麻烦的。）

十月的第二周的某天，Steve在画室工作了一下午之后下楼，Bucky就紧张地带着问题走向他。Steve在Bucky还没说话前抱了他一下，亲吻他的额头正中，接着才问：“怎么了？”

“我，呃，想问你个事。”Bucky一边说一边抠着指甲盖。他不肯看Steve的眼睛。

当然，Steve发现了这点，他温柔地抬起Bucky的下巴：“说来听听。”

“Win的生日要到了，”Bucky说，“你知道的，她自己选的那个日子。”

“我知道，”Steve说，“是有什么问题吗，还是——”

Bucky推了把Steve的肩膀，“行了，别这么忧心忡忡。我想问我们能不能给Win举办一个派对？能不能请她学校里的朋友们来？”

“我已经买好请柬了，”Steve说，“我问过Win她喜欢哪种派对，给她一些选择，她挑了公主主题的。”

“这又是什么时候的事？”Bucky问。

“就在昨天，Buck。”Steve说，“今晚我还准备和你商量细节。她最想请Clint和Lucky来参加，还有Natasha，Sam。过一会儿她又问Tony能不能来，还有Tony的爱人。说真的你女儿是想把每一个认识的人都邀请过来吧。我们算走运，她认得的人不太多。另外她还想请Ntombi和Coulson家那个男孩。”

“Alex？”

“就是他。”

“呵呵，”Bucky说，“所以你已经把事情都搞定了对吧，嗯？”

“不能说都搞定，”Steve嘴角上扬，“你可以负责挑选缎带用哪一种蓝色。”

Bucky哼了一声推Steve的胸，说：“你以为你很幽默，其实一点也不好笑。”

“你说得对，”Steve附和道，“我是在搞笑。”

Bucky将Steve堵在走廊的墙边，用身体挤着他不让他动。他挨得很近仿佛是要索吻，但却说：“大家都以为你是个好人。说实在的我不理解怎么有这么多人没看出来，其实你是个臭小子。”说着，Bucky仰起脸，Steve低头想吻他可Bucky转而在他脸颊上舔了很长一道湿痕。

然后就一下子蹦走了。

“嗨，Buck。”Steve抱怨道。

Bucky哈哈大笑着在木头地板上奔跑。他听到Steve追赶过来的脚步声，但没料到有两条胳膊从后方箍住了他。本能抢在理智前面行动了，Bucky拼命用力往后肘击，从手臂的搂抱中挣扎出去。

Steve站在后面捂住肚子。

“该死，”Bucky说，他抓着头发，“操，见鬼，我很抱歉，你让我吓了一跳所以我——”

Steve抬手不让Bucky继续，他说：“没事，是我不应该在你背后这样。”

Bucky叹息，问：“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”Steve回答，“我们还是商量一下生日派对的事吧。”

——

被George皱着鼻子问“你在干嘛”的时候，Bucky的第一反应是生气，然后大脑中理性的那部分意识到他的儿子从来没见自己下厨房做吃的。Steve主动施以援手——但Bucky拒绝了。Jane说绝大多数家长都会买蛋糕庆祝孩子的生日，不过Bucky坚持亲手烘培小蛋糕。

这么回答着，George却用怀疑的表情看他，让人不爽。

“你会做饭？”George问。

“我是在烘培。”Bucky回答，“不一样。这只是一种科学配方，把不同的东西混合起来，做出一种新的美味食物。”

“我能帮忙吗？”George又问。

Bucky揉揉George凌乱的头毛说：“当然。”

在George的“帮助”下，烘培过程进展得更为缓慢；尽管如此，Bucky愿意抓住每一个机会教孩子们一些新东西。他给George看食谱，教他读材料，给他介绍厨柜抽屉里的炊具。Bucky有整整十一年没有烤纸杯蛋糕了，然而一切都好像手到擒来。

面粉，白糖，鸡蛋和黄油，加上George与生俱来的好奇心，Bucky仿佛回到了童年时代家中的厨房里。他不知道家人是否还住在原来的房子，但想到那时水槽上方玻璃窗和棉布窗帘，想到柜子下面被Sarge啃咬的痕迹，就让Bucky微笑。在他的那段人生里，在他进入那个地窖之前，Bucky就像George一样，手忙脚乱又问题多多，还十分兴高采烈地给妈咪帮倒忙。

按照Bucky的要求，George将蛋糕纸放满了烤盘，然后Bucky在蛋糕纸里填入香草味面糊。

“接下来做什么？”Bucky将第一盘放进烤炉之后George问。

“我们再做一盘，然后做糖霜，等到蛋糕烤完放上去。”Bucky解释道，“糖霜让蛋糕更加美味。我们做蓝色的，因为你妹妹喜欢。”

“等我生日时也能做小杯糕吗？”George问。

“只要你想，”Bucky回答，“不过这次做的大部分是给Win带去学校的，知道了吗？家里每人一个，其余的给她班上同学。”

“那我们呢？”George想知道。

Bucky微笑起来，他说：“我们要给Win的生日派对做一个公主蛋糕。还记得Steve生日时大家都来我们家吗？我们请了Win想见的所有人来给她过生日。我们会对她唱生日歌，就和Steve那时一样，不过这次换她吹蜡烛拆礼物。”

“到我生日时也可以这样吗？”

“当然可以，宝贝。”Bucky回答。

“我能要紫色糖霜吗？”George问。

“等到你过生日，想要什么颜色就做什么颜色。”Bucky告诉他。

“那你喜欢什么颜色的糖霜？”George问，“你也有生日，对吧？”

“我的生日是三月十日，”Bucky回答，“我最喜欢的颜色是红色。所以如果到时候会做小杯糕，就用红色糖霜了。”

烤好的蛋糕冷却后，George高兴地在上面装饰糖霜。他搞得有点乱糟糟，不过无论外观如何，纸杯蛋糕永远是美味的甜品，所以Bucky就放任孩子尽情地给蛋糕涂抹蓝色。他们在上头放了Win喜欢的公主王冠形状的糖，最后，Bucky再将纸杯蛋糕都放进一个盒子，明天——十月二十一日——带去学校给Win过生日。

George咬了第一口蛋糕，他发出满足的声音，嘴里都是蛋糕，大喊：“太好吃了！”

“把嘴里的东西咀嚼吞咽下去再说话。”Bucky说。

George皱着眉毛，不过乖乖听话，吃完了整个蛋糕也没吭声。他的下半张脸和手上都蹭了许多蓝色糖霜，还失望地叹息说：“这下我没得吃了。”

“总会有下一次的。”Bucky说，“相信我。”

Bucky将一把椅子拖到水槽边帮助George洗手，正在这时，Steve晃进厨房，他闻了闻空气，露出傻傻的，孩子气的笑容。他说：“这里可真香。你已经把搅拌碗洗掉了？”

“还没有，”Bucky说，“在柜子上。”

Steve伸过脑袋看了看，说：“你没有吃光？George帮了忙，他完全应该有份一起吃碗里的东西！”

“你说什么？”George问。

Steve从银器抽屉里取出几把勺子放在搅拌过面糊和糖霜的碗里。他捧着碗来到餐桌边，说：“来吃剩下的糖霜。要我说，这才是最赞的一刻。”为了增加说服力他用勺子刮起碗底的面糊，塞进嘴里，发出心满意足的享受叹息。

Bucky反对道：“别让他吃面糊！他会拉肚子的！”然后猛地抽了口气立刻捂住嘴。他揉揉下巴——还是刮个胡子吧，上帝啊——纠正说：“真见鬼。这句话简直说得和我妈一模一样。算了，我收回。想吃多少蛋糕面糊都随便吃吧。”

Steve递给George一把干净勺子，George立刻开动，他爬上椅子向碗发动攻势，用勺子舀起多余的糖霜大吃特吃起来。

满意地看着George吃得开心，Steve来到Bucky身边，低头吻他的脸颊。他用鼻尖磨蹭Bucky的胡茬。他的呼吸短促。Bucky明白Steve是尽量避免用力嗅闻自己的信息素造成自己的不快。他只好摇摇头，扶着Steve的后颈，将他的鼻子压到喉咙下面，让他真正地感受。

“呼……”Steve轻叹着，每一部分的他都散发出快乐的，满足的alpha气息。只要用自己的信息素就能让Steve如此这般，Bucky感觉惊奇不已。Pierce喜欢Bucky恐惧的气息，热潮期间则骂他恶心，他说Bucky闻起来太甜，像腐烂的水果。一开始Bucky也叫Pierce滚蛋，说他闻起来十分，非常，极其糟糕，就是一个不值得信赖的散发臭气的alpha。

Steve则不是这样。

Steve是那种美好的感觉。有时候仿佛刚从烘干机里出来的热毛巾，有时候则如新鲜的树和雨后的土壤。眼下，他带着亚麻籽油和颜料的气味——毕竟身上有条沾着颜料和旧牛仔裤和破洞T恤。但是，不管靠近Bucky时Steve身上最初是什么气息，内里总是混合着某种根基般的成分，是Bucky无法言明的东西。

这本质的信息素，对Bucky而言，只有一种感觉：像家一样。

等Bucky镇定下来放开Steve，后者直起了腰，Bucky就问：“你刚刚在上面干嘛？”

“工作。”

“Becky在哪儿？”

“和Winter在外头。”Steve回答。

“还在外面？外面很冷。” Bucky说。

“她穿着大衣，”Steve说，“还有Clint织给她的帽子。没问题的。”

不过，很快，纸杯蛋糕的香味把两个女孩儿都引来厨房，她们也跟着一起往嘴里塞糖霜和蛋糕面糊。到了傍晚，Becky和Win享用起她们那份小杯糕，Steve则和Bucky清理厨房准备做晚饭。

Steve的笑容让他的眼角都皱起来了。室内充盈着快乐的宝宝，快乐的alpha和快乐的omega气息。仿佛是一家人。在一起的他们，像是一家人。Bucky与擦拭着花岗岩柜面的Steve眼神相对，他情不自禁地也微笑起来。

——

纸杯蛋糕在Win的学校里大受欢迎，吃到蛋糕的孩子们都十分兴奋，简直爱死它了。Jane不得不本着职责所在，对他们说教一番重新开始学习。Bucky并不介意，庆生告一段落，他便吻别了Win。他和Steve把两个大一点的孩子（以及Winter，狗绳牵在George手里）送到医院里进行私人辅导，帮助他们尽快赶上同龄人水平。

在诸多的坏运气里唯一走运的，是Bucky生的三个孩子都很聪明。他们像海绵一样吸取知识。Becky和George偶尔会学得辛苦费力，但他们勇于接受一切。也有遇到挫折的时候，但不管是George还是Becky都从来不会想要放弃。他们很坚韧，也很聪明。能有这样的孩子Bucky比什么都要骄傲。

孩子们都去学习了，Bucky就和Steve去购物。Steve很紧张——他不希望Bucky惊恐发作再次进入解离状态，但他们需要给明天Win的生日派对买东西，而且Bucky非要自己亲手挑选不可。

Bucky做梦都想给孩子们开生日派对。周五咖啡日也帮助Bucky习惯了陌生人群，所以他认为自己能够克服恐惧，为了Win的快乐而踏足一个新场所。自私地说也是为了他自己，这是他被关在地窖里时许许多多个白日梦中出现的情景——做蛋糕，装点一个真正的家，唱生日快乐歌，看着孩子打开礼物时幸福的小脸。想到这样的画面，Bucky觉得精神抖擞，他等不及要实现它们了。

“你不必非这样不可。”Steve说着，把车停在一家聚会商店门口。也许他注意到了Bucky额头和唇上那一层细汗，或者更有可能的是，他感觉到了Bucky的紧张。

Bucky愤愤地瞪他一眼：“别他妈把我当小孩子，Steve，我是个大男人了，为了我的女儿我想自己买东西，好吗？”

Steve关了引擎，举手投降：“好吧。”

他们穿过停车场。Steve一条胳膊搂住Bucky的腰把他带到怀里亲了一下。Bucky大笑着推开他。想要分散Bucky注意力缓解紧张，这一招产生了奇效。就连商店的自动门打开时Bucky也还是笑着的。他从里到外感觉轻松。此刻再要他形容胸口的压力，他只能说是偷喝太多汽水，和Steve正在天上飞翔。

一个看起来百无聊赖的店员问候了他们，不过没有更多举动。她这么兴趣缺缺反而让Bucky的紧张感消散了些许。尽管外出的次数很有限，仍然有不止一个人在“咖啡日”偷拍他们的照片，有时甚至冒着Steve发怒的风险公然把手机摄像头近距离对准Bucky的孩子们的脸。

对这些承受Steve的alpha怒火的家伙，Bucky丝毫不抱歉意。

实际上，看着Steve痛骂那些人还把他们的手机远远摔到咖啡馆另一头，Bucky还有某种程度的满足感。谁叫他们把Bucky和孩子们当马戏团猴子看的，活该，Bucky才不在乎。

他同样也注意到Steve不管怎么怒吼，也不会把声音再提到那个程度。

……不过Bucky真的很喜欢对拍照者做鬼脸和竖中指就是了。

商店里灯光明亮，脚下是油布地毯，加上色彩鲜艳的派对礼物和纪念品，又一次将Bucky带回了过去。他的妈妈也曾为每一个孩子举办生日的主题派对。Bucky和Becca总想要一次双人联欢会但妈妈很坚定地告诉他们这不可能。幸好除了身为双胞胎喜欢互相比较之外，Bucky和Becca深爱彼此，过生日没有对方的话感觉都不对劲了。

“你说这个上面是只有灰姑娘的，还是也有其他迪斯尼公主的？”Bucky问，他打量着一包塑料包裹的公主图案纸盘。

“都有，在这儿呢。”Steve说，拿起另一套餐盘。

“太好了，这是蓝色的，”Bucky说，“Win会很喜欢。我们可以做福袋吗？我知道来参加的孩子只有两个，但我小时候可喜欢福袋了。”

“谁不是呢，”Steve干巴巴地说，然后，“当然可以，Buck，我敢说Clint也会讨一个福袋。”

让Bucky和Steve都很惊讶的是，购物的过程没有起任何波澜。他们在购物篮里放了纸盘，纸杯，礼物，缎带和各种不同蓝色的气球。脸上都是粉刺的beta收银员扫描了商品，塞进Steve带来的环保购物袋里，眼睛都不眨一下。他们甚至已经心照不宣地计划了额外的购物时间，以防他受到惊吓控制不住精神崩溃。

但是这一切都没有发生，Bucky情绪保持稳定，还去私教和学前班接了孩子一起回家。

也许让Bucky这么平静的原因是他的小女儿可以拥有一场称心如意的生日派对了。

那天夜里，Bucky做了个噩梦，并不算最糟糕的那种。噩梦让他惊醒，但清醒时他正在Steve怀抱里，被Steve的手指抚摸着脸颊和头发。Bucky发现除了恐慌感什么内容都不记得了。他亲吻Steve，Steve也回吻他，急骤的心跳逐渐平复下来，变得稳定。

Win的生日派对当天早上，Bucky感到前所未有的好心情。他醒得比Steve还早，起来给对方煮咖啡，给自己烧水泡茶。他小声哼着歌在厨房里脚步轻快地走来走去，拆开派对物品准备装饰房间。

于是Steve见到的就是这样一幕：Bucky穿着法兰绒睡裤和紧身T恤，在木头地板上跑来跑去，一边唱着歌；每次Becky坐着轿车就要打开收音机听这支有三弦琴伴奏的歌（“他们唱得比daddy好！”她说，Steve闻言小声嘀咕：“那又不难，谁都做得到”然后被Bucky打）。

Steve环住Bucky的腰和他接吻。Bucky的嘴唇软软的，温热，有些干燥，但亲吻厮磨的感觉恰到好处。Bucky张开嘴迎接他，Steve伸出舌头温柔地撩拨。

直到来了一个电灯泡。Becky怪叫说：“咦！你们在干什么？”

Bucky和Steve笑着放开对方。

“我们在接吻，亲爱的。”Bucky说。

“为什么？”她皱着脸。

“因为我喜欢和Steve接吻。”Bucky回答。

谢天谢地Becky随即被厨柜上的一堆派对用品吸引去了注意力，她问：“这些东西是干嘛的？”

“你妹妹的生日派对。就是今天，记得吗？昨天她满四岁了，我们给她唱生日快乐，还让她拆了礼物？今天是她的派对。”

“她能庆祝两次？”

“不，宝贝，昨天是我们家庭内部的庆祝，”Bucky告诉她，“今天Win的朋友们要来，还有很多医院里的人。我们会吃蛋糕，玩很多有意思的游戏。”

“我下一个生日是什么时候？”Becky问。

“你选了三月二日，”Bucky回答，“所以你还得等五个月。”

“我会有礼物吗？”

“会的。”

Becky看起来还有一大串问题想问，但她选择坐在餐桌前，一边吃着燕麦片一边看Bucky和Steve拆装饰品。Steve站在餐椅上把缎带挂在高高的墙头，Bucky只好看着他，因为Steve感觉端着咖啡杯爬上爬下是个好主意（他果然失手掉落一卷缎带，Bucky接住了，避免了散一地的惨剧）。

当Win和George（身边跟着Winter）从卧室里出来，客厅和厨房已经挂满了蓝色缎带，还有系在缎带布料上、滚在地板上到处都是的气球。Becky和地上的气球玩疯了，她把气球抱起来，踢它们，奔来跑去——一边大笑。她的哥哥和妹妹很快也加入，只有Winter走到一边，去吃Steve给的早餐。

直至客人纷纷抵达，孩子们才安静下来，接着却是又一轮闹腾。T'Challa和Ntombi来得最早，然后下一秒女孩儿们立刻跑到一起，在气球之间狂奔，一路穿过走廊来到后院，罔顾室外气温才十度，跑出去爬游乐架。

“精力真充沛。”T'Challa双手抱胸说。

“看出来了，”Bucky说，“可我看不出他们把力气藏在哪儿。”

Bucky问T'Challa喝什么饮料，后者要了杯水。接二连三地，Win的客人们纷纷带着彩色口袋或者包装纸包裹的礼物踏进他们的家门。Steve让他们把礼物都放在咖啡桌上，二十分钟过去，随着客人一个一个到来，礼物也从一两件堆成了小山状。Clint最后一个出现，他迟到了几分钟，一手是Lucky的狗绳一手是一块叠起来的很大的毯子。

Clint把毛毯塞进Bucky怀里，说：“不好意思没包装，我本来想包一下，不过，呃，没完成。噢，你好啊Phil。”

Phil Coulson，单身alpha父亲，他的儿子在班上经常和Win一起玩。看见Clint他好像吓了一跳，很快，微笑掩盖了诧异，他说：“Clint。很高兴见到你。还有Lucky！你最近还好吗？”

“老样子，”Clint耸肩，“小孩，手工，狗狗。”

“你们两个认识？”Bucky问，视线在他们俩之间打转。

Clint的表情是微妙的似笑非笑，他说：“Phil曾经把我带去医院。Natasha也是他带去的。”

“你们也去过医院？”Bucky问。

Natasha仿佛感知到自己成为谈话中的一部分，她端着一个灰姑娘图案纸杯，倒满了柠檬汽水走到三人身边。Clint抬手打招呼，Natasha亲了他的脸颊。然后Clint回答Bucky说：“我和Nat同时被送进医院。我们都不需要支持治疗的同伴，不过还是住了一阵子医院。穿着白色病号服在后院闲晃，这样那样。”

“Clint不肯说话。”Natasha说，“他们花了点功夫才发现因为Clint听不见。”

“但是……现在你听得见了？”Bucky问。这些新消息让Bucky不知如何应对。他连Clint是个omega都不知道，更别提他居然也曾经是Stark Omega医院的病人了。 这一认知让Bucky突然产生了一种亲近感，那种“虽然他们的遭遇没有严重到需要alpha帮助他们回到正常的生活，但他们懂得我的感受”。

Clint别过脑袋敲敲耳朵，示意Bucky看。这下Bucky看见了，一枚很小的助听器嵌在Clint的耳内。

“噢。”Bucky说。

“我的alpha老爹把我打到半死，”Clint说，“然后，你瞧，就这样了。”

“真他妈见鬼。”Bucky说。

Clint点点头。“ 就是这么回事。先不说那个。你觉得Win会喜欢我的毯子吗？她总是用蓝色和紫色材料做手工，所以我给她织的也是蓝色和紫色。”

Bucky看看手里柔软的编织毯，渐变的海蓝与梅红色纱线织成方块图案。这一大块毯子，全都属于他的女儿。Bucky舔湿嘴唇，说：“她会喜欢的。这太棒了，这个……哇，我都不知道怎么说。你可真厉害。”

Clint抓抓后颈的头发，回答：“谢谢，伙计。但愿如此。”

生日派对举办得异常成功。后花园的风大起来，呼呼地吹着孩子们的外套，他们立即回到房子里。他们无忧无虑地到处奔跑，大叫，玩耍。Winter和Lucky一同参与了他们的欢乐，两个毛茸茸的巨型守护神跟在孩子们后头。

吃过蛋糕，吃过冰淇淋，热烈地——在Tony夸张古怪的伴舞下——唱过生日快乐歌，大家回到客厅里找位置或站或坐。Bucky坐在沙发中间，大腿上是Win，他说：“好了，宝贝，这些礼物都是你的。”

“全部？给我？”Win说着，扭过头看他，表情是迷茫不解。

“对，”Bucky回答，把最近一个礼物拿起来举在她眼前。他把拇指勾进包装纸缝隙里开始拆，一边解释：“瞧，就像Steve生日那天收到的礼物，你把包装打开，里面就有好玩的东西，因为这是你的四岁生日。”

客厅角落里Steve举着手机，傻笑着拍下Win怯生生地拆开自己第一份生日礼物的模样。Bucky抬眼与他四目相对，忍不住也对他露出笑容。Win剥开闪光的银纸，里面是一只软绵绵的狗狗玩偶。

她轻轻地哇了一声，说：“玩具狗狗！给我的？真的吗？”

“是的，真的给你。”Bucky说着把她的头发往后拨。

“现在我的熊熊有朋友了。”Win告诉众人，“就像Ntombi和Alex是我的朋友一样。”

“说得对。”Bucky的笑容过于灿烂了。他亲吻她的头顶，呼吸她因为Natasha递过又一个礼物包裹时惊喜交加的，快乐的气息。

到最后，Win得到了一大堆公主风格的礼物。Steve（和Bucky，Steve写在落款上，不过花的还是Steve的钱）给她买了件灰姑娘睡袍，Win坚持要穿上再拆其他的礼物，而且等客人们都离开了也不肯脱。Tony，Bruce和Pepper（或者说，应该是Tony的主意）给她的是一套Bucky所见过最大，最豪华的玩偶屋。

Steve的房子空了，垃圾多了不少。Bucky叫Win把新玩具都带回卧室。他跟着Win一块儿走，偶尔拾起她被稍微有点长的睡袍绊到时，从那双肉肉的胳膊里掉下来的小东西。他们走进儿童室，Win小心地安放了每一个玩具。

“这是你的新朋友，熊熊。”Bucky听见她对心爱的泰迪熊玩偶说，“他是一只狗。然后，这是Clint叔叔给我们织的毯子。我们真是太幸运了。”Win十分宝贝地把玩偶狗狗和熊用毯子裹起来，接着她转身准备去拿剩下的玩具。

“Daddy，你在干什么？”她抬头看见Bucky站在门口。

“看你要不要帮忙。”Bucky说。

“不用了，我自己能行。”Win说着从他身边走过。靠近玩具时她又补充道：“那个大房子，你可以搬它。”

“行，宝贝。”Bucky回答。弯腰亲吻了她的额头后，Bucky抬起塑料的玩偶屋走向Win的房间。受过伤的那边手臂感觉酸痛但他忍住了，又坐在George的床上休息了会儿。

这是Bucky一生中最幸福的一天。发现这一点后，他抬起头。

今天，他渴望给予孩子们的一切都得到了实现。当他们被关在那个小小的阴暗的地窖里抱在一起取暖，只有旧衣服和毛巾连成的“毯子”裹身的时候，这是Bucky的梦想。那时孩子们都依偎在他身上早早睡着了，Bucky却想了很久，内容就是——生日派对，有蛋糕和冰淇淋，快乐的孩子们，华丽的礼物。

有时候Bucky无法相信这是真的。有时候他以为自己会醒来，还置身那个地窖，所有的——警察，医院，Steve——所有的都是一场梦。他捏着胳膊，但并没有什么大梦初醒的事发生。他仍然坐在儿子的床上，被快乐的宝宝们的气息环绕，还有快乐的alpha的气息，残留的客人的气息。

Steve抱着玩具出现在门边，Win跟着他。他对Bucky笑了笑，按Win的要求把玩具放在她的那一块房间区域。

“我做完了吗？”Win问。

“你的玩具全在这里了？”Bucky问。

“对。”她回答。

“那就行了。”Bucky对她说。Win转头冲出房间。

Steve走过来坐在Bucky旁边。一开始他们没有身体接触，不过沉默片刻后，Bucky就把头靠在Steve肩上。

“你还好吗？”Steve问。

“好得不能再好。”Bucky说，“我感觉棒极了。真的。今天太完美了。”

Steve表示同感，他结实有力的胳膊环住了Bucky的肩。他们那样坐着，除了呼吸都悄无声息，沉浸在彼此的陪伴中，仿佛时间过去了许久。突然外面传来惊叫声，Becky喊道：“Steve！Daddy！George打我！”

“该干活了。”Bucky说。他们离开了儿童室。


	15. Chapter 15

要说有什么事情是Bucky无论如何都要挤出一点只属于自己的时间去做的，就是洗澡了。曾经他只喜欢淋浴，等到被关在地窖里，他和孩子们能用来洗澡的就只有一个劣迹斑斑的橘红色水槽加一根生锈的龙头，很早之前留下来的废弃物。

从龙头里出来的水总是很急，带着金属味，不过用它洗澡并不算太糟。只是没有肥皂仅能用水冲一冲而已。无论如何，Bucky不能让孩子们连澡都没得洗，所以他定期地打湿破旧的毛巾，给宝宝们一个一个地擦干净身上的污渍。

把孩子们弄清爽以后，Bucky会梳理他们长长的头发。梳子是Bucky和Pierce做交易的回报之一。他让Pierce在他嘴里成结。味道太恶心，他被Pierce的体液呛住，强迫自己用鼻孔呼吸，感觉都快要透不过气。总算那个人渣的结消下去了。于是下一次Pierce出现在Bucky和孩子们面前时，他丢了一把厨房用的板刷给他们。刷毛很脏而且都变形了，不过经过清洗，还是能按Bucky的希望派上用场。

Bucky给宝宝们洗澡，给他们梳头，给他们穿上手头的破旧大人衣服，然后再把他们裹进被窝。Bucky给他们讲床边故事，绝大多数都是他以前看过的电影或者科幻小说——还有迪斯尼童话，比如《灰姑娘》，当然他是绝对不会说里面还有眼睛被啄掉的情节的——他一边讲一边清洗自己的身体，然后梳头发。

那个时候的孩子们从来没有怨言，就像现在Bucky和Steve打断他们的玩耍叫他们去洗澡时一样。如今，洗澡已经成为常态。那时的Bucky也是为了保有正常人的感觉，哪怕他失败得彻头彻尾，至少规律地清洗也不算毫无意义，不是吗？

他们自由了，Bucky不必再用冷水和简陋的工具洗刷污痕了。

他也不会再被Pierce像充气娃娃似的使用，而且为了不面对自己躯体遭受的耻辱而魂灵出窍，要在George轻轻给他擦拭身体时才醒来。不止一次，Bucky清醒时George正用毛巾擦他的背，拭去汗水和污秽的各种体液。等到他们获救那段时候，George都开始对Bucky说一些以前Bucky讲给他们听的故事了。他将Bucky拉到角落那个简陋的“床铺”里让他躺好，要不是Bucky太疲倦，太崩溃，他真想为George的细心体贴，为他在这种环境下仍能抱持的慈悲心怀而放声大哭。

可惜Bucky只能小声地道谢，亲吻儿子的脑袋，紧紧抱着他的三个宝宝。

不过，现在……

现在Bucky可以尽情地泡热水澡，想泡多久就多久。主卫里的浴池真是太他妈奢华了，有喷水口，有足够让成年人都躺得舒服的空间。

笨蛋才不懂得充分利用呢。Bucky喜欢在水流下放足够的泡泡浴盐，泡沫一直涨到他的下巴，然后他就浸在里面，泡得手指都发软，闻起来像椰子或者奇妙果园或者随便Steve在浴室里储备的浴盐口味。

这天夜里Steve找到Bucky时就看见他——靠在池沿，头枕着瓷砖，闻起来犹如烘培食品。Steve没有凝视太久，只是向Bucky打了个招呼就去药柜里拿他的alpha专用抑制剂，就着一杯水吃下去。

Bucky闭上眼睛。在泡泡浴的包围下他仍然闻得到Steve的气息，也听得见他在浴室里洗漱准备上床的动静。

“嗨，Buck？”Steve说。

“嗯，Steve？”Bucky有样学样地回答。

“今年你打算要什么圣诞传统节目吗？”Steve问。

Bucky睁开一只眼睛，露出“真假？”的脸。

Steve皱起眉，他问：“为什么你这样看我？”

“我的家族完全没有任何的圣诞传统。再给你一次思考的机会。”Bucky对他说，“想想你在facebook上看到的老照片。”

Steve绞尽脑汁，眉毛都打结了。当他终于想起Becca上传的犹太教成年礼的Bucky照片，还有好几张以前光明节时点燃蜡烛、和Becca抢夺礼物、入乡随俗地按照美国的方式过他们自己的节日时，他意识到自己刚才说的是什么话。Steve脸上的表情让Bucky差点大笑。

“噢我的上帝，”Steve说，“我真抱歉——”

“Steve，冷静。”Bucky说。

“我真是太愚蠢了——”

“没事啊。”

“有那种先入为主的想法是我太迟钝——”

“够了，伙计，真的没事。”Bucky说着在浴池里坐直，“我存心为难你而已。”

“虽然你这么说。”Steve抓抓后颈，脸颊飞起难为情的红色，向下漫延到光裸的胸口，往上漫延到耳尖。他继续问：“能不能……嗯……”

“什么？”

“我能不能布置我的圣诞树和其他东西？”Steve不安地问。

“你把我想成什么人了？你当然可以弄那该死的圣诞树。”Bucky说。

“那如果……”

“如果什么，你个怪人？”Bucky问。

“如果我给孩子们圣诞礼物也没关系吗？”Steve问，“能不能……能不能两个节日都过？”

“当然了，Steve，你就算把这里布置成圣诞小镇我也无所谓。知道为什么吗？因为这是你的房子。”

“也是你的。”Steve反驳道，口吻比Bucky想象中尖锐得多。

Bucky清清嗓子，手指往后拨弄湿漉漉的头发，回答：“好吧。我是说，对，你说得都对。”

短暂的寂静片刻两人都没说话，只是继续做着自己的事情。Bucky往头发里抹洗发香波然后用水冲干净，Steve则刷牙洗脸。理论上他们不会九点这么早就准备上床休息，不过Bucky约了一次skype。最近他一直在和父母语音聊天，还有在场的随便哪一个妹妹一起。他想请他们来过感恩节，但不想通过facebook或者由Becca转告，所以他给母亲发消息说要skype。

就算过了这么久，想到要让家人看见活生生的自己Bucky仍然感觉不那么自在。但他的外表已经改善了许多，特别最近一两个月，身体长了一些肉，体重也增加了，肋部、胳膊和腿不再那么瘦骨嶙峋，头发也不再那么稀薄凌乱。矫正了牙齿，脸上带着血色，他看起来——几乎是个正常人了。

将浴池里水放光的Bucky梳好头发，穿上一套柔软的睡衣睡裤。他抱着电脑和Steve一起爬上床。趁着电脑开机Bucky去亲吻Steve。Steve当然非常尽心，从一开始就伸出舌头，Bucky蹭着他的嘴唇发笑，然后加深了吻。

电脑开机完毕，他们才分开。Bucky被Steve一手搂着肩膀点开skype。他依偎在Steve身上，背半靠着对方的胸口（唉，可惜为了skype，Steve穿了件T恤。）

Bucky没想到家人出现在屏幕里会给他如此之大的冲击。他以为自己已经在facebook上见过他们现在的样子了，应该能受得住了，然而当他和Steve对准镜头，父母以及两个最小的妹妹露出的激动表情却是相片无法媲美的。

“能见到你我太高兴了，宝贝。”母亲当然是第一个喊出来的。

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，找到自己的声音。轻轻地，他说：“我也很高兴见到你们。”

“嗨，”Steve说着挥了挥手，“我是Steve。”

“很荣幸见到你。”Bucky的父亲说。父亲看起来和Bucky记忆里几乎一模一样，属于alpha的宽厚肩膀，鼻梁上架着副眼镜，只是比起记忆里头发和眉毛多了几根银丝，笑起来也有更多的皱纹了。但毫无疑问，那就是Bucky的父亲。

母亲补充道：“十分感谢你照顾我的孩子。”

“妈。”Bucky抱怨着，老天，妈妈有些地方真是一辈子不会变。

“那当然只有在他同意的时候了。”Steve说。

Bucky叹气。

“你看起来长大了太多。”Judy说。天啊，Bucky被拐走时她才六岁，现在都十七岁了，带着facebook照片无法捕捉的一份自信的气质。她样子像母亲，紧实的身体和黑色卷发。

“你也是，”Bucky回答，“天，你多大了？高中三年级？”

Judy点头，她说：“明年五月毕业。”

“哇，”Bucky说，“该死，真是太棒了，我为你感到骄傲。”

“你过得怎么样，亲爱的？”母亲问。

Bucky耸肩，他说：“总有个过程。绝大多数时候都还行，偶尔不太好。不过我觉得已经越来越好了。哪怕只有一点儿。”

“你当然越来越好。”Steve说。

“你这个叫情人眼里出西施，我不想听。”Bucky告诉他。

Beth噗嗤笑了出来，Judy也咧开嘴。母亲的表情很惊奇，父亲则用那种美好的回忆突然成真的眼神凝视Bucky。可恶，Bucky觉得这么想也没错。他的心就像那浴池一样被填满了，都是温暖，泡沫，美好的东西。他知道自己一定在笑。

“你说，你有什么想和我们谈谈的？”母亲问。

“啊，嗯，对，”Bucky回答，“就是，呃，你们可以拒绝的，不过我想……好吧，我知道现在说这个有点晚，都十月份了，可是我——我觉得你们大家也许愿意来过感恩节？和我，和Steve，还有孩子们一起庆祝？”

母亲那毫不掩饰的欣喜若狂，在将来许多年里都会牢牢铭刻在Bucky的脑海里。她说：“我们当然愿意！我们太愿意了！”

“我们所有人都被邀请吗？”Beth问。

“不，我只请我五个妹妹中的两个，所以你们可以摔跤决胜负。”Bucky故意坏坏地说，“才没有。你们都来。”

“我们要带什么过去？”母亲问。

Bucky咬咬嘴唇，用期待的表情对着电脑。“你做的南瓜派？”

“我可以带南瓜的，苹果的。”母亲说。

“哈，我就爱苹果。”Steve插了一句。

“你什么都爱。”Bucky小声说。

“你们在什么地方？”父亲问，“不介意我的问题吧，我们得知道路途多远。”

“我们住在山麓下，大概距离丹佛城45分钟车程。”Steve回答。

Bucky的父母交换眼神，然后母亲说：“那一点也不远。我们从没搬过家……因为，以防万一你回来。我们想留在原来的地方。”

“噢。”Bucky说。听到这话他有点不知所措，心里只想着他的家人居然真的一直这样等他，哪怕他们不知道他是活着还是已经死了。过了很长时间，他们应该都认为他不在人世了，可他们还留在原处？听起来真像妈妈会做的事情。

从门口传来轻轻的，睡意朦胧的一句：“Daddy？”

Bucky转过头，Win站在门边，胸口搂着小熊玩偶。

“怎么了，宝贝？你该睡了。”Bucky说。

“我听到声音，”Win说，“你们在和谁说话？”

Bucky又叹了口气，说：“过来，我来告诉你。”

Win走过房间，挣扎着爬上床。她趴在Steve大腿上往前挪，最后坐到两人身前。Bucky拍拍她凌乱的头毛，说：“这是你的Judy姑妈和Beth姑妈，你的外公和外婆，”——他把注意力又移回电脑屏幕，屏幕里母亲已经惊呆了，张大嘴巴——“这是我的女儿，Win。向大家问好，宝贝。”

“大家好，”Win一如既往地热情，“我四岁了，Daddy说别人都不会自己挑生日，但我挑选了我的，生日派对上还有蛋糕礼物和气球。我好喜欢气球！”

母亲的嘴唇开始发抖。

“妈，我求你，别这样，”Bucky说，“如果你哭，我也要跟着哭，这多难看。”

“我喜欢你的小熊。”Beth对Win说。

对于姑姑的称赞Win露出千瓦级闪耀的微笑，说：“我到这里来的时候熊熊就等着我了，是Steve买给我的。我有好多玩具，生日收到的玩具。我还有灰姑娘的盘子！”

母亲用手捂住了嘴。眼睛里闪着泪光。糟糕糟糕糟糕，Bucky的眼睛也开始发烫了。他吸了一下鼻子，揉揉眼睛，腿上还坐着女儿呢他可不想哭得稀里哗啦。Steve的手来回抚摸Bucky的胳膊，安抚着他。

还没等人打破这番沉寂，George也拉着Becky的手带她一起走进主卧。他们看起来都很倦了，但是好奇得不肯乖乖待在床上。Bucky揉太阳穴，哀叹道：“我的天啊。上来吧小家伙们。”

他的另两个孩子爬上床和他们挤到一起。Becky的脑袋从Steve胳膊下面钻出来，George则爬过两个大人，紧紧挨在Bucky的左侧。

“为什么外婆哭了？”Win问。

“因为，”Bucky说，“看到你她太高兴了。”他又给他们介绍了一圈，居然成功地，奇迹般地，没有失控得像屏幕里母亲那样大哭。不过他忍得喉咙发堵，眼睛也火烧火燎的。

George戳戳Bucky的肚子，说：“Daddy，你的妹妹比我多。”

“对，我有许多妹妹，”Bucky说，“还有许多偷偷下床来的淘气孩子。”

“Win先下床的。”Becky说。

Bucky对此只是挑眉。Becky做鬼脸。

“我们该挂了，”Bucky对屏幕里的家人说，“我得把这些小家伙们放回被子里，不过，嗯……Steve会把详细地址发给你们。一个月后见？没错吧？”

母亲颤抖地吸了口气，说：“当然。”

——

Bucky以那种身经百战即将重返前线的战士的气魄对待即将到来的万圣节。他对孩子们解释这个节日，告诉他们不愿意的话可以不出门——因为要和陌生人说话——但三个小家伙一知道有糖吃，就立刻抛却了原有的顾虑。

尽管Bucky说可以和哥哥姐姐一起买新的衣服，Win还是想穿Steve买给她作生日礼物的灰姑娘睡袍。Becky和George则一左一右挨着从网上订购衣服的Bucky坐在客厅沙发上。经过大量思想斗争，Becky决定扮演 Wednesday Addams（她看《亚当斯一家》的频率几乎和Win看《灰姑娘》一样高），George选了一套灰绿色十分经典的太空外星人套装。

“你们也得有制服啊！”Becky坚持道，“不然就拿不到糖了！”

“成年人本来就没有糖。我们都是从孩子手里拿糖，这个叫家长税。”Bucky说。曾经他的老爹就是这么说的，还从Bucky收获的万圣节糖果里拿走一块手指饼。当Bucky想起自己失之交臂的那个万圣节，他感到一阵强烈的忧伤。他和Jim Morita说好了出去“不给糖就捣蛋”。他们都想装得吓人一点，涂上许多的人造血浆。

“如果你不穿变装，我一个糖也不给你。”Becky假笑着。

“是嘛，你不给？”Bucky挑眉逗她。

“不给！”她说着抬起下巴，露出只有孩子才有的傲慢而神气的模样。

对他们的对话产生兴趣的Win正坐在地毯上，她抱着狗狗玩偶说：“Steve是我的白马王子。没有白马王子我当不成灰姑娘。”

“好，Steve，”Bucky回头对厨房里做晚饭的Steve喊道，“你就是白马王子了。”

“给我找一套白马王子装才行。”Steve耸肩。

“说定了。”Bucky回答。显然Steve没料到Bucky能成功，但他偏偏在给孩子们买衣服的网站上找到了一套适合成年人的白马王子装。不过他还没结账让衣服送来家里，先问了Becky：“好了，Steve有衣服了，那我该是什么样呢？”

“你应该当Wednesday的爹地，”Becky自信满满地说，“因为你是我的爹地，我就是Wednesday。”

“你要我当Gomez？”Bucky问。

“对！”Becky兴奋地喊。

Bucky在那家网站上怎么都找不到Gomez Addams的衣服，幸好google到了一套。用Steve的信用卡支付两家店特快专递的费用后，他额外又给Winter买了一套服装。等他们都坐下来吃晚饭，Bucky就觉得兴奋难耐。他和孩子们过的第一个万圣节——就算要面对很多陌生人，他也希望能够一切顺利。

也许陌生人认不出扮成Gomez Addams的Bucky？他只能这么祈祷。

万圣节来临之际联邦快递也把衣服都送到了，Bucky的胡子刚好蓄到可以修成Gomez Addams那样的长度。距离著名的万圣节之夜还有两天，Steve在餐桌上铺了旧的邮政商品目录和泛黄的报纸，又摆了几个南瓜和一个搅拌碗，将孩子带到桌边一起玩刻南瓜的游戏，Bucky正在炉子边做苹果醋。

Steve问孩子们想要自己的南瓜什么表情，他按照他们的想法画了五官，然后挖开上部，掏出瓤放在搅拌碗里，把外壳做成了南瓜灯。Bucky让George去把瓜瓤里的籽挑出来盐焗烘烤，Win的两只小手不停挤捏着，滑溜溜的感觉让她大作鬼脸。

到最后Bucky不得不打断大儿子和小女儿互相抛掷瓜瓤的比赛。不管怎么说，他和Steve将完成的南瓜灯拿到大门口的走廊，点燃里面的小圆蜡烛，随后孩子们的反应让一切辛苦都物有所值。他们看着夜深的昏暗中发着光的橙红色一个一个南瓜，发出了独立日那天对仙女棒和焰火时那样欢乐的尖叫。

等他们回到屋子，烤箱里南瓜子也熟了。五个人窝在沙发上盖着Clint编织的毛毯，一边吃南瓜子一边喝苹果醋，一边看万圣节电影。Bucky背靠着Steve的胸。Win占据了Bucky胸前的位置，Becky和George分别挤在他们的左右。他们五个人的信息素交融在空气里，带着苹果醋的肉桂香，南瓜子的土香。

一家人。他们闻起来就像一家人。

Bucky极力不想深思这一可能。每当经历这样的一刻，他原本抱持的带着孩子暂住Steve家的计划都分崩离析一点点。当Steve逗得Bucky的孩子们露出笑容时他都会想，离开真的是一个好主意吗？当Steve将噩梦中尖叫惊醒的Bucky抱在怀里时他也都会想，自己真的能忍受没有这样的拥抱，继续生活吗？

他不知道。

他无法确定。

电视屏幕里，《圣诞夜惊魂》开始了，Win开始凝神注目地看起来——Bucky心想他和Steve是不是无意间放任她太过沉迷了，不过，管他呢，Win可以无拘无束地喜欢任何东西。

他的宝宝们经受了太多，Bucky再也不想让他们连喜欢什么东西都无法尽兴。

然后，万圣节之夜终于到来，Bucky的整个身体都被兴奋和紧张笼罩。他能面对吗？他会不会被吓坏？以防万一，他先吃了一片安定才穿上Gomez Addams的衣服；他不熟练地涂抹了眼线，然后去儿童房看里面换衣服的孩子们。

Steve为Becky的角色扮演编辫子，不过他搞得挺糟糕的，Bucky只好重新梳过她的头发，编了两个更加整齐的辫子。

然后——

“可恶。”Bucky说。他对着从主卧出来华丽转身的Steve吹口哨。从没见过这么帅的白马王子，Bucky根本没料到奶油色制服如此地衬托Steve的肤色，金色肩章和穗带更凸显他挺拔的肩膀。然而事实就是如此。

“你看起来很不错。”Steve说，他低头捕捉到Bucky的嘴唇，给了他一个温柔缠绵的吻。Becky在他们旁边咯咯地笑。

“你废话真多。”Bucky说，“我看起来怪极了，胡子还没留够。”

“Gomez本来就怪怪的。”Steve说，然后他放低声音在Bucky耳边呢喃：“何况，你的样子真的很漂亮。真的。”

Bucky推搡Steve的胳膊。“闭嘴。”

“怎么了，是实话。”Steve说。

“随便你怎么说，你这个感情丰富的笨蛋alpha。”Bucky回答，“我们还要出去玩不给糖就捣蛋。你们准备好了吗？”

“我们带着枕套出去怎么样？”George问道，声音都被外星人面具遮住了。

“那样就能有东西装糖果了，”Bucky说着，“如果按我的想法，在外面待那么久，你们收到的糖果会没法用手捧着。”

“等等，等等，”Steve说，“让我去拿照相机。我们得一起拍个照。”

孩子们嘀咕着，不过还是迁就了他们的alpha，等着他小跑上楼去工作室拿来一个看起来十分高级的照相机和三脚架。Steve设定好时间，跳到镜头前一手搂住Bucky的肩膀把他拉进怀里。他指示道：“好了，现在大家都笑一个。”

几声快门和闪光，Steve又跑过去看他们拍出来的照片。他又重复了几轮笑容和鬼脸——George也取下面具一起跟着做了，然后他把相机挂在脖子上，大家检查一番衣服，鞋子，外套和枕套，就外出了。

夜晚便这样拉开帷幕。孩子们不太愿意去陌生人的门口，Bucky和Steve对此并不惊讶。但让Bucky吃惊的是连他自己也很犹豫。在被Pierce从街上拐走关进地下室之前Bucky已经玩过十三次不给糖就捣蛋，节日的亲切感都无法战胜他内心深处对陌生人的恐惧。

所以Steve开着挤成沙丁鱼罐头的小甲壳虫到每一个邻居门口，陪着他们走上台阶；每一栋楼距离都很远，要逛遍这个街区已经不是闲适的散步了，更像是长途跋涉。

他们的变装很受欢迎：Bucky的Gomez和Becky的Wednesday，Steve的白马王子和Win的灰姑娘，Winter的UFO和George的外星人。有些家庭不但给了孩子们糖果还给了Winter礼物。枕套里愈来愈多的糖果让孩子们的蓝眼睛都瞪圆了，难以置信居然能获得这么多东西。

（不过Bucky知道孩子们的心思，所以他说“不许一晚上全吃光”，稍微打破了这梦幻气氛。）

脚下踩着干枯的落叶，还有不同的糖果糕点的香气。虽然大多数路程都是Steve驾车在这广大的街区里穿行，只有到了门前才下车走台阶，不过这么玩了一小时之后孩子们还是冻得不想继续了。

等Steve把车停在自家门口孩子们却又精力四溢地跑进房间里。Bucky还没开口他们就把枕套倒在客厅地板上，开始筛选他们得到的礼物。哪怕已经从地窖里出来好几个月，还是有太多他们没有尝试过的东西——Bucky看着George捡起每一支糖果，仔仔细细打量一遍，然后整齐地放到旁边。

至于Win和Becky她们，抓起一个糖就撕开包装塞进嘴里。

吃饱糖果的孩子们让熄灯休息变得十分艰难，Bucky从他们的糖果贮藏处多摸走了几支士力架，以示薄惩。

最后的最后，Bucky和Steve一起瘫倒在大床上，刷牙洗脸都料理完毕，睡衣也换好了。Bucky感觉自己累得可以睡一年。但这种疲累令人快乐，不是过去经历的那种仿佛大脑被掏空似的疲累。此刻的感觉是舒适的——慵懒而心满意足。

Bucky享受这感觉。他翻身钻进Steve怀里，轻轻地，带着睡意地，他碰了碰Steve的嘴唇。Steve发出含糊而愉快的咕哝，双手捧住Bucky的脸回吻他。他们四肢交缠，身体厮磨，情愫也慢慢地滋长。亲吻从温柔变得火热，Bucky不知道是谁先起的头但是他——他并不介意。他喜欢和Steve接吻。天啊。他爱死和Steve接吻了。

Steve的手抚摸着Bucky的背脊，来到他腰间，他抱着Bucky两人一起翻身，Steve仰躺在床上，Bucky骑着他。

“这样可以吗？”Steve问。

“暂时没问题，”Bucky回答，“我只是——不喜欢被压着。”

“我们不那样。”Steve保证道。

Bucky俯下身继续和Steve接吻，他的双手抓住那头金发与对方紧密地交缠。他们亲吻和磨蹭得越久，Bucky的双腿之间就越能感觉Steve睡裤下逐渐硬起来的器官，还闻到了他alpha信息素的浓郁气息。

Bucky心跳加快，脑袋晕眩着，胃里仿佛在翻搅。他可以把手伸进Steve的睡裤里抚摸他。Steve会想要吗？Bucky不知道Steve想要什么。天啊，该死的，Bucky甚至不知道自己想要什么。

一根拇指轻轻地在Bucky的大腿上打圈，他惊醒过来，眨着眼睛低头看见皱着眉的Steve。

“你还好吗？”Steve问。

Bucky咬着嘴唇，慢慢地回答：“是的。嗯。我们大概得停下了。”

“好的。”Steve说，他扶着Bucky的腰翻回原来的姿势，两人面对面地侧躺着。Bucky仍然能感觉Steve兴致勃勃的器官顶着他的腿，但只要没有动作，并不是那么吓人了。

“嘿，Steve？”Bucky说。

“嗯。”

“谢谢你，今晚。孩子们——我很高兴他们能度过第一个万圣节。”Bucky说。

Steve的嘴唇轻轻擦过Bucky的额头，他回答：“不需要谢我，Buck。能为你们做这些，我也很高兴，知道吗？”

Bucky翻了个白眼。“天啊，你差劲透了，你怎么受得了一直这副掏心掏肺的样子？”

Steve佯作不爽地瞪了Bucky一眼，一本正经地回答：“我不知道。大概就和你这么混蛋的样子一样吧。”

“可恶，去死吧。”Bucky说。

Steve大笑，他越过Bucky关上了床头柜的台灯。黑暗中，Steve最后又甜蜜地亲吻着Bucky的嘴唇，说：“给我睡觉。”


	16. Chapter 16

雪花做的白色信笺告知了十一月的到来。Bucky醒来只见树枝上挂着厚厚的，纯粹而晶莹的积雪，连房子的屋顶也被覆满。他当然不会放过这赏心悦目的景色。拖了一把舒服的椅子坐到前面的窗户边，Bucky把脚搁在窗台上，翻开做着书签的那一页。

然而他能放松的时间很短暂。只读了没几张纸George和Winter就走进客厅。George脸上带着像是“毅然决然”的表情，看得Bucky做好书签把书本放到一边。他把脚从窗台挪开，拍拍大腿让George坐上来，然后问：“怎么了？”

Winter坐在椅子旁边。George揉着狗狗的耳朵，鼓起勇气问：“外婆怎么能在外公伤害她的时候还露出微笑？”

Bucky抿紧嘴角，问：“为什么你会这么说？”

“外公和外婆生下了你和几个姑妈。你告诉我们的，”George回答，“这不就像你和Alpha生下我和妹妹们吗。”

噢，该死。

“那个，嗯……”Bucky说着，“让Daddy思考一下怎么回答你，我要解释的事情可能有些让人觉得糊涂。”

George点头，更加亲密地挨着Bucky。Bucky伸手到两人脑袋后面把Steve那条Clint织的毯子拉下来，摊开盖住两人的身体。他咬着嘴唇，思考着，最后开口说：“你还记得Alpha给我们很差的食物，但现在我们吃的都是好东西？”

“记得。”George说。

“就差不多是那样。”Bucky继续道，“Alpha伤害我的方式，有时候会让我生宝宝，但其实正常地产生宝宝的方式并不痛，应该舒服才对。彼此相爱的人就喜欢，呃，喜欢一起做。因为如果好好做的话会感觉很幸福。可是坏人会利用这一点伤害其他人，就像Alpha。我的爸爸妈妈——你的外公外婆——爱着对方。他们在学校相遇然后彼此倾心，然后结合在一起。你知道什么是结合吗？”

George摇摇头。

“好吧，比如，你记得有时候Alpha会试着咬我？”

George点头。

他的孩子当然不会忘记了——George不止一次帮助Bucky清理脖子侧面正对信息腺那块淌血的咬伤。在那张Bucky从来不睡的摇摇欲坠的破床底下有件团成一团的旧T恤，他一直用它擦掉Pierce咬出来的血。哪怕他频繁地搓洗这件T恤，血迹仍清除不干净，铁锈般的褐色记录着Pierce每一次试图占有Bucky的身体甚至灵魂。

Bucky捂着嘴咳嗽两声，深呼吸。

“那你记得每次伤口都会愈合，恢复吗？”——George又点头，于是Bucky继续——“相爱的人留下的咬痕不会消失。来，让我……让我给你看。”

Bucky把自己放在窗台上的手机拿下来，点开facebook里母亲的资料。他翻看她的照片找到了合适的一张：母亲，父亲和妹妹Rachel在她的高中毕业典礼上，照片里有他们的头和肩膀。他放大图片。

手指指着母亲颈部的圆形咬痕，Bucky说：“这就是结合标记。当他们决定结合时，你的外公咬了外婆，因为他们彼此相爱，想要在一起，所以那个痕迹不消失。在一起产生宝宝的事情……唔，两个人都愿意的话，叫做爱，只有一方愿意，强迫另一方的，叫——叫强暴。这是两件不同的事情，但它们都能生出宝宝。外公从来没有伤害过外婆，但是Alpha伤害了我。能听懂吗？”

George没有立刻回答。他小小的手指梳理着Winter的毛，脸上表情仍然过于严肃，让他看起来酷似Bucky，比应有的年龄成熟太多。

随后，无论Bucky以为儿子会说出什么话，George问的却是：“你会和Steve做爱吗？”

Bucky一时语塞。他眨了半天眼睛，嘴里说着“那个……”脑子里则努力思考正确的答案。他用手抹了把脸，又说：“我不知道，宝贝，我是一个omega，这意味着我的肚子可以怀宝宝，我会有热潮期。你记得那些时候吗？我闻起来太甜腻，浑身是汗坐立不定的时候，因为我的身体想要找到一个alpha帮忙生孩子。如果omega生病或者营养不良，他们的热潮期会停一阵子，所以……”Bucky吸了口气，“所以我有很久没再进入那个状态了。但是，当我真的开始热潮期，我可能会想和Steve做，因为那让我感觉更好。”

他试图无视急速涌上的自我厌恨感。在地窖里热潮期让他又惊惶又饱受屈辱，因为Bucky的身体想要被进入，大脑却不愿意，每当Pierce压上来侵占他同时又缓解他热潮期的渴望，Bucky比什么都要痛恨那个感到满足的自己。

Bucky感觉手上有什么潮湿的东西，他睁眼——甚至根本没发现自己已经闭上眼睛了——看见Winter在舔他的手指头。George摸着Bucky的下巴，问：“你没事吧，Daddy？”

“没有，没事，我很好。”

“我能再问一个问题吗？”

“刚刚这个也算吧。”Bucky说。

George哼哼着白了他一眼，然后继续说：“在你不是热潮期的时候做爱会怎么样？”

“这个嘛，”Bucky说，“这个就有点复杂了。我觉得将来我可能也会想要，但现在只要一想到就会怕。”

“你会怕？”George重复道，脑袋歪向一边。

“真的会怕。”Bucky肯定地说，“因为尽管我知道Steve永远不会伤害我，那个Alpha做的事情却让我的大脑很糊涂。类似你以为有人要伤害我或者Becky以为我们将来会没有东西吃那样。某些时候我们的身体记忆比我们希望的要久，它让我们难以面对现实。”

然而，事实上，Bucky却忍不住想着和自己交媾并结合的Steve。后脑催促他用双脚夹住Steve永远不要放，催促他露出脖子邀请Steve留下标记，让他们无法分离。如果Steve标记了Bucky，那Bucky和孩子们就再也不必担心将来的生活了。

可是再想一想的话，那对Steve并没有多大好处。Bucky在意Steve。太过在意，甚至有些危险了。想到Steve的标记留在自己脖子上不仅带给他安全感，更激起他体内深处的颤动、焦灼和渴望。他想要Steve。但他不确定Steve会不会要他，那种超脱本能，不单单因为alpha的欲求而产生的想法。

作为一个进行支持治疗的alpha，Steve需要极度地克制自己的本能，扼杀那些催促他占有，结合，繁殖的最原始的天性冲动。在21世纪，绝大多数alpha应当有这样的自制力了。但Bucky很清楚——从Pierce那里也听说过，从网络上也读到过（他很快就明白了评论区简直是个粪坑，千万不能去看）——许多alpha宣称他们无法克制自己。占有一个omega是天性的一部分，他们这么说。

Steve从来不说这种话。之前的那天夜里，Bucky在alpha充满欲求的信息素里睡着了，Steve勃起的器官就隔着两人的睡裤顶在他大腿上。那既令Bucky害怕，又令他兴奋。他让Steve有感觉，然后他请Steve停下，Steve就停下。Steve明明有力气压制Bucky迫使他服从。Steve完全可以占有Bucky，在他体内成结，Bucky一点还手之力都没有。

但是Steve的天性不是那样的，不管网络上那些alpha怎么强词夺理。

Steve信仰着比那更高尚的东西，一种比本能更为高尚的，与生俱来的美好的人性。

那才是当Bucky想到自己和Steve身体交缠，被对方的牙齿刺破颈部的时候，心跳加快的原因。

“你会和Steve相爱吗？”George问。Bucky猛地抬头，后脑勺撞到了椅子背。

这个天真的问题将他的心撕成细小的血淋淋的碎片。Bucky回答：“我不知道，宝贝。但是——但是也许我会。”

——

先于感恩节到来的是George选的生日，不过George表示他不希望来太多人让生日变成一场折磨。他只想和Bucky一起做小杯糕，加上紫色糖霜，于是这就是当天他们的计划——直至Steve签收了一个超大的快递箱子，把它拖进房间里。

不知道里面是什么东西的Bucky一头雾水，他真不知道是该觉得恼火还是感动到热泪盈眶。

“那是什么？”George问。

“是我给你的生日礼物。”Steve回答。

“这可真大。”George困惑地说。

“是吧，我们得把它弄到外面去。”Steve说，“这个礼物不适合放在屋子里。”

对Bucky来说，这并没有缩小他的猜测范围。他双手抱胸，挑起一边眉毛，在旁边看着Steve大步走进厨房取出一把刀子划开胶带。

Bucky试图继续抱持怀疑态度，努力不要显得好奇心太旺盛，可惜失败了。Steve双手伸进纸板箱，肌肉用力地鼓起，从里面搬出第二个稍微小了一圈的箱子。

一台天文望远镜。对Steve的恼火没有了，取而代之的是一种温暖的喜悦，像火苗一样在Bucky胸口跳动。

“这是什么？”George问。

“这是望远镜，宝贝，”Bucky告诉他，“你用它可以近距离看星星。”

“能近距离看？”George的眼睛充满期待地瞪大了。

“ 当然能。”Steve回答，“外面挺冷的，所以我们先多穿点衣服，然后把它搬出去，好吗？白天你可能看不到多少东西，不过我打算先把它搭好。我的书架上有一本关于星座的书……我们试试能不能找到几个，一定很有意思。”

Steve把纸箱拖到后走廊，剪开外包装露出了望远镜。孩子们跟在他屁股后面。上周的雪已经融化了大半，只有后院背阴的地方结着一层冰。总之，Bucky给孩子们裹上冬季大衣，穿好靴子，才让他们绕着Steve围观他安装望远镜。

Bucky用脚推推空箱子，说：“今天就指着‘星特朗’这个名字笑了。”

Steve咧开嘴，对Bucky说：“我也有同感。”

Steve装好望远镜又琢磨起了控制装置，但George想立刻用它看看天空，不管Steve怎么说有太阳的情况下看不到多少东西。就算没有特定的目标，George似乎也看得很开心，最后Bucky发现他并没有把望远镜对着天空，而是指向Steve后院之外，远方连绵起伏的平原。

“Daddy，看！那里有一个鹿！”George说。

Bucky俯身透过镜头看去，真的，距离Steve的房子十几里外有一小群鹿在灌木丛和干枯的树杆间穿行。Bucky抚摸George的背脊说：“那叫一群鹿，干得好，宝贝。”

夜幕降临，礼物才派上真正的用场。Bucky和Steve又给孩子们穿好衣服，还额外拿了几块毯子用来防寒。Steve调整望远镜时Bucky做了一壶热巧克力人手一杯。Steve接过他的那杯，飞快在Bucky唇上一吻。寒冷的夜晚，Bucky的脸却红得发烫。

孩子们争吵着谁第一个看望远镜，Bucky就打断他们说：“女孩儿们，今天是你们哥哥的生日，所以他第一个看。人人都有机会。”

“可是万一星星走掉了怎么办？”Becky问。

“它们不会走，”Bucky向她保证，“它们已经几亿岁了，还要在这里待上很久很久。”

“几亿？”Becky惊叫。

“没错。”Bucky正儿八经地回答。他把肩上的羊毛毯裹紧了点，喝着香浓的热巧克力。十一月的深夜，今晚却不如往常那么冷，时不时地有冰冷但轻柔的微风吹过，但穿着厚大衣又裹着毯子，Bucky抵御住了低温。

他看着Steve弯下腰，在George身后帮他把望远镜转到正确方位。Bucky又觉得体内热起来了，仿佛恋慕的火苗在舔舐他的肋骨。当Bucky选择带着家人一起投靠一个alpha，他以为等待他的是一种在别人指导下，受到一定限制的生活。他以为会有规则，有命令。他从没想到会是——在这样一个晚秋的夜，在一个帅得不行，细心温柔得无以复加的alpha身边，和他的孩子们庆祝生日，看星星。除此以外，Steve的信息素也和Bucky从小就期待着的另一半的气息几乎一样。

他如今的生活无拘无束。事实上，当Bucky呼吸着积雪和落叶、院外那排松树和湿润土地的干爽气息时，当他用一个有裂缝的超级英雄马克杯喝着热巧克力，看着Steve向他的孩子展示这个他们错过太久的世界时，他感到自己再自由不过了。

在望远镜旁边一张饱经风霜的藤椅上Steve摊着他的天文星座书，他说：“书里写，每年这个时候我们能看见的最亮的星座是仙女座。我们找找看。”他调整着控制装置，“仙女座所在的星系与我们的银河形状很像。”

“星系是什么？”Win问。

“就是一大堆星星聚在一起，”George说，“我们生活在银河系。”

“你怎么知道的？”Becky问。

“因为Steve教我的。”George回答，“我们白天看到的星星是太阳，我们绕着它转。Steve说的。”

“我想我找到它了！”Steve喊道，“来看，George。”

看着猛地回头跑向Steve和望远镜的George，Bucky微笑了。George吸了口气然后兴奋地嚷嚷：“哇！快来，快来看！Daddy，你一定也要来看看。”

Bucky轻笑，等着女儿们先轮流看望远镜。当他弯腰时眼角捕捉到Steve腼腆的笑容。是的，许多明亮的星星也回望着Bucky，在墨一般的夜空中闪烁。这美景让他的呼吸堵在肺里，这美景是他浑身疼痛地躺在地窖里时以为自己再也看不到的东西。

Bucky直起身体，低声说：“星星真美。”他凝视着Steve。

Steve的嘴角上扬，是那种喜悦而怜爱的微笑。那笑容又让Bucky的体内颤动了，连骨髓也跟着一起。他的心变得柔软，身体每一寸都感到飘飘欲仙。他想笑，想扑过去亲吻Steve那张帅脸和他的笑容，想为孩子们能看见星空而大哭一场。Bucky想做许多事，但是他忍耐住了，只是注视着Steve，紧紧抓着肩上的羊毛毯子朝对方露出羞怯的微笑。

“你挡着我了Daddy，”George抱怨道，“我还想再看一会儿。”

Bucky低头移开视线，不过感觉还萦绕不去，像体内那簇火苗升腾起羽毛状的热烟，挤压着他的肺和心脏。他恨不得这感觉再也不要消失。

它果然持续存在。Bucky来到走廊另一端的吊床上坐着，看着Steve，看着孩子们大笑或者对望远镜里的景色发出兴奋和惊叹的声音。戴着Clint编织的帽子，一个个小脑袋们攒动着轮番挤在望远镜前面。那感觉一直没有消失。它填满了Bucky，当夜的寒气让他们躲回屋子里，当他和Steve给孩子们准备上床休息和读着图画书时，一直都跟随着他。

Bucky最后对George说了一遍生日快乐，然后按灭了灯，关上儿童室的门。

在Bucky想为Steve带给他的感觉做些什么之前，主卧的门也被他关上了。Steve脱掉冬天的厚大衣，丢在那张Bucky好久没睡的床上。他转过头，张开嘴还没来得及说话，Bucky扑进他怀里。

Bucky用嘴唇堵住Steve的嘴唇使劲往他怀里钻。从Steve被紧紧贴着的嘴巴里逸出很惊讶的低叫，但随即他就抱住Bucky，舔着Bucky的嘴唇把舌头伸进他的口腔。

Steve任凭Bucky拖拽，他被Bucky仰面推倒在大床上。只犹豫了一瞬Bucky就爬上Steve骑着他的大腿，就和万圣节那晚他们接吻时同样的姿势。这感觉才是恰到好处。底下的alpha发出惬意的低鸣，更佐证了他的正确。Bucky弯腰再度亲吻Steve，Steve回吻他，手指穿梭在Bucky的发间给他最多的热情。

Bucky放开Steve喘着气，用鼻子蹭着Steve的鼻子。

“我不是不喜欢这样，”Steve说，指甲挠着Bucky的后背，“可是我们现在这样算是在做什么？”

“接吻，”Bucky回答，“目前的话。”

作为回应，Steve沿着Bucky的下巴一路细密地轻啄，然后又回到他的唇。他们继续品尝着彼此，感觉好到Bucky开始呻吟。那声音似乎让Steve情动了，他的腰不自觉地往上挺，Bucky感觉Steve变硬的器官在自己腿间开始磨蹭。alpha的兴奋气息包裹住两人，让空气充满了费洛蒙。

“抱歉，抱歉，”Steve说，“我的错。”

“没关系，”Bucky说，“如果要你帮我度过热潮期，我总得习惯它，是吧？”

“当且仅当你愿意的情况下。”Steve说着，手指按摩Bucky的脑壳。

Bucky被他摸得舒服极了。他说：“我想顺其自然，到时候再更进一步。现在就这样也很好。这不是……我也不知道怎么说。信息素让我紧张，但是，嗯，已经不像以前那么紧张了大概？就是我还是不想要——唔。做那个。暂时。”

“别因为你觉得自己‘应该’做什么，就强迫自己去做。”Steve说。

Bucky垂下脑袋在Steve前额上一吻。这个动作牵拉着他蹭在Steve的勃起上，这一次，他的身体有反应了。他看着Steve的眉毛高高地飞起，知道Steve也闻到他动情的气息了。

“我想试试，”Bucky坚持着，“就像我说的，只是接吻。许多的吻。我想——习惯你的信息素。你那个，那个，兴奋时的信息素。”

听见他的话Steve笑了笑，说：“好吧，你想做什么都行，Buck。这事都听你的。”

所以Bucky尝试着。他和Steve深入地长吻，也有短暂、动情而火热的吻。不确定地，Bucky压下身体用股间摩擦Steve。后者发出压抑的低吟，听在Bucky耳里却觉得动听万分。他很高兴自己能这么做，也很高兴自己能随心所欲不会受到惊吓。知道自己随时可以停止，Steve都会听他的，让Bucky多了不少勇气。

他的内裤湿了。只有一点点，但属于omega的动情的信息素掩盖了几分Steve的。他的性器和Steve一样硬，但是他还不想做。暂时，目前，眼下还不想。

“Buck。”Steve终于在亲吻和厮磨的间隙说，“Buck，如果我们再不停下我就要——”

Bucky放开Steve，瞪他一眼，说：“真的吗？”

Steve的两边脸颊都是红的，他有点难为情地说：“抱歉，你——呃，你闻起来真的很好。所以。”

Bucky忍不住得意地笑了，说：“我闻起来很好？”

“是的，真的。”Steve回答。

他听起来实在很可怜巴巴，所以Bucky又给了他一个吻之后从他腿上下去了。他说：“好吧，我觉得我们是该暂停了。”

Steve默默地点头。

“你乐意的话可以去浴室处理一下它。”Bucky说着，注意力转移到Steve深色牛仔裤上很醒目一个帐篷。

“感谢上帝。”Steve说着飞快地冲进浴室，Bucky简直没见他跑这么快过。


	17. Chapter 17

感恩节前一周，Bucky和Steve让那辆大众甲壳虫退休了。他们去换购了一辆崭新的2016本田Odyssey。Bucky从没把自己当作这辆面包车的主人，但他特别喜欢有加热功能的前座椅，还有能够播放他和Steve手机里任何音乐的功能——甚至还能播放Bucky从youtube和音乐app里找来的歌。

“我可以教你开车，”Steve主动说，“我们可以去车管局进行测试，然后你就可以开始学车和拿驾照了。”

Bucky笑嘻嘻地回答：“那太好了，我们去吧。”

同一周，五个人加上Winter挤在新买的面包车里，去给三个孩子修头发。接下来他们可要见姑妈和外公外婆了。Steve花了相当大一笔钱给孩子们和Bucky买衣服，结果收银机上显示的数额加上店里的人群，Bucky又不堪压力而精神崩溃了一次，直至他们回家把车开进车库才好转。

感恩节前一天，Bucky把他的孩子们都洗干净，梳好头发，老鹰一样盯着他们刷牙。艰难地安顿小家伙上床以后，Bucky自己洗了个澡，用了镇定的泡泡浴盐，希望能缓解随着感恩节临近而愈发蠢动加剧，让Bucky后背发麻的紧张感。

他想见他的家人。真的。Bucky想念他的妈妈和爸爸，想念每一个妹妹。他知道妈妈再三说过她不会为Pierce做的任何事怪罪Bucky，但他的大脑感到很难认同这一点。他泡在浴池里自我斗争。最终，刮了下巴的胡茬又穿好睡衣，Bucky投降了，吃下两片安定。

在Bucky的这番挣扎中Steve始终留意着他，两人一上床他就抱住Bucky，让Bucky感受他的alpha气息从而平静下来。Steve的努力加上药物作用使Bucky陷入断续的睡眠中，不到三小时就醒过来，因为噩梦而浑身发抖。

Steve揉Bucky的背，睡意朦胧地说着一些无甚意义的话语安抚他。Bucky第二次睡着了，一直睡得很好，醒来也不记得自己有没有做过梦了。

 

Bucky把缠乱的头发梳得通顺，用皮筋扎在后面。他不想把上周那次灾难般的购物买来的新衬衫弄坏，所以请Steve重新教他熨烫。他像一片影子似的紧紧跟着耐心地教他如何烫平布料褶皱的Steve，然后，Bucky就穿上崭新的黑色格子系扣衬衫，穿上他最好看的牛仔裤和一双新得磨脚的乐福鞋。

“哇。”看见Bucky从主卧里出来的Steve这么感叹，“你看起来好极了，Buck。”

“你这么觉得吗？”Bucky问，紧张地拉了下衣服下摆，“我——我想留给他们一个好印象。他们知道我脑子不正常，可是我用不着看起来也是疯疯癫癫的样子，是吧？”

“你没有疯。”Steve说，他递上Bucky的例行早茶，Bucky很感激地接受了。

不过他还是反唇相讥了一句；“在这个问题上我们求同存异。”

Steve翻了个白眼然后低头温柔地吻他。这个吻让Bucky连脚趾都酥了，情不自禁地，他对Steve露出微笑，然而温存的时间并没有多久，孩子们开始一个个到厨房来吃早饭。Bucky的家人会在中午时分抵达，他想让孩子们看起来最好。在Steve的协助下，Bucky喂饱了孩子们，给女儿梳好辫子，又让他们穿上正装。Win喜欢她那件有金腰带的蓝色裙子，她说她像辛迪瑞拉一样是个公主，Becky则选了一件醒目的亮粉色。

George穿着有领子的衬衫，斜睨他们所有人。买衣服的时候是George自己挑的，但他不喜欢由别人规定他哪天穿哪件。

忙碌地给孩子们做好准备又清扫了房间，Bucky都没注意到时间的流逝，这时Steve把一杯水和一片安定放到他手里，说：“他们还有大约十五分钟就到。我想你该吃一片。”

“天啊，确实。”Bucky回答。

门铃声响彻前厅时药效也上来了。Bucky缩在沙发里让Steve去应门。温暖的熟悉的声音和着一阵十一月的清冷空气涌入大门，同时响起Steve的欢迎问候。

Bucky看着双手不肯抬头。关门声传来，此刻一定是有许多双眼睛注视着他。Bucky喉咙发堵，他吞咽着，强迫自己把脑袋转向大门口。

在那里，他们的客厅里，站着身穿冬装的Barnes家另外七名成员：他的妈妈，看起来丰腴了点，多了几根皱纹，但气息仍如Bucky记忆里那般亲切好闻；他的爸爸，即使头发灰白脸上的笑容也没有改变；Becca，真人比电脑屏幕里看起来更加精神更加漂亮；Joanna，21岁，还是孩子那样的中性的气息——beta，她是个beta；Rachel和Judy，她们的alpha信息素主导着整个家庭的气氛；还有Beth，看起来又聪明又可爱。

Bucky站直了。他清清嗓子。

“日安，各位。”他说。声音太轻连他自己都听不分明。但他知道家人们听懂了，特别当他看见母亲冲出人群向他跑来。

Bucky扑进妈妈的怀抱里，他被紧紧地抱住恨不得双手双脚都缠在她身上。母亲熟悉的气息突然笼罩着他，让他眩晕，让他回忆起在湖边度过的慵懒夏日，上学日晚上的数学作业，还有燕麦小饼干。这信息素像毯子一样包裹住Bucky让他感到温暖和喜悦。她把脸贴上Bucky的脖子感受他的气息，Bucky也一样。

等妈妈双眼湿润地放开他，Bucky的脖子那块皮肤也已经湿了。但她泪中带笑。她双手捧着Bucky的脸，对着乖乖听话一动不动的Bucky说：“你可真帅气！长得这么大了！看看你！”

“外婆来了！”

Win好像骑着火箭似的猛冲进房间，跌跌撞撞地扑向Winnie，她说：“外婆！Daddy和Steve给了我一条特殊的裙子，因为Daddy说今天是一个特别的场合。”

Bucky揉了揉下巴，有点失笑，说：“妈，这是我最小的女儿。你的哥哥姐姐呢，宝贝？”

“Becky出去荡秋千了。”Win说。

“穿着新裙子？”Bucky难以置信地说。他不假思索就大步走向后门。果然，Becky穿着新裙子坐在秋千上，双脚就差点要踩着秋千架下面的泥地了。

“Rebecca Jo Barnes，你给我立刻，马上，从秋千上下来，进房间。”Bucky训斥道。

“为什么？”Becky还在撒娇。

“因为你会把新裙子弄脏的。而且你的姑妈和外婆外公都来了。”Bucky说，“现在，如果你非要我过去抓你，那这一个礼拜你就别想喝热巧克力——”

“不！”Becky大喊，她跳下秋千（没踩着污泥，谢天谢地）往Bucky跑来。

Bucky捞起孩子（该死，以前她可从来没这么重过。不过这也不错，或许现在才是一个六岁孩子应有的体重）把她夹在腰上带回房间，George和Winter已经在客厅了。Bucky的妹妹们抚摸着Winter，对George大加称赞，这样的宠溺让男孩和狗狗看起来都有些飘飘然。Becky踢着Bucky的腿让他放开她，然后跑向众人。

趁着Becky吸引大家注意，Beccy离开人群过来给了Bucky一个结结实实的拥抱。Bucky闭上眼睛感受她的信息素，和双胞胎妹妹这样长久地拥抱让他感到满足。等到他们放开彼此，又不约而同地咧开嘴笑了，Becca说：“担心孩子的新裙子？你都跟妈一模一样了，可怕。”

“你对我第一句话就说的这个？”Bucky回击道，“早该知道你还是这么地叫人讨厌。”

“比起你来小巫见大巫。”Becca说。

Bucky揍了她胳膊一拳。

接下来他们都进入了一种忙碌的节奏。爸妈去厨房帮助Steve和Bucky做饭，Bucky被他每一个家人抱了又抱。每隔几分钟妈妈就要来抱他一下，但Bucky并不介意被她的信息素笼罩。在地窖里Bucky渴望着她的拥抱，渴望着能再次呼吸她的气息，哪怕临死前还能有一次机会也好。当时被抓过去没多久Bucky就相信自己会死在那里了。

只要想到被绑架后每一次与死神擦肩而过，Bucky就恐惧颤栗。他初次醒于狭小简陋的床褥上时，孤单而惊惶，腿间撕裂般的疼痛；他知道自己遭遇了什么，神啊，他真的知道——这就是第一次意识到自己遭遇强暴的Bucky，除了强烈的疼痛他什么都无法思考——还有液体涌出浸湿了短裤，腹内阵阵剧痛，这是十五岁的Bucky，他想着要死了，孩子要出来了——

妈妈的手捧住Bucky的脸颊，拇指指腹抚过他眼睛下方的阴影。Bucky努力让自己不要瑟缩，但他还是闭着眼睛皱起眉。

“亲爱的？”妈妈说。

“对不起。”Bucky小声喃喃。

“没什么需要你对不起的。”她安抚着Bucky，又一次拥抱住了他。

“我想你。”等到母亲松开手臂时Bucky说，“我真的很想念你，妈，当我——当我在那个地窖里时，多么渴望有你在身边。我以为你不想要我回来了。”

“James Buchanan Barnes，”Winnie尖锐地说，“我永远都会爱着你。哪怕你是个嗑药嗑得牙都掉光的白痴站街男我也爱你。明白了吗？”

“老天诶，妈，”Bucky说，看着Winnie眯起眼睛他赶紧补充：“是的，我明白，真高兴能见到你。”

Bucky再度和母亲拥抱，然后他感觉牛仔裤腿被拉了一下。Win抱怨说：“Daddy，别再霸占着外婆不放了，我想带她看我的房间，我的玩具和画。”

“抱歉了宝贝，”Bucky说，“我没存心想霸占你的外婆。”

Bucky看着自己的女儿把小手放进自己的母亲手里，拖着她去儿童室，他感觉嘴角又开始上扬。但紧张和焦虑的感觉即使在服药过后仍然隐隐不去，所以Bucky先溜去主卫多吃了一片，随后返回到厨房的喧哗中。

他笨手笨脚，心情愉快地帮忙切蔬菜，端盘子。可是过了不久，喧哗的气氛影响到了他，让他非常不舒服。Bucky回到客厅坐在一把椅子上，他发着呆，不知道周围的一切到底让他感到喜悦还是更加不堪重负。时间仿佛进入了断层，直至Bucky的手掌被一个湿润的鼻子拱着，一下子回到现实。

George和Winter站在他跟前。Bucky望向儿子的眼睛，小家伙便爬上他的大腿依偎着Bucky的胸口，说：“别走神，Daddy。”

“对不起。”Bucky喃喃道，用掌心温柔地抚摸George的背。他亲吻孩子头顶那柔软的褐发，他说：“人多的时候，我就会紧张。”

“我也是。”George承认道。

Bucky和他最大的孩子，两个令人同情的悲剧；他们只能蜷缩在一起远离各种声音和气息。碗碟的碰撞声，刀子切砧板的声音，熟悉的人的欢声笑语，新鲜的蔬菜和发热的油锅；所有这一切和感恩节晚餐的气氛融合交织而他们不得不远离。

Bucky紧紧抱住George闭上眼睛。客厅仿佛远去了，有那么惊恐的一刻，Bucky仿佛回到了那个地窖，回到了紧抱着发热冒汗的George的回忆里。Bucky度日如年地等待那天Pierce下来（是白天，还是晚上？Bucky不知道，在那个小房间里时间是扭曲的，仿佛火热灼人的烈日下一个卷曲起来的塑料袋），内心与其说恐惧不如说盼望，因为他必须为George换来药物，可以话再要一点汤。

每当他们之中哪个人病了，Bucky就比什么都要思念母亲的丸子汤。

“Buck？你醒着吗？”

Bucky摇晃了一下猛地回神，还蜷缩在他腿上的George吓了一大跳。Steve蹲在椅子旁边双手握住Bucky的手。他在Bucky的手心里周而复始地画圆圈。Bucky坐直身体，他鼓起勇气往厨房看了眼，里面有好几双眼睛正注视着他。他们当然会发现了。从Bucky身上散发出的惊惶的气息像许多小爪子似的，将这午后的节日气氛撕扯开来。

“是，我醒着，对不起。”Bucky开始不知道第几次道歉。

“没事的，你需要躺下还是？”Steve问。

Bucky摇头。

“你确定？”

“我确定。”Bucky回答。他忍耐着反驳Steve的冲动，因为他知道Steve不是故意把他当小孩子，也并非毫无理由就不信任Bucky的话。

“也许我们可以放个电影？”Steve提议道，“你就可以暂时不必在意这里的忙乱。”

“好的，行，听起来不错。”Bucky同意了。

“啊啊！我们能不能看《窈窕奶爸》？你有这部电影吗？我们每次感恩节都会看。”坐在地上的Beth兴冲冲地说；她正在和Becky过家家，玩着几周前突然出现在儿童室、Steve讳莫如深的洋娃娃。

Bucky皱起眉毛，问：“我们看过吗？”

“看，”Beth说，“我们每年都看，自从——噢，大概是我八岁还是九岁开始。”

在Bucky被Pierce从街上绑走之后过了四五年，他的家人开始了一项新的感恩节传统。他还错过了多少新的传统，新的玩笑话？Bucky并不认为自己很想知道答案。了解他不在的时候家里发生了什么事只会让他悲伤，或者愤怒。Pierce从Bucky身上夺走的岁月永远回不来了。每次想到这段时光他就觉得愤怒要喷薄欲出；他痛恨Pierce，他再也不是正常人了，他错过了那么多，这一切都归咎于Pierce，Bucky恨他入骨。

Bucky揉着太阳穴说：“好，我们就看《窈窕奶爸》。”他不想让自己的愤恨和遗憾毁了这个节日。

Steve在Amazon里付费，孩子们挤到Bucky身边像藤壶一样粘着他。电视屏幕开始放映影片，但Bucky发现他的母亲和父亲都看着自己，看着他一手抚摸George的头毛，一手保护性地搂着Becky。Bucky想知道父母此刻在思索什么，同时又不想知道答案。

他们会失望吗？

还是骄傲？

还是两者兼有之？

又一次地，Bucky敢打赌，答案并不是他想听的那一个。

答案来了；电影放到一半Bucky想去上厕所，从孩子们的体重下艰难起身。等他走出卫生间差点一头撞上坐在卧室小床边的父亲。老George的视线从墙上Steve的画作移到Bucky身上，说：“这是个好地方。”

“对。”Bucky回答，他不确定自己该怎么做，怎么说。当他还在地窖里时他思念着父亲，真的，然而Pierce逐渐在Bucky的本能里灌输了对alpha的恐惧。即使是那些Bucky再熟悉不过的好alpha。和父亲单独待在房间里，感受到对方的alpha信息素，让他害怕地心跳加快。

“我真希望——”他的父亲说到一半，叹息着，“希望我们当时能够……能够再多做点儿什么，你明白吗？”

Bucky抓抓后颈。他看过youtube视频，关于他失踪的旧新闻，还有犯罪调查栏目的特辑，还有各种阴谋论，诸如此类。他的父母不知疲倦地寻找他，设置悬赏，只要提供信息能够真正帮助找到Bucky下落的——不管是生是死——都能获得。他们在许多的街区，林地，平原地区搜寻Bucky下落，但是没有挖掘到任何的线索。

Bucky在一个九月的夜晚失踪。他最后一次被目击时，穿着左肩有星星的灰色帽衫，破洞牛仔裤和红色鞋带的匡威板鞋准备回家。他的信息素消失在两条大马路之间阴暗而没有路灯的小巷子里。警方和社区的搜查徒劳无功，因为Pierce拐走了Bucky，他把一切都带走了，什么证据都没留下。

没有人能做到更多了，不管Bucky如何幻想奇迹发生。当他在那个地洞里时，他很明白不会有人找到他，很明白这一切的根源所在。缓慢地，Bucky说：“你们做了力所能及的一切。我看过，呃，看过以前新闻的视频。你和妈妈一直不放弃，从来没有放弃过哪怕一秒。”

“一个alpha理应保护他的家人，”老George沙哑地说，“可我没有。我失去了我的孩子，你——你受伤了。我本该——”

“爸，”Bucky说，“我不怪你，好吗？没事了。我活着，不是吗？而且也没有缺胳膊断腿的，”他想说点玩笑话，于是，“我出来时还多了三个小东西呢。”玩笑失败了，Bucky的父亲看起来快哭了。

“那里连一个帮助你的人都没有，”老George说，“你那么孤独。”

“对，”Bucky点头，“那儿确实。可现在不一样了，不是吗？我不孤单了。”

“这个叫Steve的，”他的父亲继续说，“我喜欢这小子。他是个好孩子，James。我知道你妈可能更希望你找个优秀的犹太alpha小伙，但我只要你快乐就好。如果他能让你快乐……”

Bucky的父亲没有把话说完，但Bucky明白言下之意。他挑眉：“你是在祝福我和Steve吗？”要是有什么是Bucky能确信永远不会改变的，那显然是他父母的过度热情。

“没错。不管你是否需要。我想让你知道，不管在什么时候你都拥有我的祝福。”

Bucky避开父亲的凝视，回答：“我和Steve……我不知道我们是怎么回事。我不知道我们是不是会成为伴侣。”

“你们俩看起来活脱脱就是一对。”老George指出。

Bucky耸耸肩。他说：“Steve闻起来很好，对我的孩子，对我，都很好。可关键在于，我不得不三思而行。我不想从一个alpha的地牢里跳到另一个alpha的掌控里。那感觉好像我只是换了个主人。”

老George脸上出现了错愕的神情，他说：“你知道事实并不是这样。”

“不，爸爸，我不知道。”Bucky说。到底是体内发挥作用的大剂量安定还是别的什么力量之源给了他勇气，Bucky说不出来，他所说的只有：“我告诉过Steve，现在我想告诉你，我被人占有了十一年。这个事实无法改变。我不希望在重获自由几个月后就将人生交给另一个alpha。我的孩子们从来不知自由为何物。如果我总是依附在一个alpha身边，那我在他们眼里是什么榜样？”

老George的目光从Bucky脸上移开，发着抖的手捂住了嘴。人们都说Bucky的父亲是个感情丰富的alpha，是那种肯为电影落泪，能够对一切都无差别付出热爱的人。Bucky都把这回事给忘了，直到现在，看见父亲的双眼睁得那么大，比刚才还要湿润。

Bucky动摇了，他说：“Steve……我很在意Steve。我肯定Steve也很在乎我。他为了我和孩子们做很多事。我想过，我可以永远留在这里过幸福快乐的日子，但我还要想想我的孩子们，想想我自己。我的本能和理智对我说着不同的答案。结合是本能的冲动。我已经经历过本能带来的惨痛结果了。”

他的父亲端详他许久，颤抖地吸了口气。Bucky来到两张床中间的床头柜给父亲拿了张纸巾。等到老George再度开口，他说的是：“你已经长大了。”

Bucky对父亲露出悲伤的笑容，说：“不长大不行啊。”

不愿在这么沉重的话题上继续深入的Bucky和父亲回到其他家人的身边，他们有些在厨房忙碌，有些靠在沙发上，还有几个还坐在地上。

这样的气息让Bucky回到过去的节日时光，那时，他的妹妹们都还是小宝宝，他自己也没多大。Bucky想着父母是否还把他的卧室保留原样。他说不准。也许他们还留着他的东西吧，可能，放在储藏室里了——他的漫画，书，棒球赛的奖杯，所有那些他想要再看一看的珍贵的宝物。即使它们只会带来怀旧，如同他看见家人们成长的感觉一样。

Steve给餐桌按上备用桌面，然后冒着热气的菜碟端了上来。Bucky逐渐地适应了，感觉不像刚才那么遥远了。他和妹妹们说笑，告诉他们Win上学前班的事，还有George多么聪明，Becky又是如何地独一无二。

上次复诊时Bruce已经同意Bucky在感恩节时喝点酒。所以Bucky给自己倒了一杯，小口地啜饮起来。他皱着鼻子咂咂嘴，不知道这算是什么味道。不确定地，他又喝了一小口。

酒有点呛人，但是Bucky喜欢饮酒后带来的朦胧感。也许Bruce并不是让Bucky把酒和抗焦虑药一起服用的意思，但是Bucky还是喝了下去。

“我发现你们俩有一部新买的小面包车。”母亲挑起了一个话题。

“Steve以前有辆甲壳虫，”Bucky说，“等我们养多一只狗，车子就不够大了。”

感觉到自己成为谈话中的一部分，Winter从她那碗超贵的高级狗粮——她的感恩节大餐——里抬起了脑袋。她摇摇尾巴，George则伸手拍她的耳后。George嘴角有红色的蔓越莓酱汁，幸好还没滴到新衬衫上。不知道衣服还能干净多久。

Bucky又喝了一口酒，说：“那个面包车，我最喜欢的一点是它能加热我的屁股。”

Steve望天，向众人澄清道：“他的意思是加热座垫。”

“这不就是我说的意思吗？加热屁股。”Bucky说。

他的家人哄笑起来。Bucky的紧张感也悄悄地不知所终了，取而代之的是过去一起用餐时熟悉的亲近自如。唯一的小插曲就是，大家都吃饱了，Bucky和Steve收拾盘子放到水槽里去的时候，他发现Becky将一块火鸡肉包在手帕里想藏到房间里去。他收走裹着火鸡的手帕，给她一罐没开封的蔓越莓果酱作为交换。

太阳落山了，Bucky让孩子们换掉正儿八经的衣服，自己也来到主卧的步入式衣柜里脱了衬衫，穿上Steve的T恤。他暂且穿着牛仔裤，坐进沙发里靠着Steve的胸，双手捧着一杯茶。

慢慢消化着晚饭，Bucky和家人就这样在客厅里闲聊。他从中得知了妹妹们现在的生活，也同样告诉他们自己和孩子们的。Steve解释说因为他发明的动画技术被各处的大型工作室使用所以有大笔费用进账，何况他还接委托的绘画工作。

到了甜点时间，母亲用Steve那台深蓝色的揉面机打出奶油，Steve负责切南瓜派。George刚咬了一口裹着鲜奶油的南瓜派就露出Bucky前所未见的灿烂笑容，说：“南瓜派太好吃了！比小杯糕还要好吃！我过生日时应该吃派！”

“我们可以明年再吃。”Bucky说。

“我还有生日？”George问。

Bucky捏捏他的鼻梁说：“你每年都能过生日，宝贝。”

“哇，”George说，“能过几个啊、”

“许多，如果你活很久的话。”Bucky说。

“能让外婆来我的生日吗？”Becky问，她的粉红色和绿色小花花睡裙上沾了许多的鲜奶油，这个问题听起来格外地严肃。

“她当然能来。”Bucky回答。母亲在桌子另一边朝他笑得满脸放光。

“为什么我们在小黑屋里没有过生日？”Win问。

桌子变得鸦雀无声。Bucky的叉子刮到盘底发出刺耳的摩擦音，他清清嗓子，回答：“因为我不知道那是什么日子，亲爱的。”

“噢，”Win说着，很认真地皱着脸，“那你现在知道了吗？”

“十一月二十日。”Bucky回答。

“我的生日呢？”Win又问。

“十月二十一日。”

“是我自己挑的！”Win向餐桌上的大家宣布道。

Bucky过去十一年的人生，像某种沉重的东西似的，所有人都心照不宣又不想提及。这些微小的细节，比如Win自己选择生日，比如Bucky不知道某部已经成为家族节日传统的电影，都提醒着Bucky——或许还有他的家人们——几个月前他还被关在另一个地方。不过Bucky的父母和妹妹们直接跳过这一话题，开始聊Judy即将到来的高中最后一学期和毕业后的打算。

Bucky很庆幸焦点暂时转到别人身上去。

待到夜幕降临，他们把剩下的食物放到保鲜盒里，一部分进了Steve的冰箱，一部分由Bucky的家人带回去。三个孩子已经在客厅里睡着了，George半靠在沙发扶手上，Winter在他脚边团成一团；Win则蜷缩在扶手椅里，Becky裹着Clint的手工编织毯躺在咖啡桌下。

他们在大门口告别。Bucky和每一个妹妹还有父母都拥抱过好几次。当母亲准备下台阶，Bucky搭着她的胳膊肘说：“妈妈。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你，”他说，“为了今天。今天是——是很棒的一天。”

母亲又一次拥抱Bucky，亲吻他的脸颊。她说：“我太高兴，也太为你感到骄傲了。”

“为什么？”Bucky不解地问。

母亲将几根披散的发丝别到Bucky耳后，说：“为了一切。你承受了这么多，这么勇敢。你爱你的孩子们，你仍然站在我面前，哪怕经历了这样的事。我知道现在的生活对你并不容易，但你很坚强，我……我为现在的你感到骄傲。我的好孩子。”

“妈。”Bucky说着。他体内纠结成了一团，难为情，释然，还有某种不可思议感。他不知道还能说什么，所以只好把母亲拉进怀里最后牢牢地拥抱了一次。

母亲抓着他的胳膊说：“保持联系，好吗？如果光明节还有什么特别的计划，要告诉我们。”

“我会的。”Bucky说。他看着家人走向车库里各自的汽车，他挥手，他们也挥手作别，然后他们上车，关门，车子开远了，看不见了。

直到最后一个后车灯消失在视线里Bucky才关上门。他把门锁好，背靠了上去，闭起眼睛。当他睁开眼Steve就站在面前，两人距离只有几寸。Bucky伸出手，Steve靠近他，两人轻轻地拥抱。

“你觉得今天怎么样？”Bucky问。

“我觉得你表现得好极了。”Steve蹭着Bucky的头发说，还附赠一吻。

“好吧，”Bucky说，“不过我感觉累得可以睡上一整年。”

Steve放开Bucky一点儿，先是吻他，然后说：“我也是，我们去睡吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

要是Bucky以为自己能够安心自在地感受Steve动情的信息素，被他硬挺的性器摩擦腿间，就意味着他也能够顺利接受Bruce的检查，那就大错特错了。至少这一次复诊Bucky很有先见之明地吃了抗焦虑药，还自始至终地让Steve待在检查室里陪着。

将衣服换成难看病服的Bucky躺在检查台上之后，Steve的手指开始梳理他的头发。Bucky仰头迎合他的触碰，Steve就用温柔的节奏抚摸他，指甲挠刮Bucky的头皮。等Bruce敲门进来，Bucky已经比心理预期中放松得多。但随着关门声他的肩膀又紧紧绷着。

“好吧，最近感觉怎么样？”Bruce问，“还吃得下东西吗？有热潮期前驱症状了吗？”

Bucky摇头，然后他意识到Bruce问了不止一个问题。他用脑袋蹭蹭Steve的手示意他继续摸自己的头毛，回答：“吃东西还好，我的胃已经不那么容易痛了。有时候得吃点抗酸药。不过完全没有要发情的感觉。那是不是不正常？”

“应该没事。”Bruce说，“别忘了你的身体遭受了太多痛苦，不仅仅是被折磨过，还要被迫适应现在全新的生活方式。不过，我要来检查一下你的器官，以防有什么疏漏的地方。”

Bucky的喉咙里发出低低的呜咽。他不想要。他不想有任何东西进入自己。Steve的手也不动了，Bucky又呜咽一声，往检查台里缩。

“Bucky，”Steve说，“总要检查的。我们可不想毫无预兆就等来你的热潮期。那样对你和孩子们都不好。”

“可恶，”Bucky说，“你说得对。”当Bucky还在地下室里时他向George解释过性的基本原理还有他和Pierce之间发生的事情与正常概念的不同，但他不知道George能不能搞懂实际上的差异。他想拜托Clint或者Natasha在他和Steve度过热潮期间照看孩子们，要是他不知道几时开始就不行了。

Steve伸出手。Bucky握住，与他十指相扣；Bruce在解检查台上的吊架，他示意Bucky把两只脚搁在上面，Bucky虽然按要求做了，手却更紧地握住Steve的。理智上，他知道这个过程，也理解为什么必须要检查，但所有的本能都在尖叫，要他从这个地方逃出去。室内充斥的恐惧气息更加地浓郁，连Bruce都用鼻子哼了两下，捂住嘴巴咳嗽。他坐在椅子上滑去检查室的另一头，回来时鼻子和嘴巴都被一个面罩遮住了。

Steve用另一只手再度抚摸Bucky的头发，他说：“ 嘿，光明节的时候，你想装饰一下房子吗？”

“噢，”Bucky试图不往给金属器械上润滑的Bruce看，“我不知道。我爸总是在外面挂蓝色的小灯，他把节日灯当作和周围不知情邻居的竞赛了。唔。啊。”器械令人难受地滑入Bucky的体内，他忍不住叫着。

“反正光明节最重要的是这个流程，祷告，游戏，食物，”Bucky继续，“不像圣诞节有那么多装饰。我们得考虑一下怎么对孩子们说。我以前解释过一部分，我们在，在地下室的时候，我给他们讲过光明节的故事。我大概——大概还记得怎么做祷告。也许可以找一天让我爸妈来，我做的果酱甜甜圈绝对没有我爸做的好吃。早知道让他教我就好了，对吧？”

Bucky不稳地松了口气，Bruce终于拔出那金属物件放到一边。他拉下面罩，扣在下巴上，说：“好了，你看起来和普通的omega一样健康，为了以防万一我会叫个护士给你采集血样和尿样。据我推测你的热潮期大约会在新年后到来，最可能是一月上旬。你们两个计划过怎么应对吗？”

Steve垂眼望向Bucky，正好迎上Bucky的视线。意识到他们都在等对方开口，Steve就说：“你怎么想的，Buck？要我做什么都行，只要你舒服，高兴。”

Bucky放下腿。Bruce把吊架收好，表情严肃眼神期待地看着他。Bucky抠着一枚指甲上的皮，回答：“我想要Steve陪我。我觉得可以请Clint或者Natasha帮我看孩子，或者，我想——我想如果他们不行，还能请我的父母？就是，孩子们和Clint，Natasha都比较熟，然后……反正孩子们不可以在家里。”

Steve补充说：“我打算买一些道具和辅助用品，万一你还是觉得有我在旁边很难捱。”

“不管怎么样都很难捱，Steve，”Bucky叹息，“我情愿有你在身边也不想一个人。就像刚才，我紧张得要疯了，而你让我感觉不那么地……世界末日。”

“好，”Bruce说，“听起来，在能接受的情况下，你更倾向于让Steve帮助度过这次热潮期。如果不行，Steve也会买道具让你用来满足需求。对吗？”

“对。”Bucky说。

“ 你们得尽快协调好一切，包括打算把孩子安置在哪儿。”Bruce说，“倒不是因为它随时会开始，只是，最好做好准备，特别是你，Bucky，这方面的事情会对你影响很大。我不是精神科医师，只能基于过去的研究做出推测，你的身体受过极大折磨，因此，万全的事先准备是必须的。明白吗？我来开一些紧急避孕药给Bucky备用。”

“好的。”Bucky说。

“我们会确保一切准备就绪。”与此同时Steve保证道。

“Steve，你的抑制剂还在吃吗？”Bruce问。

Steve点头。“有，我很好。”

“好极了，我们今天到此为止。”Bruce说，“Bucky，一旦有热潮期的前驱症状，你就给我打电话，知道吗？给我打电话，然后把孩子们送出去。哪怕是一次假警报也不能引起孩子们的担心。等你把衣服换好，出门右转，告诉Janet我需要你的血样和尿样，接着就可以走了。”

Bucky向Bruce道谢，看着他离开，随后开始换病号服。他一边解扣子一边瞟着Steve，但是后者坚定地不看赤裸的Bucky。Bucky不知道Steve的回避是出于礼貌，还是因为自己就算带着孩子们从Pierce那里逃出来，还长了这么多体重，仍然太丑太瘦的缘故。

十分紧张地，Bucky去接医院里上私教课的George和Becky时都没说话，去学校接Win时同样沉默不语。他勉强地朝T'Challa挥手示意但一言不发，不过在Steve解释了Bucky由于复诊而导致的压力后T'Challa原谅了他。

一进家门Bucky就直奔自己的卧室。他喜欢他在那儿做的小窝，喜欢在发生什么事情让他无力承受的时候，蜷缩在毛毯和枕头堆下面。这次也一样——他钻进毯子里，把自己裹起来，拼命不要去思考热潮期很快到来的事情。

但这一关还是愈来愈近了，天啊，Bucky真的害怕极了。

——

原本去Bruce那儿复诊好像就是Bucky一整周的焦虑最高峰了，但真正的考验却是几天后的夜晚，两人准备上床休息时，Steve说的：“这个周末我得去洛杉矶出差。”

Bucky停下刷牙的动作往水槽里吐出泡沫，问：“什么？”

“有些人正在和我联系，想找我约稿，”Steve说，“酬劳颇高，但是他们不太愿意飞到丹佛来详谈……所以就得我去找他们。”

“我和孩子们该怎么做？你会离开多久？”Bucky追问，心跳得飞快。

Steve的手搭在Bucky的后腰打着圈按摩，说：“就去几天。我确认过了，不包括你们任何人要去医院的日子。不过我已经找Pepper和Bruce商量——因为他们住得距离最近——如果你或者孩子们需要任何东西，你可以打电话或者短信，他们会提供所有帮助。”

Bucky舔舔嘴唇。他不喜欢被抛下。就算他知道有许多人能帮忙照看着他，确保一切不出问题。然而，可恶，钱不会从天上掉下来。Bucky和妹妹们成长在一个中产阶级家庭，但家里有这么多孩子，意味着父亲的薪水时不时也险些入不敷出。Steve好像从来都不愁钱，但Steve每周都有固定一段时间在画室里工作。

“如果你需要，我可以取消出行。”见Bucky沉默太久的Steve说。

“不，”Bucky立刻回答，“别那样，我和宝宝们会没事的。如果有什么问题我可以打电话给你，对吗？”

“当然。”Steve说。他的表情变得释然，嘴角也上扬了，Bucky不禁暗忖这番对话是让Steve有多紧张。

Bucky走上前，抬头在Steve嘴唇上一吻。这个吻让Steve微笑，那种到达他眼底深处，眼角都皱起来的笑。Steve的笑太有感染力了——每次Steve朝Bucky露出微笑，那种用笑容回应的冲动就仿佛香槟的泡沫一样在Bucky胃里翻滚。

尽管想到Steve要离开Bucky心里就堵着一大块石头，但他还是满足地在Steve的怀抱中入睡了。

然而，接下来一周，准备迎接短短几天没有Steve日子的Bucky却被紧张感折磨不已。以前Steve离开Bucky和孩子们最多也就几个小时，随着他出发之日的临近，Bucky被恐惧充斥着。只要一闭眼就开始做恶梦。食欲不振。愈发频繁地躲进卧室的棉被和枕头小窝里度日。

这一天他正躲在卧室里，开门和关门的声音打破了宁静。很快一边的床垫往下陷，Steve温暖而阳刚的气息笼罩了Bucky的感官。Bucky是整个人都钻进被子和枕头底下去的，不然Steve大概就要抚摸Bucky的背脊或者头发了。这一次Steve只是说：“Buck？如果你觉得太为难，我并不是非走不可。”

Bucky抬起身体把脑袋从毯子里伸出来。声音沙哑地，他说：“别。你应该去。是——是我吓坏了而已。因为以前没有这种经历。但是迟早会有这天的，对不对？还不如早点体验过第一次比较好。”

“不。”Steve回答，口吻坚决，“如果会让你受到这么大的影响，那我就不走。你别再这么勉强自己了。”

“管他的影响不影响，”Bucky说着坐起来，“你有工作，我不该阻拦你工作。”

“你的孩子们才是我的优先考虑。”Steve回答，“我不缺钱，好吗？说真的，帮助康复治疗的alpha本来就必须有能力在不工作的情况下照顾一名omega。你和孩子们情况稳定所以我还能干自己的活儿，那已经是件奢侈的事情了。”

“显然还不够稳定。”Bucky低声说。

“你能不能对自己有点自信？”Steve很难过的样子，“从你离开那个——那个地下洞窟，才不到九个月。你已经进步了这么多。Sam一直这么告诉你！Sam的工作就是对你坦诚，帮助你，所以他不会胡说八道的。”

Bucky轻哼，把头发从眼前吹开，他说：“好吧。我越来越好了，随便你怎么说。我希望你去洛杉矶。我希望你能够去工作。”

Steve吸了口气，两只手一道把头发往后拨。他点点头，然后说：“这样。如果你这一周剩下时间里都没有精神状况过于不稳定，我就接受工作，出门。如果你压力太大，我就留下，等以后有别人希望我飞过去开会之类再尝试。可以吗？”

Bucky知道自己正嘟着嘴。不过他双手抱胸，让步了，“好。”然后他又问：“做噩梦算不算？”

Steve考虑片刻后回答：“不，做噩梦不算。但我会把其他任何可疑的不稳定迹象都包括在内。就从现在开始。”

脑中将这当作挑战的Bucky从被子和枕头的小窝里爬出来，踩着拖鞋跟在Steve后面走出卧室。趁着Steve去厨房拿Becky要吃的点心，他又溜进浴室，打开药箱拿出装安定片的橙色小瓶。他倒出一粒直接吃了下去。

Bucky抬眼望向浴室镜子中自己的倒影。脑袋上一团乱糟糟没有梳理过的头发，眼睛下面沉重的阴影。难怪Steve不相信他——看起来就是个悲剧。Bucky匆忙找到梳子花了好几分钟把缠结的头发梳开，往后扎起来露出整个脸，再往眼睛上泼了点冷水。

这样一来他的外表改善了许多。等他走到大家都在的地方，Steve的嘴角就牵起满意的微笑。

Bucky做得很好。

事实上，他做得太好了，所以当Steve必须最终决定是否飞往洛杉矶进行约稿的会谈时，他选择了肯定的答案。Bucky仍被紧张焦虑感牢牢地钳着不放，不过他靠镇静剂克服恐惧。

该死的，万一Steve决定不再收留Bucky和他的孩子们，他还是得找到独自生活下去的方法——至少是在没有Steve的情况下。没有Steve的生活。Bucky不喜欢。当他和Steve吻别，看着他坐进Uber（以防万一他把面包车留给Bucky和孩子们了，尽管Bucky只有许可证），Bucky甚至因为难受而起了鸡皮疙瘩。

让Bucky惊讶的是三个孩子都扑向Steve要他保证会回来。Steve蹲下来抱着他们，在每个孩子的前额都留下亲吻。Becky和George勉强地放开了他，Win坚持用胖乎乎的小胳膊环着Steve的脖子，边哭边说她不希望他走。

“注意安全。”等Bucky把最小的女孩儿从Steve怀里抱开，Steve喃喃道。

Bucky第二次亲吻Steve，说：“你也是。”

“等我飞机降落就给你打电话，好吗？我们可以facetime。”Steve保证。

“听见了吗，宝贝？”Bucky对趴在自己脖子里大哭的Win说，“Steve一到洛杉矶就会给我们打电话。”

“我不想他走——呜呜呜，”Win啜泣着，“我爱Steve。”

Bucky和Steve交换了视线，后者伸手又抱起Win。他拍着她的背，说：“我也爱你，亲爱的。我不会离开太久。当我不在的时候，你能帮我照看你的Daddy吗？你可得看好他，别让他惹麻烦。”

泪眼朦胧地吸着鼻涕，Win笑了，她把鼻子凑到Steve的脖子旁边嗅着他的信息素，声音颤抖地回答：“好的，我会看着Daddy让他听话。”

Steve用鼻子蹭了蹭Win的黑发。这个动作让Bucky的心跳到喉咙口，一阵地刺痛。他突然比什么都想亲吻Steve。于是在Steve将Win交回Bucky怀里时，他就吻了上去。这一次Bucky吻得很深，努力将舌头探入Steve的口腔，一直吻到Becky和George开始抗议为止。

“我爱你们，再会。”Steve说。

Bucky还没来得及回答他就上车了。

Steve爱他们？

那是种……对家人的爱，还是爱情的爱？是伴侣之间的爱？到底是什么感情，Bucky太困惑了，他站在车道边看着Uber开出去，开上街道，一直开得看不见。George拉拉Bucky的衬衫一角，说：“Daddy，我们能进去吗？外面好冷。”

“好，”Bucky说，为了让自己不要再被这种感情问题困扰，他问：“你们几个中午想吃什么？”

——

Steve不在身边的第一个夜晚过得不出所料：孩子们抱怨Bucky鼓搞出来的晚餐不怎么精美（速食意面，加了点酱汁，Bucky不希望当Steve远在洛杉矶时烧掉他的房子），讲睡前故事时他们也牢骚不断，因为Bucky没有为书中的角色使用合适的声音。Win意识到今晚Steve不会来给她或者小熊晚安吻于是大哭起来，后来抱着Bucky在他的信息素里待了好半天，听着他努力唱的摇篮曲，大哭总算变成了抽噎。

总而言之睡前故事花了平常有Steve在的两倍时间，Bucky刷完牙，脱掉衬衫牛仔裤换上睡衣，都精疲力尽了。

没有Steve充当人肉火炉，大床空荡荡又冷冰冰的；没有Steve令人舒服的，家一样心旷神怡又温暖的气息包围住自己，Bucky感觉很凄凉。他翻来覆去有半个小时，最后投降了，偷偷摸摸地钻进浴室，从洗衣篮里挑出一件Steve这星期穿过的T恤。信息素的感觉并不如本人强烈，但Bucky把鼻子埋进那柔软的棉布里，终于也断断续续地睡了一觉。

他明白，这已经是最好的状态了。

早上他也醒得太早，太阳才刚露出地平线，晨光穿过窗帘的缝隙洒落进来。他感觉身上沉甸甸的，低头看去，三个孩子不知何时都挤上床来了。他们原本已经有几周没再这样了。

“你醒了吗，Daddy？”Becky注意到他睁开眼，对他悄声说。

“嗯。”Bucky回答，“怎么了，宝贝？”

“我想Steve。”她说。

“我也想。”Bucky喃喃道。他伸出手臂，没有惊醒趴在胸前熟睡的Win，将Becky搂到身边。他将鼻子蹭进她的头发和颈窝，用力吸了好几下。

她咯咯地笑起来，说：“Daddy，很痒的！”

“嗯哼，抱歉，”Bucky说，“你说我们今天干什么好？”

“开茶会！”Becky说。

“好吧，我们开个茶会。”Bucky同意道。

Bucky另外两个孩子也就多睡了几分钟便和父亲以及Becky一样醒过来了。他们四个人揉去眼中的睡意，摇摇晃晃地走进厨房。Bucky习惯性地从柜子里拿咖啡，但又意识到Steve不在身边。管他呢——Bucky还是十分疲倦，而且他的胃也比几个月前头一次尝试咖啡时好得多了。

尽管如此，磨咖啡豆时欢快的机器声和扑鼻而来的香气，仍然牵动了Bucky的心，让他又一次生出想要见到Steve的渴望。即使Steve离开都不到24小时。

“为什么你要喝咖啡？”George问，“咖啡是Steve喝的。”

“因为我很困，咖啡让人提神。”Bucky回答。

“我能喝一点儿吗？”George问。

Bucky挑眉，警告道：“你不会爱喝的。”

“可我想试试。”

不出所料，Bucky把杯子递给George，后者小心翼翼地啜了一口就皱着鼻子将杯子放在流理台上还给Bucky。他说：“好难喝。”

“就知道你会这么说。”Bucky回答。

Bucky和孩子们吃了玉米和麦片的简单早餐。因为通常孩子们吃的也是那些，所以就没像昨天晚餐时那么不满。尽管如此，他们还是都很没精打采，而在Bucky点开一部电影以后，三个小家伙都挤到他身上。Bucky用沙发背上的编织毯裹住他们，互相抱紧了，仿佛彼此是暴风雨中唯一的屏障。

中午时分敲门声响起。当时Bucky已经差不多趴倒在沙发垫子里了，立刻，恐慌就攫住了他。他努力克制着情绪波动，试图不让信息素里散发出恐慌，不要让孩子们发现，但从他们担忧的表情看来未必成功。

“谁在门口？”Win小声问。

“我不知道，宝贝。”Bucky回答，他的声音也比蚊子大不了多少。

结果Bucky放在咖啡桌上的手机开始振动，吓了他们一跳。Bucky望向手机，上面是Barton的头像：Win四岁生日时Clint和Lucky拍的照片，脑袋上都戴着灰姑娘帽子，脸上也都笑容满面。Bucky犹豫了一瞬，然后他伸手拿起电话接听。

“嗨，有什么事吗？”Bucky问。

“你在不在家？”Clint问，“小面包车还在，所以我以为你在家。如果在的话能不能给我和Nat开个门？”

“什么？”Bucky说，“为什么你和Nat来这儿？”

“我们来看看你。你在忙还是？”Clint问。

Bucky摇头，然后才想起电话那头的Clint看不见。他清清嗓子回答：“在看电影。等我一会儿，马上让你们进来。”从孩子，狗狗，毛毯的包围下出来花了Bucky两分钟，不过他还是走到门口。果然，他看见Clint和Natasha站在台阶上，穿着牛仔裤和冬天的大衣。Natasha的双手戴着皮手套，捧着放纸杯咖啡的瓦楞纸盒，Clint则牵着Lucky的狗绳。

“嘿，”Bucky打着招呼，赶紧让他们在十二月的寒风带入太多冷意之前进来，“Steve让你们来看我的？”

“啥？”Clint问。

Natasha斜了Clint一眼，说：“Steve在洛杉矶出差。”

“啊？没人告诉我啊。”Clint说。

“我今天早上才告诉过你。”Natasha回答。

Clint难以置信地望着Natasha，还没开口，Winter已经蹦过来和Lucky亲热，孩子们也发现不速之客是自己认识的人。叽叽喳喳地打着招呼互相拥抱过后，Clint解开Lucky的绳子让他到地上和Winter一起打滚，Natasha也把饮料放到厨房的流理台，抱起Win亲吻她肉乎乎的脸颊。

“Nat阿姨！”Win大笑，抓紧Natasha抱住她。Bucky看见Win把鼻子凑到Natasha的脖子上闻她的信息素，他张嘴想阻止Win，让她停下这种不礼貌的举动，但Natasha表示没关系，还摸摸Win的背。

“Nat阿姨，”Becky说着拉拉Natasha的黑色大衣衣角，“你想来我们的茶会吗？Daddy说我们今天要办茶会。”

“茶会上可以喝热巧克力吗？”Natasha问，“我们带来了热巧克力。”说着，她仍然戴着手套的拇指朝纸盒示意。

又闹腾了一阵，Bucky将纸杯装的巧克力递给孩子们。拿起第四杯，他说：“你们买多了。”

“这是给你的，笨蛋。”Natasha的口吻很温柔。

“噢。”Bucky回答，掀开盖子喝了一口。他问：“说真的，是Steve派你们来照看我吗？我们挺好，刚刚还在看电影。”

“不，不是Steve让我们来的。”Natasha回答。

Bucky挑眉。他也不知道该不该相信。

“我也说真的。”Nat说，“全世界都知道他要出城，谁叫他告诉Sam了。然后我想你们需要陪伴，何况，我太久没和你们见面了。”她用肩膀推了Bucky一下，朝他微笑。

“真的哦？”Bucky说。

“我们是朋友，不是吗？”Natasha反问，“总而言之，我可是被邀请参加茶会的。”

这时三个孩子恰好来把Natasha往儿童房里拉，大呼小叫地，还用绳索玩具和半个磨牙饼干罐头把Lucky和Winter也一起引诱过去。Bucky身边，Clint叉着手，笑嘻嘻地说：“要是你家小孩的精力能卖钱，你早就发大财了，伙计。”

“真他妈一点儿都不假。”Bucky同意道。他望了Clint一眼，说：“你们不必这样的。”

“说是这么说，”Clint回答，“说实话，老兄，我们来找你需要理由吗？我给你织过帽子！我们已经是一家人了诶。话说回来那倒提醒我了，”Clint把Lucky的狗绳放到吧台旁边的折叠高脚凳上，拍拍身上的紫红色大衣，从里面的胸袋掏出一张塑料CD壳子递给Bucky，说：“我还为你刻了这个。”

Bucky接过。CD是自制的，一张普通的打印纸封面，很威武的牛头犬图案，墨水还有点花，看来Clint的打印机墨盒快用完了。Bucky打开塑料壳子，纸张背面写着歪七歪八的歌曲目录，CD上有紫色记号笔写着“能帮上忙的一些歌”。

“这是什么？”Bucky问。

Clint咬咬下唇，手指抓着头发。他脱下大衣丢到沙发背上回答：“我知道你喜欢音乐这种，所以。”

“每个人都喜欢音乐吧？”

“是啊，”Clint耸肩，“但不是每个人都会花几个小时寻找新的歌曲，弄进手机里啊。”

“我只是想补习那些我错过的好东西。”Bucky说。但他知道Clint是对的，每次Bucky好不容易在孩子和Steve当中能喘口气，他不是翻开一本好书就是打开电脑插上耳机，聆听那些他被困地窖时问世的仿佛数不尽的新歌。

Clint抓抓前臂上一条创可贴，说：“对，对。我想可以帮上你一点儿小忙。所以，唔，这些是我当时出院以后听的。风格不是很一致不过，嘿，忘记过去的烂事也不总是一帆风顺的嘛。我那时都不知道自己下一秒是什么心情，所以我什么歌都听。帮了我大忙呢。然后，你瞧，我把这个好办法教给你。”

他的话让Bucky的喉咙被涌上来的情感堵住了。Bucky合起CD的塑料壳子，抬头迎上Clint的视线。他笑容有点发颤，说：“谢谢，老兄，那真是——真是太棒了。”

“总之听听也没有坏处。”Clint说。他的口吻很随意，仿佛他不知道这对Bucky的意义多么重大。也许，Clint是真的不知道——这件事的意义在于，除了Steve，除了家人，Bucky有其他朋友了。尽管只是医院的工作人员，但他有朋友，能给他孩子买热巧克力，给他们织帽子，录制音乐CD帮助他们走过艰难的道路。

Bucky不知道具体是怎样糟糕的环境让Clint和Natasha沦落到要进医院的。他不需要那些细节。他知道他们能理解他，那种理解的基础是任何alpha，不管多么善良，多么有同情心的alpha都无法达到的。的确，也时不时有alpha被当街绑架，但是抓alpha的风险要远比用那种声音强迫一个无助的omega使他们不得不任加害者为所欲为来得大。

没有任何感情能与两个omega之间的亲密关系相提并论，这亲密关系来自于共同的被物化、反复遭到危险的折磨经历。Bucky敢用自己的左胳膊打赌，绝不会有人把Steve压在身下说他是个可爱的小碧池。

想到那样的过去，想到Pierce污浊的呼吸钻进鼻孔或者灼热地吹在他后颈，而剧痛席卷全身，Bucky的脊柱像琴弦般颤动。可爱的小碧池。一句话。只是这样一句话。但这句话对Bucky影响太过深重，他甚至感觉喉咙开始反酸。

“嗨，你啊，”Clint说着伸手搭在Bucky肩上安抚他，“你没事吧？”

“只是——想起一些事情。”Bucky说，他太疲倦也太紧张，连说谎都无力。

“那真不好受。”Clint说。

“是的，我——Pierce用各种称呼叫我。名字，还有骂人的话，你能想象得到吗？”Bucky说。

“我也，”Clint摇头，回答道，“当我显示出omega特征时，我爸简直了——上帝，他太可怕。我妈是个beta，他一直希望我像他一样是alpha，结果呢，我比Barney还叫人失望。说到Barney，算了还是别提他。”

“我可不提，”Bucky说，“除非你想聊聊。”

“不不不，那会叫人很郁闷的。”Clint说，“嘿，你们家有Wii是不是？你想玩马里奥赛车吗？刚刚说了这种严肃的话题我需要减压。”

Bucky笑了，他很惊讶地发现自己笑是发自真心的。他回答说：“我知道你什么意思，没问题，我们比一场。彩虹大道上见，混蛋。”

——

那天夜晚，Steve在孩子们上床休息时和他们facetime，然后用正确的语调读故事给他们听。iphone屏幕里Steve的脸让Bucky的心跳加快，情不自禁就微笑起来。

“我想你，Steve！”Steve一读完，Becky就大声告诉他。

（Bucky不得不把图画书举在手机摄像头跟前。虽然Steve读起来慢了点，还是比Bucky好听。至少孩子们都这么认为。）

“我也想你，宝贝，”Steve说，“你们有为我好好照看Daddy吗？”

“Clint叔叔和Natasha阿姨今天来过，”George向他汇报，“Natasha阿姨和我们参加茶会，然后Daddy对电视机生气了！”

“噢，天啊，电视机干了什么？”Steve假装大吃一惊。

Bucky翻了个白眼，说：“Clint用马里奥赛车痛扁我，就是这样。”

又聊了一会儿并且互相晚安吻之后，Bucky关上儿童室的灯，带着手机和手机那一头的Steve回到主卧。

“那是我的T恤？”Bucky爬上床，把那讨厌的T恤拉到大腿上，被Steve看见了。

Bucky脸红。他回答：“是的，昨晚睡不着，所以我从洗衣篮里拿了一件。你的信息素很有用。我真的很想你，Steve。”

Steve的目光变得柔和。Bucky真希望自己能把手伸进屏幕，能把Steve冒着傻气的脸上那份渴望之情吻去。但他做不到。然后Steve说：“我也想你。我想你们大家。明天我就能回来了。”

“等你回来我要好好吻你。”Bucky发誓。

Steve咧开嘴笑了。“这话我爱听。”


	19. Chapter 19

每个人——包括Winter——都为Steve归来而高兴不已。他拖着行李箱刚走进门就被Bucky紧抱住不放，一直到Win抱怨说她也想和Steve抱抱，“Daddy能不能走开嘛？”于是Bucky在旁边看着Win摇晃Steve的腿，要Steve把她抱起来。Becky和George则立马一左一右粘到Steve身边。Winter的尾巴甩得格外兴高采烈，等待Steve挠她的耳后。

Win把脸埋进Steve的颈窝，一副怎么都不想放开的样子。她说：“再也别走了，好吗？”

Steve笑了，回答：“我没法做任何保证，对不起，小宝贝。不过我有带回来礼物。”

“礼物？”Becky跟着说。

“是有人要过生日吗？”George问。

“下一次生日得等到三月。”Bucky插嘴，“有的时候当人们到别的地方去，他们会从那里带礼物回来给家人。”他突然意识到自己是在暗示Steve把他和孩子们当成家人，立刻闭上嘴。但Steve确实——Bucky心里明白——Steve说过几乎一模一样的话。只是Bucky还从来没有表达过这样的意思。

Steve却没有纠正Bucky，他还笑了，那种映入蓝眸深处，眼角都起了皱褶的笑。然后他放下Win，把行李箱抬到沙发上打开。他把礼物交给孩子们：Win得到一只拿着冲浪滑板的泰迪熊，穿的T恤前面印有“洛杉矶”字样；Becky得到一盒精美的巧克力；George得到一个地球仪，上面有各种星座。

“那个看起来好贵，”Bucky看到地球仪之后说，“你从哪弄来的这玩意儿？”

“格里菲斯天文台。”Steve一边肩膀耸了耸，“那地方有点偏远，不过我正好有多余的时间。何况，要说有哪个孩子会珍惜这样的礼物，就是George了。”

仿佛为了佐证Steve的话，George小心翼翼把星座球放到咖啡桌上，然后扑进Steve的怀抱。他的声音闷在Steve的大衣里，说：“谢谢你，Steve，你最好了。”

这和几个月前George对待Steve的态度截然不同，真的，Bucky还能说什么呢。他看着Steve把George抱起来，紧紧搂在胸口，忍不住微笑起来。眼角余光Bucky正巧瞥见George的鼻子蹭在Steve的咽喉处，吸了很长一口气，感知着这位alpha的信息素。

Steve也含蓄地在George头顶上吸了下鼻子。这样互相闻对方的信息素是属于家长和孩子之间的行为，啊啊，这让Bucky心痛。他也想让孩子们拥有这些。让孩子们拥有他们应得的alpha父亲。

可是Bucky不希望自己贸然再和什么人结合……

他不希望给予孩子们那些可能会被夺走的东西。Steve很好，他就是那种好人——如果Bucky开口，他就肯和他结合——这一点Bucky确信无疑。但Steve偏偏不会为自己考虑。他不会将自己列为需要考虑的因素之一。

Steve把George放回地上转头看Bucky，于是Bucky眨眨眼甩去那些思绪，勉强换上自然的表情；Steve那张冒着傻气但是十分英俊的脸，带着有些不好意思的微笑。

“也有给你的礼物。”Steve说着，突然腼腆起来，他从行李箱顶层折叠整齐的脏衣服上方拉出一个暗袋，里面有塑料购物袋，装着一个盒子。

Bucky接过盒子，很惊讶地发现比预想的沉重。他把盒子放在一个沙发垫子上，用指甲划破开口处的胶封。打开盖子，里面露出一张乳白色的薄纸。

Bucky还没掀起纸就听Steve结结巴巴地说：“是说，呃，如果你不喜欢，不用也行。我知道这个东西你自己没有，正好洛杉矶我有朋友做了一些所以我想要是能给你一个就太好了。不过你喜不喜欢都没关系不要有压力……”

在纸的下方是一支打磨得发亮的硬木烛台。

“天啊，Steve。”Bucky低声说着，嘴角浮起一抹笑。

“这个礼物你喜欢吗？”Steve问。

Bucky伸手，指尖触碰烛台底座那光滑的曲线。他说：“真美。你朋友做的？”

Steve抓抓后颈回答：“对，我和Wanda是大学同学。她特别擅长木制品。这支烛台是手工雕刻的。”

“真他妈太厉害了。”Bucky一时只想得出这句话。

“她和她双胞胎兄弟也进过omega医院，”Steve说，“那是很久前的事儿，他们都还是少年。不是Maria Stark开办的——是纽约一家红十字omega医院——他们也和一个alpha义工共同生活过。”

“你就在那时认得了她？”Bucky问，“她和alpha义工在一起的时候？”

Steve摇头，说：“后来才认识的。她和Pietro都没有和对方结合，只是保持着联系。当她大学一年级，我是她宿舍楼那一层的舍长。”

“他们也是犹太人？”Bucky又问。

Steve颔首。“没错，是的。我大概……好像……是以个人名义向她订购这支烛台的。一段时间以前吧……”

“我爱死它了。”Bucky说，他抓着Steve的衬衫领子把他拉下来接吻。Steve粗长的手指伸进Bucky的后脑的长发，他回吻Bucky，然后发出满足的哼鸣，将Bucky搂进怀里。

他们亲了好半天，Win发牢骚说：“你们两个人好黏糊呃。”

听了她的话，和Steve嘴唇厮磨的Bucky忍不住笑了，他在Steve嘴唇上一啄，放开他，然后回头问：“啊，有吗？”

“有。”Win对他说。

Becky指着被薄纸包裹的烛台问：“这个是做什么的？”

“这是一支烛台，”Bucky回答，“我们在光明节时往里面插蜡烛，连续点亮八个夜晚。这支烛台很高级，我们得小心一点，明白吗？”

“没事，它很结实，”Steve保证道，“我对Wanda说，要做得让孩子们拿着也摔不坏的。”

“你可真是厉害，”Bucky对Steve说，“有时候我简直不知道该怎么对你，Rogers。”

“来点有意思的。”Steve说着，大言不惭地笑了。

Bucky拍打他的胳膊：“不许在孩子们跟前说这种话。另一个包里装着什么？”他指着Steve那些样子老式（但不知为什么Bucky很喜欢）的衣服上的塑料袋。

Steve又抓抓后颈，回答：“唔，以防万一我买的。蓝色的串灯。你知道，我可以帮你挂起来。已经十二月了我还没开始做圣诞节装饰，那简直是犯罪好吗。我正准备今天去地下室把它们拿出来安装。我的意思是，如果你不反对。”

“当然，当然不反对，”Bucky说，“我可以……嗯，如果需要，我可以帮忙。”

Steve皱眉。“你不必非这么做不可。”

他的意思是，Bucky至今没有靠近过地下室，现在也不用尝试靠近。有不止一次Bucky走进通往地下室的门，纠结要不要下楼，但从来没有真正踏出那一步。明明那只是一间该死的地下室。里面有Steve的健身器械，大概还有那些普通人习惯堆在地下室的乱七八糟的玩意儿。Steve当然不会在地下室囚禁可怜的omega。那里只有，只有他的圣诞节装饰品，和一套练习举重的器材。

可是，Pierce的地下室里也有稀松平常的东西。他把Bucky和孩子们关在地下室的下一层。

“我的地下室已经装修好了，如果这能让你感觉好点的话，”Steve局促地说，“有地毯，墙是石膏板的，之类之类。”

“我觉得我可以帮你，”Bucky说着，抬起下巴表示就这么决定了。

去搬圣诞节装饰之前Steve先解下大衣和鞋子。他把行李箱里的脏衣服丢进卧室洗衣篮里，脱掉进门时那身颇有专业人士风范的黑色长裤和系扣上衣，换了一套更舒服的衣服。

Steve打开地下室的门时，锁扣并没有发出摩擦声，Bucky却觉得有吱嘎吱嘎的声音才合适。楼梯盘旋着下降，一片黑暗，只有最上面一段才有身后照过来的光线。Steve按下电灯开关。明亮的壁灯照耀下，墙板涂着温暖的金色亚光漆，楼梯上铺着小麦色长毛绒地毯。两边都挂着Steve许多速描作品，人物画，静物写生，什么都有，没有连续的主题只是每一张的右下角都署着大大的S.G.Rogers炭笔签名。

Bucky迎上Steve的视线，从中看到了担忧。

“我不会有事的。”Bucky说。没人知道这句话的真实性有几何，但Steve愿意相信Bucky。他开始下楼梯。

Bucky光着脚，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，跟着往下走。

毛绒绒的地毯夹在Bucky脚趾间。加上Steve的信息素，Bucky保持着镇定。等Steve打开最下层的壁灯，Bucky的恐惧已经烟消云散，取而代之的是好奇。他下意识嘀咕着：“哇噢，真要命，”然后拇指示意着房间一侧的墙边堆积如山的玩具，问：“这他妈是什么？”

Steve的脸红了，他尴尬地回答：“这个，那个，我知道自己正式成为你的alpha义工的时候，好像，那个，买了太多玩具回来。Sam说这会过度刺激到孩子们，所以我把大部分搬来地下室了。每隔一段时间我就拿几个上去放在儿童室……”

看来这就是为什么孩子们的玩具里时不时会有新成员加入的原因了。Bucky发誓原本他们没有摇摆木马，但George去骑过一次之后，过了两周，就有一台出现了，仿佛自始至终都在似的。

“天啊，”Bucky说，“这都是你给孩子买的？”

“啊……是的？”Steve说着，样子像是不知道该如何回答。

Bucky大笑，然后摇头，说：“老天，Steve，你就是不懂什么叫适可而止对不对？”

“是不太懂。”Steve说。

Bucky转身飞快拉近两人的距离，然后在Steve的嘴上亲了一下。他说：“我想你。很想。非常，非常，非常地想你。”

“我也想你。”Steve承认道，“没有你在，我睡得都不好了。也许我已经习惯抱着什么人入睡了吧。何况你闻起来真的很棒。”

“你还好意思说。”Bucky说。

在Bucky的注视下，Steve高兴起来了，他散发出快乐的alpha的信息素，让整个地下室都充满阳光气息，打破了这冬日的严寒。

之前Steve说要装饰圣诞节，Bucky以为他顶多有个三四盒装饰品。然而当Steve带他走过健身器材来到储藏室，他却发现里面整整有十二盒，十二盒东西，用于布置室内和室外。Steve细心地掂量了每一个盒子，把轻一些的交给Bucky搬运，避免他受伤的胳膊吃不消。

齐心协力把盒子从地下室搬到客厅用了大约三十分钟，孩子们围着盒子嗡嗡转，带着无数个问题。他们想知道这些盒子是干嘛的，里面有什么，为什么有这么多盒子，等等等等等等。

所以，最后，Bucky和Steve让孩子们坐在堆满盒子的沙发上（“哈哈， Steve，你太搞笑了。”Bucky说），向他们解释冬季的节日。

“我们是犹太人，”Bucky说，“所以我们通常不庆祝圣诞，因为那是不同信仰的人们的节日。Steve不是犹太人，所以他一直庆祝圣诞节。既然我们家有不同的信仰，那就两个节日都庆祝起来。今天我们先帮Steve装饰房间过圣诞，明天再帮他挑选圣诞树。然后，等光明节的时候，Steve也会帮助我们做土豆饼，一起唱歌，点亮烛台。”

“为什么我们不给房间也装饰成光明节？”Becky问。

“Steve会给外面装一些光明节的灯，”Bucky说，“不过人们给光明节的装饰是不如圣诞节的多。”

“那我们能自己做装饰品吗？”Becky问。

Bucky笑了。他一定得发短信把这件有意思的小事告诉妈妈不可。他拍拍Becky的头发，说：“当然，宝贝，如果你愿意，我们就做。”

给Steve的圣诞盒子拆箱也是难得的大工程。Bucky都把那三个Steve整整齐齐写着“装饰品”标签的箱子放一边了，还有其余的九个。而且Bucky知道这里面还不包括Steve说自己每年都会放到屋顶的驯鹿灯，因为他们只搬了室内装饰品，那些东西还在地下室。

他把一个人造花环放在通往二楼的扶梯栏杆，又插上电源。他发现这种彩色串灯让孩子们像仙女棒和南瓜灯时一样着迷不已。Win在得到Bucky许可后用手指点了点白色的灯泡，然后跟在Bucky后面满房间跑，看他把盒子里的一件件东西放到适合的地方。

不止一、两个，Steve有六个圣诞日历。他给房子每一层都挂了一个——除了地下室，因为Steve只下去健身。大脑中出现Steve使用健身器材的画面，Bucky一边忙碌一边心情很愉快。他想象Steve的肌肉隆起，伸展，然后想象当Steve在某人体内成结的时候那些肌肉会不会还是一样……

天啊。

Bucky停下动作。

这念头哪来的？

这念头让Bucky身体又刺又麻，久违的，在他被Pierce抓走之前都很久不曾有的感觉。像皮肤底下烧着火的不自在，像突然进入青春期，他开始注意其他年轻人，开始想象他们的嘴吻上自己是怎样的味道。不会有人像Steve那么美味，Bucky敢打赌。没有人能和Steve相比。

如今的Bucky和被绑架前的Bucky之间有一道怪异的鸿沟；那个Bucky只会担心怎么接吻，担心别人的味道会不会很奇怪？而现在的Bucky是一个成年人。大多数时候他都不觉得自己是大人，大多数时候，他感觉自己还是个孩子，对这个世界的认知局限得令人窘迫，真正的同龄人早已经历了一段人生。

Alexander Pierce让Bucky仅仅经历了一个十平方大小，四面围墙的地窖。

“Daddy？”

最年幼的孩子发出担忧的呼喊，唤回Bucky的注意力。他往下看去。他手里是一个圣诞花冠，有星星点点的塑料材质的雪花，还有鲜红色塑料莓果。温热的液体淌过Bucky手腕，他低头，看见自己将花冠抓得太紧，一根铁丝刺进皮肉，受伤出血了。

“该死。”Bucky喃喃着把花冠放回盒子。

察觉到有血腥味——或者是那种压抑的信息素——Steve从拐弯处探出脑袋。他眉头紧皱着问：“Buck，你在那儿还好吗？”

“没事，对不起。”Bucky说，举起流血的手，“只是看起来很糟其实还好——对不起我把血弄到你的花冠上了——”

Steve抬手阻止他说下去：“别担心花冠了。过来，到厨房里我给你清理。”

乖乖地，Bucky跟着Steve走进厨房坐在一张餐椅上。Steve拿出一个急救箱（说真的，没人比这家伙更加准备周全了）。他十分轻柔地擦掉血迹，为Bucky掌心的割伤消毒。

“出什么事了？”Steve问着，一边把一块星球大战创可贴盖在伤口上，“之前你还好好的，是因为地下室？”

Bucky要怎么解释这次并不是地下室造成的？Bucky要怎么向Steve解释这次他什么都没干，只是陷入了思绪的困境里？他长长地叹了一口气，双手把长发往后拨，然后辩解说：“我只是——想得出神了。”

“是什么导致的？”Steve问。

你，Bucky心想，可是这个答案对他们两人都不公平。他收回欲言又止的话，试图想出一个更加冠冕堂皇的答案。Steve坐到对面的椅子里抚摸他的手背，缓慢地，温柔地。然后Bucky轻叹着回答：“我想大概是因为——热潮期。万一来得太早怎么办？我很害怕，Steve。我……在那下面……的经验太糟糕了，我真的很害怕这次还会和那时一样，我会失去理智，就算有你在身边我也会吓得发疯然后——我不知道该怎么说。”

“不管发生什么事我都会在你身边，明白吗？”Steve说，声音轻得如同呢喃。他双手捧住Bucky的手，举到嘴边，嘴唇磨蹭Bucky的指节。他的眼睛闭了闭，然后说：“我会陪你到最后，这是我的承诺，真的。无论最后等待着你的是什么，我都会在你左右，帮你度过。”

Bucky点头。他还是有些不安，整个身体也像缺失了一块似的无法平衡。但有Steve的鼓励在，他就坚持着完成了装饰工作。Steve用音响播放圣诞歌曲还跟着大声地唱，孩子们看着Steve边唱《Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree》一边在门廊上悬挂节日彩灯（结果Steve鬼叫的频率比唱歌还高，由此可见Bucky的孩子们只是围观并窃笑，毫无帮助），都笑翻了。

那天夜里Bucky让Steve在电视机里放古早的粘土动画，他们人手一杯热可可，5个人都挤到一起。Bucky的背靠在Steve胸前，孩子们坐在他们身上。脚边趴着Winter，她做梦的时候爪子还会动。

也许那是一个信号。因为在睡前故事和摇篮曲的日常之后，Bucky开始做梦了。他梦里是一片鲜明而丑陋的颜色——地窖，还有总是包围着他的冰冷而陈腐的空气。虽然房间里冷得像冰Bucky的身体却如热炭般火烧火燎，渴望穿透了他，让他呜咽，哭泣，寻求一个自己并不想要的alpha。

Pierce听见了，也许是他闻到的——他来到地窖，死死按住Bucky，在他耳边悄声说着Bucky是多么需要alpha在他体内成结，他就是这样一个小婊子，他的身体需要一个结。

“瞧，你等着我的时候，都湿成什么样了。”Pierce嘟囔着。Bucky啜泣，得到抚慰的感觉太好，可他不希望这是Pierce给予的。他不要。不管身体多么地渴望，他都不想要体内这个结。他不要沿着大腿往下流淌的体液也不要Pierce给他的高潮。Pierce吹嘘自己很棒，说Bucky有了一个结感觉有多好，这的确是事实，他感觉好多了。然而在这样一个可怕的人面前Bucky怎么能感觉好呢，他怎么能那样——

Pierce说对了——

Bucky是个婊子——

他需要一个结——

“Bucky！”

他需要有人按住他，让他乖乖听话——

他需要——

可他不想——

当Bucky鼓起勇气回头望向那个将自己按在僵硬的床褥上的alpha，他看见的却不是Pierce。他看见Steve，脸上是恶质的坏笑。Bucky尖叫但声音发不出来，一片哑然，因为Steve的手捂住了他的嘴——

“Bucky，请你醒一醒！”

Bucky猛地从睡梦中惊醒，差点从床上摔下去。Steve及时抓住他，牢牢地抓着Bucky的胳膊。他从Steve的手里死命挣扎出去扑到小床上哆嗦。他的胃在翻滚，他觉得自己要吐了。

“Bucky？”

眼前的大床上，半盖着棉被的Steve揉去眼中的睡意撑起身来。他的头发乱糟糟的，因为身上总是很热所以没穿上衣只有一条短裤。

“操。”Bucky说着，不断重复，“操，操，操，真的很对不起，操。”

“没事。”Steve试图安慰他，伸出一只手。

Bucky瑟缩了，Steve立刻收回去。

“对不起，”Bucky又说，“天啊，该死的，真的对不起。”

“我能帮上什么忙吗？”Steve问。

“我不知道。”Bucky回答。这是事实。他还在恐慌和现实中间吊着，他的大脑因为拼命想要远离恐慌的漩涡而昏昏沉沉无法思考。

Steve坐直身体，双脚落在床边的地上。他没有伸手再试图触碰Bucky，而是温柔地提议道：“我去为你泡杯茶，怎么样？”

“好，”Bucky声音沙哑，点着头，“好的，可以，听起来很棒。”

Steve离开卧室。有好一会儿，Bucky一动不动坐在小床上双臂抱着自己。不像Steve，Bucky睡衣睡裤齐全——他怕冷，虽然他很想念冬天的雪景，想在寒冷的夜里喝点热可可，在地窖时他经受的严寒却深入他的骨髓，让他连灵魂都冻得发抖。

呼吸平稳之后Bucky试着站起来往Steve那儿走。他的alpha义工正给他烧水泡茶，尽量放轻手脚不吵醒孩子。

“嗨。”Steve招呼了一声就不再多话了。

也许他知道Bucky会告诉他吧，因为还没来得及犹豫，Bucky就开口说：“我梦见我到了热潮期，在那个地下室被Pierce侵犯，等我回头看到的却是你，我——操。”

Steve露出了吃惊而不知所措的表情。他双眉紧蹙，说：“上帝。”

“对不起。”Bucky说。

“你为什么要对不起？”Steve问，“那不是你的错，你只是做噩梦。”

“我——我不想在那种梦里见到你，”Bucky无力地说，“我知道你不会做那样的事。”

“噩梦无关你知道什么，”Steve说，“它们是你恐惧的东西。我知道你害怕热潮期会过得痛苦，我也无法保证它一定不会出岔子。我能向你保证的只有我会陪你走每一步，好吗？你需要我在，我就在。你需要我走——只要你说，我立刻消失。这——可恶。”

Steve顿了顿，揉着凌乱的金发，然后不等水壶鸣叫就从炉子提下来。他把开水倒进放着茶包的杯子里，端到Bucky跟前。薄荷加上甘草的气息笼罩了Bucky，让他暖和起来。闻着茶的香气等待叶子泡开的时间里，Bucky的肌肉放松了，尽管只有一点儿。

Steve舔舔嘴唇。他犹豫了一瞬，然后坐了下来，细心地给Bucky留出合适的距离。他说：“听着。我无法感同身受你的遭遇。我从来没有受过那样的折磨，也永远不会。因为我很幸运地是一个alpha。”

“嗯哼。”Bucky吹着茶说。

Steve像是无声地笑了笑，说：“好吧。我本来我想表达的是我不幸成为一个alpha所以无法体会你的遭遇。不过我觉得自己也是幸运的，身为alpha，我才能在这里和你在一起。”

“你觉得要应付我的糟心事很走运？”Bucky忍不住怀疑的表情，“这下换我为你难过了。”

Steve望天，然后说：“别闹。我是认真的。我想说，你经受的这些——这些事这么地丑恶，让我真他妈气炸了，”——Steve放在桌子上的拳头握紧了——“我愿意付出一切，字面意义的一切，来帮助你。所以放心吧，我说我什么都肯做，这是我的真心话。Buck。不管何时，不管你需要什么，我都会给你。”

Bucky将杯子里的茶包拿出来放在桌子上。他有好半天没有吭声。在这样一番真情实意的话面前他还能说什么？他的心又在胸膛里乱跳，绞尽脑汁地寻找措辞，茶水烫到他的舌头可他还是什么话也想不出来。

最终，Bucky清清嗓子，抬头打量Steve，直视他的眼睛。关切，同情，温柔——这些都表露在Steve傻傻的恳切的脸上。这一刻的Steve是那么地痛悔，那么迫不及待想要付出一切治好Bucky混乱的大脑，他的样子让Bucky想笑。

Bucky轻叹。

“现在的话，”他说，“现在我只想要一个拥抱。”

Steve微笑：“这个我可以做到。”

他们都站起来，Steve的双臂环住Bucky，把他拉进一个稳固又安全的怀抱里。他用掌心揉Bucky的背，然后手指伸进Bucky的发间。当Steve的嘴唇擦过Bucky的额头中央，Bucky心想，完蛋了。他竟然这么喜欢这个alpha，简直荒谬。

而且糟糕的是，Bucky不知道，自己该怎么办才好。


	20. Chapter 20

就哪种松树最适合的问题他们争论了好一阵子，最后决定安置在前窗边，由一棵矮而茂盛，充满森林气息的云杉拔得头筹。此刻它身上环绕着彩带，树枝间有金属装饰品闪烁着，正神气活现地立在那儿。在Bucky和Steve的照看下孩子们帮忙悬挂装饰品。Win打碎了三个，伤心欲绝——满脸泪痕地坐在沙发上，看哥哥和姐姐不断踮起脚尖把东西努力往高处挂。

Bucky不管她。她生完气就没事了。他正在帮Steve弄一些最贵重的装饰品。谢天谢地Steve把那些东西额外放在另一个盒子里，所以他们就不必区分其他盒子里有哪些孩子们能碰，又有哪些不能碰了。

晚些时候大家都坐到餐桌前，Bucky在Becky旁边为她编头发，Becky则埋头作画，想当作光明节礼物放在圣诞装饰旁边。Bucky给她画了一颗六芒星，解释说这个符号最能代表他们犹太人。他简单地讲了讲二战和那次集中营的屠杀故事。“一个名叫希特勒的超级大坏蛋把我们关起来，伤害我们”，而Becky听了就沉下脸，回答：“好像Alpha那样对待我们。”

Bucky喉咙发堵，他吞咽了一下，说：“没错，有点，有点像。”

然后他努力让话题变得轻松，握着Becky的手教她画了一支烛台。Bucky以前也对孩子们说过光明节故事，现在他又讲了一遍。Becky一边给画作上色一边听，等她画完，Steve和Bucky就把几幅画用胶带贴在她喜欢的地方，有着雪人的雪景玻璃球旁边或者带着花环的装饰用松树顶上。

最终成果让房间看起来充满生气，充满亲情和爱——当然完全不像那种室内装饰杂志上的风格，但正是Bucky渴望拥有的。从Steve色调温暖的画到圣诞节装饰，到她女儿添加的点缀——每一寸房间都比Bucky从小到大的记忆里更像一个家。

Steve发现Bucky一脸呆滞地凝视着他，问：“为什么你这样看着我？”

因为Bucky中了毒，因为Bucky那颗愚蠢的小心脏已经属于Steve。当然Bucky没有这样回答。他说：“只是欣赏你的帅脸。”

Steve咧开嘴，说：“相当帅的脸吧。”

深有同感的Bucky靠上前在Steve唇边轻轻一吻。带着情不自禁的热切。哪怕并没有唇舌交缠——毕竟他们还在孩子们跟前——Steve也肯定能感觉得到。等Bucky放开，Steve的脸颊都发红了。红潮向下蔓延过他的T恤领子，向上则到达耳尖，这模样的Steve看起来年轻得让人心生怜爱。

用过饭后，趁着孩子们还在玩耍Bucky到Steve的画室找他。唱机播放着充满节奏的乐声，Bucky看到Steve正一边随着音乐摇晃高大的身体，一边在一块画布上勾勒着什么东西的轮廓。Bucky用指节敲敲门框，看见他的Steve整个脸都亮起来。

“你好，陌生人，”Steve说，“你常来这里吗？”

“是的，我来找一位画家，”Bucky回答，“我听说他是个超级大混蛋。”

Steve望天，说：“哈哈，很好笑。出什么事了？”

“我在想——”

“你可别委屈自己了。”Steve说。

“滚。”Bucky这么说着，口吻却很亲昵，“我在想节日的事情，你的妈妈，还有其他的，我想，或许你会想见见他们？我和孩子们最近状态非常好所以我就，我就想想——感觉见一些新的人也应该没问题才对。而且我相信你的家人也想和你相聚。”

Steve的嘴巴半张。他清清嗓子，然后说：“真的？”

“是的，没错，所以我才这么说，笨蛋。”Bucky说。

Steve干笑。他说：“你确定？”

“我已经考虑过一阵子了。”Bucky点了头，然后抬起下巴。

Steve放下手里的铅笔，任它滚落到画架的边框里。他光着脚踩过沾满颜料的地板，穿过画室，然后紧紧抱住Bucky，不假思索就把鼻子蹭进Bucky的颈窝。Bucky发出呜咽；那并非痛苦的声音，而是某种渴望。当Steve捧着Bucky的脸，逐渐与他缠绵深吻起来的时候，Bucky甚至迫不及待。

Steve身上散发出alpha的欲情气息，穿透了油画和陈旧的木头。Bucky身体本能地做出反应：棉质内裤后面湿了一块，体液往下流过大腿内侧。在他的信息素下Steve从喉咙里逸出仿佛受伤般的呻吟。已经不是痛苦和恐惧的信息素了，Bucky现在的气息就像一个健康的，动情的omega应有的信息素。

他的大脑里有太多情感，漩涡般涌动。紧张感让他心脏狂跳，但本能却示意他尽可能地靠近Steve。Bucky把Steve推到墙边，然后，试探性地，用身体磨蹭他的alpha。在从唱机流淌出的乐声节奏中他把腰贴上Steve的。这支歌节奏比之前的慢。有情调。

当Bucky半勃的器官和他的alpha的器官擦碰到时，Steve又发出那种受伤般的呻吟；他的一双大手还是捧着Bucky的脸，还是在亲吻他。Bucky缩回脑袋，问：“嘿，你还好吗？”

Steve哼哼着说：“岂止是‘还好’。”

“那这样可以吗？”Bucky确认道。他当然很享受这新发掘到的，试验性的乐趣，但就像他不希望Steve逼迫他太多一样，他也不愿意硬让Steve做他不想做的事。

Steve的脸上慢慢浮现一个笑容。他用拇指抚摸Bucky的颧骨，说：“可以，我很喜欢。你难道还看不出来。”他指指自己牛仔裤裆部那个难以遮掩的帐篷。

Bucky嘴角抽了抽，回答：“不想冒犯，但这对我来说毫无意义。有太多次违背意愿地发生在我身上了，所以我想防患于未然。只要你不舒服了随时可以停下，你知道的，对吗？”

“这不是为了我，”Steve说，“这是为了你。”

Bucky眨眨眼，胃直往下沉。Steve的意思——Bucky对他做的事情就像Pierce对Bucky做的没什么两样，Steve不是这个意思吧？不是的吧？不可能是。Bucky先是觉得丧气，笑不出来了，接着心里升起炽热的怒火。最终怒火压倒了一切。

他从Steve跟前退开，往后挪了好几步，严肃地说：“这又算是哪种扯淡的牺牲精神？我不需要你为了我而故意和我亲热，该死的，Steve，你一直以来就秉持这种心态？因为我一副很想亲热的样子所以你就跟我打打擦边球？听着，这方面我的知识是很有限没错，但就算是我，也很清楚这样是不对的。我一天天地，花了这么久去医院和Sam谈心，他告诉过我这种事应该是每一个参与其中的人都渴望的，每一个人。不仅仅是我。”

Bucky走了几步，抓着后脑勺的马尾辫里溜出的一小撮头毛。

“我……”Steve开口，但似乎说不出话。

Steve一个字的辩解也憋不出来，于是Bucky说：“老天，这下我真的生气了。我……我去玩玩电脑之类。消化一下这件，”——他在两人的距离间比了比——“刚才这件破事儿。”

说完Bucky就转过身从Steve的工作室落荒而逃。

——

Steve没有跟过去。他满心迷茫地待在工作室里，不知道自己怎么又搞砸了。牛仔裤里的器官还硬着，残留在工作室里的Bucky动情的气息让它依然蓄势勃发。Steve让自己不要闻但立马就可耻地失败了，深深吸了一口Bucky的信息素。

Bucky闻起来太棒，让Steve几乎被欲求冲昏了头脑。他向来排斥那些号称本能凌驾一切，不得不去占有omega的alpha们，而现在的Steve却是距离本能最近，即将要被后脑控制的状态。突然间Steve的工作室感觉令人窒息，他转身走到一面巨大的窗前。

他打开窗，一阵十二月冰冷而凛冽的风扑面而来。寒风让他镇定了点，至少头脑清醒能够思考了。

思考的内容是“我操”。

“我操。”Steve脱口而出。

他想要Bucky。妈的，他当然想要Bucky了。干嘛不直说出来？反而笨蛋一样地口是心非，说出了最错误的话。对象还是一个从少年时起整整十一年都对性事没有发言权，身不由己的人。

“我操啊。”Steve又说了一遍，手掌抹了把嘴。画室一角，唱片还在欢快地旋转，播放着另一首比较适合几分钟前的他的歌曲。现在听起来却像嘲讽一样。Steve一把抽出唱片塞回盒子里，然后随便往唱片架子上插好，就呆呆地瞪着空空如也的唱机。

又过了仿佛很漫长的一分钟，他瘫坐在画架前，开始瞪着墙壁。

事实上——

事实上他真的，真的愿意为Bucky付出一切。他自己想怎么样都无关紧要——Steve过去，现在，将来永远都不会经历Bucky所遭受的痛苦折磨，所以，如果为了宽慰Bucky的苦难他必须做出牺牲的话，那就牺牲吧。就在15分钟前他还打算今年圣诞不和父母一起过了，然后Bucky却来到他的画室，说自己和孩子们可以，并且愿意和他们见面。

和Bucky发生关系并不是那种牺牲，甚至根本算不上是。天啊，过去几个月里Steve做的春梦都比他整个青春期还要多了，简直是“您获得了一项成就”。他梦见Bucky骑在他身上，梦见Bucky被他压在身下，梦见他抱起Bucky在他体内冲刺，占有他——

真他妈的该死。

Steve又站到窗前试图冷静。

随着时间的流逝，让Bucky成为他的omega的念头越来越难克制。他不能那样。即使他的每一个细胞渴望着Bucky的每一个细胞都属于他。他希望自己能恢复正常。他是想要同样地属于Bucky，成为Bucky的alpha，但Bucky的态度已经表达得很清楚，Steve不会破坏Bucky对他的信任。

Steve从来没这么想要控制自己的本能过。就算以前和Peggy时也没有——和Peggy之间也曾互相强烈吸引过。

所以Steve做了任何一个理智尚存的alpha会做的事：从牛仔裤口袋里掏出手机，拨打他老爹的电话。

“Steven！”他的老爹在电话那头招呼道，“做义工感觉怎么样？很重要的工作啊儿子，真的很重要。”

“唔，”Steve说，“其实我打电话来是寻求建议的。”

“我就知道，”Joe Rogers打趣道，“好吧，说吧，小家伙。”

Steve的眼睛翻向天花板。他三十多岁了，是个成年人了，但对父亲而言Steve永远是个“小家伙”。他长吁一口气，说：“我想问——当你遇到妈咪时，你是不是也，也需要，冷静克制？”

Joe大笑。他回答：“当然需要。她发现我在旁边吸鼻子闻空气呢，告诉你，要是眼神可以杀人，我早就死个七回了。对我来说她的气息是那么地美妙，恨不得在里面打滚啊。然后我就约她。你知道她怎么说？她说要是我没有吸鼻子的话可能还会考虑考虑。我约了她三次，终于成功了。事实上对她而言我的信息素也一样迷人，只不过她想确认我不是一个蠢蛋。你妈，真是聪明的女人啊。”

“是啊，这我知道。”Steve说。

“可惜我们没能生更多孩子，”Joe说，“要是有机会真想给你生一窝弟弟妹妹。”

“粗俗。”

“你是个成年人了Steven，这有什么粗俗的。这很自然。好了，现在说说为什么你要问我克制alpha本性的问题？是为了你那个Barnes家的男孩吗？”

“首先，”Steve说，“他不是男孩，他是个男人。不过你说得对，我是为了他才问的。我……我在为自制力而挣扎，上帝啊，这是最糟糕的情况了爸爸。我——我想要他。可是又不想成为那种放纵的混蛋。我该怎么约束自己？”

“Google的存在是有理由的你知道吗？”

Steve又翻了个白眼。他说：“谢谢，大侦探。我只是——我以为也许你有行之有效的方法。不管是个人的还是什么。我也不知道。大概就是某种alpha的智慧结晶。在那方面你不是满肚子学问吗，教我两招。”

“好吧，我也不知道。也许是信息素差异？我和你妈妈约会第一次之后很快就在一起了。你的情况和我们差了十万八千里。”

确实。

Steve的父母再普通不过。他们居然能养育出自己这么奇怪的儿子，每每念及至此Steve就十分困惑。

Joe咳嗽两声，问：“你还不至于要伤害那个可怜的omega孩子吧？如果是那样你就得告诉Tony，给他重新安排一名义工。”

“没有！”Steve立即回答，“绝对没有。我宁可自杀也不会伤害Bucky。”

“哇哦你这小子。”Joe说。

“什么？”Steve问。

“没什么。”Joe回答得太快了点。

“你刚刚什么意思？”Steve又问。

“就是……你真的看上Bucky Barnes了，从他身上找到真爱了？”Joe说。

Steve垂下脑袋，拳头抵着一边的眼睛。他说：“我找到的是一个完整的家。我……我会把这一切搞砸的。该死，爸，我已经搞砸了。不止一次。我该怎么——也许确实该让Tony给他重新安排一个人。我不适合。我只会做蠢事。”

“儿子，所谓结合就是接连不断一长串蠢事儿。相信我。”他的父亲说，“当家长也同样。会有很长一段时间，你一无所成，只是在干蠢事。”

“谢谢你啊，爸，你的建议太有用了。”

“这就是真理，笨小子。”Joe说，“但是所有的蠢事儿……当你有了那些美好的时光……美好的时光会让一切都值得。我相信你已经拥有许多的美好时光了，就好像你同样搞砸了许多次一样。”

Steve想到他们5个人一起看星星，喝巧克力。他想到醒来时自己和Bucky身边挤着三个宝宝。他想到为了圣诞节和光明节装饰房间，还有孩子们对每一个节日都是多么地好奇。还有他去LA出差时Win泪汪汪地道别，还有他无意中说的他爱着他们所有人。

私底下他是把孩子们都当作他的。这一点他知道Bucky不喜欢，所以Steve一直保密。

但如果Bucky和孩子们离开了——Steve会完蛋。他确信这一点。在Bucky和他的宝宝们进入Steve的人生之前，他毫无知觉自己是那么地孤单，那么地孤独。他最后一次认真交往是大学时代和Peggy，后来就是帮助别人度过热潮期，或者和一些有着得体怡人的信息素但完全不符合Steve要求的对象约会，然后就没有然后。

“Steve？”Joe说，“你在听吗？”

“在，”Steve说，“抱歉，我正在回忆好事情。”

“一切都是值得的，对吗？”Joe问。

“对，”Steve同意，“是很值得。谢谢，爸，我想我知道自己该怎么做了。我爱你。”

“我也爱你，小家伙，”Joe说，“大着胆子去干蠢事儿吧。”

Steve笑了。“谢谢，我会的。”

Steve挂了电话，不到半秒钟又拨了父亲的号码。

接电话的Joe说：“你又忘记什么了？”

“喂！”Steve佯怒，尽管父亲的问话十分正确，“我忘记Bucky说如果你和妈咪来过圣诞节也没问题了。我会再问问我们平常的圣诞夜，Bucky是犹太人，今年的圣诞夜正好是光明节第一天，如果他没意见，我们可以进行一些庆祝活动。”

“你妈会乐上天的，”Joe对Steve说，“她还以为今年圣诞节都别想看到你了。而且你知道对她来说圣诞节有多重要。”

这足以证明Steve对圣诞节的热爱是遗传了他的妈咪。

“那就太好了。好吧，我会保持联系。再说一次，我爱你。”

“我也再爱你一回，Steven。”

——

Steve花了一个小时平复自己微妙的情绪——也让Bucky在楼下别的什么地方消化刚才的争执，比如躲在卧室一堆毯子底下用笔记本电脑找一些新歌之类。等到Steve终于鼓起勇气走出工作室（并跨过楼梯上一堆Becky落下的动物毛绒玩偶），敲敲Bucky的门进入他的卧室，就发现自己的猜测完全命中。

从Bucky和孩子们来到这幢房子，他就将他的单人卧室变成了一个omega的安全避难所，他在床上用手工编织的毛毯和充满了亲人气息的物品堆出一个软绵绵的小窝。Steve看见一堆东西里有自己的T恤摊在枕头上，好半天才反应过来。他的心为之悸痛，强烈得心脏都要从肋骨里跳出来了。

看到Steve进来Bucky就取下耳机挂在脖子上。他合起笔电，很当心地把它放到床边桌上去。Bucky不说话，于是Steve决定打破隔阂。

“嗨。”Steve说。

“嗨。”Bucky回答。

一开始交谈，刚才在工作室酝酿出来的对话就被Steve忘光了。他稳了稳脚步，牙齿咬着下嘴唇，绞尽脑汁该说什么才好。

“我刚刚说的话，”Steve开口，“我不是——我本意不是那样的。我很抱歉。”

Bucky的视线还留在笔电上，他轻扯着脖子上的耳机线，然后仰起脸，抬眼看着Steve，说：“我不想硬要你做一些你不想做的事。那是我最不希望发生的。你懂的，对吗？”

“但是我想。”Steve坚持道。他想要和Bucky的一切，尽管他觉得Bucky不会喜欢听这话。

“那你为什么说那种话？”

Steve叹气，回答：“我也不知道！大概是因为我太想照顾你了。我想让你明白你对我有多重要。我愿意为你做任何事，Buck，我真心的。”

“问题在于，”Bucky说，“我不希望你因为这‘任何事’牺牲自己。你做得太过火了Steve。这也许是你的本性。你很善良，你和Tony都是。你会为一些可能根本不值得的事情付出太多。我知道自己——你可以找一个比我好的omega，所以如果你想——”

“‘比我好的omega’？这话什么意思？”Steve问。

“你懂的。”Bucky说着朝自己比了比。

“不我不懂。”Steve说，“你得说的清楚点。”

“我——你知道——一团糟。”Bucky说。

“你是说焦虑症？”Steve说。

Bucky咬咬嘴唇，然后摇头，说：“可以这么讲。就是——好吧，我确实看起来，比以前好多了，但是我，唔，还是很糟。”

Steve实在不明白，他只能诧异地说：“什么？”

“我看起来很糟，”Bucky说，“老天，你要我说多少遍？我身上伤痕累累，又骨瘦如柴的，不是吗？还有，我的脑子，也不行。我从头到脚都不行。而你又是一个善良的人。我心里明白。你这样的alpha怎么会愿意和我这种omega亲热？”

听了Bucky的话Steve觉得自己能吐出来。大脑还没思考他的双腿就往前迈开了，就那样穿着沾了颜料的衣服，光着脚，爬上床将Bucky抱入怀里。Bucky的惊叫被埋在Steve胸前，但他并没有挣扎，所以Steve就不放手。他亲吻Bucky的头顶——Bucky的头发闻起来是Natasha几天前去镇上给他买来的洗发水。

“你是个傻瓜。”Steve对他说。

“我也这么觉得。”Bucky喃喃道。

“别想了，”Steve说，“别再想那个alpha人渣和他给你灌输的一派胡言。听见我的话了吗？你是个非常优秀的omega，不管外表还是内在，都怪我以前说得太少。我不想让你不自在，仅此而已。但是Buck，我非常非常地想要你。有时候甚至想得要发疯，仿佛对你的渴望令我失去理智。”

“可——为什么？”Bucky问。

Bucky从Steve胸前抬起头来时那扭曲而不确定的表情，笔直地击中了Steve的心。Bucky不相信Steve说的任何一个字。他不觉得自己有任何优点，也想当然地觉得没人肯在他身上花时间。对于Steve所说的什么都肯为他做的话，Bucky只看作是一种牺牲。

Steve摸摸Bucky的头发，Bucky闭上眼睛像一只高兴的猫咪似的凑近。

“渴望你是这么自然的一件事，”Steve告诉他，“是最自然而然发生的一件事了。你很勇敢，又很聪明，拼命地爱着这个世界。有时候你的生活不太轻松，但那不意味着我对你的渴望有半分减少。你的遭遇没有压垮你。你不丑，也不脏，更不是一个糟糕的人。你是我的Bucky，是这么地出色。何况你还那么地美。”

Bucky的眼睛泛起水光，仿佛要哭了，但眼泪没有溢出来。尽管如此Steve还是听见他抱怨声中的颤音：“你真他妈矫情。”说着他用拳头揉揉眼睛。

“大概我是矫情了点，”Steve说，“可是那都怪你。”

“闭嘴，”Bucky说，“别再说好听话了。你要把我弄哭了，会一哭不可收拾的。”

“如果你需要的话就哭一场。”Steve说。

“你真可恶。”Bucky说。然后他的声音变调，眼泪也落下来了。他没有啜泣，只是把脸埋在Steve的T恤里吸鼻子，“我恨你。”

Steve的手指划过Bucky的背，说：“我知道。”

“你真是个大混蛋。”Bucky说。

“我知道，”Steve轻哼，“最大没有之一。”

他双手捧住Bucky的脸，擦掉脸颊上几滴眼泪，然后温柔地吻住他。Bucky将手指插入Steve后颈的发间回吻他。他的嘴唇有点干裂，有点咸涩，但亲吻感觉美妙异常。与Bucky的每一个吻都美妙异常因为Steve是如此地，该死地，爱着Bucky——

啊啊。

他爱Bucky。

当然，他是爱Bucky的。

Bucky动了动，坐到Steve的大腿上，挨近他继续接吻，比方才的更深入。

等他们放开彼此喘气的时候，Bucky说：“你说你想要我。”

“是的。”Steve说。

“你想过吗，和我做爱？”Bucky问。

“唔……”Steve不吭声，不知道自己是否该给出一个诚实的答案。不过他的脸替他作答了。Bucky看着脸红的他，勾起嘴角。

“你脸红啦，”他戏谑道，“是不是肯定的回答？”

“去你的，Buck，”Steve气急败坏，“当然是肯定的回答。我都想了很久了。只是不希望你在我旁边感到不安全所以才什么都没说。”

“你都想些什么了？”Bucky声音低沉地问。

在Bucky如此低沉的嗓音里Steve感觉裤子里的器官变硬了。他长长地出了一口气，额头抵着Bucky的，然后问：“你真想知道？”

双颊粉红的Bucky轻喘道：“是的，告诉我。”

“我想了许多，”Steve屏息作答，“我想着，嗯，想着跪在地上给你口——”

“alpha会为omega做这种事？”Bucky直白地问。

“如果不是那种特别混蛋的家伙，他们会的。”Steve说着在Bucky眉间轻吻，吻去那道皱褶，接着继续说：“而且，我敢打赌，你浑身上下，吃起来的味道和闻起来一样好。我还想过要把你翻过身，尝个彻底。”

Bucky的视线往旁边看。他羞怯地说：“我不知道那是什么意思。你说说看？”

Steve用鼻尖蹭过Bucky冒出胡茬的下巴，一路轻轻吻到他的脖子安抚他。偶尔Steve会忘记Bucky14岁就被关进地窖，他是家里的长子，没有哥哥姐姐教他那些黄色笑话——他和Becca是家里一群小鬼的老大，正如Steve；Bucky被绑架前网络已经问世，但知识传播并不像现在这么便捷迅速。

“就是把一个omega舔开。”Steve说，“或者舔一个alpha和一个beta，但要我说还是omega的味道比较好。”

“你肯那样？”Bucky说，“等等——你还跟alpha或者beta搞过？”

“是啊，”Steve说，“我是泛性恋，Buck。我和各种不同的人亲热过。我的前女友就是个alpha。”

“我感觉自己好傻，”Bucky的口吻很遗憾，“这方面我不懂的太多了。”

“没关系，”Steve说，“我会教你。或者你可以用google。网络——非常有用。”

Bucky推搡Steve的肩膀，说：“快，多说点，告诉我你想对我做什么。”

室内情潮涌动，弥漫着Steve的alpha气息和Bucky强烈的omega气息。Steve想要沉浸在Bucky的信息素里，像荣誉勋章一样佩戴在身上。他轻咬Bucky的下唇，将他带入又一个更加欲情的吻，然后，他说：“我想过各种各样亲热的方式。你不喜欢被压着，但还有许许多多种办法。比如像现在这样骑我。”

为了论证自己的说法Steve挺起腰，将坚硬的器官抵在Bucky两腿之间。Bucky低吟起来。

“听起来不错。”Bucky说着，视线透过睫毛望向Steve，“我很喜欢。那么我们还能……嗯，怎么做？”

“可以侧躺着，”Steve说，他的双手搭着Bucky的腰改变两人的姿势示范给他看，伸直身体从后面抱住Bucky，就像他们平常睡觉时那样。他沿着Bucky的后颈亲吻，牙齿轻轻地啃咬皮肤让Bucky起了鸡皮疙瘩。随后他往前挺腰让两人贴在一起，在Bucky的耳边呢喃：“像这样。你觉得喜欢吗？”

Bucky拼命点头。他说：“非常喜欢，还有呢？”

“唔，”Steve轻哼，“我想想——压着你的话，你觉得有哪种是可以接受的吗？或者只是在下面？我们可以靠墙站着做。我是说，那样也不用压着你，你可以手撑着墙，或者我背靠墙壁用手臂抱着你，插着我的老二上下摇晃。”

“我了个去，”Bucky很吃惊，“你真能那样？”

“我是个alpha，我力气很大。”

Bucky翻白眼。

“还是，”Steve想到一个主意，努力掩饰声音里的兴奋，“你压着我。”

Bucky瞪着Steve，问：“啥？”

“那个，我的意思是——我不像你能自己润滑，”Steve说，“不过人造润滑剂的用处就在这里。我用手指准备自己，然后通常呢你一开始必须慢点儿，因为我不像omega那么容易打开，不过你愿意用力点儿我也可以接受。我会用腿环着你的腰，然后——”

“你以前也做过？”Bucky问。

Steve咧开嘴，说：“我刚说我前女友是个alpha时你不在吗？”

“她上了你？”Bucky说，“可——可是——”

“我们互相，”Steve逗弄Bucky，又是一个慵懒的吻，“我还挺喜欢的，不过只是供你参考而已。”

Bucky的瞳孔扩张得更大，一片黑几乎要淹没边缘的蓝灰。他往Steve怀里钻，抬脚勾在他的腰上，他们距离近得Bucky的勃起都碰到Steve的了，开始缓慢而美妙地摩擦起来了。Steve不小心发出的呻吟是意外，但是Bucky的坏笑显得他的omega乐在其中。

他的omega。

Steve不该那样想Bucky，但他忍不住。体内的alpha本能想在Bucky的喉咙上留下自己的齿痕，想将信息素揉进Bucky体内直至他们变得无法区分，变成一种存在：Bucky和Steve。

“你说的那些我都喜欢。”Bucky悄声说。

Steve边吻边笑，说：“很好，我也是。”

关好的卧室房门外传来响动，他们把脑袋转向噪声源，很快，有个孩子大喊：“Steeeve！”

Steve吃惊地看看Bucky。Bucky挑起嘴角说：“哈哈，他们要找你。”

Steve叹气，在Bucky额头上湿吻，然后从被子里出去，打算制止室外的骚乱。但是还没碰到门把手，Steve闻到空气里的信息素，惊惶地再度望向手肘支着床的Bucky。

“Buck，”他说，“我不能就这样出去。闻起来就跟快要玩疯了似的。”

Bucky脸上出现了然的神色，他说：“对啊，该死，”然后，“我这里应该还有瓶信息素去味剂。你等一会儿。顺便把裤子整理一下。”

Steve往下半身瞥了眼，脸颊开始发烫了。他把手伸到内裤里抓住勃起，大口呼吸着，把那根东西摆到一个不那么醒目的角度。

去味剂喷到Steve的脸上，他打了个喷嚏，不自觉地对Bucky咆哮。

“我知道了，知道了，”Bucky说，“当你闻起来像……”他看看喷瓶上的标签，“快乐春天的时候，就显得不那么alpha了。”

“Steeeve！”

Bucky卧室门外又传来巨响。

“可恶，”Steve喃喃道，他又打了个喷嚏，抚平T恤，问：“好吧，这样怎么样？”

“你闻起来简直是最幸福的春天。”Bucky一脸严肃。

“很好。”Steve说完低头最后一次亲吻Bucky，然后出门去把孩子们从不知道什么麻烦事里解救出来。

——

Steve关门走人后，Bucky也跟着偷偷出来穿过客厅进入主卧里的浴室，路上刻意地忽略了孩子们为他们自觉遭受的“不公待遇”发出的吵闹声。Bucky的整个身体都很兴奋，大腿内侧都是湿滑的体液，内裤里老二也比钻石还要硬。

Bucky知道如何料理这麻烦。从被救后至今，他第一次想要这么做。他没有锁卧室的门，但好好地锁住了浴室大门，才脱掉衣服踩进浴池里。他没有像平常那样开始放水，而是打开淋浴功能，让温水落在肩上。

Bucky花了好几秒钟鼓起勇气伸手握住自己。他的老二渴望抚慰到发痛的地步，但紧张和焦虑仍罔顾生理需求，试图占据主导地位。

不。这次他不会再让受过伤的心阻止自己。他要享受。被绑架前他也有一阵子没做过了。被Pierce从街上掳走前，打飞机是Bucky最喜欢的消遣。不管是不是在热潮期。他喜欢用手握住自己的老二取悦自己，喜欢把手指插入体内按揉舒服的那一点直到把精液射在浴室的墙上。

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，吸气，然后握住老二的根部。快感袭来让他不得不忍住呻吟，前额抵着瓷砖。又花了几秒钟说服自己继续动作，Bucky试探地轻轻摩挲着性器。

“操。”他压抑地挤出声音。

操，太爽了。

Bucky又摸了一下，更爽了。

他抚慰着自己，腰也不自觉地往前挺。快感的火花在全身绽放。他还记得。他还记得很久很久以前曾经感受过的这样的愉悦。

Bucky想象如果是Steve手握住自己的话感觉会怎样。Steve的手比他的大，也比他的软。Steve可能会一边抱着他一边摸他，大概还会亲吻Bucky的后颈用舌头舔结合标记的部位吧。想到脖子上有一个结合标记Bucky就哆嗦，即渴望又害怕它的模样和意义。

他的思绪回到Steve刚才描述的一切下流的事儿。Bucky每一个都喜欢。他想骑着Steve压在他身上，想用双腿环住Steve的腰让Steve用alpha的力量掌控一切。想到被Steve高大的身体包围住，想到体内的阴茎是属于Steve的，想到天性善良，愿意付出，甚至过于热情的Steve，Bucky就兴奋不已。

他发出哽咽般的声音咬着拳头射了，高潮像拍岸的激浪似的冲刷他。他喘着气——很久没有这样的高潮了……天啊，都不知道多久了。

理智融化身体也绵软地，Bucky靠在浴池的墙上。

长久以来的第一次，他的身体感觉是属于自己的。身体不再属于Alexander Pierce了，也不属于Steve。只属于Bucky Barnes。他可以尽情而自由，想打飞机就打飞机，想到处乱蹦尖声大叫也没问题。他还是没恢复到可以一手摸头一手摸肚子，但没关系，他会努力。这一切都让Bucky忍不住笑出声来。

他笑是因为他很高兴，觉得这一切都太奇妙了。

Bucky属于他自己。

当然。

绝对。


	21. Chapter 21

Bucky很少目睹Steve失去平日穩重的那面，看到他像隻興奮的小鳥一樣、在不同房間之間跳來跳去地踏上打掃除的征途，著實讓他震驚了。Steve到處噴噴刷刷，這邊掃掃那邊拖拖，家裡充滿了讓Bucky鼻子發癢的無費洛蒙清潔劑的檸檬味。他想叫Steve他媽的冷靜點，但Bucky太了解這種見家長的焦慮了。Steve對Bucky的爸媽那麼友善，所以Bucky也想善待Steve的。

即使清潔劑的味道讓Bucky失去耐心。 

今天，Bucky和孩子們就要跟Joe及Sarah Rogers第一次見面了。Bucky對自己承諾他會盡可能保持最良好的狀態，或者該說他至少會努力做到。Steve的父母可能會評斷Bucky並覺得他不夠格的想法一直懸在心頭，即便Bucky知道這種想法毫無理性， 但仍舊沒法把這個念頭拋在腦後。

Steve是這麼好的人。Steve的親人得知道這點。 

Bucky並不算...糟糕。他只是跟Steve不同一個層次。當Steve飛黃騰達的時候Bucky在掙扎求生。Steve還把他的精力都提供那些需要的人－－那些像Bucky和他的孩子一樣的人們。 

至少Bucky和孩子們會在節日之前見到Steve的父母。在多次討論後，Bucky與Steve決定最好是在聖誕節兼光明節的第一晚前，介紹Joe和Sarah給孩子們認識，這樣Bucky和孩子們就不會在Bucuky的整家人造訪的同時，還因為出現新的陌生人而感到難以負荷，因為當然Bucky全家人都受邀參加他們光明節第一晚的活動了。Bucky想要他們來，他當然想了，但...無論他有多愛他們，全家人一起出現還是會讓他喘不過氣。而Steve想當然爾，雖然身為獨子且對龐大猶太家族聚會的混亂毫無概念，一樣能理解父母即將來訪那種迫在眉睫的威脅感，他瘋狂清掃的行徑就是個證明。 

「寶貝，」Bucky開口，用上他那種通常都拿來教訓不乖小崽子的語氣。「這房子已經乾淨到不能再乾淨了。而且他們又不是來看房子的。他們是來看你的。以及跟我見個面，我猜。」 

Steve放下手裡那罐碧麗珠(Pledge)清潔劑，然後在客廳的書櫃前轉過身來－－那書櫃的深棕色木板在從窗外灑進來的陽光底下已經亮到不能更亮了－－他的嘴巴開開合合了幾次，然後才猶猶豫豫地問道，「寶貝？」 

噢。Bucky的臉瞬間燒紅起來。「呃，抱歉。」

Steve的臉上浮現一絲得意的竊笑。「不必抱歉。我喜歡。」

Bucky推了推Steve的肩膀而Steve爆出一陣開心的大笑。他的alpha肩膀在Bucky的戲弄下低垂了幾吋。他耙了耙自己的頭髮。「這並不是－－確切來說，總而言之。就是...反正就是有點蠢的原因。」

Bucky用肩膀頂了頂Steve。「會蠢到哪去。」

Steve無奈地輕輕吐口氣，他知道自己什麼都瞞不過Bucky，不用十分鐘他就能把一切兜起來，而且這還是在Steve有使出全力抵抗的情況下。他開口道，「我想－－呃。說實在，我想這是某種alpha天性吧。就好像我的潛意識在要求我做好準備、告訴我得讓爸媽看見我有好好的照顧－－」他頓了頓，「－－由我看護的omega，而且－－」

Bucky揚起眉毛重覆道，「由你看護的omega？」

「我本來差點要把你說成我的omega，」Steve說，溫順地垂下雙眼。「但我知道你不喜歡這說法，所以…」

Bucky揮揮手打斷他。「聽著Steve，我知道我說過什麼，但，嗯。我開始－－重新考慮了。那天，在我們，你知道的，摸來摸去以後－－」Bucky對著Steve蠢臉上那抹越來越明顯的壞笑瞇起眼來：「－－我在浴室那個了一下。」

Steve投給他一個痛苦的眼神。「我知道。我有聞到你那個了一下。」

「噢，咬我啊。」Bucky說。

「這是個邀請嗎？」Steve呢喃，放低聲音以免被孩子們聽到。

「老天，」Bucky吸氣。「還不是；不是。我只是想說－－你可以叫我你的omega，你知道的。如果你還想要的話。」

「我當然想要了，」Steve說，臉上的調笑瞬間消失，取而代之的是Bucky此生最不幸目睹到、最呆傻最真誠的表情。

Bucky挪身向前，手掌揉蹭上Steve的前臂，任自己的手指撫弄過那溫暖滑順的皮膚，然後拉著Steve的手放到他的腰上。他傾身把頭靠到Steve額頭上，然後啄了一下他的唇，「你可以叫我『你的omega』，」他重覆道，然後低聲補上一句：「如果我可以叫你『我的alpha』的話。」

Steve溢出一陣低沉而開心的笑，那典型的alpha模樣讓Bucky忍不住微笑起來。Bucky傾身靠向Steve的信息素，靠向那能徹底安撫他、令他紛亂的腦袋安靜下來的陽剛氣息。自從Bucky在洗澡時這樣那樣後，他對Steve的慾望增強了，或者該說是他更清楚的察覺自身的慾望了。在Steve第一次踏進Stark Omega康復機構的庭院裡時，Bucky想要的只是親近和安撫。

現在，Bucky渴望更多，雖然理論上Bucky知道他想要的是什麼，但在如何實踐上他其實一無所知。性愛對他而言仍然是個陌生的領域，就好像他還是當年那個高中新生似的感覺既神祕又遙遠，就是些吃吃的偷笑和輕聲低語間拼拼湊湊的氣味。

Bucky不知道何謂性愛。

Bucky只知道強暴。

一想到這裡，Bucky忍不住蹭近Steve，一手抓緊Steve的T恤將他拉到不能再近。Bucky不禁猜想著如果再近一點會是什麼樣子－－被Steve的整個身體與氣息包圍，騎到他的身上，讓Steve進到自己體內。

也許是感受到Bucky的思緒，Steve強壯的手臂攬住Bucky的後背將他緊緊擁進懷裡。他把鼻子埋進Bucky的頸子邊毫不客氣地汲取他的氣息。退開時他把Bucky拉進一個緩慢、充滿佔有慾的吻裡，令Bucky忍不住又想到性愛那回事上。

他們就那樣頭靠著頭站了多久，Bucky不確定，但直到客廳裡響起門鈴聲以前，他們都沒有分開。

從擁抱裡退開，Bucky拿起書櫃上那罐碧麗珠說，「我會把這收起來，你去迎接你爸媽吧。」

Steve張開嘴似乎想要說些什麼，但下一刻卻閉緊了嘴搖搖頭。Bucky強行壓下內心逐漸增長的焦慮，帶著清潔用品躲進廚房，將它們塞進水槽底下。他聽到身後傳來前門打開的聲響，以及陌生人歡快的嗓音。

等到Bucky一直起身，廚房裡就多站了兩個陌生人，旁邊伴著笑瞇瞇的Steve。Joe Rogers的身形和他兒子一樣，肩膀寬闊非常alpha，而Steve的狗狗臉明顯是遺傳到Sarah Roger充滿稜角的臉型。Steve的兩位雙親都在Bucky站起身時對著他微笑。

「呃，」Bucky勉力開口，「嗨。」

「Bucky，」Steve熱切地說，「這是我爸媽，Joe和Sarah。老爸老媽，這位是Bucky Barnes。說到這個，那幾個孩子跑哪去了？」

「他們只是躲起來了，」Bucky說，「小傢伙們，快過來。過來跟Steve的爸媽打招呼。」

Win是第一個出現的，從某張扶手椅後探出頭來後就大膽的挪了過來。她扯扯Steve腿上的牛仔褲然後伸手討抱抱。Steve順從的將她舉到自己的胯上溫柔的說，「嘿，小甜心，」然後在她的額頭印下一吻。

Win在Steve和Sarah之間看來看去，最後將視線定在Joe上。她問道，「Steve是在你的肚肚裡長大的嗎？」

Joe爆出一陣低沈沙啞的笑聲，「不，不，我是一個alpha。Steve是在他媽媽的肚子裡長大的。」

「噢，」Win說，思考著，「我在我daddy的肚肚裡長大。這個是我daddy，他是全世界最棒的daddy。」幾秒後她圓圓肉肉的小臉上出現一個深思熟慮的表情，嘴唇微微的噘了起來，然後她補充，「還有Steve是全世界最棒的Steve。」

也許是受到他們小妹的勇氣所鼓舞，George和Becky也從他們躲藏的地方跑了出來。他們跑向Bucky，雙雙把自己藏在Bucky的腿後並緊緊抓住他的衣服。Bucky用手指順著他們深色的頭髮道，「沒關係的，小傢伙們。我們喜歡Steve的爸媽。」他差點要繼續說到畢竟他們生出了Steve，而Steve很棒，但有鑒於他寶寶們的出生源起，這句話裡的潛藏邏輯帶來的恐怕是傷害大過助益。

「我們會跟我爸媽一起吃午餐，」Steve解釋，「我想我們該點些披薩，你們覺得呢？」

「披薩？」George說，小心翼翼但帶著期盼地從Bucky的身後探出頭。

「是的，」Steve說，「你想要義式香腸口味的嗎，伙伴？」

「好啊，」George害羞地說，將臉半藏回Bucky身後，但在Steve單手抽出手機撥打他們慣用的當地披薩店號碼下訂單時仍緊緊盯著他看。與此同時Win還環抱著Steve的脖子，一副毫無打算放開Steve的架勢。

Bucky用手指順過George的頭髮，並清了清喉嚨。他先對著Sarah開口，因為相較於Joe鋒利的alpha味（無論這味道與Steve聞起來多麼的相似），她身上的omega氣味讓Bucky比較不緊張，「所以，這一趟搭飛機過來還順利嗎？」這就是所謂成人之間的閒聊，對吧？在被綁架之前，Bucky從來都不需要主動閒聊。

現在似乎所有人都預期他會知道該怎麼表現得像個正常成人，但除了原本被迫學會的『如何成為寶寶們的好家長』以外，Bucky對於該如何開始當個正常成人根本毫無頭緒。

但Sarah的笑容－－與Steve一樣的笑容，Bucky意識到－－撫慰了他。她的下半張臉充滿笑意，跟Steve那能點亮整間屋子的笑法一模一樣。她回道，「噢，老樣子。焦躁的孩子太多，空間太少。但我們熬過來了！終於見到你真是太棒了。」

「我也是，」Bucky說，「你知道我一直在想我那超棒的alpha是打哪來的。」

在廚房的另一頭，仍在點披薩的Steve翻了個白眼。

「我是認真的， Stevie，」Bucky說，「我家的Alpha最棒，就是那邊那個。他一定不是憑空冒出來的。」

「我們非常以他為榮，」」Sarah同意，「沒有比他更棒的兒子了。」

「媽，」Steve抱怨，將手機塞回口袋然後看了Bucky一眼。

「噢，別那麼敏感，」Sarah責備道，將注意力轉回Bucky身上，「你知道，他一直都是這個樣子，連小時候也是。太謙虛了，我一直這麼覺得。然而這就是他，為世界盡心盡力，卻總覺得還不夠好。只有一個人會為了拯救世界而死在十字架上，Steven Grant，那可不是你。」

Bucky掩嘴偷笑。

Steve用自由的那隻手抹抹臉嘆了口氣，「我怎麼就是知道你會把我搞得很尷尬？」

「我就說啊，」Sarah嗤之以鼻，「太敏感了。」

「我有個感覺，你一定有超多我得好好聽一聽的Steve小故事，」Bucky說，臉上浮現一抹小小的笑容。

Steve呻吟出聲。

「他還很戲劇化，」Sarah帶著溺愛的笑容補充。

開始的幾分鐘他們的對話還是斷斷續續的，但慢慢的談話漸顯輕鬆不再那麼緊繃。當Joe和Sarah看著Bucky時，臉上的表情並不是那些巴奇習慣看見的、陌生人認出他時會表現出的同情。他們沒有（即便這確實發生過）提到任何跟地下室有關的話題。他們問Bucky孩子們在新家適應得如何，但這就是Steve父母所提到、最接近Bucky遇到Steve之前那十一年人生的問題了。

孩子們在客廳中晃來晃去，直到披薩送到才開心地再次加入大人們。Win和Becky用各式各樣的小故事逗得Sarah樂不可支，從跟Clint一起畫畫做手工講到Steve讓她們喜歡的每一個小細節。George只在餐桌上待了足夠他吃完兩片義式香腸披薩的時間，隨即就讓Winter亦步亦趨地跟著撤退回兒童房。

就在小女孩們開始覺得無聊的同時，Steve向他父母提出建議。「嘿，我帶你們參觀一下這房子改裝了什麼如何？」而Bucky在Steve帶著生動的表情揮舞著雙手，向父母展示兒童房以及家中新增及改良的兒童友善傢俱時跟在後頭。

Sarah Rogers一注意到Bucky在他們身後幾步路的地方悠晃後就退到Bucky身邊。她用指尖輕觸他的手臂然後說道，「我本想早點問的...Steve對你好嗎？」

Bucky盯著她好一會兒說不出話，主要是因為不敢相信她竟會認為還需要問這個問題。他雙眉緊蹙的回答，「他當然對我很好，Steve是...」是一切。是美妙的。是個夢。有太多不一樣的地方了。「是一切，對我和孩子們來說的一切，」他頓住，擔憂的咬著下嘴唇開口問，「你覺得－－如果－－呃，該死，算了當我沒說。」

Sarah懇切地望著Bucky，那雙大大的藍綠色眼睛，就跟Steve每次真想要什麼時對他施展出來的挨踢狗狗眼一模一樣。她開口道，「怎麼了？」

「沒什麼，」Bucky說，語速太快了點。

「你可以跟我說，」Sarah向他保證，然後降低音量低聲道，「我保證不會說出去。」她俏皮的眨眨眼以示強調，這意外地挑起Bucky發自內心的笑意。

Bucky捏了捏後頸，隨後開口，「如果我跟Steve決定要...決定要結合，我不是說我們一定會，因為我知道這是件大事而且，嗯－－」他清了清喉嚨試著釐清自已的思緒，「－－我只是問問，就是，假設性的，如果這真的發生了，你覺得Steve會想要自己的小孩嗎？」

「老天爺啊，我天殺的希望不會，」Sarah回答，Bucky的身體因為她的反應而整個放鬆了下來，即使她對Steve的渴望有可能過於樂觀，但她畢竟還是懷了Steve九個月的omega。她收緊放在Bucky臂膀上的手開口道，「那些孩子－－他已經表現得好像是他親生的一樣了。你知道alpha都是什麼樣的。總是想要標示地盤。他大概已經在各個層面上都將他們當作自己的孩子了，而且，嗯，三個孩子也夠多了，你不覺得嗎？」

該死的沒錯，三個孩子已經夠多了。並不是說Bucky有任何選擇。他想像過如果他有個正常的青春期及正常的生活，他可能會找到某個人然後安定下來，大概會在二十好幾以後生孩子。Bucky從沒想過會在十五歲生下第一個孩子，從沒想過會在二十出頭時就有了三個孩子。

Bucky也從沒想過，他夢想中的alpha，並不是他孩子們的親生父親。

但這一切都發生了，而Bucky再也不想懷孕了。沒有任何痛苦能比得上得獨自生下孩子－－就在一個毫無醫療照顧、只有天花板上一個粗製濫造的燈泡閃著忽明忽暗的光、十米平方大小的房間裡。理智上他知道如果再次懷孕生子，他會待在一個乾淨整潔的醫院環境，有止痛藥物來緩解他的痛苦，還會有醫生從旁協助，但知曉這些也阻止不了他僅是略微思考再次懷孕時，身上會冒出的恐懼冷汗。

這裡有個深嵌其中的問題。Alpha們一般都不喜歡非親生的孩子，而且通常在接受其他Alpha的孩子這點上有困難。就像小說和電影中各種悲劇故事裡那些寫實的Alpha繼父角色一樣。

所以Bucky時不時在想，Steve是否會想讓Bucky生更多的孩子，讓他至少可以擁有一個自己親生的。但每次一想到這件事，他就想起Win生日時的公主派對，或Becky那件粉紅色的冬日大衣，或George的天文望遠鏡。想起Steve在為孩子們讀睡前繪本故事時如何為不同角色切換嗓音。想起他精心烹調、讓Bucky和孩子們得以下嚥的每一餐。

Bucky想起Steve出差前對Win說的 **_我也愛你，小甜心_ ** 。想起不到幾個小時以前，Steve才毫不遲疑地把Win抱到他的臂彎裡再次稱呼她為他的小甜心。他在吻她額頭時一點也不磕磕絆絆，表露出來的喜愛自然得就像山上流洩而下的溫泉。

Steve愛孩子們。他從沒認為這些孩子們是屬於Alexander Pierce的，因為這些孩子們從來就不曾屬於Pierce。Pierce從來也不曾表現出任何一絲想要認識或珍愛這些孩子的欲望。他只會謾罵並把他們當成物品。Steve會教他們在如何在塗鴉本上沿著邊線著色，以及在孩子們蜷曲在他腿上時入睡。

（Bucky的手機裡有個相簿專門存放Steve沈沈入睡時，身上有一個，或兩個，或全部孩子都掛在他身上的照片。每當又被過去的回憶侵擾時，他總愛翻看這些照片好拉回自己的神智。這些照片是個證明。他正跟一個很好的alpha住在一起。他的孩子們很安全。

有時候，那些照片是唯一能讓Bucky恢復呼吸的東西。)

Sarah捏捏Bucky的手臂。他眨眨眼回到這個世界然後發現他又差點進入解離狀態。也許Sarah知道他的狀況。但不論她知不知道，她都在事態變糟以前將他拉回來了。

「Omega之間的悄悄話，」Sarah神秘兮兮地對著Bucky低聲道，「Steve能讓那些孩子更像他親生的唯一方法只剩下在他們旁邊尿一圈了。有夠Alpha的，這孩子。」

Bucky皺起鼻子喊了出來，「噁，Sarah！」

「不過他還是比不上Joe年輕時的那個勁，」Sarah若有所思的說，「我們結合後，他就不許我身上沒帶著他的味道就在校園裡走動。他還朝任一個稍稍看我一眼的alpha咆哮。」

「如果在公共場所有人帶著嘲弄的表情看著我們，Steve也是一樣的反應，」Bucky說。

「我的Steven？朝陌生人咆哮？」Sarah說，「他才不會。」

「噢，他會，」Bucky回答，「我知道的，我可是在現場。」

Sarah忍俊不住，Bucky隨即跟著爆笑出聲。在他們前方，他們的兩位alpha轉頭好奇的望著他們，但Bucky和Sarah只是笑得更厲害了，然後對他們說你們不懂啦。

Bucky交到了個朋友啊。

 


	22. Chapter 22

Bucky的身體變化如此無聲無息，以至於直到十一月底的某天，他才忽然驚訝地發現自己看起來不一樣了。當Bucky在四月由司機護送著（因為他在法定能開車的年齡之前就被綁架了）住進Steve的房子裡時，他的外表看起來像一具骷髏似的，肋骨頂著單薄如紙的皮膚，鎖骨突出到都形成一個凹洞，雙眼疲倦面黃肌瘦。

而今Bucky一早起床、往臉上拍過水後，那個在鏡中回望他的男人看起來幾乎跟過去的他判若兩人。他看起來...很健康，先撇開剛起床亂糟糟的鳥窩頭不說，Bucky的身體健壯多了，骨瘦如柴的身軀長了不少肌肉。他看起來再也不像具行屍走肉了，現在的樣子挺好的，即使仍有點點偏瘦。

一旦意識到自己外表上的改變，他就忘不了這件事。他不僅在自己的倒影上看見變化，也注意到自己的姿勢、習慣都不同了－－那天早上在廚房裡，當Steve突然從他身後冒出來時他沒有畏縮了。他甚至在Steve親吻他那帶點胡渣的臉頰時向對方依偎過去，將手指伸進Steve還沒梳理過的頭髮中，把他拉低以便他嗅聞Bucky的頸子。

這些改變不僅出現在Bucky的身上，也出現在孩子們的身上。如今他們的臉龐看起來就像他們那些同齡的孩子們，有了明亮的微笑和肥嘟嘟的臉頰。他們的動作有時候仍然還不夠協調，但跟一開始比起來已經進步太多，Bucky差點為此如釋重負地哭出來。這就是當他們在那個狹窄的空間裡縮成一團時，他一心想給他們的人生。他希望寶寶們可以奔跑，可以放聲大叫，可以擁抱每個孩子從童年開始就該擁有的自由。

而現在，戶外的積雪已經有Bucky小腿的一半高了，他享受著與孩子們的自由時光。George追著Winter穿過Steve後院中最高的雪堆。Becky快樂的從鞦韆上跳下來滾進一堆鬆鬆軟軟的雪裡，而在Bucky身旁，Win正專心的皺著眉，模仿Bucky的手腳動作好做出她人生中的第一個雪天使。

當Bucky做完雪天使站起來並幫Win起身後，她對她做的雪天使皺起眉，然後鄭重的宣告，「這看起來不像天使。」

「為什麼你這樣覺得？」Bucky問。

Win想了想後決定，「因為她沒有光環啊。」

Bucky蹲下來在Win小腦袋印出的雪痕旁畫了一個圓圈，然後問，「這樣呢？」

「像多了，」她說，然後抱住了Bucky的腿。

在Bucky來得及回答之前，一個雪球砸中他的胸膛。他猛然轉向雪球砸過來的軌跡然後看到Steve和Becky躲在鞦韆旁。Bucky眯起眼睛，「噢，要開戰了是嗎？」

「噢，要開戰了沒錯，」Steve回答。

「你自找的，punk，」Bucky說著，彎腰用戴著手套的手挖起一堆初雪拍成雪球。科羅拉多州的雪通常做不成好雪球－－比起東邊濕濕黏黏的雪，這邊的雪較為乾燥蓬鬆－－但Bucky還是設法將薄薄的雪片擠成球，然後朝著他的alpha扔過去。

雪球擊中了Steve的側臉。

Becky再次大笑起來，「哈哈，Steve，Daddy也打中你了啊！」

他們五人開始陷入一場濕濕黏黏的雪球戰，直到George有點太用力地朝了Win扔了一個雪球，正中她因寒冷而泛紅的鼻子，力道大到讓她哭了起來。Bucky噓聲安撫將她抱起放在大腿上，裝出一臉認真嚴肅的樣子仔細檢視她的臉，然後在她凍僵的鼻頭上親了一下並說，「是很痛痛，但我想你會沒事的，寶貝。」

Win大聲地對哥哥哼哼唧唧了一陣，然後帶著怒意把臉埋進Bucky海軍藍的粗尼大衣中。

接著，感謝Steve，用一句「嘿，你們有堆過雪人嗎？」及時阻止了一場大戰。

「什麼是雪人？」Becky問，Steve蹲下開始堆雪為她示範時，也成功吸引到George的注意。在看見自己的長子崇拜又認真的盯著Steve手部動作，看著他努力堆起一個不知為何看起來歪七扭八的雪人基底時，Bucky內心像點起了蠟燭一樣暖烘烘的。同樣的，科羅拉多州的雪並不適合堆雪人，但雪花的量夠多到足以彌補濕度的不足。很快的，在觀看她的兄姐和Steve堆了幾分鐘的雪之後，Win踢了踢Bucky示意放她下來，隨即蹣跚地穿過雪地。穿著厚重冬衣走在積雪高度超過雙腿的Win看起來好小好小。

一陣風捲過，將雪掃到了他們身上。Bucky的脊梁骨感到一陣寒冷。他孩子們的笑聲以及Steve渾厚的聲音逐漸淡化成背景，然後變成從隔壁房間傳來、電視節目裡的人物。Bucky不喜歡寒冷，該死的一點都不喜歡。徹骨的寒冷會將他拖回身處地下室的回憶之中，遍佈全身的寒意讓他忘了溫暖是什麼感受。

Bucky不知道自己脫離現實多久，只知道自己回神的時候鼻子就埋在Steve厚重的圍巾裡，一隻大手在他的背後打圈安撫著。Steve摟著Bucky的肩膀問，「你在了嗎？」

「是啊，」Bucky說。「對不起。」

「沒什麼好道歉的，」Steve向他保證，然後他的聲音一變對著孩子們道，「嘿小朋友們，我想該來點熱巧克力了，你們覺得如何？熱可可配電影？」

「耶！」Becky尖叫。

他們緩緩地推著孩子們和Winter回到屋子裡，在玻璃滑門那兒脫掉雪靴和大衣，以免雪片融化滲進硬木地板導致變形。當孩子們全尖叫著跑向他們的房間換上乾衣服時，Steve還流連在那兒按摩Bucky的肩膀。

一會兒後Bucky道，「謝了，Steve。」

「你有我，Bucky，」他回答，把Bucky拉近在他側臉上來一個黏膩的吻。

Bucky很難不在後院走神之後不覺得自己是個大白癡，尤其是外頭的寒冷正如他所畏懼的那樣引起他的發作。但他不想讓他那個該死的蠢腦袋阻撓他跟自己的寶寶們玩雪，所以他還是忍不住要嚥下緊張的豁出去。

早該知道的。

Bucky搖著頭回到主臥室，褪下那身濕衣服後丟進洗衣籃裡。他知道Steve已經打開暖氣了，但在外面待那麼久以後Bucky的肌膚摸起來還是很冷，而且無法自己地抖個不停，全身都起了雞皮疙瘩。他匆匆套進Steve的長袖上衣和自己的睡褲，然後為凍僵的雙腳套上襪子。

一套上衣服Bucky就覺得胃舒展開來，身體也暖了。他鬆口氣地嘆息一聲回到客廳，發現孩子們已經舒適地擠在一起，而Steve則在廚房忙活著，為他們每個人都準備一杯熱巧克力。Bucky在Steve的後頸上一吻然後回到沙發上加入寶寶們，拉起毯子蓋在腿上並歡迎爬到他腿上坐下的Becky。

在給每個人都遞過熱可可後，Steve蹭到Bucky身邊後從咖啡桌上取來遙控器，「你介不介意如果－－算了。」

「我介不介意什麼，Steve？」Bucky問。

「我們不必...我只是...這是我個人的傳統習慣，如此而已，」Steve說，伸手抓抓後頸然後才繼續道，「我們看一兩部老聖誕電影你覺得如何？」

「當然，」Bucky說，「你知道連我以前都看過幾部。當你是唯一的猶太孩子時，很自然就會接受任何狗屁聖誕節傳統好融入大家。」

Steve皺起眉，「但我不希望你－－」

「Steve，」Bucky說，「快放你該死的聖誕節電影就是了，怪胎。」

Steve勉強維持表情，但Bucky完全看得出來他就想翻個白眼。

當他們就像往常一樣安頓下來看著電影時－－Bucky總是有辦法擠進Steve的臂彎裡，靠著他的胸膛，被他的氣味所環繞，寶寶們則會環繞在他們身邊或坐在身上－－Bucky的手機響起來自他雙胞胎妹妹的短訊。

**5:25 Becca：明天你想我帶點什麼過去嗎？**

Bucky的手指在螢幕上猶疑，考慮著該怎麼回答。明天就是萬眾矚目的Barnes-Rogers家光明節暨聖誕夜活動了，雖然Bucky很想說這他輩子從沒感覺這麼欠缺準備過，但他也知道自己遭遇過更慘的情況。明天下午，Bucky的父母和妹妹們會先過來準備食物還有活動，以及點燃Steve從加州帶回來美麗的光明節燭台，然後稍晚，當聖誕彌撒結束，Joe和Sarah會過來加入他們，然後他們這個古怪的拼裝小家庭會一起慶祝Steve家這邊的節日。

對Bucky來說，慶祝聽起來已經很陌生了，但他知道寶寶們不會在意。此外，雙宗教的慶祝活動可以看作他們新生活的里程碑。一個全新、更快樂－－雖然也更混亂－－的人生。

**5:29 Bucky：帶妳的理智來。**

**5:29 Becca：哈哈哈祝你他媽的好運囉**

Bucky笑著搖搖頭放下手機。Becca說得對，當然。在一場盛大的猶太／天主大雜燴節日上最欠缺的就是理智了。Bucky萬分希望Steve的父母能受得了他那群吵鬧的妹妹們，及他好奇心旺盛的爸媽。他悄悄的向隨便哪個有在聽的神祈禱，希望一切都能順利。

對於明天的期待讓他們越來越嗨，連寶寶們也是。他們旺盛的精力從晚餐到洗澡時間都沒有稍退，到了該上床睡覺的時候，Bucky發現他們還在床上跳來跳去、朝對方扔動物娃娃，而不是像Bucky要求的那樣去刷牙。

Bucky嘆了口氣。

在一片吵吵鬧鬧中他們終於把寶寶們都塞進毯子底下，即便有Steve的幫忙仍然花了快一個小時。Win因為將要見到爺爺奶奶而興奮的說個不停，Becky對於光明節充滿好奇，而George則想知道他們可以拿到什麼禮物。

（「你幹麼跟他們說會有禮物？」後來Bucky向Steve發了一頓牢騷，因為該死的，他們本來已經安頓下來準備睡覺了，結果Steve還給他們爆大料。）

總之到了Bucky和Steve終於躺床時，Bucky本該要精疲力盡了。他今天經歷了解離－－雖然很短暫，以及寶寶們吵吵鬧鬧一整天，跟在他們身後跑來跑去感覺就像在拍史酷比狗的鬼魂追逐片段一樣，還外加摔門和換裝。但並沒有，一陣精力從Bucky的身上冒出，像是要爆發出來一樣。當他望向身旁的Steve時，Bucky明白到這股精力是怎麼回事了。

他見鬼的慾火焚身。

該死的他怎麼會忘了那是什麼感覺？

「Buck？」Steve眉頭打結，「你還好嗎，寶貝？」

Bucky的唇彎起一抹羞怯的微笑。他靠過去吻上Steve。這個吻非常深入，一點也不像他們平常分享的，那些肯定會被孩子們雙雙逮個正著的純潔輕吻。Bucky想把Steve拉近自己，讓他們的身體盡一切可能地貼近。他一手扶著Steve的肩膀，好讓自己伸腳跨坐到他腿上時能保持平衡。他喜歡像這樣接吻－－坐在Steve的腿上，Steve的大手掌心發熱地扶著他的腰－－他從來不曾壓制過Bucky，僅是保持他的平衡。

Steve在Bucky的嘴裡呻吟一聲，中斷他們的吻後把嘴貼上Bucky的下巴和脖子，那些濕熱的吻令Bucky心緒一陣紛亂，對他的大笨蛋alpha升起一股陌生的需要與喜愛，同時還想磨蹭著Steve、做那些每次他們的親熱升溫時Steve總會在他耳邊低喃的下流事。

贊同地哼了哼，Bucky挺了挺臀部後將身子貼得更近。他喜歡這個部份。即使他們倆都不曾在這樣的磨蹭親熱中高潮過，Bucky還是很喜歡這過程帶給他的感覺－－這種在逗弄中逐漸累積但又不必非得高潮的情慾，因為Steve有無比的耐心而且並不期待Bucky做任何事。在他身下，Steve硬得要命，Bucky就愛他逐漸硬挺起來的感覺。就這樣，Bucky黏膩的氣息開始包圍住他們倆。

Steve也許並不期待Bucky做任何事，但Bucky就想對Steve做點甚麼好事。

「Steve，」Bucky喘息。

「嗯？」

「我能不能，嗯，」Bucky握著Steve肩頭的手指敲了敲。「我能看看你的裸體嗎？如果可以的話？」

Steve掩不住他的驚訝。他雙唇微分，眉毛抬得老高，然後問道：「你確定嗎？」

「嗯，」Bucky說，「我是說…我想嘗試點什麼。我可以試試嗎？」

Steve收起驚訝，轉為一個輕鬆、壞壞的竊笑。他的雙手掌心在Bucky的身側上下滑動並說，「當然了，Bucky。我相信你。但如果你想看我穿上我的生日戰鬥服的話，得先從我身上下來才行。」

「你的生日戰鬥服？」Bucky重覆，「你真他媽是個怪胎。」

但Bucky仍然順著要求從Steve身上爬下來並退到大床的另一側。Steve溜下床站好。他掀起他的T恤（某個來自丹佛愛滋慈善步行的紀念品，Steve他馬的就是會參加這種活動的人）拉過頭頂，攪亂一頭金髮。雖然Bucky已經看過Steve赤裸裸的上身無數次了，但仍是忍不住欣賞起他的身材。Steve真的是－－一言以蔽之，就是個活生生的藝術品。如果給Bucky一個大理石做雕刻，他絕對會刻鑿他的alpha的模樣，然後貼上名為『Steve』的標示送進博物館裡。

在今晚之前，Bucky未曾想過要舔遍Steve身上的每一寸肌膚，只為了找出哪一塊地方能令他發出那些alpha呻吟聲，但現在他什麼都不想只想這麼幹。

於是接著...

接著，Steve把他的拇指伸進星條圖案睡褲的鬆緊腰帶下，然後脫了下來。

Bucky的眉頭抬得老高。

「老天，」他到抽口氣，「這真是－－你的腦袋怎麼還有血液可以流通，在你，你知道的，站起來的時候？」

沒錯，雖然Bucky對alpha陰莖外表的認識僅限於剛上高中那幾堂健康教育課、網路黃圖、Alexander Pierce，還有眼前，Steve的，但綜合起來Steve的老二遠比他所看過的任何老二還要大，粗大又充血紅紫地立在Steve結實的雙腿間。

Steve滿臉通紅地用手耙了耙頭髮。他對著自己的腳嘀咕。「也沒那麼大吧。」

Steve老二巨大的尺寸把Bucky嚇壞了。他倒底該怎麼...如果他決定要讓Steve的結幫忙緩解他的熱潮期，這玩意到底要怎麼才能塞進Bucky的身體裡？他嚥下喉頭那緊張的腫塊，並拍拍他身邊的床上空位。他不想現在煩惱這件事。現在他只想給Steve他應得的照顧。

輕柔地，Steve爬回床上，仰躺在枕頭上。他臉上有一抹安撫的笑容，但眼神保持警覺，在Bucky悄悄越過他們之間最後那一吋距離、把雙手放上他的大腿時關注著他的每一個動作。Bucky靠了過去，在跨坐上Steve大腿時前先偷了個吻。

一開始，Bucky撫摸著Steve的胸膛。他以前也這麼做過，但他從不曾試圖用手感受alpha的肌肉起伏，撫弄Steve的乳頭好聽他如何屏息。在Bucky的雙手向下伸往比以前更低的區域、滑過Steve光裸的臀部停在他的雙邊大腿上時，一陣愉悅的哼聲從Steve的胸膛傳了出來。

Steve的老二倚在他的肚子上，頂端的前液在昏黃的床頭燈下閃耀著。Bucky咬著下唇，然後，在他能好好想清楚之前，就伸出手指抹開那上頭的液體，Steve發出一陣驚喘。房裡滿是性奮的氣味，來自渴望的alpha和充滿性趣的omega，融和成第三種全新的味道，令Bucky的身子愉悅的顫抖起來。

Bucky突然縮回手並皺起眉頭，問道，「等等。我可以這樣摸你嗎？」

這問題令Steve露出一個哭笑不得，近乎絕望的微笑，「當然了Buck。如果我不想讓你摸我會阻止你的。」

「好吧，」Bucky吐出原本憋著的那口氣。「好吧，很好。只是想確認一下。」

這次，Bucky不再遲疑了。他用上整隻手包住Steve然後開始套弄，就那麼一次。實驗性地。Steve氣息粗重地呻吟起來，仰頭撞上床頭板。「天啊，這真舒服。你感覺真的好舒服。」

「你這麼覺得？」Bucky問。

「我就是知道，」Steve回道，雙眼迷離聲音痠軟。他靠向前把Bucky拉進一個黏膩的吻裡，雙手捧住Bucky的臉頰。Bucky挪動身子躺進他的懷裡，感覺滿心愉悅。他藏在層層棉花和法蘭絨衣服底下的老二逐漸硬了起來，他的內褲後方一團濕，他從不知道自己的身體可以分泌出這麼多，足夠把他整個底褲都浸透的體液。

赤裸裸地躺在床上、雙腿大張頭髮散亂，Steve看起來就像一幅性愛圖畫，就像Bucky有過的色情夢境一樣，渾身發紅、身體泛著金光喘著粗氣。

「所以你全身都會發紅吶？」Bucky取笑他。

Steve紅得更厲害了，但他的聲音在他啄上Bucky的唇時一片粗啞。「是啊。」

「我喜歡。」Bucky對他道，「非常愛。」然後再次將Steve的老二握在手裡。

這些撫摸、揉蹭Steve堅硬勃起上的柔軟肌膚的動作，就像學騎腳踏車一樣，輕易地重新上手了。在這一切之前，在Pierce和地下室和寶寶們之前，Bucky就像其他人一樣，是個慾求不滿的青少年omega，自慰的次數多到都沒得假裝他的衛生紙幹什麼用去了。而愛撫Steve這件事，雖然角度不一樣，概念是相同的。Bucky用他所記得的、自己喜歡的方式愛撫著Steve－－輕柔但穩定的抓握好方便套弄，並且特別關照鈴口。

差別只在於，對Steve這麼做的時候，他的老二根部會開始成結。Bucky擠捏著那個逐漸脹大的結，用手指撫弄那塊肌膚，Steve的臀部顫動著尋求更多摩擦。

「啊，寶貝－－」Steve只來得及發出這麼一聲，然後就在Bucky的手裡像開瓶汽水一樣射了出來。

射在Bucky手上的精液量十分驚人，沾滿了Bucky的手和Steve的老二，一路流淌到他的結和他雙腿間暗金色的毛髮上。

「哇，」Bucky不禁道。

「閉嘴。」Steve呻吟。

「真是長長久久啊，嗯？」Bucky問，接著說，「你有聽懂嗎，Steve？長長久久耶？」

Steve用手揉了揉臉龐，「真不知道誰讓你覺得自己很幽默的，」但仍將Bucky拉進一陣溫柔的，久到讓Bucky渾身發軟的親吻裡。

當他們結束親吻，Bucky向上挪身好把頭靠在Steve汗濕的胸膛上。Steve胸口的心跳聲在他耳裡迴響，沉重的咚、咚、咚，仍快速的跳動著彷彿他還沒從高潮裡緩和下來。屋內充滿他們倆性奮氣息的混合味道－－Steve帶著需求與飢渴的清新陽剛氣味，以及Bucky因渴望而濃郁，相比起來溫和一些的氣息。

Steve用唇輕擦過Bucky的額頭問道，「你想要我幫你嗎？」一邊用手撫過Bucky的頭髮。

聽到這，Bucky從歇在Steve胸膛的位置退開，並研究著他的表情。他嚥了嚥口水好滋潤突然乾澀的喉嚨，一會兒後，他點點頭。對於他的首肯Steve動也不動，於是Bucky害羞地補充，「好吧。好的，好。來試試吧。」

Bucky從Steve身上滑下來，先伸手脫掉他的上衣。他的身體沒有Steve好看，但見鬼，他已經比之前好看多了。他的左手臂上滿是鋸齒狀的粉紅色傷疤，但Steve已經見識過了。他看過Bucky的裸體好多次，只是從未在他們親熱的時候。

等到Bucky脫下褲子時，Steve的雙眼變得深沉。他的雙唇微分，看起來就像隻蓄勢待發、隨時準備攻擊的獵豹，而站在他面前的Bucky就是他的獵物。但Steve並沒有這麼做，取而代之的是，他伸出雙手低語道，「過來，我想再吻吻你。」

Bucky投向Steve的胸膛、他的懷抱裡。他從沒感受過這樣的親密。他從不曾與誰肌膚相貼、從未在被alpha性奮的氣味所圍繞的同時還想著，是的，我愛這個味道。沒什麼比Steve的氣味更棒了，而當Steve把唇頂向Bucky、把舌頭伸進Bucky嘴裡探索時，Bucky決定世界上也沒有任何東西嘗起來比Steve更好了。Steve身上的某些東西點燃了Bucky腦子裡的訊號，大聲說著：是的，沒錯。是的，這樣很好。

沒錯，就是這個alpha。

但就在Steve的手掌從Bucky的頭髮往下漫遊到他的胸膛時，一陣突如其來的酸澀焦慮在他心裡爆發開來。

在omega的恐懼氣味穿透性奮氣息時，Steve立刻向後抽身。他愛撫著Bucky的頭髮與後背道，「我們不用做任何你不想做的事情，Buck。如果你需要停下也沒關係的。」

「不，」Bucky堅持，「不，我想試試。」他想感受Steve的手在他身上。他想享受和Steve在一起的時光。Bucky喜歡Steve的碰觸，也喜歡Steve的味道。以他這樣的體型來說，Steve非常溫柔而且小心，他以一種舒緩的模式按摩著Bucky光裸的肌膚，在他的頸邊與肩上落下點點輕吻。

Steve一手放在Bucky的大腿上，他的拇指來回搓揉，一遍又一遍直到那緊張的氣味逐漸平息。Bucky在痛恨自己需要這樣大量的耐心的同時也享受著Steve的付出，他那雙大張的狗狗眼同時像狼一樣銳利專注，在他的碰觸逐漸移轉到Bucky雙腿間的勃起時。他溫暖粗大的手指環繞住他柱身，突如其來的感受令Bucky尖銳地倒抽一口氣。

Bucky並不像雜誌裡那些omega一樣，毛除得乾乾淨淨、看不到一丁點毛細孔或疤痕。在高中時期他也曾經自主地剃掉所有毛過，但在回到地面上以後，他還無法讓自己再次這麼做，他耳邊總是響起Alexander Pierce的聲音，陰冷的呢喃著，喔，瞧瞧你多美啊。這都是為我做的嗎？

Bucky第一次清醒的被Pierce強要時，Pierce就低喃著有多喜歡他雙腿跟陰囊沒毛的樣子、就像個漂亮的omega一樣剃得乾乾淨淨的。

現在他的腿上冒出黑色的毛髮，雙腿間又濃又密了。

Bucky看起來不像omega該有的樣子。

他想讓自己像omega該有的樣子。為了Steve。

握住Bucky陰莖上的抓力讓他眨了眨眼、視線模糊起來。他痛恨Pierce碰他那裡。他恨Alpha每一次來到地下室的時刻，但他最恨的還是他想要Bucky享受性交的時候，用他那太軟的手指握住Bucky的陰莖、從他的身體裡強行拉扯出痛苦的高潮，然後告訴Bucky他真是個好孩子、乖乖地為他的alpha射了。

Bucky痛恨自己在厚重的alpha氣味下還能聞到omega的需索。他痛恨自己的身體沒有他腦袋的允許就自行運作起來，然後這一切最讓他痛恨的，哦，他最痛恨的是，Alpha還把這一切秀在Bucky的寶寶們面前。他叫他們看著。叫他們看著他們低賤的omega有多享受他做的事，而Bucky只能被Alpha壓著，在撞擊和蹂躪下抽泣。

然後等他回過神來，Bucky發現他的寶貝在清理他背上的汗水、體液和精液，George說，「Alpha說你喜歡他傷害你但他錯了。你不喜歡。」

「我不喜歡，」他沙啞地說，「你說得對，寶貝。我不喜歡。」

我已經停下來了，Bucky，拜託！

「你不會停下，」Bucky像受傷的小狗一樣哀鳴。「我叫你停下但你不會停下。你從來都不會停下。我只想要你停下。」

Buck，寶貝，拜託。

寶貝？

一時之間發生太多事情而Bucky暈眩的腦袋無法分辨。他只感覺到Alpha正在操進他的身體，臀部挺進那個乾澀又濕潤的地方－－有雙手抓住他頹軟的陰莖，揪著要他勃起－－孩子們在摸他的臉－－孩子們無聲地哭泣著因為他們知道不能出聲－－Alpha離開他們甩上天花板的門順便帶起一片灰塵時孩子們縮進他懷裡的氣味－－當Bucky從夜裡驚醒時Steve的氣味－－

Steve。

Steve的氣味？

Bucky睜開眼睛，從Steve散發著信息素的喉前退開。地下室像戲劇場景一樣在眼前傾毀，在眼前湧現的房間是他們的客廳，這個他開始將之視為家的地方。他坐在Steve大腿上，兩人擠在其中一把扶手椅的角落裡，他低頭望向Steve，Steve泛紅的眼睛睜得大大的，正費力不讓自己哭出來。

「怎麼，」Bucky勉強開口道。

Steve輕輕將一縷頭髮別到Bucky的耳後說，「我們本來在親熱，然後，嗯，你掉進回憶裡而且解離了。」

Bucky想起來了，想起他多喜歡Steve高潮時雙腿大張、雙唇微啓的模樣。他想起Steve問他是否也想要讓他幫忙，想起Steve愚蠢的、溫柔的手掌直到Bucky－－直到Bucky腦中一片空白。

不知何時，Steve已為他們兩人清理乾淨，重新穿上睡褲，將Bucky抱進客廳內。他讓Bucky的臉緊貼自己的脖子，坐在扶手椅上抱著他，等待著信息素的氣味將Bucky拉回現實。

「操，」Bucky說。他雙眼緊閉，深吸一口氣，讓空氣充盈在胸腔內。

「沒事的，」Steve溫柔地說，「你很安全，我在這，我們沒事的。」

Bucky將頭靠在Steve的肩上，想試著相信他的話。他想與Steve分享那份親密還想他馬的射在他臉上。他本來－－Bucky本來以為自己好多了。他跟Steve越來越常親吻、也越來越常碰觸彼此。Alpha性慾勃發的氣味也不會再讓Bucky嚇到想躲進私人臥室的毯子底下了。天殺的，愛撫Steve的部分好得不可思議。

但當Steve一撫摸他…

「為何我糟成這樣？」他傷心的說。

Steve用鼻頭輕輕蹭著Bucky的前額，他回答，「你不糟。你在慢慢痊癒。我知道如果Sam在這，大概有上千句話可以回你，但我猜這不是你現在想聽的。」

「我知道，我知道。」Bucky說，「他會說這不是一個直線進展，而是一整個過程。我不會一夕之間就好起來，巴拉巴拉該死的巴拉。我受不了一直這麼殘破了，Steve！Alexander Pierce都已經被關在該死的監獄裡，但他還在控制著我的生活！」Bucky握緊拳頭，用力搥向椅子的皮革扶手。

Steve的表情凝重了起來，但在他開口說話前，Bucky感到睡褲後方被拉了拉。他驚訝的轉頭，看見Becky出現在身後，很不尋常的在胸前緊緊抱著一個玩偶。

「Daddy，」她說，藍色的眼睛充滿淚水睜得大大，下唇顫抖著，「George不見了。」

「什麼？」Bucky說。

「哪裡？」Steve問，「他跑去哪裡了？我剛剛才去看過你們；他好好的待在兒童房啊。」

Alpha的恐慌就像核爆蘑菇雲那樣在房裡爆開。

「不是，」Becky說，「他 **_不見_ ** 了，像Daddy那樣。」

Bucky和Steve意味深長地對看了ㄧ眼然後從彼此交纏的扶手椅中下來。他們跟著Becky回到了兒童房，現在唯一的光源來自鑲在右邊最角落衣櫥上的夜燈。

Steve打開電燈照亮了室內的一團混亂。Win在她的床上無聲啜泣，小小的拳頭緊緊抓著熊寶寶的手臂，彷彿手上的絨毛娃娃是她唯一的救命繩。George不在他的床上，而是把自己塞進美術桌和牆壁之間，手臂環繞著細瘦的膝蓋。一抹太熟悉的疏離壟罩他的雙眼，儘管有Winter舔著George的臉和手，他仍然飄得老遠。

「該死，」Steve語氣沉重。

「你可以把他抱到客廳嗎？」Bucky問。

「當然，」Steve說，「當然可以，這是個好主意。」他將George抱進臂彎中。Winter發出一陣長長的哀鳴，但仍毫不猶豫的跟著他們離開房間，當他們將George安放在沙發上後，她窩在他旁邊，舔著George的臉頰。

Bucky跪在George的身側，用雙手握住他的小手，Bucky說，「親愛的。George，沒事了，Daddy在這裡，你正跟我一起待在家裡，還有你的妹妹們、Winter和Steve。現在是十一月了，回來吧，寶貝，你的狗狗需要你，你的妹妹們需要你，我需要你，你現在很安全，很安全了。」

是Bucky的低語或是Winter的舔拭將George拉回了現實，Bucky說不準，但就在他將長子抱到客廳後又折騰了好一陣子，George才終於伸出手來撫摸著Winter大大的耳朵並開口，「Winter？」

「沒錯，」Bucky說，「Winter在這，她很擔心你。」

「Daddy？」George輕聲的說，張開雙臂環抱住Bucky的脖子。Bucky緊緊地將他的寶寶抱進懷裡，將他安在自己胸前。他比以前重多了－－已經趨近於一個正常十歲男孩該有的體重。但這阻止不了Bucky將他抱得更緊，他用雙腿的力量支撐著將George舉起，讓George坐在他的大腿上，兩人一起窩進沙發裡。

「你跑去哪了，親愛的？」他溫柔地問。

George將臉埋在Bucky脖頸的凹陷處，帶著鼻音的說，「你聞起來很害怕。

「我聞起來很害怕？」Bucky重複。

「我醒來的時候，你聞起來很害怕，而S-Steve聞起來怪怪的，一切聞起來就像在黑暗中時那樣，」George哭了起來，「但我不記得之後怎麼了。你很害怕所以我也很害怕然後我就在這邊跟你和Winter待在一起了。」

（這時候的Steve和女孩們，雖然三個人都在房間邊緣裹足不前，但兩個女孩還是一人一邊地倚著Steve寬大的身軀。）

「我也不見了一陣子，」Bucky說，「所以我才聞起來很怕害。」

「你不見，是因為Steve聞起來怪怪的嗎？」George問，但他的臉仍埋在Bucky的頸子邊。

「不是的，寶貝，」Bucky說，「記得我前陣子跟你說的嗎，關於有的時候成年人喜歡做一些可能會生出寶寶的事，因為那樣感覺很好？」

「性，」George說。

「對，性，」Bucky同意，「我和Steve剛剛在...嗯。我們在為了我的熱潮期做些準備，懂嗎？但我的頭腦被搞混了，所以以為我還跟Alpha待在一起而不是跟Steve，所以我害怕了。但Steve好好地照顧我了，他確保我清醒過來，然後他幫忙抱你到這邊好讓我們幫助你醒過來。」

George沒有開口回答，而是乾乾的啜泣著。有那麼一會兒，Bucky噓聲安撫並抱著他輕晃，Winter在另一個靠墊旁警戒的站著，而Steve和女孩們則在客廳的另一端看著他們。等到George的哭聲一緩，轉為抽泣和顫抖的呼吸時，Bucky就撫著他的背說道，「現在很晚了，而且明天是個重要的日子，我想現在該回去睡覺了。」

「我不想要一個人睡，」George哭著說，帶著Bucky已經好幾個月沒看見的模樣，絕望地緊緊黏著Bucky。

「噓，沒事的，」Bucky說，「你不用一個人，我們可以－－」但Bucky停住了。他們不能睡在主臥室的大床上，床上現在聞起來都是性的味道。他停了一下再度開口說，「我們可以睡在我房間，好嗎？」

「好，」George同意。

當Bucky抱起George穿過走廊前往他的臥室時，他受傷的手臂發疼起來。他那個房間聞起來是無害的氣味且很少被使用，儘管床上堆了一座小窩。Bucky將George放在床墊邊緣，而他立刻蜷曲著窩進毯子底下。女孩們跟著她們的父親和哥哥進了臥室，兩人都抱著絨毛動物娃娃，直到Bucky分別給她們兩個擁抱和親吻，保證他跟George都沒事了以後，她們才爬上床。

Winter也是，一躍而上，在床尾安頓下來。

「我等等就來，好嗎？」Bucky說，到門口與Steve會合。他單手環住他的alpha的腰，低聲地說，「我想今晚我們最好待在這，你一個人沒事吧？」

Steve的嘴角浮現一個疲倦的笑容，他說，「我會沒事的，如果你們需要什麼...」

「等等！」

Bucky和Steve轉身。George從毯子下探出頭來，睜大雙眼盯著他們，他問，「Steve要去哪？為什麼他不一起到床上來？」

「你想...你希望我跟你們待在一起？」Steve問。

George點點頭。

「那我就留下，」Steve說。他踏進臥室中，輕輕的喀一聲關上身後的門。接著，Steve在床邊繞來繞去尋找一個擠進巢窩中的最佳入口，同時Bucky窩回原本的位置。Steve滑進毯子下挨在Bucky身側，而寶寶們爬了過來環繞著他們的alpha義工。

一當Steve安頓好，George就爬到了他的身上，伸出手環抱著Steve的脖子，臉靠在他們的alpha的信息素腺體位置上。Steve微微的揚眉，望向Bucky，但除此之外，他沒做出任何將George抱得更緊、讓他依偎在胸前以外的反應。

「你還好嗎，小傢伙？」Steve問。

George只是讓自己挨向Steve，一句話都沒說。但Steve輕哼著回應彷彿George說了什麼，伸手抽起一條窩裡的毯子將他們蓋住，躺回床上依偎著Bucky並讓寶寶躺在他身上。

Bucky閉上眼睛，但睡不著。他無法移動太多，因為Win和Becky窩在他身邊，而Steve和George在另一側，但他睜開眼睛，看見Steve回望著他。

「睡不著？」Steve耳語道。

Bucky搖了搖頭。

「我也是，」Steve說，「我只是...關於剛剛，我希望你知道，我不覺得你殘破，好嗎？我就喜歡你現在的樣子。」

他太累了，不想爭論，Bucky再次閉上眼睛，嘆了口氣，「隨你怎麼說了，Steve。」

 

**

 

Steve在George和Bucky中間醒來。George八十多磅的身軀打著呼嚕，沉沉壓在Steve的胸膛上，而Bucky的手臂摟著他們兩人，嘴唇微啟，熟睡的眼皮在睫毛下輕輕打顫。Steve不想吵醒他們，但他的胃裡彷彿種下了一粒焦慮的種子－－今天是他一年中最愛的一天，聖誕夜，但會出什麼差錯的預感，就像一片又大又黑的烏雲一樣縈繞不去。

昨晚絕對不能說是一個快樂節日的好的開始。

Steve不記得這輩子有感到這麼害怕過。前一刻，他和Buck還在溫柔的親吻，赤身裸體四肢交纏，下一秒Bucky的眼神就變得一片空白，充滿恐懼。omega恐懼的氣味打破了房內性奮的氣味，也戳破Steve高潮後腦中甜蜜幸福的泡泡，他必須將兩人清理乾淨，擦拭掉皮膚上性愛的味道，為自己和Bucky重新穿上衣服，將Bucky抱到客廳中呼吸新鮮空氣。

在Bucky清醒過來回到他身邊之前，Steve都無法正常呼吸，在確認他的omega真的安然無恙之前他的肺都無法正常運作。

然後George因為他們兩個而受折磨。

但不知怎地，孩子們仍想要Steve一起待在他們的窩裡。

「你想太多了，」Bucky咕噥。

Steve望向身側，看見Bucky睡眼惺忪，半睜半閉的盯著他。他像隻沐浴在陽光下快樂的貓咪一樣，伸展著打著哈欠，接著挨近Steve親吻他的臉頰。

「你哪知道我在想什麼？」Steve問。

「拜託，」Bucky迅速回道，「我看你就像看本書一樣，你這punk。你已經開始擔心要如何為我們家人安排妥當，而且還在為昨晚自責，很可能還把昨晚當成這個節日的某種厄兆。」

Steve皺眉，不想承認Bucky說中了。

「我說對了，是吧？」Bucky問。

「才沒有，」Steve耍起性子。

「你確定？」Bucky戳戳他，靠得更近好輕咬上Steve的脖子。

Steve哀叫一聲，惱怒的嘆了口氣，「好吧，但你不能說昨晚沒有影響心情。」

「別再這麼戲劇化了，你這幼稚鬼，」Bucky回應，「都已經是全新的一天了。」

「嗯，技術上來說－－」

「你有睡著然後又醒過來嗎？」Bucky問，不等Steve回答便繼續說，「那麼就是新的一天了，而且，你知道，雖然很不想聽起來就像我老媽，『腸滿今朝愁，莫添他日憂(譯註：原文來自聖經:‘Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof,’)』，好嗎？昨晚是昨晚，今天是今天。我們沒時間戲劇化了，我們還有個房子要好好打掃打掃呢。」

「這麼樂觀還真不像你，」Steve低聲嘀咕，但他知道Bucky是對的。今天是新的一天，而他決心要讓今天成為他慶祝過最棒的一個節日。當然，寶寶們對節日沒有可供參考的期待標準；他們只知道有什麼好事即將發生。但Bucky不一樣，他曾經有過充滿回憶的節日，Steve可不能被比下去。

Bucky已經有十個假日季節沒有跟家人一起享受光明節，而是被困在一個僅比地下洞窟稍大些的潮濕的屋子內，對他的寶寶們用童話般的故事輕聲轉訴這個神聖節日。現在Bucky有機會能真正的與寶寶分享節日的存在，而Steve想讓Bucky擁有完美的一切。

Steve需要開始為今天做準備，這樣才能給他的omega完美的一切。

George在Steve把他從床上抬起、試圖挪下床時揉著眼睛抱怨著，接著往Steve殘留在床單上的溫暖靠去，不到一分鐘又睡著了。

在廚房裡，Steve忙著將啟動咖啡機開始燒水並將Bucky的茶壺裝滿水，一邊擔憂的咬著下唇。屋內的狀態並沒有很糟，但他的確需要讓主臥室通通風，他不能僅僅是關上門，避免殘留其內的alpha性奮氣息以及他們爸爸的恐懼氣味嚇到孩子們而已。他伸出一手抹了抹臉，轉身發現Bucky站在他身後，雙臂交叉於胸前，單邊眉毛挑得老高。

「幹麼？」Steve說，試著讓自己聽起來不要那麼防備。

「關於想太多我是怎麼說的，嗯？」Bucky問，繞過餐桌伸手環抱住Steve的腰，他將Steve拉進一個擁抱。他用手不停撫摸Steve的背想緩解他的壓力，直到Steve屈服了，發出一聲又長又響的呻吟。

他嘆口氣，將下巴擱在Bucky的肩膀上說道，「抱歉，我只是－－我只是希望你和寶寶們能擁有完美的一切。」

「不會完美的，但這樣也很好，Steve。會很瘋狂而且一團混亂，因為我們是一家人。家人就該瘋狂又混亂。」

Steve在聽到『家人』時抬起頭來。他張嘴想問Bucky是什麼意思，但他一低頭就看到Bucky橫眉豎眼，一副『敢問我你就死定了』的模樣。於是與之相反地，Steve低頭吻上他陰沈的臉。Bucky發出一陣悶住的抗議聲，但隨著這個意外舉動的持續，他開始以雙倍的熱情吻了回去。

他們是一家人。

Steve內心那個alpha早在Bucky說出口之前，就把他們當作是一家人、把Bucky當成他的伴侶、把寶寶們當成是他的孩子了。對Steve來說，這世上從來沒有任何omega、甚至可以說沒有任何人類聞起來像Bucky那麼好。他不像Tony聞起來像上好的皮革，或是Natasha那樣甜美的花香。Bucky聞起來就是對的，就像Steve的嗅覺拼圖裡遺失的那一塊。

Steve和Bucky沒有討論過結合。他們幾乎都沒怎麼談過Bucky的熱潮期，即使預期會發生的的一月份就快要來到眼前。

Bucky說他們是一家人，那意味著結合。那意味著永遠。

Steve的alhpa本能為此歡唱起來。

「克制一下不要他馬的笑得那麼蠢好嗎。」Bucky說，而Steve只是對著他笑得更開了。

Bucky翻了個白眼，但還是靠了過去給他另一個吻。Steve忍不住趁此良機用鼻子蹭過Bucky咽喉上柔軟的肌膚。一想到在那兒咬下、讓每個人都看見他們的結合就讓他的嘴巴發乾。他的Bucky。他的omega。他的家人。然而與想像相反地，Steve只是在那塊他想咬下的肌膚上印下一吻，然後轉身把咖啡倒進那個Pepper前幾個聖誕節送他的手作馬克杯裡。

打掃好家裡所費的力氣比預期還少：Steve負責在主臥室將『快樂春泉』插上信息素擴散器，但還是把窗戶開了個小縫以防萬一。Bucky負責客廳，像個軍官似的指揮孩子們收拾好他們的玩具。

一點剛過半，就在Steve剛收好除塵拖把時，門鈴響了。門廊上他發現鼻頭發紅的Barnes家三姊妹：Becca，Joanna和Rachel。他們尖叫著衝向Steve緊緊抱住他然後印上沾染唇膏的吻，然後在遞過她們的大衣掛進門廳的衣櫃後，轉向寶寶們和已經換下打掃時的T恤運動褲、穿上挺直的牛仔褲和襯衫的Bucky。

一抹微笑在Steve的臉上漾開，他看著Bucky就像其他人一樣忍受著那些擁抱跟親吻，用掌根揉擦掉臉頰上的唇印。他沒錯過Bucky看到他的姊妹們和他的寶寶們待在一起時臉龐亮起來的樣子。

「其他人呢？」Steve問。

Becca生無可戀的看了Bucky一眼，那表情令她看起來詭異地像極了他哥哥：「我們分別開兩台車子，因為媽把整個廚房都塞進那輛雪佛蘭裡了。我跟她說過你們有準備食物了，但你知道她就是那個樣子。你永遠都準備不對東西，不然就是會忘掉東西...剩下的你自己想。」

Win示意要抓Becc的手，Becca順從了，把她從地板上撈起來放在她的胯上。她對著自己的姪女咧嘴笑道，「你好嗎，可愛的小鹹派？」

「我才不是鹹派！」Win說，「我是人。」

「沒錯，」Becca嚴肅道，「是我的錯。」

前門才被三位Barnes姊妹關上不到五分鐘，門鈴又響了。這次Steve去應門的時候，沒有收到擁抱和親吻。相反的，Winifred太太扔給他一大堆包裝得閃閃發光的禮物然後說道，「你能不能拿一下這些Steve？你真是個天使。George和女孩子們該把這些東西放哪兒好？」

「廚房就可以了，」Steve說，看著Bucky的雙親和兩個Barnes家最小的孩子為該把這個盆子或那個袋子放到哪裡吵得不可開交，穿插著 **你把裝了一堆好東西的袋子放到哪去了，Rhoda Beth？** Steve建議把禮物都擺到聖誕樹旁，與其他包好的禮物放一起。Barnes家那些明亮、舒心的藍色的禮物在雲杉木樹枝下那堆紅綠色的禮物堆裡顯得特別突出。Steve看著那些混雜的色系笑得更開了－－正是他們家族融合的證明。

「James！」George叫喚道，Bucky拖著腳走進廚房，他父親正把物品一個一個放到中島上。他拍拍Bucky的肩膀說道，「我要做光明節甜甜圈，你來幫忙。你想你的小朋友們會想試試看嗎？」

「George，寶貝，你想不想幫Daddy和外公做甜甜圈？」Bucky越過檯面叫喚道。

George點點頭，拉過一張椅子到中島邊，站上去好看著老Goeorge和Bucky在做什麼。Steve看著這一團混亂內心充滿喜悅，聽見Winnie和Joanna爭執怎麼開始炸馬鈴薯餅比較好，這種溫暖的感覺仍持續著，同時Becca和Rachel打開其中一個袋子拿出遊戲用的籌碼－－和好幾個[ 光明節陀螺 ](http://blog.ueplay.com/?p=762)分給寶寶們，即便技術上來說他們只需要一個就可以玩了。

Steve在一旁看著就很滿足了，但Becca向他招手並說，「Steve，過來這邊和我們一起玩！你知道怎麼玩嗎？」

Steve搖搖頭。

「反正我們也會教Win和Becky。」Becc說。

「等我一下！」George在廚房大叫。

「我還以為你要幫我們做光明節甜甜圈，甜心。」Bucky說。

「這很無聊，」George說，「你們不過是再把東西混在一起。他們在玩遊戲耶！」

老George輕笑搖了搖頭。「去玩吧小子。」

「我叫George，」

「是的寶貝，小George，」Bucky說，他舔了一下拇指沾點口水把George頭上翹起的頭髮壓好。他補充，「我爸爸也叫George。他是老George。」

George眯起眼睛在他爸爸和外公間來回看著並說，「隨便啦。我要去玩－－去玩那個東西。」

「光明節陀螺。」Bucky說。

「對，光明節陀螺，」George贊同道，然後拉開椅子跑進客廳在地板上加入他的姑姑、妹妹們和Steve。Winter在他身旁站定。Becca發給George15塊巧克力籌碼，他拿起其中一塊像檢驗樣本一樣仔細研究了一番。

「裡面是巧克力。」Rachel解釋道。

「我可以跟Winter分著吃嗎？」George問。

一聽到自己名字，Winter的尾巴就在地板上拍打起來。

Steve說，「巧克力會讓狗狗生病的，但我跟Daddy今晚跟明天都有特別為他準備大餐。」

George拍拍Winter的頭道，「對不起，Winter，狗狗不能吃巧克力。」Winter偏著頭，然後在George身旁收起後腿在地板坐下。

等到孩子們都就定位，Becca和Rachel開始解釋光明節陀螺的每一面的意涵。遊戲緩慢的開始了，寶寶們笨拙地轉動他們的陀螺然後學習看到的每一面，但在玩過第一輪以後他們就開始上手了。Steve在第一輪就運氣不佳的輸了，賠了三塊巧克力。Becky看起來對這遊戲並不怎麼認真，在她那輪贏了一大半巧克力以後，她就速速窩到某張扶手椅去享用她的戰利品了。

Win在遊戲中途移到Steve的腿上，然後要他替她轉陀螺。George自己轉了好幾輪而且還轉得挺好，並在每次贏了更多巧克力時高聲歡呼。他大聲宣布：「哈哈！Steve，我打敗你了！」

「你是啊，」Steve同意，忍下一個蠢蠢的微笑。

「對Steve好一點，」Bucky在廚房裡喊道，拿著木頭湯匙指著他的兒子。

Winnie在Bucky和George都還沒弄完甜甜圈的生麵團、油甚至都還沒滾之前之前就已經做好馬鈴薯了，就在她從烤箱裡拉出拖盤時，她叫上在玩陀螺的孩子們好讓大家可以像一家人般一起享用食物。小朋友們在地板上蹦著小腳丫衝著搶第一，而Steve只是慢慢地跟在他們身後，偷拍了好幾張Barnes一家在一起的照片，他們微笑著互相打趣大笑，好像Bucky和寶寶們從來不曾在這幅天倫之樂裡消失過似的。

孩子們在桌邊坐下時，廚房裡瀰漫著馬鈴薯和青蔥的氣味。Steve靠在廚房的中島上，手機的鏡頭跟隨著Winnie給孩子們遞餐盤的動作而轉動。

「來，試試看，」Winnie在每個孩子都拿到盤子後說，「你吃過馬鈴薯餅嗎？」

Steve搖搖頭。

「喔，好吧，不是想自誇，但我的馬鈴薯餅絕對會是你吃過最好吃的。」Winnie說。她從拖盤裡撥了幾個馬鈴薯餅進Steve的餐盤。

「從來沒有懷疑過這點。」Steve說。

「你想加點蘋果醬或酸奶嗎？」Winnie問。

「我可以兩個都嚐嚐看嗎？」他問。

「當然可以了，」Winnie回覆道，聲音裡暗示了她的讚賞。她舀了一團酸奶放在Steve一邊的餐盤，然後在另一邊放上了蘋果醬，臉上帶著溫暖的微笑把盤子遞給他。

從廚房中島的另一端，Becky抓抓Bucky的牛仔褲。她鼻子以下覆蓋著融化的巧克力糊，雙手也是。看到這個景象，Bucky發出不滿地哼聲，走過廚房將毛巾浸濕。當他擦著她的小臉時，他問，「你需要什麼嗎，寶貝？」

「我們今天可以拆禮物嗎？」她問。

「嗯，今天可以拆，」Bucky說，「把手伸出來。」

Becky順從的伸出手，在Bucky擦去她手掌和小小的手指上黏黏髒髒的巧克力殘渣的同時，她問，「我們什麼時候可以拆禮物？」

「等我們點燃光明節蠟燭，說完祝福之後，」Bucky回答，而當他站直身體後，他將髒兮兮的毛巾扔給Steve。Steve單手接住，還一邊津津有味的吃著馬鈴薯餅。

「那我們什麼時候要點蠟燭？」Becky追問。

「等太陽完全下山後，甜心，」

「為什麼？」Becky問。

「因為這是傳統，Becks，」他告訴她。

Becky看起來都快嘟起嘴生悶氣了，但Winnie馬上遞過一塊馬鈴薯餅讓她分心。這小女孩超愛自己的食物；這點完全不用懷疑。這一切讓Steve有一種超現實的感覺。他在上一個聖誕節從未夢想過在下一次過節時，自己的人生會像現在這樣。在Bucky和寶寶們到來之前，Steve獨自居住。當然他的父母會在聖誕節時來找他，但成年後過聖誕的感覺，跟還是個小孩子時仍不同。

在Bucky和寶寶們到來之前，Steve花著大把的時間獨自待在他的工作室裡。他的作品就是他的全世界，直到朋友字面意義的把他從房子中拖出來，去喝個幾杯或交際一下。

而現在Steve站在這個吵雜混亂的家庭聚會中，被開心的寶寶們和歡笑的青少女環繞，還有馬鈴薯餅和油炸麵團的香味充斥在空氣中。

等到太陽終於從冬季的天空中消逝，夜色開始籠罩著房子，他們已經在肚子裡塞進滿滿的巧克力、炸圈餅和馬鈴薯餅了。原本到處跑跳的寶寶們逐漸靜了下來，在餐桌上和他們的姑姑們一起畫著色畫，其他人則擠在客廳中，腆著飽脹的肚子漫無目的閒聊。

「我想我們點蠟燭的時候到了，」Winnie說，回廚房翻找她那塞得滿滿的雜貨袋。她從其中一個袋子抓出一個老舊、磨損的銅色光明節燭台。在Steve身旁的Bucky身軀一僵，雙眼睜得老大。

「你還好嗎？」Steve問。

「嗯，我很好，」Bucky喃喃的回應，「只是那－－這是自從...自從那時之後，第一次看到我們家的光明節蠟燭。」赤裸裸的情緒出現在Bucky的臉上，從懷舊之情到悲傷到喜悅，快速變化的情緒只持續了短短幾秒，然後他起身說道，「我們也有一個光明節蠟燭。」

「你們有？」Winnie說。

「Steve，嗯，他拜託他的猶太藝術家朋友做了一個，」Bucky解釋，從壁爐架上拿出從十一月就放在那裡，Wanda親手做的光明節蠟燭。

Winnie用手摀住心口，「這真美。」

Bucky將Wanda做的光明節蠟燭安放在Barnes家的光明節蠟燭旁。Bucky和他媽媽一起將蠟燭點燃。當將蠟燭放進他們木製的燭台後，Bucky清了清喉嚨開口，「今年可以讓我來祝禱嗎？」

Winifred太太把Bucky拽近一手摟住，然後在他的前額印下一吻。

「當然可以，」她說。

他們全都集合至餐桌邊，在Bucky點燃每一根光明節蠟燭時將圖畫和空盤子都擺到了一旁，當他結結巴巴的唸著他曾經倒背如流的古老祝福時，大家都安靜的待在一旁。他磕磕絆絆的說出幾句希伯來語，接著拿起Wanda製作的光明節燭台，點亮了第一根蠟燭。Winnie跟隨其後也點燃了第一根Barnes家光明節蠟燭。有那麼一陣子，所有人只是安靜的看著燭芯閃耀著火光。

直到坐在Joanna腿上的Becky開口，「現在我們可以拆禮物了嗎？」

他們都笑了起來。隔著桌子，Bucky抬眼望天，「行了，寶貝，我們現在來拆禮物吧。」

在客廳中，Steve將禮物分給寶寶們，他們快樂的撕開藍色的包裝紙。Becky得到了專屬的玩具泡茶組，而George打開包裝發現一本太空日誌，Win得到了一隻鬆軟的貓熊娃娃，可以加入她床上那個一直在擴增的動物大軍中。Bucky打開一個指明送給他和Steve的包裹，發現了一組非常漂亮的鍋具組。

「你們都沒有一套像樣的，」Winnie解釋，「每個人都需要一套像樣一點的鍋具組。

Bucky擁抱了他的媽媽輕聲說，「謝謝你，媽，」而Steve則努力克制不要因為Winnie和George將禮物送給他們兩個，把他們倆當成一對而表現得太開心。

接著他們都坐了下來，酒足飯飽心情愉快，愜意地搭著彼此。Win把臉埋在貓熊玩偶中昏昏睡去，George爬上沙發挨著他的外婆，要求她唸太空日誌給他聽。Becky則在Steve的大腿上打著瞌睡，直到門鈴再次響起，Steve才將Becky轉交給Bucky，好讓他能迎接他的父母加入這人多糟雜的屋子裡。

他母親一看到Steve就伸出手來擁抱他，他老爸則捏了捏他的肩頭說，「你好啊，孩子。」

Steve領著他的父母進客廳並接過他們的大衣。Bucky將Becky安置在沙發角落，以便起身介紹Sarah和Joe給他的家人認識。當Steve過來加入他們時，Sarah趨前對著Winifred微笑道，「真謝謝你讓我們一起參與你們的節日。」

Steve父母的到來讓寶寶們恢復精力，比起第一次見面，他們這次跟Sarah和Joe打招呼時熱情太多（Steve懷疑這跟他爸媽手裡抱著一小堆禮物有關係。）

Steve打開音響播放聖誕歌，整間屋子再度充滿生氣，大家幫著Sarah和Steve烤薑餅人，並在餐桌上裝飾它們（George堅持要做一個薑餅狗，這樣他做的薑餅George就可以有一隻薑餅Winter了。）

喝了幾杯薄荷巧克力後，他們為了Steve最愛的聖誕傳統之一全體集合到聖誕樹下：在聖誕夜的時候打開一個特別的禮物。這是他和Bucky、寶寶們和Natasha花了一整天精心挑選，為每個會在聖誕夜出席的客人所準備的禮物，所以不用說，在把親自挑選、包裝的禮物分送給大家的時候，Steve可緊張了。

Rogers家的聖誕夜傳統是每個人都會收到睡衣－－柔軟的，溫暖的，可以抵禦嚴寒的睡衣。雖然技術上來說這次Steve收到的禮物是用他自己的信用卡買的，但他卻從來沒看過－－Bucky挑選了送他的睡衣並親自包裝，雖然跟Steve購買包裝的那堆給其他人的禮物相比，這個禮物的包裝顯得有些歪斜粗糙的，但仍同樣美好。Steve撕開包裝紙發現他收到一套繫繩的法蘭絨睡衣，上面的圖樣是戴著聖誕帽的狗狗。他笑了，想都沒有多想地當著所有人的面將Bucky拉近親了一下。

「謝啦，Buck，」他說，「禮物真棒。」

Bucky將前額與Steve的靠在一起，壓下一個溫柔的微笑並補上一個親吻，說道，「很高興你喜歡。」

「噓，去開房間啦你們，」Becca從聖誕樹旁喊。

Bucky在確保他的孩子們沒有看到後轉身對她做了個鬼臉。

寶寶們一打開禮物後就堅持要立刻換上他們收到的新睡衣，然後在Steve將聖誕歌改為播放他最愛的聖誕電影時重新加入大家。精靈總動員，嗯，或許不是小孩子最愛看的類型，但他就愛這部片。

在播放電影的同時，Winifred太太和Sarah在廚房中一邊喝著熱薄荷茶一邊談笑。Steve和Bucky對看了ㄧ眼－－他們倆的母親一碰面就上乾柴遇上烈火好得不得了，滿屋子都是她們倆的大笑和開心的閒聊聲，Steve忍不住想著他母親跟Bucky的媽加起來的結果真是威力驚人。

Bucky因為Steve臉上的表情而偷笑到肩膀顫抖，他邊逗弄著Steve邊依偎進他溫暖堅實的懷裡。Bucky屬於這裡，在Steve懷裡縮成一團－－就像是一條可靠的，充滿保護欲的毯子，他聞起來太好到彷彿不像是真的－－還一邊取笑Steve每句電影台詞都道背如流。

等到了小精靈播放完畢時，寶寶們也全都倒在傢俱上或親人身上睡著了，他們瘋狂的Barnes-Rogers家光明節暨聖誕夜慶祝日也差不多該結束了。一整群Barnes家人湧了上來充滿愛意地用擁抱和親吻席捲過Steve和Bucky和寶寶們，相比起來同樣滿懷愛意的Sarah和Joe的道別就保守多了。Steve答應他的父母會傳短訊告訴他們何時可以回大屋去加入他們的聖誕節，然後就站在門廊目送他們的車轟隆隆地駛離車道上路。

在屋內，光明節蠟燭的火焰閃耀著，與聖誕樹上閃閃發亮的裝飾相互照應。廚房水槽內滿是髒盤子，餐桌上一片狼藉，上面滿是糖霜、糖果和食物碎屑，Steve像牧羊犬一樣將打著哈欠的寶寶們趕回兒童房，沿路踩到不少散落在地上沙沙作響的包裝碎片，這一切感覺起來那麼像一個家，就像這一切本該如此。薑餅人和馬鈴薯餅的味道在空氣中混在一起，Bucky的手臂沈沈的搭在Steve的背上，睡意蔓延在他們兩人之間，像Clint編織的毯子一樣包裹著他們。

當主臥室的房門在身後關上，Bucky掂起腳向前，雙手環繞住Steve的脖子，將他往下拉進一陣慵懶的親吻裡。Steve邊吻邊微笑，開口問，「這是為了什麼？」

「謝謝你，」Bucky說，「就是－－謝謝你。」

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提醒：  
> 肉終於生出來啦！！各位鄉親啊～～是盾冬  
> 是盾冬啊！！

十二月的最後一週就在接連著點亮燭光*、拆封禮物包裝、和穿再怎麼厚依舊冷到刺骨的天氣中度過了。聖誕節當天Steve的父母來拜訪，而在此期間Bucky的家人更是來玩了兩次以上，通常來說，Barnes-Rogers一大家子的聚會會讓人筋疲力盡，結果取而代之的，反而給寶寶們灌注了無限精力，他們旺盛的活力鼓舞著彼此。  
（譯著：*光明節的日期是猶太曆的9月25日，通常落在西曆的11月到1月中間。今年的光明節從2016年12月24日開始到2017年1月1日。光明節第一天在太陽下山後就要點亮一只蠟燭，第二天點兩只，一直持續增加直到第八天晚上。）

「我想辦場新年派對，」在跨年的前兩天，Bucky盯著天花板喃喃自語。

聽到Bucky說話後，Steve臉上帶著睡意的睏倦，露出傻傻的可愛表情，視線從手上那台正用來當書看的iPad上挪開（Steve也買了一台iPad作為給Bucky的光明節禮物，本來應該要等到最後一天才送的，結果寶寶們把Steve給賣了，導致他只能提早送給Bucky。他看著Bucky快速的給自己建了個小圖書館，呆萌的alpha臉上流露出滿足，渾身散發著快樂的alpha氣息），他將閱讀用的塑膠眼鏡架到亂亂的金髮上，略顯驚訝的問，「你真的想？」

「真的，」Bucky說。他坐直了點，解釋道，「聽著，我知道你在想什麼。」

Steve揚起眉毛。

「我知道！」Bucky堅持，「我們之前做了很多糟心事，但聽著，Steve。這個是 –– 這個 –– 很重要。我知道元旦只是另一天，但這就像是...一個標竿或是什麼。我知道對我和寶寶們來說，到了這邊就是一個新的開始了，但這個像是，辦一個慶祝新生活的派對。像是象徵我們跟一開始比起來進步很多，而現在...現在我們可以開始一些新的東西。」

Steve好一會兒都沒有開口說話。

「或者不辦了，」Bucky說，「我是說，這個是 –– 也許只是一個蠢主意。」

「Buck，」Steve溫柔地說，「這一點也不蠢，我們來辦派對吧，你想邀哪些人？」

「Becca，至少一定要邀她，」Bucky說，「還有Nat和Clint，加上Sam。」

「我們的老班底？」Steve問，「如果我們邀Tony的話他會帶很高檔的酒來喔。」

「只要他會帶他的伴來制住他就好，」Bucky噴出了一口氣。Bucky不確定該怎麼跟Tony相處。他喜歡Tony是因為他知道－－除了他們兩尖酸互噴的時候以外－－Steve深深地關心著Tony，而且他也是Steve認識最久、最親近的朋友之一。Tony喧鬧的性格在那些糟糕的日子裡會讓Bucky無法適應，但元旦不會是糟糕的日子，至少Bucky這麼希望。元旦會是一個慶祝的好日子。

Bucky偷偷的認為新年派對是一個代表『我他媽的不知怎地倖存了下來還過得不錯』的慶祝。

事實上Pepper和Bruce的確有效的制住了Tony，他為派對帶來一大箱酒水，重到亞馬遜紙箱底部像大肚腩一樣沉甸甸下垂，僅僅靠印有 Amazon Prime 字樣的膠帶艱難撐著。Tony眼眨都不眨地就打開了烈酒，然後他和Natasha就在廚房餐桌那開始了以伏特加為基底的拼酒大賽。

儘管Bucky非常想拋開他的小心翼翼，只想像青少年時夢想的那樣在跨年夜喝個爛醉，他仍克制自己只偷偷啜飲一小口啤酒（他一點也不喜歡這個味道），以及一杯香檳（嚐起來還行）。基於Bruce寫的建議，他避開了所有烈酒，不過仍像十四歲時那樣，對傳說中學長姐拜託兄姊們偷渡買進的啤酒，或從父母酒櫃中偷拿的波本酒滋味感到好奇。

儘管他只喝了一點點，想到客廳電視中播著紐約的倒數落球，播報員的歡呼聲，混雜著他朋友們和家人們談笑聲的樣子，Bucky腦內仍充滿飄飄然的感覺。Natasha在拼酒比賽中大勝Tony，雖然她的笑聲和肢體動作因此比剛抵達時笨拙了些，但相比之下，Tony根本不堪一擊。Becky和Win正掙扎的不要在午夜前睡著，而George已經直接掛在Winter身上，臉埋在她的狗毛中，倒在咖啡桌旁的地毯上沉沈睡去。

Steve晃了過來，從Bucky手中抽走空掉的香檳杯，換成Bucky最愛的熱茶。臉上揚起淡淡的微笑，Bucky在Steve刮得乾乾淨淨的臉頰上親了一下，半開玩笑地指控，「你這個控制狂Alpha。」

Steve擺出一個哎呀被你發現啦的手勢，在撤退到廚房將香檳杯放進水槽中前拋下一句，「相信我：你不會想要宿醉的，」。

Bucky揮揮手把他趕走，先朝著冒著熱氣的茶吹了吹氣後才開始啜飲，他讓飲品的溫暖安撫自己。Natasha朝著Bucky竊笑著問，「他保護欲越來越強了？」

「我覺得，有點，」Bucky回道，「但他一直都那樣。這是不是被寫進工作說明書裡了？」

「是因為你快要進入熱潮期了，」Burce舉起香檳致意，「他的本能知道，而他開始進入了想照顧好你的狀態。這不是Steve的錯，他其實沒意識到自己的行為。你知道如果沒有經過專業訓練，我也不會發現我有這樣對待Tony。」

「Alpha們呀，是吧？」Tony帶著酣醉的笑意，一掌拍在Bucky的肩膀上，「受不了他們，又受不了沒有他們。」

Bruce翻了翻眼珠，瞥了Pepper一眼，她正在房間的另一頭，認真跟Becca聊著。Bucky在頭幾分鐘就失去了搞懂她們在聊啥的興致，但他很開心看到自己的雙胞胎妹妹輕易就與他生活中的另一群友人相處融洽，即使她之前從未曾接觸過。Pepper回了一個深表同情的眼神給Bruce，但毫無施以援手的打算。

電視螢幕中，鏡頭從帶著一個像牙膏廣告那樣大大笑容的主播臉上，轉到她身後擠在大球旁的群眾。

「Steve！」Bucky回頭大喊，「快要開始倒數了。」

Steve從廚房中衝了出來跑回Bucky身邊，伸出一只手臂摟著Bucky腰，在他耳邊偷笑。本能地，Bucky朝著Steve身上乾淨的、充滿森林氣息的味道貼近。Bucky從沒想過還有這個可能，但Steve聞起來甚至比以往更具吸引力，他的alpha呼喚著Bucky的omega，就像磁鐵的正負極相吸一樣。八個月以前，Steve的氣味可以讓Bucky鎮定下來，讓他回到現實世界，但alpha信息素能帶來的影響力仍會讓Bucky精神緊繃。

但現在 ––

現在一切都不一樣了。Bucky可以在Steve的信息素中滾來滾去，讓身上帶著這些味道像穿著外套一樣舒服。

「十！」大家喊了起來。

Bucky將注意力轉回Steve身上，正好看見他的alpha望了回來，帶著一種古怪的表情。當Bucky對上他的眼神時笑了起來。

「九！」

「八！」

「七！」

Steve低頭向下，將鼻子埋進Bucky的頭髮中，他呢喃的聲音在Bucky耳中低沈迴響，「六。」

「五，」Bucky一起倒數著。

「四！」

「三！」

也許是香檳真的起了什麼作用，他渾身上下充盈著溫暖的感覺，彷彿傍晚時洗了一個泡泡澡，或是喝了一壺熱茶、讀了一本好書一樣讓他感到滿足。他挨進Steve的懷抱中，伸出手臂環抱住他的脖子。

「二，」Bucky說。

「一，」Steve回應，一陣歡呼響徹屋內。Steve低頭吻住了Bucky。Bucky毫無困難地投入其中，全心全意，讓Steve用自身的味道標記住他 –– 讓alpha的幸福氣息壟罩住他倆。

當他們結束親吻後，Steve雙眼閃閃發光。他在Bucky的前額再次印下一吻，「新年快樂，Buck。」

我不知怎地倖存了下來，Bucky想著，還過得很不錯。

「新年快樂，」他回應道。

 

 

**

 

 

在一月三號，Bucky渾身是汗地醒了過來。他從Steve的懷抱中抽身，跌跌撞撞走向房內那大到可以把人塞進去的衣櫃，將身上濕透的睡衣換成另一套清新乾淨的衣服。痛苦的感覺在他腹部流竄，糾結得緊緊的。

喔。

喔。

Bucky走進浴室，一屁股坐在馬桶蓋上，啃著大拇指指甲。在敞開的門之外，微曦的晨光將主臥室照耀的一片灰藍，只夠勉強看清傢俱的外觀，和大床上跟被褥纏在一塊兒，身形巨大沉睡著的alpha。撩人的alpha氣味讓Bucky的雙球一緊，直想要爬上Steve的大腿。

「操，」Bucky對著自己的手呢喃，邊抖著腿邊思考該怎麼辦。

寶寶們。他得讓寶寶們離開這裡。聞到Bucky身上熱潮前期的味道對他自己而言已經夠可怕了。在還沒送孩子們離開屋子到安全的地方之前，他不能讓自己的身體進入到熱潮期的巔峰狀態。該死的，他的熱潮期不能至少乖乖等到太陽出來嗎？Bucky挫折地用雙手整了整頭髮，然後鼓起勇氣起身回到臥室。

Bucky伸手推了推Steve的肩。Steve在睡眠中哼哼唧唧地挪往床墊邊緣，朝Bucky站著的方向靠過去，但沒有醒來。

「Steve，」Bucky輕聲說，試著再次搖了搖Steve。

「蛤，」Steve發出一聲嘟囔，但張開了眼睛。他看向Bucky並問，「怎麼？出了什麼事？」

Bucky著急著朝自己的腹部揮了揮，「這個 –– 該死的熱潮前期 –– 在火力全開之前我們只剩幾個小時了吧，我猜 –– 」

「喔，操！」Steve哀嚎，「我操！」

Bucky實在忍不住揶揄他：「現在不行，晚點再操！」

Steve哼了一聲，「哈-哈，很搞笑喔，混蛋。天啊，嗯，讓我想想。」Steve坐了起來，用拳頭揉了揉惺忪的雙眼，然後決定，「我們不能讓你用這個狀態接近寶寶們；你聞起來已經像場性愛派對了。」

「唷，謝謝誇獎喔，」Bucky插嘴。

Steve裝沒聽到的繼續說，「所以由我去叫醒他們幫他們打理好。你可以打給Natasha告訴她，我們需要她來接寶寶們。之後...只要專心在如何保持舒服，好嗎？如果你需要我做任何事，就告訴我，瞭了嗎？」

「是是是，」Bucky嘆了口氣。

雖然Bucky的父母曾提過要是Bucky進入熱潮期，他們願意代為照顧寶寶們，但他知道，至少就這一次，待在更為熟悉的人身邊對寶寶們比較好。他們每個星期都會在診所與Natasha碰面至少兩次，再加上Natasha時不時的會來家裡玩，她或Clint是照顧寶寶們的最佳人選。由Sam照顧的話不太符合心理諮商倫理，而當他們問Clint的時候，他只回答：「哇喔，你們不會希望寶寶們進入我的公寓的。」

所以這個重責大任就交給Natasha了。

Steve翻身下床開始進行準備，同時Bucky用手機撥給Natasha，在她接起來前響了好幾聲，她的聲音是Bucky前所未聞的有氣無力，她說，「開始了，對吧？」

「對，」Bucky說，幾乎無法呼吸 –– 怎麼可能真的發生了？也許他的害怕讓熱潮提前了也不一定。

Natasha在電話另一端深深吐了口氣，說：「好吧，給我三十分鐘。」

「拜託快點，」Bucky忍不住說道。

「好，好，」Nat咕噥著，喀地一聲掛上電話。

Bucky走出臥室，發現寶寶們已經在沙發上排成一列的坐好，Winter坐在他們腳邊，他們背著包包，疲倦的皺著眉頭、每個人都嘴角下垂。當Bucky經過的時候，Steve直直的朝他臉上噴了一堆費洛蒙除味劑。Bucky打了個噴嚏，不爽的說，「搞什麼，Steve。」

「我在試著把氣味降到最低，」Steve說。

「我們又不笨，」George在沙發上說，「Daddy要進入熱潮期了，然後你會跟他做愛。」

Steve啞口無言，Bucky則笑了起來，但他的笑聲其實有點歇斯底里。Bucky克制不住的想嘲笑Steve在寶寶們身邊盤旋，到處噴灑除味劑營造出一個保護層的模樣，Bucky認得這表情，當Steve擇善固執地對抗全世界就會露出這種堅毅的模樣。儘管腹部還是又悶又脹，Bucky轉向茶櫃尋找Bruce推薦用熱潮期飲用的特製茶時，Steve那個模樣仍讓他噴笑了口氣。

Natasha在前門出現了，輕快的敲門聲才響起不久，廚房的計時器就開心地叮了一聲，提醒Bucky他的熱潮期特製茶好了。他撲過去打開門，看見她反常地一身休閒，穿著灰色瑜伽褲和老式芭蕾舞平底鞋（beaten ballet flats），紅髮在頭頂扎成髮髻，斜倚在前廊。

Natasha皺起鼻子評論道，「天啊，你這身味道真是。」

「真謝謝你的支持噢，Nat。」Bucky生無可戀地說。他啜飲著茶，喝起來噁心死了，管他的，他再啜了一口。

「我這不是趕過來了嗎？」她繞過他，走向寶寶們待著的那個防費洛蒙泡泡。她朝他們三人笑了笑，將聲音提高到聽起來很興奮的樣子說道，「誰準備好要跟Nat阿姨一起玩了啊？」

沒一個寶寶上鉤。Becky皺眉問道，「Daddy會沒事嗎？」

Bucky的呼吸一緊－－這跟熱潮期一點關係也沒有，而是在這個狀況下非得跟寶寶們分開讓他心頭沈甸甸的。他很怕，但他們也跟他一樣害怕。即便他身上還帶著濃濃的味道，他仍不顧一切的穿過房間，將Becky抱進懷裡。她將鼻子埋進他的喉部嗅了嗅，下一秒就彈開並說，「你聞起來好奇怪。」

「我知道，小甜心，」Bucky說，伸手將一小撮頭髮別到她的小耳朵後。他親了親她的額頭並開口，「我會沒事的，Steve會照顧好我，好嗎？我們每晚都可以講電話，在我一邊努力好起來的時候，你們可以跟我講所有和Nat阿姨一起做了什麼好玩的事。」

Bucky給每一個寶寶一個擁抱和親吻，雖然他們一邊抱怨他的味道（他不能怪他們 –– 他現在能聞到自己身上的氣味，散發出濃濃的麝香甜味，跟當時困在地下室進入熱潮期時一模一樣，差別是這次濃厚的熱潮氣味下，沒有那股預告著壞事將要發生、充滿惡臭的恐懼氣味），Steve領著他們出門，將Win的安全座椅從他們的箱型車上移到Natasha的車裡，最後再噴了一次除味劑。

就在Natasha的車子駛離以後，Steve回到屋內，前門喀噠一聲果斷關上。他一手耙梳過自己還沒整理過的金髮，吐口氣問道，「接下來呢？」

Bucky緊張起來。

「我不知道。」他承認道。

Steve摸摸下巴又揉揉後頸，然後說道，「一件一件來：如果你要我參與這個，那你得先打一劑避孕藥。如果你不要我參與，那我想…就告訴我該怎麼幫忙。我在櫥櫃裡囤了一些輔助道具。對於該怎麼開始我有一些想法。」

「想法？」

Steve舔舔唇從門前踱開。他道，「對啊，我有些想法。我在想－－在想我們可以做些Pierce從來沒為你做過的事。他從沒替你口交過吧？」

Bucky的臉頰發燙。他搖搖頭。

Steve的雙眸現在變得更深了，瞳孔放大而且散發出感興趣的alpha信息素。他走近問道，「他沒給你舔過吧？」

Bucky再次搖頭。

「那麼我們可以從這個開始。如果你願意的話。」

累積了一整個早上的熱潮就在Steve提出建議的瞬間攀到巔峰，徹底將Bucky撬了開來。他的底褲濕了一片，在一陣暈眩中與一把抓Steve過來脫掉他褲子的慾望激烈鬥爭著。Bucky強迫自己以口呼吸，防止自己吸入太多Steve醉人的氣息，好讓自己再次開口說話的時候看起來好像腦袋還能正常運作似的：「好。那個－－那個聽起來不錯。來試試看吧。」

Steve熱切的點點頭，立馬行動起來。他握住Bucky的手肘將他帶回主臥室，在將他安置在床上以後就消失進衣櫃裡。Steve回來時帶了兩個東西－－一劑自動注射式避孕藥，以及一箱道具。他把那箱道具丟在床邊的地毯上說道，「只是以防你會需要用上，」然後他從盒子裡抽出那管避孕藥問道，「你想要我來，還是自己來？」

「你。」Bucky道。他緊緊閉上雙眼，為針頭戳進來時的刺痛做好準備。然而相反地，他只感覺到Steve溫暖的手心落在他後頸上的重量。

「吸氣，」Steve說，然後就在一個吐息間注射器就貼到Bucky的大腿上。一陣奇怪的感覺從注射器的所在位置上散播開來，貼著他炙熱身體的冰涼隨著藥物擴散漸漸消散。

「張開眼睛，Buck，」Steve說。

Bucky依言照做，然後發現Steve正跪在他身前，抬起湛藍的雙眼坦然地看著他。Steve的大手向上放到Bucky的腰間兩側，溫暖地愛撫著Bucky的肌膚然後問道，「你想要怎麼進行？」

Bucky擰緊雙手。「我們可以先脫光嗎？拜託。」

「當然。」Steve喃喃。他站直身子先脫掉T恤，露出那個能上《Omega哈燒誌》的希臘雕像般的身軀，然後是他的睡褲，釋放出他勃起的性器以及乘載著alpha慾望的麝香氣息－－濃郁又辛辣而且如此完美。Bucky想把那味道蹭得自己滿身都是，想要Steve覆上他全身肌膚、充盈他的所有感官。然後Steve再次跪到Bucky面前，耐心地等待Bucky鼓起勇氣脫掉自己的衣服。

接著他們兩人都已渾身赤裸。

一陣猛烈的情緒在Bucky任內褲落在地板上的那一刻襲來，他本該對此早有準備，但仍然被猛烈的情緒沖擊得七暈八素。有些情緒是好的：愛慕、關心和信任，也有些是不熟悉的：需索、渴望和想要，以及身體裡空虛的、迫切需要被什麼進入的感覺。也有些是糟糕的：驚恐、憂慮和在這之前每一次熱潮期的記憶：Bucky的熱潮擄獲了他，像隻受驚的孤單小崽子被困在暗房裡般，全身充盈著賀爾蒙，直到他的身體背叛他的意志。

在Bucky抖個不停時，Steve就跪在他身前。沒有碰他，也沒有開口說話。

Steve等著。

「好了，」Bucky顫巍巍地吸口氣。「好了。拜託。來試試吧。」

Bucky需要這個。他需要Steve。見鬼，他想要Steve。他知道Steve會把這檔破事搞得極其緩慢，Bucky要多慢就多慢。

彷彿感知到Bucky的想法，Steve的手開始碰觸他，手掌從他的身側向下滑到大腿上。他的碰觸與氣息催出Bucky從不知道自己內心深處還存在著的慾望。體液從他股間流淌到床上，隨著熱潮期的發作越流越多，一陣原始的渴望就像一群螞蟻一樣在他皮膚底下鑽動。

Steve依偎過來吻上Bucky的肌膚，首先吻在他肚臍眼上。他持續往下，伸出舌頭品嘗發情omega的汗水與麝香，雙手則不停在他兩邊背脊上安撫地按摩著。Steve從他那長得要命的蠢睫毛裡抬起眼，一手伸到前頭用手指環住Bucky的老二根部。

「你還好嗎，Buck？」他問。

「很好。」Bucky倉促回道。

「需要我停下就說一聲，」Steve說，儘管沒有用上alpha的命令語調，這句話中仍有一絲alpha優勢，讓Bucky覺得違反這個命令會是不智的。

「我會的，」Bucky向他保證，然而Steve還是動也不動，於是Bucky微笑著低頭看著跪在自己雙腿間的Steve道，「我保證，你這個豬頭。現在還不趕緊上了，我都快死了（ I’m dyin’ up here）。」

Steve翻翻白眼然後順從了他的omega。他再次靠近，親吻Bucky的兩邊大腿，然後把唇貼上Bucky的性器頂端。他從睫毛底下像隻鷹隼般地看著Bucky好一會－－老天，真是沒有比這更火辣的景象了，他的alpha是如此體貼週全，即使以這樣一個傳統定義上的臣服姿態，他張嘴含著Bucky勃起的樣子看起來真是夠色情的。

「操，Stevie，」Bucky勉強出聲道。

「嗯，」Steve含著他輕哼，然後就就這樣－－Bucky受不了了。他從喉嚨發出一陣長長而低沉的呻吟，一種除了表示omeag的飢渴外，不可能被錯認成其他可能性的聲音。這聲音鞭策Steve動起來，令他往下將Bucky的整個性器都吞進嘴裡。

Steve的嘴含住他老二的那種濕濡、緊緻簡直該死的新奇美妙。Bucky從沒有過這樣的感受，他醜陋的記憶庫裡沒有任何一絲回憶堪以比擬這種爽痛交織的快感，Steve上下擺動著頭邊吸邊哼聲，好像這就是他該死的任務一樣。彷彿有自主意識似的，Bucky的臀向上抬起好迎合Steve含著他的抽插動作，接著房裡就充滿了淫穢、黏膩的水聲。Bucky的汁水持續泛流，整個房間都被那熟悉的強烈熱潮氣息所充滿。

Steve伸手摸向Bucky的雙球，還沒真的碰到他濕滑的穴口，然後手指按在會陰某處，令Bucky猛地在床上彈起身子頂進Steve喉頭，害他猝不及防地咕嚕一聲，吐出Bucky的老二咳笑出來，但在Bucky道歉之前又低頭繼續，噢，這真是天堂。

「求你，」Bucky乞求起來－－僅管他也搞不清楚自己在求什麼。

Steve更賣力了。他吸得更用力、手指對那個該死的奇妙位置搓揉個不停然後－－

喔－－「老天－－喔操，」Bucky話都說不全，射得好像他從來沒高潮過似的。他爆炸了，快感像岸邊的浪頭一樣，一波波衝擊著他的身體。他以前高潮過，靠著自己的手和Alexander Pierce的碰觸，但這完全不是一回事。這強度令他震驚，忍不住在射進Steve嘴裡時用大腿夾緊他脖子，將他牢牢固定住。

「哇，」Bucky在高潮緩和下來以後終於道。

Steve咧嘴笑了，發紅的唇上還有著唾液和體液。他問道，「感覺很好？」

「你明知道是的，」Bucky咕噥。事實上這場高潮感覺棒到讓巴奇下腹的熱潮搔痛和頭暈都舒緩了不少，他甚至能恢復理性思考了－－至少有能說完一整句話那麼理智。他扣住Steve的下顎將他拉進一個吻裡。

Bucky舔進Steve嘴裡時，還能在他舌頭上嚐到自己的味道。

但天殺的，這還不夠。發情促使Bucky想抬起臀展示自己，但他殘存的理智很痛恨這想法。他不想讓Steve壓制他、不想讓那份力量制住自已－－可是老天，他真的想感受Steve進入自己。不讓Steve成結，熱潮是不會消退的；Bucky很清楚這點。

「Bucky？」Steve問，「你還好嗎？」

Bucky眨眨眼。Steve正對著他皺起眉。

「我…我想我需要…」Bucky朝懸在Steve腿間興致勃勃的老二無助的比劃了下。

「好的，」Steve輕快地回應，「你想怎麼要我？」

「嗯，」Bucky思考了下，在腦子裡翻遍Steve之前曾經對他耳語過的那些下流點子。他決定了，「你能不能，呃。你能不能坐在床上？拜託？」

Steve聞言坐直身子，背靠在床頭板上，雙腿就像色情雜誌跨頁照那樣伸直，他的陰莖令Bucky身下湧出更多體液濡濕大腿內側、卻又同時令他口乾舌燥。Bucky緊張地嚥口唾沫，然後爬過去加入Steve。他跨坐到他腿上，但除此之外沒有其他動作，只是緊盯著坐在他身下的Steve，試圖搞清楚這一切該死的要怎麼進行下去。

「我很害怕，」Bucky坦承道。

「我知道，」Steve說，「你不必這麼做。你不必證明任何事情，好嗎？如果你想的話，我們可以現在就停下來，你可以用那些道具就好。我可以在你使用道具的時候坐在這裡，如果你想要的話。」

「你會這麼做？」Bucky問，「在我用塑膠結操我自己的時候就坐在那裡，讓我聞著你的味道？」

Steve的表情難解，但他還是回答了。「是的。我會做任何你想要我做的事。」

就是這點令Bucky探手將alpha粗大的陰莖握進手裡。他的心跳得很快，嗡嗡作響，雙腿大張時興奮感在血管裡流竄。Bucky視線膠著在Steve身上，直直盯著他的臉並忽視自己過度炙熱的身體裡那些毫無規律、不和諧的聲音，然後鼓起他不知道自己仍然還擁有的勇氣。他想要這個。他想要這個不僅是因為他的身體會感覺好受一些，也是因為他想要Steve，想要極盡所能地靠近並被Steve的氣息所充滿。他想要汲飲Steve，想要感覺Steve的結在他體內展開，想要被緊緊鎖在一起。

Bucky把Steve拉過來狠狠吻上。在Steve回吻時撞到牙齒，兩人都一樣激烈——

然後Buck放低身子往Steve的老二上坐下去，Steve在Bucky嘴裡抽氣。

這快感令Bucky呻吟起來。

自從三月以後就不曾有過alpha進入他身體了。

十個月，也許這樣還是太快了－－但Bucky的身體決定該是時候來一發了而且老天啊，這感覺真的很好。儘管被充滿、由Steve填補空缺是如此美妙，這仍然有股熟悉的陰森感，像接近刀鋒邊緣般，只差一步就會神遊進另一個世界，同時他的身體仍不由自主地動作著。

Bucky把臉埋進Steve的肩窩任自己喘息片刻。

「沒關係的，」Steve在他的髮間低喃。「準備好了再繼續。你沒事的。」

Bucky再次吻上Steve，急切而索求。沒多久史蒂夫也用同樣的熱切回應，這讓Bucky心安了下來，像汪洋中飄盪的空瓶終於回到岸邊般。Bucky雙手摟住Steve的脖子，在終於能退開時輕聲問道，「你能不能教我該怎麼——怎麼——」

「騎我？」Steve問。

Bucky點頭。

Steve雙手扶上Bucky的臀部兩側慢慢的將他抬起來。「就像我們穿著衣服時做的那樣。」

Bucky試探地輾動臀部。在他身下，Steve呻吟著，昂首抵住床頭板。他全身發紅，那蘋果般的紅潤從他的雙頰一路攀上他的耳殼，並往下延伸到胸口和後背，還襯著微微發亮的汗珠。他看起來棒得不得了，而且還是Bucky的alpha。Steve屬於Bucky，就像Bucky屬於Steve一樣，Bucky突然醒悟，接著酸澀感猛地湧上，他無法形容這種感受，只知道自己願意為此付出一切代價。

他們找到共同的韻律。Steve從來不曾凌駕Bucky，從來不曾壓倒他把他釘在床上就像Pierce做過的那樣。他不曾在Bucky的耳邊對他低語Bucky有多喜歡他們正在幹的事，只是發出小小聲、哽住一般的舒爽呻吟，然後把Bucky拉過來吻得好像飢渴旅人終於找到了綠洲。

「求你，」Bucky哭喊出聲，「求求你了，Steve！」

「求我什麼？」Steve問，聲音低沉幾乎像嘶吼。

「結住我，」Bucky說，「結住我結住我結住我求求你。讓我成為你的。」

他們動得更快、更激烈——Bucky在Steve的腿上來回移動，溢出的體液沾得兩個人渾身都是，Steve的老二在體內成結時Bucky呻吟起來，接著Steve的結脹大到難以抽插，於是兩人開始緩慢而且淫靡地碾磨。Steve握住Bucky的勃起，大手搓揉龜頭和柱身，Bucky發出難堪又斷斷續續的呻吟，隨即射得他們兩人一身白濁。

他坐在Steve的腿上又扭磨了一會兒，結便將兩人緊緊鎖在一起。Steve把鼻子埋在Bucky頸部，唇舌吮住他的脈搏射進他體內。他們倆散發出來的的訊息素比以往都要強烈，纏繞糾結得再也分不清彼此。分開時他們的訊息素是完整的，但混在一起時的氣味嶄新而且令人興奮，讓Bucky的心跳如擂。

「我愛你。」Bucky脫口而出。

Steve瞪著雙眼呆滯的時間有點過長了。

「對不起，」Bucky立刻找補，「對不起，對不起。這不是你的義工任務範圍。」

Steve一手梳過Bucky汗濕的頭髮，說道，「別道歉。永遠別為這個道歉。我也愛你的。」

「你自覺有義務愛我。」

Steve翻了個白眼。「我沒有義務做任何蠢事好嗎。我愛你是因為你棒極了。我愛你因為你聞起來妙不可言。我愛你因為你是我們三個寶寶的父親。我愛你因為你會傻傻地嘗試一切即使你不該那麼做。我愛你因為你讓我的屋子感覺像個家，把這變成你的窩，我愛你因為你願意讓我成為一份子。我愛你因為即使你做了一大堆蠢事，你還是有更超前的智慧。我愛你因為你會在廚房隨著沒人聽見的音樂起舞。我愛你因為你覺得小事也很重要。我愛你就算你會把毛巾丟在浴室地板上，甚至在你的頭髮堵住浴室排水口時也一樣愛你。我該死的愛慘你了。愛你愛到都不記得不愛你是甚麼感覺。所以別跟我說那些我自覺有義務愛你的鬼話。沒人能逼我做任何事。我愛你只是因為我想愛你。」

Bucky只能緩緩地眨了眨眼。

「這真是...鼓舞人心。」他說。

Steve嗤笑一聲躺回枕頭上。「咬我囉，Barnes。這是事實。」

「哈～哈～，你愛我，」Bucky唱歌似地逗弄他。

Steve伸手勾住Bucky後頸，把他拉下來好好地來個吻並徹底嚐了個遍。到了分開時兩人都喘息不已，Steve傻笑得像柴郡貓似的。「你說的對極了。」

 

[柴郡貓](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cheshire_Cat?file=Cheshirecat_disney.png) [（來源：迪士尼維基百科）](http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cheshire_Cat?file=Cheshirecat_disney.png)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提醒：全章盾冬肉，請自行注意避雷

Steve在他們的身體被結鎖在一起的時候緊緊抱著Bucky。他試著壓抑在腦中叫囂的alpha本能，但將Bucky的頭髮撥開後，他發現自己不知何時在Bucky肌膚上吮出了淤痕。他用拇指撫過顏色最深的地方，說道：「我沒注意到自己弄出痕跡了。」

「我不介意，」Bucky靠在Steve汗淋淋的肩頭說。

Steve的陰莖仍感受得到Bucky身體的熱度和緊緻，讓他情慾持續高漲。體液從Bucky體內溢到Steve的大腿上，讓整個房間充滿令人難以抗拒的、純粹的性愛氣味。Bucky低著頭倚靠在Steve的胸膛，饜足地用鼻子輕蹭Steve的信息素腺體。要好好照顧他的omega的渴求，像浪花拍打海岸一樣在Steve腦內喧囂，Steve也縱容自己愛撫Bucky的後背、輕梳他的頭髮，傾盡全力確保Bucky感到安全。

Bucky清醒地從Steve的肩膀處向上望著他，向他保證，「我沒事，真的。」

Bucky曾經無數次將這句話當成善意的謊言說出口，但Bucky身上的味道證實他這次所言不假。從Bucky身上的汗液、體液和熱潮期甜甜的氣味中，仍可聞到滿足的氣息。

雖然Steve不願承認，但他真的太久沒跟人發生關係了，結果他的結鎖了Bucky將近一個半小時，在此期間他們倆還打了一頓瞌睡又醒過來，身上有些沾到體液的地方已經乾掉，有些部份依舊濕黏。Steve小心翼翼地將睡眼惺忪的Bucky從大腿上移開。Bucky嘟囔著抱怨，於是Steve彎下身，在他前額輕吻了一下安撫，「我馬上回來。」

Steve在浴室用毛巾擦身，重新穿上寬鬆、乾淨的衣服，打開水龍頭開始往浴缸中注水後，他拿著一條乾凈又溫熱的毛巾離開浴室。他坐在床墊邊緣，仔細的清理著Bucky腹部和腿間的體液。Bucky已經又開始散發出性致高昂的氣息了。他們馬上又會再搞一回的，但Bucky很愛泡澡，而Steve很愛Bucky，所以泡澡優先。

「你感覺如何？」Steve問，將髒毛巾往地毯一扔。

Bucky仔細考慮了一會兒後回答，「黏黏的。」

Steve出乎兩人意料地笑出聲，但管他的，他可是信息素沖腦又墜入愛河了。Bucky也笑了起來，心情好到沒有抗議Steve堅持要協助他進去浴室，在Bucky雙腿酸軟時提供一個堅實的依靠。

伴隨著滿足的嘆息，Bucky沈入溫暖、乾淨的水中。Steve待水龍頭持續將浴缸注滿後轉向洗手台下的櫥櫃，並開口問道，「泡澡球？」

「老天，當然要，」Bucky回答，「我想用《自由假期》(Never Mind the Ballistics)。」

Steve的視線從Bucky那張幸福臉轉向那個塞滿五顏六色泡澡球和泡泡浴劑的櫥櫃。上次Steve前往丹佛見客戶時，Bucky給了他一張特長的百貨公司購物清單，結果Steve花了將近四百多美元在Lush牌的泡澡球上。

這麼說好了，Steve當時是透過一位熱切的女性Omega銷售員的協助，才得以找齊Bucky清單上的物品，他本人對於哪款叫《自由假期》真是一點概念也沒有。

「紅黃交錯的那個，寶貝，」Bucky耐心地說。

 

> _譯註：因為Lush已撤櫃，香港網頁上這款產品命名叫「自由假期」，作用是「公平貿易可可脂與新鮮香蕉有助軟化肌膚；青檸和甜橙精油的醒神香氣撲鼻，由內到外喚醒你每一個細胞，振奮你的心情。看著汽泡彈在水中慢慢溶化，你將無法抗拒這色彩奪目的浸浴體驗。」_
> 
> _[ https://hk.lush.com/tc/products/christmas/zi-you-jia-qi-qi-pao-dan ](https://hk.lush.com/tc/products/christmas/zi-you-jia-qi-qi-pao-dan) _
> 
> _我若是產品經理就要把產品翻成「讓子彈飛」XDDD_
> 
>  

終於獲得指引令他鬆了口氣，Steve從櫥櫃中抓出紅黃混合的泡澡球，任其沉進水中有力的咚了一聲。浴球滋滋作響，Bucky微笑了。他的眼角彎起笑紋，但在Steve耐心的開始清洗Bucky的頭髮時，他的微笑變得柔和起來。Steve帶著虔誠慢慢地將他的omega搓洗乾淨，將泡泡溫柔的抹在他的肌膚和頭髮上後再用清水洗去髒污。

等到一切完成後Steve對他道，「來吧，該出來了。」

Bucky哀嚎一聲。

「Buck，寶貝，在下一波熱潮開始前我們得吃點東西和補充水份，」Steve說。

Bucky用頭抵著浴缸邊緣繼續哀聲歎氣。

「我懂，我懂，」Steve說，「但我會搞定一切的。」

花了點功夫，Steve總算把Bucky從浴缸內哄出來並用毛巾包裹。他本來打算任Bucky自行其事，讓他自己換穿上比較舒服和容易穿脫的衣物，但Bucky緊靠在Steve的懷中並堅持在他眼前換上屬於Steve而且充滿他的氣味的柔軟睡褲和T恤。 

Steve在流理臺邊為Bucky的熱潮茶燒水並堆疊三明治餡料時，Bucky則在廚房餐桌旁的一張椅子上蜷起身子，收起雙腿抵在胸前，下巴靠在膝蓋上。他就這麼盯著Steve瞧，在《自由假期》的香氣下散發出快樂的omega氣息。

Steve帶著三明治和泡上茶的熱水，坐到最靠近Bucky的一張椅子上。強烈的保護、照顧、呵護Bucky的渴望促使他想挨近Bucky。他停留在一個夠近卻又不至於顯得太保護慾爆棚的距離，然後埋頭吃他的食物。在咬下一口三明治並灌著水吞下去之前Steve都沒意識到自己有多餓多渴。

在他旁邊的Bucky顯然也有類似感受，因為他像台垃圾壓縮機一樣喀滋喀滋地吞掉半塊三明治後，開始狼吞虎嚥地灌水。Steve將水杯抽走並叨念：「慢一點，否則會不舒服的。」

「好啦好啦，老爸，」Bucky邊說邊翻了個白眼，但他還是乖乖聽話，小小口地啜完剩下的半杯水。

計時器叮了一聲，茶泡好了。Steve起身準備為Bucky弄上一杯，同時堅定地表示，「在我們繼續幹什麼之前，我希望你能把茶全喝完，好嗎？」

「還有什麼要吩咐的嗎，住在海邊的alpha大人？」Bucky問。

Steve皺眉總結，「你這是在找碴。」

Bucky聳了聳肩單邊肩膀，好好將他那杯熱潮茶放下，然後雙手交疊在桌上，機靈的回嘴道，「我知道你才是箇中高手，那你知道我的厲害嗎？」

Steve哼聲推了推Bucky的手臂。Bucky推了回來，力道大到椅子都遠離了桌子幾公分。他非但沒有靠回去，反而從座位上跳起猛戳Steve的身側。就這樣一場互戳大賽開始了，然後演變成一場靠著餐桌的摔角。他們互相推推拉拉把餐桌撞得搖晃不已。Bucky一度佔了上風，但很快的Steve就帶著勝利的大笑聲奪回控制。

所以Bucky改採更實際的反擊：他吻了Steve，伸手環過他的脖子將兩人身體拉近。Steve在Bucky的觸摸下融化並回吻。強烈的情感湧上心頭，他意識到自己願意做任何事，為了Bucky，為了他的omega，他的 ––

Bucky將Steve壓倒在餐桌上。

他們打翻了Bucky的茶。

「哈！」Bucky道，「贏了。」

Steve說，「我會幫你再弄一杯的。」

Bucky嘆了口氣，「你還真無趣，」他說，但還是從Steve下來讓他起身準備一杯新的茶，並擦乾淨桌上的髒污。在那之後Bucky就安靜了下來，他身上的氣味濃到讓Steve從背部開始渾身起了反應，讓他的腦袋暈乎乎的，但他耐心地等待Bucky喝完。Bucky從陶瓷杯的邊緣盯著他瞧，一臉深思的模樣。

差不多喝完一半的茶後，Bucky開口問，「你有想過結合嗎？」

Steve完全沒預料到這個問題。

「呃，」他一時只能發出這個聲音。

他當然想過結合這檔事。他還是個浪漫沖腦的青少年時想過，當他愛上一名美麗的紅唇alpha女郎，在她宿舍寢室中與之纏綿的時候也想過。不過他最常想的，還是與Bucky結合會是怎樣的感覺，想像著用牙齒咬住Bucky的喉嚨，標記他，以此對Bucky和寶寶們的歸屬做出終極宣示。

「嗯，」Steve最終回答。

Bucky咬住下唇。他繼續問了：「有想過與我結合嗎？」

「有，」Steve回答，聲音細若游絲。他清清喉嚨進一步澄清，「但，Buck，你知道我永遠不會對你施壓。意思是...即便我有想過，但如果你不想要的話就不用作數。我是說，雖然我常常想，可是 –– 」

「你考慮過？你想跟我結合？」

「當然，」Steve承認。

Bucky的表情變了又變，但Steve一個都解讀不出來。Bucky用指尖輕敲著杯緣，接著他抬起視線直望著Steve，就那麼直勾勾盯著，像是要把他看穿 –– 有別於以往那些只肯盯著Steve眼角的漠然視線，也不是從睫毛底下往上瞧的臣服仰望。Bucky的眼神裡閃耀著某種決心，他嚥了口唾沫，道：

「做吧。」

「什麼？」Steve聲音沙啞低沈。

「我想你做，」Bucky說，「我希望你跟我結合，我想屬於你。」

Steve驚訝的下巴都掉了。那些Bucky有一天會帶著寶寶們離開的恐懼，都因為Bucky一個要求結合的指令而消失無蹤，取而代之的是灼熱的alpha飢渴穿過身軀。是的，這個omega是他的， **他的** ，屬於他的。

他們屬於彼此。

「那先答應我一件事，」Steve開口。

「任何事，」Bucky這麼回答。

「如果我給你啃咬標記...」Steve說，「那你也要給我。」

Bucky驚訝啞口無言。他開口又閉上了幾次後，勉強擠出幾個字，「但 –– omega不會這麼做。」

「Omega和omega的伴侶會這樣做，」Steve如是回答。

「Alphas不能被咬！」

「可以，他們可以。Alpha跟alpha的伴侶也會這麼做，」Steve繼續說。

「但我們不是Alpha跟alpha伴侶啊，也不是omega跟omega，」Bucky回應。

「沒錯，我們不是，」Steve同意，「但我屬於你，是你的alpha。我是你的。而你呢？你是我的omega。你屬於我。當我走出這扇大門，我希望全部人都曉得這點。我想他們看著我然後知道我有伴了。我希望他們看著你知道你是我的。我希望他們看到『我們倆在一起』，我還希望他們知道我們屬於彼此」

從Bucky喉嚨中逸出一陣不敢置信的笑聲。起初，Steve以為他說錯了什麼，以為他把一切都解讀錯，但接著Bucky說話了。他傾身越過餐桌，用溫暖的手握住Steve的手腕，開口，「你啊還有你那曲高和寡的演說，還有要嘛不做要嘛全做的堅持，」他搖了搖頭微笑著繼續，「好吧。好的。我會給你我的啃咬印記，你這奇怪的傻傢伙。但你得先咬我，答應了？」

Steve突然欺身向前。他用雙手捧住Bucky的臉然後傾盡全力吻上。Bucky在這力道下徹底分開雙唇呻吟起來。他們的舌頭交纏。在微弱的花草茶香間、殘餘的沐浴香皂味裡，Bucky的熱潮信息漫延開來，像觸手般包裹住Steve將他攢得更緊。

「操，」Bucky喃喃。「又來了。熱潮又來了。」

「我知道，」Steve回道，「我聞得出來。你這次想怎麼要我？」

Bucky舔舔唇。他瞥了瞥Steve的身軀，研究著，然後問道，「你覺得自己有多強壯？」

「不知，」Steve說，「來瞧瞧，」然後撈起Bucky的大腿背，將他抬起來貼在自己胸前。

Bucky反射性地將腿環上Steve的腰纏住他。雖然Bucky的體重比起剛到Steve家時已有長足的增長，Steve並不覺得他重－－至少，沒有重到Steve的alpha力氣支撐不起的程度。雙手抓著Steve的肩膀調整了一下姿勢，Bucky就著他抬了抬屁股。

Steve在Bucky半勃的陰莖透過他倆的衣物蹭上他時忍不住敏感地抽口氣。他自己的老二瞬間就挺直起來，加上Bucky身體貼著他蹭動，氣息像細雨一樣壟罩住他，雙重誘惑交織在一起。

「你想我們能就這麼幹嗎？」Bucky低喃。

Steve踮了踮臂彎裡Bucky的重量。

「也許，」他說，「不如我抱著你，然後讓你靠著牆？你會喜歡嗎？還是會感覺太像被壓住？」

Bucky瞥了眼牆壁。待他回頭看向Steve時，一滴汗珠滑下他的側顏，落進他深色糾結的髮叢裡。他收緊夾住Steve的大腿說道，「我猜這不試試看是沒法知道了。」

注意到Bucky聲音裡的信任，Steve的心跳漏了一拍。看著Bucky的藍灰雙眼，他恍然自己有多麼幸運。還沒多想，Steve就已經傾身向前，攫住Bucky的雙唇給他一個既深長又結實的吻。他上氣不接下氣地喘道，「我該死的好愛好愛你。」

「我也愛你。」Bucky說。

Steve咧嘴笑道，「那就來做吧。」然後將Bucky放下。

Bucky調皮一笑，轉身跑向臥室。 **獵物，追上去** ，Steve的腦子對他這麼說，於是他朝著他的omega趕了上去。他在走廊趕上Bucky，但Bucky還是比他快了一點點。就在他們兩一起跌進臥室時，Steve用雙臂將他攬著並撐住，讓Bucky在上位，自己卻順勢倒在床上。

Bucky將T恤翻過頭頂扯掉。他的胸膛汗水淋漓，熱潮氣息濃厚得在各方面都足以逼死Steve。除了Bucky他什麼都聞不到了，他的omega正在發情，他的omega需要他的alpha。Steve在Bucky俯身時把手伸進他的髮間，把他揪過來用力吻上，急切地想嘗遍一切。

Bucky在Steve的嘴裡呻吟出聲。這聲音讓Steve回過神來。他把手伸進Bucky的褲腰然後協助他脫掉。Bucky拉起Steve的衣服，兩人糾纏在一起，泛著汗水肌膚相親，氣息粗重地緊貼彼此。

「Steve，」Bucky呻吟，「我需要你－－我需要你－－你的結－－」

Steve抬起Bucky把他頂在牆上的空位，就在他最愛的兩幅畫間－－一幅是他母親臂彎裡抱著還是小寶寶的他，另一幅則是最近畫的，Bucky的側臉，一個馬克杯貼在他唇邊，一本攤開的書躺在他的膝頭，他的視線落在Steve大宅外頭的風景。等到他們標記對方後，這就是屬於他倆的家了。

「你還好嗎，Buck？」Steve挨著Bucky的唇咕噥。

Bucky用力吮吻他作為回答。Steve抽身低頭吻上Bucky的脖子，牙齒刮過他喉頭那處肌膚探試著，然後撫慰地吻上那塊被自己啃得通紅的肌膚。接著，Steve用力將Bucky頂上牆面撐住他，好空出一隻手伸向Bucky濕潤的穴口，將一根粗大的手指探了進去。

Bucky的頭靠著牆晃動著呻吟起來。「天啊，這真舒服，」他叫出聲，「想要更多。拜託，我已經夠濕了。快進來。」

Steve在Bucky的頸窩間笑了，他捏住自己的陰莖根部，他的結已經叫囂著要衝出來了。他強迫自己的身體乖一點，將龜頭抵上Bucky的入口，然後流暢的一插到底。即使他不到一小時前才進入過Bucky的身體，然而被這樣緊緻濕滑的熱潮氣息包裹住的感覺比記憶中還要更銷魂。他輕咬住Bucky的脖子，即使他就只想好好地操他的omega一頓，他還是粗聲問了，「這樣可以嗎？」

「你要是能他媽的動一動就更好了。」Bucky抱怨。

Steve從Bucky的頸窩間抬起臉，發現Bucky正抬起一邊眉毛低頭看著他。但即使這表情也沒能掩飾Bucky聲音裡的迫切、話裡的勾引和信息素裡的狂熱。他在Bucky的唇上輕啄一口說道，「您說了算。」然後抽出一半，又狠插回去。

就在Steve奮力抽插、把他頂在牆上操幹的時，也把Bucky逼出陣陣短促的呻吟。那輕軟的哼聲鼓勵Steve操得更快、更兇狠。他只想盡一切全力滿足他的omega，滿身大汗的用盡他每塊肌肉誘使Bucky的呻吟能更響更久。

當Steve的結開始卡到Bucky的穴口時，他放緩速度，打著圈抽插。他用鼻子蹭上Bucky的臉頰，兩人的雙唇幾近相貼。「你真的想成為我的嗎？」

「這算什麼問題？」Bucky問，「咬我吧，傻蛋。」

「混蛋，」Steve半心半意地低聲回應。他的唇向下來到Bucky的喉頭，沿肩嗅聞著找出腺體正確所在位置。Steve都還沒咬下去就忍不住要對著那塊肌膚微笑起來。對Bucky愛意盈滿、席捲他全身，感受到緊握在手心滾燙的熱度。他在那塊肌膚印下最後一吻，然後張開嘴，用牙齒穿破Bucky的肌膚。

血液的鐵銹味在他的舌頭上流動，接著Steve開始感受到結合帶來的衝擊。他倒抽口氣，瞬間知覺到Bucky情緒感受混了進來，被Bucky的愛、因狂亂熱潮所帶來的折磨以及無所不在的恐懼所帶來的冷意所環繞。

「操，」Steve輕哼。 .

「是啊，」Bucky讚同。他看起來就像醉了似的，眼皮低垂，臉上帶著飄飄然的微笑。

Steve吻上這抹微笑然後在Bucky唇上留下一抹血漬。他說，「現在換我了。」

Bucky以指關節背貼著Steve的頸邊愛撫。Steve的身子隨著這動作一陣戰慄，但他仍然抬起頭裸露自己的喉嚨。Bucky像之前一樣把臉埋進那兒，但更小心翼翼地聞嗅著，鼻尖蹭過肌膚。

炙熱的氣息噴在Steve的肩膀上，接著是一陣疼痛，然後－－

他們的結合歡唱了，像樂器上的絃一像震顫出最甜蜜的音符。他與Bucky的身心靈都已融合為一－－但話說回來，他們不早就已是對方完整生活的一部份了嗎？早在Bucky踏出車子、從診所進入Steve家的那一刻起，他就已經用生氣勃勃、驚人的大紅與舒心的草綠色油彩塗滿Steve的世界。就那幾杯茶與令人開心的小事之間，Bucky徹底扭轉了Steve的世界。

雙重結合放大了所有情感，Steve的每一個思緒都屬於Bucky而且Bucky的每個思緒也都屬於Steve，用最大的音量重重砸上他們倆，沖刷過耳邊的音樂響亮到旁人都可以聽見他們結合時的重低音。

「噢，」Bucky說，「操，我愛你。」

激動過頭的Steve還回不了神來給出甚麼回應。他只能把Bucky拉過來吻上然後繼續挺進他的老二。這回合的抽插帶出的是雙倍的火花。兩人都開始發出破碎的呻吟。

「快撐不住了，」Steve提醒，把手伸到兩人之間握住Bucky的勃起。

Steve的手才碰到Bucky，才套弄一下，Bucky的雙腿就像鉗子一樣緊緊夾住Steve的腰射了出來。Steve加快臀部動作。雖然因為他卡在omega、他的伴侶體內腫脹的結讓他的動作幅度受到限制，但每一下都太美妙了。

Steve攀上顛峰然後低吼一聲射進Bucky身體裡。

好一陣子，兩人都無法說話。他們沒離開那面牆，只是貼著彼此汗濕的肌膚大口喘氣，等著他們的心跳緩下來。這結合就像美好的靈藥一樣主宰了Steve，他掙扎著想保持清醒。他不確定時間過去了多久，但等他回過神來時，Bucky正用手撫過Steve的頭髮。

「嘿，」Bucky經聲說道。

「嘿，」Steve回道。

「你還好嗎？」他問。

「你開什麼玩笑？」Steve笑了。「再好不過了。」

 

**

 

夜沉了。窗外月色籠罩，而在屋內昏黃的燈光照耀著臥室。精疲力盡卻又滿足，Bucky再一次泡了澡，換上乾淨的衣服，接著爬上床。Steve拿著Bucky的筆電回到房間，將它擱在床緣。

Steve脖子上的印記從身著的白色T恤邊緣露了出來，在他白皙的膚色上格外明顯。傷口已經結痂了，Steve和Bucky身上的結合印記傷口顏色一樣明顯。Bucky把臉埋進Steve的頸項內，用鼻頭蹭著標記，為了自己留在他的alpha身上的傑作感到沾沾自喜。

「別玩了，」Steve說，拍打Bucky的手臂。

「我偏要，」Bucky回，捱得更近了。

「那如果我們把寶寶們閃瞎了可別怪我，」

「被閃瞎是他們的問題啊，」Bucky回答，但他仍拉開足夠的距離，看著Steve打開Skype撥給Natasha。

Natasha立刻接起電話。她身著睡衣，頭髮向後梳的影像出現在螢幕上。Bucky的寶寶們擠在她身邊。Win緊緊抱著熊娃娃。George眼睛紅紅的，看起來似乎剛發了頓脾氣。但當他們一看見Bucky和Steve，原本悶悶不樂的樣子立刻煙消雲散了。

Becky大吼，「Daddy！Steve！」

「Daddy你沒事嗎？」George問道。

「我們什麼時候可以回家？」Win很想知道。

Becky響亮的抽一口氣並用手掩住嘴巴，立刻喊了出來，「那個是 –– 」

「好好好，」Bucky，「一個一個來。Becky，你先說。」

「你那個是結合的標記嗎？」她脫口而出。

Bucky嗯哼了一聲，用手耙了耙一個半小時前跟Steve共浴後還濕漉漉的頭髮。他將衣服拉低到足以露出整個標記，然後也伸手拉低Steve的上衣，說道，「Steve也有一個喔。」

聽到這話Natasha溫柔的笑了。她說，「是這傢伙堅持的，對吧？」

「沒錯，」Bucky回答，拋了一個妳懂妳懂的眼神給她，然後朝螢幕上的George指了指並說，「George，換你說。」

「你有受傷嗎？」George堅持問。

「沒有，寶貝，」Bucky安撫著，「Steve把我顧得很好。」

「我想回家，」Win開口。

「我知道你很想，小甜心，」Bucky說，「你很快就可以回來了，只要我的熱潮期結束就可以了，好嗎？」

「那要多久？」Win追問。

「我們不太確定，小蜜糖，」Steve說，「大概再幾天。你們在Nat阿姨家玩得開心嗎？我不知道你們Daddy怎麼想啦，但我超想知道你們玩了什麼好玩的東西喔。」

「我們有在我的彈簧墊上跳跳，」Natasha幫忙起了頭。

「你家有彈簧墊？」Bucky問，但他的提問一下就被寶寶們歡天喜地尖叫著彈簧墊多好玩的聲音打斷了。寶寶們把他們的一天從頭說了一遍，從到餐廳吃早餐、講到Natasha的彈簧墊、她的貓Liho，然後又講回彈簧墊。

但最終，他們還是把話題拉回Bucky和Steve脖子上的牙印，當Becky開口問，「所以Steve也是我們的Daddy了嗎？」

Steve拋了一個求助的眼神給Bucky，所以由Bucky回答了，「如果妳願意的話，小甜心。」

「妳可以叫我Papa，」Steve提出建議，嗓音聽起來跟他以往的個性不太相符，充滿了猶豫，「如果妳想的話。」

「我會叫你Papa！」Win立刻自告奮勇。

「我才不要，」George說。

「不用勉強自己，寶貝，」Bucky向他保證。同時熱潮期的徵狀又悄悄的出現了。從Natasha臉上的表情看得出，她知道Bucky又快要進入下一波熱潮了。

「好啦，小傢伙們，我想Daddy和Papa要說掰掰啦，」Natasha說。

「可是 ––」George開口。

「我們明天會再打電話，好嗎？」Bucky說，「而且如果Nat阿姨同意，你隨時都可以傳訊息到我手機裡。」事實上，更高的機率是，寶寶們會跟Natasha講一堆他們想告訴爸爸的事情，然後Natasha會負責寫訊息。

「我愛你，Daddy，」Becky說。

「我更愛，」George沾沾自喜的答腔。

「我更更愛，」Win最後宣布。

「晚安啦，寶貝們，」Bucky說，向筆電螢幕送了個飛吻，「我超愛你們。在Nat阿姨那要乖乖的喔，聽到了？」

「等一下下！」Win說，「我還沒跟Ste –– Papa說晚安。晚安，Papa，愛你喔。」

Bucky向Steve瞥了一眼，發現他正努力克制著澎湃的情感，這感情豐沛的傢伙。他用肩膀頂了頂Steve，Steve朝著電腦露出一個淚汪汪的笑容，隨即回答，「晚安，甜心小女孩。我也愛你，我愛你們大家。」

 

 

＜TBC＞

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提醒：一開頭就是冬盾肉，請自行注意避雷

到了Bucky熱潮期的第四天，渴望被填滿、佔有、交配的念頭已經降低成在他腦後嗡嗡作響的惱人雜音，同時讓他的雙腿之間持續濕著。在過去七十二小時他洗了太多的泡泡澡，次數多到在可預見的未來裡都不想再洗泡泡澡了。他剛從地下室出來時可從沒想過有天能達成這樣的壯舉。

就在另一頓泡泡澡後，Bucky與Steve光溜溜地躺在沙發上看一齣寶寶們在家時絕不會播放的垃圾電視劇。Bucky像海星一樣四肢大張地趴在Steve的alpha身軀上，頭枕著Steve的胸肌。他悠然地撫弄Steve裸露的乳頭，指腹揉擦過敏感的肌膚直到它在愛撫下挺立。

Steve呼吸一滯，喃喃道，「你再這樣下去我們就要沒法知道這些家庭主婦們是否會原諒彼此了。」

Bucky輕聲哼了哼，一股顫慄沿著背脊直達雙球，原本慵懶的身體隨之拱成一道充滿邀請的弧。Steve貼著他臀部的老二挺立起來，永遠都想滿足他的omega。

Bucky突然升起一個念頭。

「你是認真的嗎？」他問Steve，氣息火熱地噴在他的alpha喉頭那個還沒痊癒的結合咬痕上。

「嗯，」Steve哼了哼，「認真什麼？」

「就是我可以...」Bucky的聲音越來越輕，「就是你會讓我在上面。我的意思是，就像－－」

Steve的雙眼瞬間就變得黝黑且深沈。他露出一個色色的的微笑問道，「你想操進我身體是嗎，Buck？想壓倒你的alpha然後上了我？想感覺我火辣緊緻的裹著你？」

Bucky的嘴巴發乾老二變硬。他咒罵一聲，「操，Steve。我－－我想要那個。拜託。」

Steve的微笑軟化下來，就那麼一點點，然後傾身在Bucky眉頭間的凹壑親了親。他道，「在床上做會比較容易一點。」

後來，Bucky完全不記得他們是怎麼回到臥室的，只記得他們從沙發到床上一路都四肢交纏，Steve像場盛宴一樣地躺在他身下，強壯的雙腿大張，迎接著Bucky手指的觸摸。一瓶合成潤滑液誘人地躺在Steve大腿旁不遠處。Bucky打開瓶蓋把潤滑液噴擠到手指上。這液體飄出一陣奇妙的味道，一種為無法自行潤滑的omega製造出來的人工omega味，但並不難聞。

Bucky分開Steve的臀瓣，Steve在他身下呻吟起來，這聲音讓Bucky的慾望直衝下身。他激動地把Steve拉近一個熾烈的吻裡，摸索了好一陣才將一根手指伸進Steve的身體裡。Steve裡面跟Bucky自己沒什麼不同，同樣灼熱，但更緊緻一點。他的身體需要多點關愛才能打開，而Bucky樂於從命。他動作放得很慢，用溫柔（但也有點笨拙）的手指按撫鬆開那片肌肉。

一直到Steve開始扭著身體呻吟，他才在他的alpha體內加進另一根手指。Bucky小心而緩慢的打著圈。他專心盯著他的alpha，好留意是否有任何不適，但Steve看起來就跟他操Bucky的時候一樣性致高昂，咬得腫脹的雙唇微張、全身上下的每吋肌膚都紅通通地－－那模樣就跟他們每次做愛時一樣。汗水在Steve的項頸與太陽穴邊微微閃爍。

上帝，他看起來棒極了。

「我怎麼會這麼幸運？」Bucky呢喃。

Steve笑了一會。他道，「我想你的意思是你甩不掉我了。」

Bucky的手指頭報復性地多用了點力，Steve哀泣一聲，頭一仰抵著枕頭。

「拜託，Bucky，」Steve哀求道，「再多給我點。我受得了。拜託。」

「我美麗的alpha，」Bucky說，「為我表現得這麼好。」然後他將三根手指推進Steve緊實的身體裡。Steve溢出一聲呻吟。他聞起來滿是alpha性奮味，充滿慾望的信息素讓Bucky忍不住把鼻頭埋進Steve的肩窩，舔掉他喉頭的汗水，細啃嘴下那個結合的咬痕。

「我的，」Bucky低吼。

「你的，」Steve同意道，「 **_操_ ** 。求你。我需要你－－進來－－我需要－－」

「你需要什麼，我的親親alpha？」Bucky問。

Steve老天爺還真的對他噘起嘴來。「你明知道我需要什麼，你這個混蛋。」

「我想聽你說出來。」Bucky道。

「好吧，」Steve說，「我需要你操我，我需要你－－ **_啊_ ** 。」

Bucky抽出手指而Steve安靜下來，雙眼懇求地看著他。Bucky裝模作樣地地拿起潤滑液，打開來在他挺立發紅、硬到不行的老二倒上一大堆。他把Steve的腿向上固定好，露出被Bucky好好照顧過、閃著潤滑液水光的穴口。接著，Bucky小心翼翼地把性器頭部抵住穴口，開始推入。

「老天爺啊，」Bucky勉強說道。他從來沒有進過任何人的體內。他見鬼的一點都不知道這感覺會這麼好，Steve的內壁裹住他老二的擠壓感實在非常銷魂。

「Buck，」Steve呻吟，「你根本都還沒全插進來。」

「老天，給我點時間好嗎，」Bucky喘著氣道，然後，身軀欣然前推，陰莖整根沒入Steve火辣的體內。他低下頭讓兩人額頭相抵，濕漉漉地吸吮Steve的雙唇。

「我不太清楚我現在在做什麼，Stevie，所以你可別要求太多喔。」Bucky開玩笑地說。

「這一點都不艱鉅－－」

「真的嗎？」Bucky說著雙眼瞥向Steve那巨大、紅得發紫、而且結已經開始腫脹的老二。「因為在我看來你還蠻『堅巨』的。」

「你一點都不好笑，」Steve說。

「你一直這麼說我，」Bucky說，「但我開始認為你只是不知道笑點在哪。」

「這一點都不 **_困難_ ** ，」Steve改進他的用詞，「你就抽出去一點點然後再插進來就行了。反覆持續。不過坦白講，我不介意你在這麼做的時候也分點心思照顧下我的結。」

「這真是我所聽過最不性感的性愛描述了。」Bucky覺得自己有必要讓他的alpha知道這點。

「隨你怎麼說，」Steve道，「反正就這麼幹就對了！」

Bucky面帶微笑退出他的身體，接著一口氣狠操進去。

Steve低沉而悠長地呻吟起來，雙眼顫巍巍闔上。

這動作並不協調。Bucky找到合適的頻率，但仍然時不時地會滑掉。當他再次穩住自己的老二重新操進Steve時開口道，「我感覺這好像是有學習曲線的。」

Steve說，「如果你讓我趴著可能會容易一點。」

Bucky頓住了。他用雙手溫柔地將黏在Steve前額的髮絲往後撥開，問道，「這樣...沒問題嗎？」

Steve得意地笑了。他鬆開夾緊Bucky腰間的雙腿，用腳將Bucky往後推然後翻過身用手腳撐起自己。接著，他放低肩膀，側過頭露出脖子並抬起臀。

Steve在 **_展示自己_ ** 。

「哦天啊，」Bucky叫道，「操，你美極了。」他一手扶著Steve臀部維持平衡，另一手扶住自己顫動的身子頂向Steve。他的陰莖滑進那個仿佛就是它該待的地方，被他的alpha緊緊裹住。他的呻吟帶著哭音，靠在Steve身上，雙手牢牢握住Steve的肩膀，指頭都陷進肉裡。

然後他開始動了，將自己送入Steve深處研磨，下流地挺動臀部把他的alpha困在身下。儘管動作受到限制，Steve還是不顧一切地試圖向後迎合Bucky讓他能操得更深更用力。

「Bucky，」Steve又一次乞求，「用力點。」

Bucky樂得討好他的alpha，他放膽操進Steve的身體裡。兩人身體隨著大力抽插發出啪啪的撞擊聲，伴隨著喘息和此起彼落的呻吟、哀求、低泣。一種熟悉感沉沉從下腹升起預告著高潮，於是Bucky鬆開抓在Steve肩上的一隻手，往下握住Steve的結。這個出其不意讓Steve不由得翹高臀部回應。喔該死，這感覺真爽。

他邊操Steve邊揉捏他的結，向上套弄整根柱身然後又向下用撫弄他的陰囊。在他的愛撫下，Steve無助顫抖著，需索地呻吟起來。他抓住枕頭的手指用力到指節泛白。

毫無預警地，Steve嘶吼著射了出來，就像要射進omega體內一樣射到床單上。

這無疑是Bucky這輩子所見過最性感的景象。倒不是過去幾天他見的還不夠多－－但 **_該死_ ** ，Steve抬著臀任Bucky為所欲為、爽到失去控制的景象，絕對在他有生之年都會牢牢印在他的腦子裡。

「快，」Steve催促，「繼續。我想感覺到你填滿我。」

老天爺。

Bucky操得更用力了，節奏開始紊亂無章，他的高潮越來越近、越來越近－－

「啊，操，Steve！」他叫出聲。高潮太強烈，快感像海浪般一波波刷過Bucky，衝擊強烈到幾乎讓他不成人形。他癱在Steve的背上，而Steve把這當成訊號，將兩人的身體分開然後用他的alpha力氣翻過Bucky摟住他讓兩人面對面。他用四肢緊緊將Bucky像蚌殼似地裹在自己的懷裡，從他的前額一路親吻到他的脖子。

「我的，」Steve的聲音破碎粗軋。他反覆咬起Bucky結合咬痕上那塊柔嫩的肌膚，被他的alpha原始本能給弄得忘乎所有。「我的，我的，我的。」

「你的，」Bucky說。「你的omega。我愛你。」

「愛你。」Steve跟著點頭。「愛我的omega。完美的omega。最棒的omega。柔軟的om －－」

「行了，寶貝，你有點太誇張了。」Bucky說。

Steve瞇起眼回道，「閉嘴啦，」然後聲音微弱了點，「你讓我很快樂。」

也許他就是個多愁善感、就是個傻傻愛上某個蠢蛋alpha的傻瓜，但Bucky還是忍不住回了：「我也是。你也讓我很快樂。」

 

**

 

當熱潮期終於結束，整間屋子充滿了費洛蒙的味道，屋內一片凌亂，從地板上的沙發墊，到一團混亂的床鋪，還有一些不該出現任何黏液的地方都沾滿了天知道是啥的黏液。Steve在通知Natasha熱潮期過了的同時，也提醒她在他們徹底清理過屋子並給她放行通知之前，都先別把寶寶們帶回來。

清掃持續了整個下午，總算在清洗了四籃衣物、重鋪過每張床（包括那些他們沒在上面搞過的，儘管Bucky覺得這麼做有點太誇張了，但反正Steve高興就任他去吧）、拿強力去汙劑刷過地面、用除味劑把傢俱和地毯都噴了一遍、在每間房間的牆上都插上費洛蒙去味擴香器後，Steve才終於滿意了，決定屋子的狀態達到可以讓他們的孩子們回家的標準。

在Steve傳了個訊息給她告知他們準備好了，而Natasha 簡單回了句  _ 我們出發囉:^)  _  後，才過半小時他們就抵達了。

Bucky的門才打開一條縫，他的寶寶們就一隻隻向他衝過來，用盡力氣反覆大吼大叫，「Daddy，Daddy，Daddy！」當George撞上他時，那力道讓他輕輕 _ 嗷喔 _ 了一聲。

「嗨，小傢伙們，」他說，蹲低身子將他三個寶貝全圈進懷裡。

老天啊，Bucky都沒意識到自己有多想念寶寶們。沒有他們在家，房子安靜的可怕，像是失去了靈魂一樣。他們興奮的聲音在客廳的拱形天花板間回響，讓這房子又一次活了過來。Bucky把鼻子埋在他們的髮梢和脖頸間，用力嗅聞著他們的味道，而寶寶們也大方地對他做同樣的動作。

剛開始，Steve有點躊躇不前，但Win從Bucky的懷抱中撤退後就撲上了Steve。她抱住他的腿，直到他低下身把她抱起來捱著髖部，緊緊抱著。

「嗨，小甜心，」Steve說。

Win沒有回應，而是將臉埋在Steve的脖子上，那處的肌膚仍因為啃咬標記而泛著粉色。

「你聞起來跟Daddy一樣，」她告訴他，頭抵著Steve的肩膀。

「那是因為我跟你的Daddy結合了，」Steve告訴她。他輕輕蹭著她的頭頂，Bucky的心因為眼前這幕，看著他的寶寶有多愛她的alpha爸爸，以及她的alpha有多愛她而融化了。

「為什麼？」Win問道。

「因為我愛他，」Steve如此回答。

「我也愛Daddy，」Win對此回應。

帶著笑容，Bucky將注意力轉往Natasha。他問，「有什麼我該知道的狀況嗎？他們有乖乖的？」

「他們很想你，」Natasha說，「但我想他們在陌生的地方還是太小心翼翼到不敢亂搗蛋。不過我們還是玩得挺開心的。以後你們可得多過來我家走走。他們讓屋內充滿活力。」

「我也覺得他們不在家，屋內都沒有活力了，」Bucky說，向著客廳揮揮手，地板上沒有四散的玩具看起來空空蕩蕩的，沒有播放灰姑娘的電視看起來也很陌生。

「他們是好孩子，」Natasha說道。

「我跟妳說過謝謝了沒？」Bucky問道。

「是謝了幾次，」Natasha回道，「但再多謝幾次也沒關係。」

Bucky大笑一聲，「謝謝你照顧他們。我...嗯，我本來很怕這次不會太順利，但我想進行得還不錯。沒有你我們辦不到的。」

「不客氣，」Natasha溫柔的說。

Bucky張開雙手做了個舉世皆然的擁抱手勢。Natasha接受了，用她纖細的手臂環住Bucky，讓Bucky將她抱在懷裡。她在他的臂彎裡感覺起來好嬌小，與平時展現出來的形象－－有個性到能搶了所有沒個性的人的光彩－－如此不同。她身上溫和的omega氣味也讓他驚訝－－一點也不嗆辣，而是清清爽爽，乾淨的甜味。

在Natasha離開前，寶寶們跟她擁抱道別，Steve也是。她關心他們一家子，但Bucky可以從她眼神中看出終於可以單獨窩在家中，還是讓她鬆了口氣。畢竟天性上，Natasha似乎比較偏好獨處。

她一離開，他們一家子就沒人想再跟彼此分開了。Steve如同往常的準備晚餐，但不同的是，今晚他們不像往常般在餐桌上用餐，而是窩進用剛烘好、乾乾淨淨的沙發抱枕堆出的精美堡壘裡。Win堅持Clint織給他的毯子也要加進來。只要能跟寶寶們和他的伴侶窩在一起，Bucky發現自己很樂於被呼來喝去。Win的毯子讓沙發堡壘聞起來像個家，像寶寶們的味道，像是屬於 **_他的_ ** 。

Bucky找到家了。

 

**

 

「這太扯了，」Bucky抱怨。

今天是2017年3月10號。他26歲了，八天前，一個寒冷但卻有陽光、藍天的日子裡，Bucky的二女兒滿七歲了。但今天，坐落於客廳電視機兩側的落地窗外，春天的大風雪正襲捲而過。厚厚的雪花在狂風中亂舞。Bucky踏出前廊，發現刺骨的寒風讓人直發抖。

「別這樣，寶貝，」Steve說道，「我煮了咖啡。」

聽到這話的Bucky振作了些，他朝窗外一片雪白投去憤恨的一眼後離開窗邊，悄悄走到站在咖啡壺前的Steve身旁，伸出雙手環住他的alpha。Bucky在Steve的後頸印下一吻，喃喃自語著，「這天氣還是爛透了。」

「我懂我懂，」Steve用那種只是拿來安慰Bucky的語調說，但在Bucky出聲抱怨前，他趕緊遞上一杯剛煮好熱呼呼的咖啡。

Bucky原本邀請了他最愛的親友們來家裡，慶祝他離開當初那個生下寶寶的潮濕骯髒地底洞窟後的第一個生日。他不需要禮物，但他希望可以跟人生中那些有幸相遇的好人們一起分享食物和歡笑。現在這計畫正式沒戲了。

現在...他氣鼓鼓的小口啜著自己的咖啡，等著收到一大波不克前來的簡訊。

只是，這並沒有發生。即使Bucky已經乾掉他的咖啡，換上了水洗刷白牛仔褲和他最愛的紅色亨利衫，還幫女孩們編好辮子，甚至都已經坐進了扶手椅中，打開一本新的書準備開始讀了 –– 他都還沒收到任何訊息。

Sam身著灰紅色的滑雪夾克，第一個到達。他的山羊鬍和眉毛上還掛著雪花，戴著手套的雙手抱著一個漂亮的禮物。

Bucky驚得忘了從門口移開，Sam開口，「你打算讓我凍死在這還是怎樣？Barnes？」

「你來了，」Bucky只擠得出這句話。

「你超棒的觀察力總能讓我驚喜啊，」Sam慢吞吞地說。他擠過Bucky走進門口，站在門前先讓靴子上的雪融掉一下，同時脫掉大衣掛在手臂上。

「但是，」Bucky說，「下雪了。」

「你們該不會以我會怕這點雪吧？」Sam揚起眉毛把禮物塞進Bucky的懷中後走了進去，「我還以為你比較了解我呢。」

「我 – –  別這麼壞，」Bucky抱怨道。

「要嚇唬你真容易！,」Sam笑了起來，大笑出聲，搖了搖頭，伸手拍拍Bucky的肩膀。說道，「生日快樂啊，兄弟。」

緊接著，客人們紛紛到來。Bucky的父母還有那一大群姊妹們用擁抱、親吻，還有一堆放在廚房中島上像一頓豐盛的buffet般、包得花花綠綠的禮物席捲了他。Bucky失去了時間意識－－不過是眨個眼他家就已經擠了滿屋子的人，這些人在三月的暴風雪天特地開到科羅拉多州來為他慶生。

Tony帶來昂貴的酒，他的兩位伴侶個別站在他的左右。

「你覺得還好嗎？」Bruce問他。

「噢，呃，」Bucky開口，下意識的摸了摸肚臍下方那道小小、還在愈合的傷疤，那個他獲得許可後立刻就動了結紮手術的唯一證明。他聳了聳肩後說，「一切都頗正常的。」

「我不是指手術，」Bruce溫和的說，「我是指你，你感覺如何？」

Bucky思考了一下這個問題，期間George跑了進來，後面跟著Winter，再來是不知何故在空中揮舞著剛用完的蛋糕刀的Becky。用一個流暢的動作，Bucky奪過蛋糕刀，給了Becky一個 _ 譴責的眼神 _ 。

「我覺得不需要跟你解釋為何不該亂揮蛋糕刀吧，」他說。

「隨便啦，」Becky回應，急急的繼續追著她溜走的哥哥。

Bucky看了Bruce一眼並說，「負擔挺沈的，但，嗯，怎麼說，是好的方面？你懂嗎？」

「就跟我的omega一樣，所以沒錯，我懂，」Bruce說，眼光轉向Bucky手中的蛋糕刀，「一把蛋糕刀，嗯？」

Bucky哼了一聲，將刀扔到一邊，開口回應，「問都別問，因為我根本不知道她從哪邊還有怎麼拿到的，但我要把它放到寶寶們比較難碰到的地方。」最後他決定放到冰箱上頭的櫥櫃裡，畢竟就內容物來看，這櫃子似乎越來越像孩子們的違禁品專櫃（Bucky把所有的除味薄荷糖和口香糖塞在某些看起來像是手製彈弓的後面，那些彈弓是Becky做的，她一做完立刻跑到大屋旁射了一堆石頭把窗都打破了）。

Bucky把刀子收好後倚著其中一個廚房流理台深呼吸。他望著家裡的客人們笑鬧，看Win跟她的姊姊正玩著某種擊掌遊戲，同時Thor正對Bucky的父母熱切比劃著什麼。而當他將注意力轉回廚房時嚇了一跳，因為Steve正站在他身旁，那張帥臉上滿是蠢蠢的愛意。

「不要再用這種表情盯著我，」Bucky抱怨。

「什麼表情？」Steve問，但從他竊笑的表情，Bucky可以看出這混蛋對於他做了啥心知肚明。

「你自己清楚，」Bucky回嘴。

Steve往前探入Bucky的私人空間，伸出手臂環繞住Bucky的腰。他得意洋洋的笑容融化成某種更為私密的，只屬於他們倆人的模樣，隨即傾身用嘴唇刷過Bucky的太陽穴，用他的alpha力和他穩定、熟悉的氣味撫慰著Bucky。

「你還好？」Steve問。

Bucky先是靠在Steve的肩上點了點頭，但隨即承認，「有點失神。」

「我看也是。想我開始請大家離開了嗎？」

「別，」Bucky說，「我只需要休息一下。真不敢相信這些瘋子在這種爛天氣裡開車來為我慶生。還有那麼多禮物？我本來以為不會有人給我買禮物的。」

「嗯哼，」Steve總結，「因為他們愛你，我們都愛你。你確定感覺還好？」

「嗯，我很確定。」Bucky說。

而你相信嗎？他真的這麼覺得。

他或許不會永遠覺得很好。也不會總是沒事。但現在站在他的廚房中，被他的alpha圈在懷裡，被那些愛他的人和歡笑聲簇擁，在一間被暴風雪環伺的溫暖屋子中 –– Bucky是真心這麼覺得，他很好。

 

<FIN>

 


End file.
